Destiny Rising
by BeccaBean
Summary: Bela is mysteriously risen from hell. With Leviathan and other monsters nipping at their heels, Bela and the Winchesters have no choice but to stick together, even though each one of them are fighting an internal battle that is tearing themselves apart. This is my first fanfic ever so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

She grunted as she struggled out of the small dirt hole she had woken up inside of. Dirt covered her entire body as she used her arms to propel herself onto the grass with every ounce of strength she had. She collapsed onto to dead dry grass around her gasping for breath; every breath she drew was painful in her dehydrated throat. She looked up at the sky; the stars were shining down on her like crystals, silvery white. Suddenly she began to cry uncontrollably, sobs shook her body so hard that any passerby would have believed she was convulsing. But there weren't any passersby. When she could finally see again through her puffy hot eyes she looked around and saw that for herself. She stood up slowly, unsteady. All of the trees and plants around her were laying sideways on the ground as if a meteor had struck the Earth and overturned them on impact. Only in the center where the crater should be, there was only herself and her grave. Reality began to sink in slowly; she had risen from hell. The thought ran shivers down her spine. Bela began walking away from her gravesite on wobbling legs that hadn't been used in years.

She couldn't have been walking for more than five minutes on the side of the dark road until her legs gave out and she collapsed onto hard pavement. With her last ounce of strength she pushed herself onto the edge of the grass and out of the open road. Her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was "I escaped from hell only to die of dehydration hours later."

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes slowly; it took her a few blinks for her eyes to adjust to the light all around her. Bela pushed herself upright, her hands sunk down slightly into the soft mattress she was laying down on. As she straightened up she felt a slight tugging at her left arm. It was an IV drip, how did she get to a hospital?<p>

Bela touched her fingertips to her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to piece together the events that had brought her into the emergency room. It all felt like a dream, as if she was going to suddenly wake up again in hell and the torture a new day would begin. But she never had dreams in hell-

"Good afternoon" her thought process was interrupted by a cheery nurse in lavender scrubs wheeling in a tray with covered dishes

Bela looked over at the woman stupidly

"You were asleep so we chose your lunch for you" she continued after she had pushed the tray in Bela's reach

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember how I got here"

The nurse shrugged and walked over to the monitors standing next to her IV drip

"I'm sorry honey, I got in at eight this morning and you were brought in during the night shift"

"Oh, I see" Bela frowned still dazed and confused

The nurse put a hand on her shoulder "My name is Carla honey, if you need me at all you just ring that bell" she took her hand off of Bela's shoulder and pointed to a red button attached to a wire. "Your doctor will be in shortly with some questions"

Bela nodded in agreement and nurse Carla left the room.

She pulled the tray above her lap and uncovered her meal, which appeared to be an egg salad sandwich, a small drink box of vanilla soymilk, tapioca pudding and an empty cup to be filled by the small pitcher of ice water next to it. Suddenly she was starving, she had never been particularly fond of egg salad during her living years, but her first meal after four years was the most delicious meal she had ever tasted.

The doctor walked into her room just as she had finished guzzling down her last cup of water. He smiled at her and walked over.

"It appears our Jane Doe has quite the appetite"

She returned his smile

"It's been years since I've had a decent meal," she said politely

"You call this decent?" he laughed, "You may be really sick after all"

"I feel fine actually"

"Great" he said looking at her chart "That's because you are fine"

He looked up at her, "aside from the fact that you were severely dehydrated when they brought you in, you're in perfect health"

"Speaking of which" Bela began, feeling more like herself every second "How did I get here? I can't seem to remember"

"That's because you had passed out on the side of the road, a woman saw you as she was driving home and she called an ambulance and brought you here, you were lucky, if you weren't found quickly you might have died" he said seriously

"Yes, that is fortunate"

"What's your name?" The doctor took a pen out of his overcoat pocket and rested the tip down on the forms of her chart

"Oh" Bela hesitated deciding which name she should use now that she was back from the dead

The doctor looked down at her raising an eyebrow

"Sarah Lennon" she said giving him a convinced look

"Well Sarah Lennon, welcome back to the land of the living" he said putting his pen back in his overcoat

Her heart skipped a beat "What?"

"You've been sleeping all day" he chuckled reassuringly, "welcome back Ms. Lennon"

"Oh, right" she smiled nervously "thanks"

"By the way, is that handprint on your shoulder a sort of burn tattoo?"

"The what?" She frowned

He raised the sleeve of her hospital gown to reveal a large handprint welted on her collarbone to her shoulder blade

Bela gasped loudly

"I remember when I used to do things like that," the doctor laughed

"I got my ear pierced when I was twenty" he shook his head chuckling

"Crazy times"


	2. Chapter 2

Bela walked out of the hospital the next evening. She didn't have any clothes other than what she was wearing, transportation, or a place to stay, and only the $50 she had managed to pick pocket collectively from visitors in the gift shop. A yellow cab pulled up beside her and she got inside.

"Where are you headed?" the cab driver asked her through the rearview mirror

"Take me to the nearest pub" she replied

The driver's reflection smirked in disapproval and he pulled away from the hospital and onto the road

By 9pm she had hustled $300 of a few exceptionally bad pool players. She had forgotten the rush of adrenaline she used to feel when she worked for cash. In a month she had established a routine. She would move from town to town, hustle money through pool and poker, spend the night at a decent motel, sleep for however many hours she wasn't awake and screaming from her nightmares, and start all over again. By the end of three months she had a car. It was old and beaten up but it was getting her from place to place which is what mattered most for the time being, she looked at the sign outside of her window, at a sign that said "Welcome to Chicago"

"Thank You" she answered out loud "The pleasure is all mine"

* * *

><p>Bela peered over her pool stick slowly and grinned. The white ball clicked softly against the black eight ball and sunk it into the corner pocket before spinning gracefully away from the hole and resting against the green felt.<p>

"God Damn it!" A man hissed at the table

"Thank you gentlemen" she smiled at her two opponents and grabbed the wad of cash resting at the edge of the table

"You cheated!" The hissing man yelled, his face was turning beet red

The chatter inside of the bar died quickly and heads began to turn in the man's direction

"I don't think so, I beat you fair and square, that's the way it works" she raised an eyebrow at him unfazed by his temper

His pool partner put a hand on his shoulder "Gary, let it go, let's get out of here"

"But she!" The large man protested

"Let's go Gary," said the other man with his eyebrow raised

Gary stood for a moment staring at her with a fierce look

She stared back stone-faced arms crossed

He continued to stare as his friend herded him from the pub

Everyone's eyes followed him out the door and then landed back on her

Bela uncrossed her arms and walked into the ladies room and out of their view

She stood in front of the mirror waiting until the two other ladies who were chattering and blow drying their hands dry left the room to fix her hair. She pulled out her hair tie releasing her hair from the ponytail it had during her last match.

She splashed some water on her face, dabbed it down with a paper towel, and sighed deeply. She was ready to call it an early day and check into a motel.

Bela drove three feet before her car died in the middle of the road.

"Damn" she whispered pressed the gas and turned the key in the ignition. She glanced up in time to see Gary and his friend walking up to her car quickly

"Crap" she opened her glove compartment and pulled out the pistol she had bought from a pawnshop.

Bela got out of the car before they could reach her and aimed the gun at them

"I wouldn't take another step towards me if I were you"

They men stopped in their tracks

"Now don't be stupid lady, we just want our money back"

"It's my money now gentlemen, now how about you try not to be too stupid and back off because I have a gun"

"You won't shoot" Gary said cautiously

A loud bang rang through the air and Gary fell to the ground screaming

His friend threw himself onto the ground with his hands on his head

"Where did she hit you? Oh please don't hurt us!" he cried

"It didn't touch him" Bela said hard faced "But I can't guarantee the next one won't so if I were you, I would gather myself and leave"

The two men scrambled up clutching onto each other and began running to the bar

Some of the patrons inside must have heard the warning shot because they had gathered by the doorway of the bar ducked down low to see what was going on.

Bela turned the flicked on safety on her gun and tucked it under her belt and covered it with her sweater

She walked quickly back to her car and tried to start it again but without luck. She got out of her car and began walking briskly down the road.

She had been walking for about a minute before she heard a car pull over behind her

She kept walking but closed her eyes in desperation, hoping in her heart that the cops hadn't come for her so soon.

"Bela?" she heard a man's voice call

She froze at the sound of the familiar sound

"Bela, is that you?"

Bela turned around slowly and saw the man staring at her in disbelief

"Dean?" she gasped

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Bela cringed at the word "hell"

"Dean, I, I don't know" she stammered

"You got out of hell?" he walked towards her in huge strides

"How did you get out?" he demanded his disbelief sounding more like anger

"I don't know" she shook her head in desperation

He looked her up and down "I can't believe it"

"I don't either but it's real, I'm here" she smiled on the brink of tears

"Are you-" Dean straightened up and looked closely at her face

"Are you crying?"

Bela turned away "Oh back off Dean"

"No, it's just that I never knew you had-" he paused again and shrugged

"Human emotions"

Her face-hardened and she rolled her eyes

"Goodbye Dean" she said turning away

"Wait Bela" he called after her

She ignored him and kept walking

"Bela, wait damn it" he demanded

She didn't break her pace

"I know why you did it" Dean called after her as she strode away

"I know about everything"

She slowed her pace and stopped as his words sunk in. She turned to him with half uncertainty and half dread at what he knew about her.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked up behind her, slowly, deliberately

"I know why you killed your parents"

She turned to him stunned

"What? How?" she gaped

"Lets just say, I read it in a book" His eyes seemed to look right through her, suddenly she felt very naked. If anyone else had told her that they read her darkest secret in a book she would have laughed in their face, but considering the source, his story wasn't far fetched.

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily

"You know" he continued, "You aren't the cold hearted bitch you pretend to be" his words seemed light but his eyes were serious and heavy

"If you would have just told us, we would have tried harder t-," he continued

"So now that you've read my life story you think you know me, is that it Dean?" she interrupted. "If you haven't noticed, I'm doing quite fine without any help from you or your brother" she shot at him

"Look" he said gruffly, he looked exhausted. "I'm not trying to fight you, I'm waving my white flag ok?" his arms were outstretched to his sides as if to convey his point.

"I'm glad we were able to have this heart to heart Dean, really I am, but it seems as though its time for me to get going" she turned away from him and began walking away

He reached forward and grabbed her sleeve

She spun around at him, this time with a gun in her hand aimed at his head

"Let me go!" she demanded

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" he dropped her sleeve and backed up a half an inch arms raised protectively near his chest

Suddenly he reached forward and snatched the gun from her hand with one of his and grabbed her and pulled her close with his other.

"You really have issues, you know that?" he said, his face inches from hers

"Dean, if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do is ask" she retorted trying to keep her voice steady

He released her immediately

"Don't flatter yourself," he growled taking a step back

"You're so damaged" he shook his head at her

"It takes one to know one handsome" she smiled at him without humor

"Where are you headed?" he asked still trying to make peace

"I'm not quite sure yet, but somewhere" she looked over in the direction she was headed

"On foot?" he looked at her incredulously

"Unless you happen to have a tow truck stashed in the back of your-" she looked over at his car in disbelief

"Where's your impala?" she turned to him astonished

"It's a long story" he said shortly "Come on, I'll give you a ride to where ever it is your headed"

"Sweet offer but no thanks, I think I'll manage on my own"

"Let me give you a ride you stubborn ass, I promise I'll drop you off at any shady back alley you want me to"

"I don't need your pity Dean"

"Great, you don't have it. I have way too much on my plate right now to pity a screwed up mess like you. I said truce, and I meant it"

He nodded his head towards the car

"Get in"

She looked at him for a moment then started towards the passenger's side

"No Sam today?" she looked over at Dean who was opening the driver's side door

"He's coming back later tonight"

They settled into their seats

"Flying solo on a hunt? That's new, trouble in paradise?" she teased

"No, he just had something to do and he's coming back tonight" he said with a finality to his tone.

"Can I have my gun back now?"

"Call me crazy, but I don't generally return weapons to people who threaten me with them" he looked at her with a hard smirk

"Where to?" he asked

"I'm not sure," she said looking out of her window

"Right" he said softly and he pulled onto the road and began driving down the road.

* * *

><p>She woke up when she felt complete stillness. The car had stopped, she wasn't even aware that she had fallen asleep.<p>

"Rise and shine" she heard Dean boom next to her. She sat up and looked out of the windshield

"Where are we?" she managed to say still half asleep

"This is where we've been staying," his said opening up his door to get out

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked confusedly, suddenly very awake

"Well its kind of hard to take you-" he paused and shook his head as he realized he still hadn't figured out where she had wanted to go "wherever the hell it is you were going when you're passed out precious" he scooted out of the car, she followed.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" She said sounding more curious and grateful than she had wanted to. She tried to make up for it by making an annoyed face at him, he didn't notice.

He ignored her question and walked up the front steps into a house that greatly resembled one of those haunted houses in a theme park. She followed him inside.

"This is where you're staying?" she asked in a haughty voice

He kept walking as he threw his car keys on the table.

"Sorry if this isn't exactly your cup of tea princess" he turned around at her

"You're welcome to leave anytime you want" his hand waved towards the door

She thought for a moment, remembering that she didn't have any other place to stay at the moment and decided to change her approach

She smiled at him lightly "I just meant that things haven't changed much since I've been away now have they?"

"Things have changed more than you know," he said in a way that sounded as though he was just talking to himself out loud

He walked into a room that looked like it had been a kitchen once with Bela close behind.

"You can help yourself to whatever we have here" he said digging through the refrigerator and taking out a wrapped sandwich labeled "Dean" he smiled at the sandwich, 'Thank you Sherriff" he unwrapped the sandwich and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Bela looked at him and smiled to herself

"What?" Dean asked defensively with his mouthful

"Nothing" she said tilting her head slightly "I don't suppose there's a sandwich in there for me" changing the subject

Dean looked down at his sandwich, playing around with the thought of sharing half with her in his head. He took another large bite

"Nope" he said walking over to a chair and dropping himself into it

She in the seat across from him

"Always the gentleman aren't you?" she smiled teasingly

He rolled his eyes and kept chewing the massive chunk of sandwich he had crammed in his mouth

"Make your own," he said finally when he had managed to swallow

"I think I've suddenly lost my appetite," she said pretending to be disgusted

"Suit yourself," he said into the remaining part of his meal

After lunch they climbed to the upstairs of the house. He walked in front of her like a tour guide.

He pointed towards an open room with a small blanket on the ground in the corner. He turned around to face her.  
>"Sam's room" he said gesturing with his thumb<p>

"My room" he jabbed with his thumb to the room across from Sam's.

"Bathroom" he nodded at the closed room next to his

"Is that where the smell is coming from?" she wrinkled her nose

"Oh yeah" he nodded with an unpleasant smile

"Well" she sighed, "Where do I sleep?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bela turned uncomfortably on the floor; the thin blanket Dean had laid down for her to sleep on top of hadn't made an ounce of difference on the hard wooden floor in the hallway. She closed her eyes and saw a flash of red light and a meat hook; she saw the demon flash before her holding the knife. A big grin spread across his face.

"Bela!" She opened her eyes to find herself sitting upright and Dean kneeling next to her with his arm around her shoulders, she was trembling and her face was wet with tears. Sam was watching from his doorway concerned.

She tried to tell them that she was okay but she couldn't say anything. She couldn't stop herself from shaking, tears streamed down her face.

Dean pulled her closer to him and wrapped his around her and pushed her head gently to his shoulder.

"Shh" he whispered into her ear, she felt his head turn towards his brother and knew that they were exchanging a look

She tried to compose herself; she opened her mouth to say "Dean, I'm fine" but all she managed to say was "Dean" before she began sobbing harder.

"Shh, it's alright Bela" He said softly stroking her hair

"Come on" he said slowly pulling the two of them to their feet

"Dean I'm-" her voice broke

"Come on" he repeated holding her tightly against him and leading her into his room

They sat in his room for a while; his arm was draped across her back while he waited patiently for her to be able to speak again.

"I'm sorry about that," she said finally wiping the tears from her face

"Don't be" he looked at her seriously "You were in the pit for four years, and every month up here is like 10 years down there" he smiled

"You know you don't look half bad for an older chick"

She smiled and laughed softly against her heavy tear stained face

"Oh God it smells awful in here" she laughed again

"I know" He smiled at her softly

"How are you doing?" he rubbed her back gently

"Better, I think I'm done blubbering like an idiot now"

His hand felt so warm on her back, she hadn't been embraced in so long that a part of her wished that the moment could last forever.

"Great" he said standing up "Time for a drink"

He reached down and grabbed the bottom of her arm helping her to her feet, he held the door for her and they made their way down the stairs

Dean went into the kitchen while Bela waited in the living room, she sighed deeply

"Get a grip," she thought to herself "He's just being nice to you because you look like a damsel in distress to him, control yourself."

He walked back in the living room "We got nothing."

"Really? Dean Winchester doesn't have a liquor store in his cabinets?"

"I see that you're feeling better" He raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to the table where he left his keys.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I don't know about you, but I want still want a drink" he said walking out of the front door.

She followed

* * *

><p>"Honest," she laughed, "When I heard that car come up behind me I thought for sure I was going to be pinched"<p>

"Well was there any truth in what they were saying?" He asked before taking another swig of his beer

"You mean was I cheating them out of their money?" she put her beer down on the table

He shrugged

"No Dean I didn't steal it. I hustled that money fair and square"

He made a face of approval

"It's kind of funny, you know" he smiled

"What is?" She smiled curiously

"It's a small world. Who would've thought that you would end up in Chicago at the same time me and Sam just finish a case"

"I know, I didn't think I'd ever see you boys again"

"Why did you miss us?" he raised an eyebrow at her

"I don't know, I never thought of it, I definitely wouldn't have pictured us having a drink together if did ever see you again" she emptied the rest of her beer into her mouth and swallowed

"You're telling me" Dean nodded

"So Dean, it's been four years, I figured that you would've had a girl by now, some kind of crazy hunter"

"I had a girlfriend for a while" He looked down "I lived with her an her son for a year"

A flash of jealousy surged through her like a bolt of lightening and then was gone

"Whatever happened to her?"

"Didn't work out" He said and finished his beer

"Has anyone ever told you that you drink beer like you're in a commercial?" she smiled

"What?" He looked at her confusedly

"No really, you do it all in slow motion like you're a model doing an advertisement" she laughed

"Okay, you're drunk" he shook his head and smiled as he stood up from his seat

"I'm no light-weight Dean, it takes more than a few beers to take me down" she stood up shakily

"You mean six beers and a shot of tequila?"

"Still no matter, I have an amazing tolerance" she blinked slowly

"Well it looks like you're tolerance has worn off" He reached out and grabbed her wrist and lead her outside to the car when they were a few steps from the car she pulled her wrist from his hand and stopped walking

"Dean" she said seriously

"What?" he said looking up after finding his car keys in his jacket pocket

"Thank you for this"

"Oh you're definitely drunk," He said reaching out for her again

She pulled back again "No Dean I mean it, thank you"

He stopped and looked at her "It's nothing" he sighed, "You're welcome"

"Dean, I'm sorry I tried to kill yo-" he reached out and grabbed her arm

"Okay, that's enough let's go" He lead her to the passenger's side and opened the door. She got inside and he closed the door behind her before walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"I think I like you better when you're drunk" he said when they were on the road

"I think I like you better when I'm drunk too" she smiled out of her window

"Come on, we're back" he nudged her

"Hmmm, okay" she was leaning on her door half asleep

He sighed and came around to her side and opened the door, and bent down holding her up by her shoulders

"Are you okay to walk?"

"Of course silly" she replied without moving

"Of course you are" he grumbled and reached one arm behind her back and the other under her legs scooping her up in his arms

"Dean?" she looked up at him as the fumbled with the door

"What?"

And she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bela ached all over when she woke up the next morning. The sunlight that was shining through the window sunk through her eyes and stabbed her brain. She was in Dean's room, and the smell made her want to vomit, she closed her eyes hard and stood up. Her head was pounding.

Downstairs stood a woman with a brown bag of what looked like groceries.

The woman looked over at Bela when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good Morning" the woman smiled politely

"Hello" Bela said softly

"The boys will be back in a bit, they just wanted to use a real bathroom"

"The toilet here doesn't work?"

"It works just as well as any hole in the floor I guess" the woman chuckled and reached out a hand

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Mills, but you can call me Jody"

Bela shook her hand "Bela" she returned

"Yeah, the boys filled me in on everything, so it looks like you're stuck with us now huh?"

"How do you mean?" Bela sank down into the chair at the desk

"Well with the boys being on the Leviathan's most wanted list, they have eyes everywhere"

"I'm sorry, I had a pretty crazy night last night, I don't know if I quite follow you" Bela's eyes widened as much as possible for someone fighting a bad hangover

"I mean that it wouldn't be too far fetched if one of them saw you together and put you on their list as well"

"Oh my god" Bela whispered, "You don't think that they'll be after me as well"

"I don't know honestly but these monsters have no boundaries and after what they did to Bobby I wouldn't take any chances if I were you"

"Bobby? Bobby Singer?" Bela had forgotten all about him "Is he?"

Jody looked at her with mild surprise and sadness

"The boys didn't tell you?"

"No, they just said it was a personal fight, I had just assumed that they always have some personal problem with the monsters they hunt"

Jody looked down sadly for a moment and reached inside of the grocery bag, I figured that you might need some feminine supplies

Jody smiled at her but her eyes looked like she could cry at any moment

"Thank you" Bela tried to smile but she was still trying to digest the new information that was thrust upon her

"I don't think the boys will be too happy if I stuck around" Bela admitted

"They'll do what's right" Jody picked up her keys and started for the door

"It was nice to meet you" she called from the doorway

"Yes, likewise" Bela answered a bit too loudly for herself; Bela glanced inside the bag of groceries, pawing through the products looking for some sort of painkiller and found a small box of ibuprofen.

"Thank you sheriff" she thought to herself

Bela walked the bag of groceries into the kitchen and put the rest of her supplies upstairs in her bag. She was at the top of the steps about to begin her descend just as the door opened again

Sam was talking quietly to Dean, he must think she was still asleep, she moved soundlessly to the edge of the door so she could hear better

"Are all of a sudden friends now?" Sam urged

"She just got back from hell Sam, she has nowhere to go" Dean sighed

"Why is that our problem? Dean you know that the first chance she gets she'll screw us over. She'd sell us down the river for a nickel and if Dick gets his hands on her-"

"I know Sam, but think of it this way, if we let her go now and they get to her then are we any better off? This way at least we can keep an eye on her"

"How are we going to keep an eye on her Dean if we're hunting all of the time? We can hardly keep an eye out for ourselves and each other, let alone someone like Bela"

"Look, if you have any better ideas I'm all ears" Dean said gruffly

She heard a small rustle of a coat

"You've got to be kidding me" Dean sighed

"It's the only thing I can think of," Sam pressed

"Are you sure you got your soul back Sam?"

"That's not funny Dean."

"No, it's not" Dean said trying to control his volume "But she's not a monster-"

"That's what you say" Sam interjected

"And it's not the way we operate" Dean continued forcefully

"Besides, I'd like to figure out what brought her back and why"

"Fine, but when this whole thing comes crashing down, just know I was the voice of reason"

"Voice of reason my" Dean's sentence was cut off by the sound of keys being thrown onto the table

"Looks like the sheriff stopped by" Sam called from the kitchen

"Did she make anymore sandwiches?" Dean's voice became softer and more faint as his footsteps headed towards his brother

Bela looked down at her right hand, which was busy picking at her fingernails on her left. She was not only a hostage, she was an unwanted hostage and one of her captors would rather put a bullet in her head (she assumed that Sam had shown Dean his gun when they were deciding what to do with her) than keep her around. She thought briefly about escaping from them through Dean's window, but she wouldn't get very far on foot and from what the sheriff had told her, she wasn't much safer on the outside. She sighed deeply. She would think of something eventually. She straightened up and began downstairs.

"Good morning boys" she smiled at them when she reached the kitchen and crossed her arms

"You're alive" Dean said taking a swig of the instant coffee the sheriff had bought for them "We were starting to think that you died in your sleep" he said when he lowered his cup again

Sam rolled his eyes softly, in the form of a blink that lasted a second too long, almost unnoticeably, but Bela's eyes had flicked to him right after Dean said, "you died"

"I wanted to apologize about last night, I don't usually sleep that loud" she said keeping her tone light

The boys looked at her without smiling

"Don't mention it" Sam said seriously

"We've all been there," he sounded so sincere and understanding that she almost forgot that he wanted her dead. Almost.

"Yes well, I don't suppose either of you would be willing to let me borrow the car, I'd like to use a functional restroom.

"That's okay, we were headed out for the same reason" Sam lied, his face was so convincing, he would really be an amazing poker player.

"Fine. Where are we headed?" she smirked

"There's a gas station not too far from here, we can go there," Dean said crossing his arms as well

"Well I don't suppose there's a shower at the gas station"

"You got any better ideas?" Sam asked with a tone somewhere in between polite and stubborn

"We can go to a high school and use their locker rooms"

Sam scoffed "You want us to break into a high school"

Bela shrugged "I don't know about you two but I know that I could use a shower"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks

Bela smiled triumphantly and dipped out of the kitchen


	6. Chapter 6

They parked behind the building out and out of plain view of cars on the road. Dean flicked open his pocket knife and approached the door.

"Dean!" Bela called out in shock

"What?" he turned around with a look of confusion on his face, he looked at Sam who looked equally as confused.

She rolled her eyes and pulled a pin out of her hair and her hair fell down her back. She picked the lock and held it open.

Dean frowned and shrugged, and went inside, she and Sam followed close behind.

The shower in the lady's room was so nice and hot, she could have stayed in there an hour, she may have attempted to if she wasn't so sure that the Winchesters would come in after her. On second thought, maybe she should take her time. She smiled to herself. Last night Dean had stirred up something in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She turned around and let the water hit the top of her head, her fingers chased a stream of water through her hair. Her mind danced through her memories of last night, although after her first couple of drinks at the bar, her memory had become hazy. She hoped that she didn't say anything that she would regret, or would have regretted if she could remember. He wasn't acting any differently this morning so it must have been nothing. Her mind drifted back to moment he wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Perhaps she should've made this a cold shower.

"Damn it" she rolled her eyes at herself "Stop it" she muttered out loud. "What is wrong with me? He doesn't even want you around, are you that pathetic?"

She turned off the water and walked over to the hand drier. She turned the nozzle upwards and blow-dried her hair the best she could before she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey" she heard Dean's voice call out

"Occupied" Bela called back

"You think?" Dean answered sarcastically, "We thought that you'd want a towel"

A hand peeked through the door holding a towel; she reached out and took it

"Thanks" she said suspiciously

"Yeah, yeah" the voice said as the hand slipped out of the door

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she looked down at the towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to her pile of clothes. If she was going to be stuck with the Winchesters, she might as well do her part to make things amicable between them. Sam wouldn't be that difficult to work on, and he was going to be the more challenging one of the two. He was holding such a grudge against her. He had changed so much when she was away; there was something about him that was off. It was as though he had lost a piece of himself somewhere over the years, something innocent and hopeful. She finished getting dressed as her thoughts swam around in her head and walked over to the mirror. Her head still hurt in the aftermath of last night. She closed her eyes tightly, when she opened them again and suddenly the demon was standing behind her and the room was a deep red. Bela screamed and spun around only to find that she was alone and the room had gone back to normal. She shivered and ran quickly out of the locker room, she didn't slow down until she reached the door to the outside. The boys were already in the car.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked her leaning his head back slightly "You look like you just saw a ghost"

Bela just looked outside of her window silently

"Okay" He said sarcastically as he turned the key in the ignition and began to drive

"I don't know about you two but I'm freaking starving"

"There's a diner about ten miles west from here," Sam suggested

"That place we passed by on our way to-" Dean and Sam's conversation was drowned out by Led Zeppelin's "Kashmir", Dean must have turned up the radio when it began. She saw Dean through the corner of her eye starting to move his head to the rhythm of the song. If she didn't know him better, she would have thought he was still the same old lighthearted Dean from four years ago by the way he was dancing, but if someone where to look closely at him, they would see that he was just going through the motions.

"_Oh let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream. I am a traveler of both time and space, to be where I have been."_ Dean sang along obnoxiously, Sam didn't look bothered that their conversation was cut short, or by the fact that Dean couldn't carry a tune with both hands and a bucket. She adjusted her head more towards her window so that she could no longer see him through her peripheral vision; her reflection on the glass was smiling back at her softly for an instant before turning into a hard line. Why had she been smiling?

"_But not a word I heard I could relate"_ Dean yelled a bit too slowly so that his words overlapped with the voice on the tape.

Her heart fluttered anxiously as if to answer her previous question. Dean was making her smile. She frowned at reflection, she had promised herself never to lose control of her feelings. How could she have allowed this to happen to herself? She needed to get away but she was stuck here.

"_My baby, let me take you there" _Dean bellowed

"Not on your life" she whispered to herself


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back to the house it was a little past 9:30 at night. By 12, Sam was looking for a new case on his laptop and Dean was getting antsy.

"Got anything yet?" Dean asked hovering over Sam's shoulder

"Working on it," Sam sighed

"Well let me know" Dean said walking away

"Going somewhere?" Sam absently as Dean grabbed for his keys

"Someone has to bring home the bacon in this family" Dean shrugged on his jacket and looked over at Bela who was trying hard to look busy by flipping through one of Bobby's books

"Doing some research?" Dean asked

"Uhm, yes" she mumbled awkwardly at him, her eyes never leaving the pages. She didn't need to look up at him to know that he was confused.

"Right, well I'm heading out, are you coming along? Pool is always better in pairs"

"I can't," she said quickly "I'm feeling a bit beat" she looked at him and nodded reassuringly

Dean tilted his head and shrugged "Alright, see you later" and left.

Bela heaved a sigh of relief when she heard the car pull away a bit too loudly; Sam peeked over his computer at her suspiciously.

"This is a good book," she explained. Sam squinted his eyes for a better look at the cover.

"Are you reading an encyclopedia?"

Bela threw the book down and walked over to Sam.

"So what have you found so far?" Bela leaned over his shoulder

"I thought you were tired?" Sam asked accusingly

"I am" Bela smirked "I'm just trying to help"

Sam turned to face her "Are you?"

"Sam, I know you don't have any reason to trust me"

Sam scoffed in agreement

"But," she continued, "you can at least try"

"Why?" Sam raised and dropped his shoulder in a half shrug "Why should we trust you when all you have ever done was mess with us and try to get us killed"

Bela looked down at the floor "I've made mistakes" she raised her head slightly to make eye contact with Sam again

"But I paid for them handsomely" she continued "over and over, day in and day out for years, I paid for them. And I'm sorry but I can't take back what happened before."

Sam looked away uncomfortably

"I know you've made mistakes too so I know you understand" she pressed

Sam sighed defeated "Okay"

"Okay?" Bela shook her head in surprise "After four years of holding a grudge against me, we have one conversation and we're suddenly okay?"

Sam shrugged again "Yeah" he said simply

"Okay" she smiled hesitantly

"So you trust me again?"

"No" Sam answered shortly

"Right. But we're okay" Bela said with hope

"Water under the bridge" Sam agreed "for now"

"Well I'd say that we're making progress" Bela said teasingly

"Why don't you go get some sleep? We'll probably be heading off in the morning" Sam half smiled for brief moment before turning his attention back to his laptop

Bela straightened up "Speaking of sleep, maybe you should call it a night, you look like you haven't slept in days"

Sam's eyes met hers and lingered "Yeah, I will. Soon"

"Good night" Bela called over her shoulder as she headed towards the stairs

"Night" she heard Sam call back at her


	8. Chapter 8

The voice laughed maniacally over her screams. The blade of his knife gleamed brightly against her deep red surroundings. Flames climbed up her mangled legs slowly. "That's right baby, scream for me" the black eyed demon smiled as his blade plunged forward towards her.

"Bela!" Strong arms shook her less than gently. Sam was kneeling in front of her with his massive hands wrapped around her shoulders; Dean was right behind him looking down at her with a troubled frown.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked concernedly

"I'm fine" Bela answered moving her shoulders to try to escape his incredibly tight grip

"No you are not fine" Dean said gruffly as Sam released her "You wake up out of your sleep every night screaming to high heaven, so no you are not fine"

"I'm handling it Dean" Bela shot at him defensively

"Oh really? How is that going for you?" Dean crossed his arms as if he was waiting for an answer

"Dean" Sam said softly

"What?" Dean turned to him impatiently

"Leave it alone"

"No, you know what? I'm tired of this whole 'I'm fine' thing that the both of you are playing at." He uncrossed his arms and pointed at Sam "You're walking around seeing freaking Lucifer, and she" he gestured his hand at Bela "can't shut her eyes for two minutes without screaming her lungs out" He turned to face Bela "So don't tell me 'Oh no Dean, I'm fine' because you're not"

Bela got to her feet "What do you want from me? You want me to cry on your big strong shoulders like one of your little damsels in distress is that it? Do you want me to open up and tell you all about my feelings and you'll make me all better? I don't know how you think you're holding up Dean but you aren't exactly the picture of perfect mental health either"

"Leave me out of it" Dean warned

"How are you dealing with Bobby's death Dean?" Bela's brain screamed for her to stop but her mouth wasn't getting the message

"Shut up" he ordered

"Bela!" Sam's eyes widened at her

"You aren't are you? You won't even talk about it"

"I said shut up!" He lounged forward at her so closely that his face was only inches away from hers. His eyes burned with rage

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he pulled his brother away her. Dean pushed Sam off of him and glowered at Bela before starting down the stairs. Sam and Bela's eyes lingered at the empty staircase as they heard the front door slam shut and the car's engine burst into life shortly before the tires screeched loudly as they pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

Sam's eyes moved from the stairs to Bela and frowned in disapproval. Bela shifted under his gaze with guilt.

"I'm going to get something to drink," she murmured softly turning away from his piercing look. She felt his eyes on her until she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Fine job you did back there" she thought to herself digging through the refrigerator.

She sighed heavily as she grabbed a beer from one of the six packs that the sheriff had brought by the day before. Air hissed from the tab when she pulled it and frothy beer began to spill over the top of the can. She walked quickly over to the sink and held the can over it until the beer began to settle. Bela shook her wet hand dry and turned around. There was a man standing inches from her face. Bela dropped the beer and screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean, get back here now." Sam said over the phone still catching his breath

"Just hurry, you won't believe this" he hung up the phone and turned to the man in shock. Bela stood stiffly against the wall in awkward confusion.

"Cas, how are you even here?" Sam demanded "We saw you, the Leviathan ripped you to shreds"

"I know" The man said patiently

"Then how?" Sam urged "We thought you were dead for months. Dean-"

Dean barging through the front door interrupted Sam; he froze when he saw the strange man.

"Cas" Dean breathed

"Hello Dean"

Dean pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man

"Dean, its him" Sam said softly

"Cas?" Dean asked again lowering the gun slowly "We thought you were dead"

"I know" the man looked at him regretfully

Dean slipped the gun back into his holster and with three long strides he was in front of the man grabbing him and holding him in a close embrace.

When Dean broke the embrace, Sam walked forward and hugged the man as well.

Bela walked cautiously towards the men.

"I don't understand" Sam started when he released the man again "How are you even alive?"

"It's true," the angel said in a voice that sounded almost robotic "The leviathans destroyed a good portion of my body when they escaped from within me. The injuries I sustained were immense. The last thing I could remember before I lost consciousness was that some how, I had make things right with you again" he was looking directly at Dean when he said the last sentence.

"I don't mean to interrupt" Bela said louder than necessary "But" she said to the the three men who had stopped staring at each other were now all facing her

"Bela this is Cas, he's the angel I was telling you about" Dean explained

The man looked at her blankly

"That's an angel? "That's what angel's look like?" Bela gaped

"This is his vessel" Dean explained quickly as if she should have already known what that meant

"I don't believe it," she said breathlessly

"It's true" the angel replied monotonously

"So you've come back to life too?" Bela said extending a hand towards the angel "I'm Bela"

"I know who you are," the angel said flatly; Bela let her hand drop awkwardly back at her side

"You do?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time

"Yes" Cas said looking directly at Dean "She is to be the mother of your children"

"What?" Dean said in shock, he and Bela looked at each other and looked back at the angel.

"She's going to be the what?" Dean asked unsteadily

"She is to be the mother of your children" Cas repeated politely as if Dean hadn't heard him clearly the first time

"You've got to be joking" Bela laughed nervously

"You can't be serious" Dean pressed. Sam's eyes darted from Dean to Bela to Cas in astonishment

"I am serious" Cas reassured

"No!" Dean growled "No, I had a family with Lisa and Ben and I had to lose them because I wasn't allowed to settle down, because my life wouldn't let me relax"

"Dean" Cas "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Lisa, I didn't write the Gospel of Winchester"

"Screw the freaking Gospel of Winchester!" Dean shouted

"Surely there has been a mistake" Bela said to the angel trying to mask the hurt from Dean's anger

"There is no mistake." Cas said with certainty

"Dean and Bela? Really?" Sam scoffed as if the notion was the most absurd thing he had ever heard

"Yes, really" Cas replied to Sam's rhetorical question "I don't understand the humor of the situation"

"There is no humor in this situation" Dean shot at Cas "It's just not going to happen. If there is one thing that we all should know by now, it's that there is no such thing as a big plan. There is no such thing as destiny, we make our own fate"

"Dean, you have already been shot by Cupid's arrow" he turned to Bela "the both of you have. The birth of your children are a top priority, they will lead us-"

"Wait a second" Dean's eyes were wide with anger "You're telling me that I've already been hit?"

"Yes"

"Get that dick down here right now and have him take it back" Dean growled

Bela wanted to agree out loud but the sting of Dean's words were making it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

"Dean, I can't. I don't know where to find one and even if I did, it may not be the one who shot you"

"Then find the one who did" Dean shouted

"Dean" Cas said impatiently "There are literally thousands of Cupid's flying around, and even if by some chance I could tether another one, they can't just take it back"

"But these two can hardly stand each other" Sam explained to the angel

"Give it time" Cas looked at Sam seriously "It's the reason why she was raised from perdition"

The room fell silent, Bela looked at Dean despite her best efforts not to and found that he was already looking at her. Pain and anger was painted all over his tired face.

His vibrant green eyes looked at her intensely. Her throat became painfully tight as she fought back the urge to cry. Dean's face softened instantly when his eyes detected the pain in hers.

"I'm sorry, Dean" Cas said sincerely

Dean's eyes dropped to the floor solemnly

"I have to" Bela didn't finish her sentence, she turned and walked out of the front door


	10. Chapter 10

Bela walked into the cold night air, she held her arms for warmth although it didn't help much against the cool breeze. She felt so overwhelmed. An angel appeared in her kitchen to tell her that she was in love with a man who's life had a price tag on it not too long ago, and that she would bare his children. If she hadn't been so sure that she couldn't dream in hell, she wouldn't believe that any of this was real. How could this be real? Bela had never even considered having a child. It was insane. Maybe Dean was right, things didn't have to be this way. She looked up at the cloudy night sky. Dean. His words had hurt her more than she had ever imagined was possible.

"That's why she was raised from perdition." the angel's monotonous voice replayed in her mind. So that was the plan all along. They wouldn't throw her back into hell if it didn't work out would they? The thought of that possibility made her heart race so fast that she could feel her pulse in her neck. No, of course not, they were angels after all. "Although, the Winchester's didn't describe angels in the most positive light" her brain reminded her. No. She would not allow herself to think of it. Red flashed around her. It was too late. She heard a sadistic laughter. No! She heard a slamming sound behind her. She crumpled to the ground.

"Hey!" She heard Dean call out, his footsteps raced towards her

"Are you okay?" He knelt down beside her. Bela clutched onto his shirt

"Come on, let's go somewhere to talk" Dean stood up and stretched out his hand for her. Bela took his hand and he yanked her to her feet.

"It's freezing out here" he frowned as he took off his jacket and held it open

"N-" Bela began to protest until a chilly wind changed her mind. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and felt warmer immediately. They walked over to the car but didn't go inside. Bela leaned on the hood of the car; Dean followed her lead.

"Where did you think you were going anyway?"

"I just needed some air, this was all a bit much to take in"

"Yeah, no kidding" Dean agreed in a low voice

"So Cupid is real too then?" Bela stared down the road

"Yeah and he's a dick" Dean spat. He looked at Bela softly "That's okay, we'll get this all straightened out"

"Good" Bela whispered softly

"Trust me this is not a road we want to go down, it just wouldn't end well for either of us."

"I know" she said trying to sound casual

"You don't want this anymore than I do" he nodded "Can you imagine us together?" He laughed awkwardly "That would be something to tell the kids. Hey kids let me tell you the story about how your mother and I met. I broke into her apartment at gun point to get back a magical rabbit's foot that she stole from your uncle and I earlier that day while impersonating a diner waitress-"

"Dean" Bela looked at him sternly

"What?" Dean asked defensively

"Stop it"

"What did I do?" He looked at her in confusion

"I just don't want to talk about it anymore" Bela said shortly

"Hey don't be upset with me, I'm not the one who shot you"

"I'm not upset" she growing impatient

"You sound upset" he accused

"Well, I'm not" she said loudly

"Really." He shook his head at her "Well you could've fooled the hell out of me" he said pulling his silver flask from his jean pocket. He took a long drink "Ah" he exhaled loudly.

"Hey, for all we know the arrows didn't even work" he said finally. He recapped his flask and looked at Bela who was still staring into the distance. "I mean, its not like you feel anything for me right?" he half smiled at her but there wasn't any humor in his tone

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous" she shook her head quickly from side to side to make a point. She felt his eyes on her, it was giving her goose bumps. She wanted to ask him the same question but she was too afraid of his answer. Her heart started fluttering. She turned to him. "Just ask him coward" her mind commanded her

"Yeah. Maybe Cas got it wrong" He said before she opened her mouth

Her heart stopped fluttering, instead it felt like an anvil had been tied to it and was pulling it down to the pit of her stomach.

"We'll get this all straightened out" he nodded

"You said that already" she said turning her head away from him to stare back down the road again

"For what it's worth, I'm glad they got you out of the pit" he rested a hand on her back. She shivered slightly under his touch.

"You still cold?" he asked rubbing her back now as if to help warm her up

"I'm okay" She stood up and moved away quickly to escape his touch "You should head back, I'll catch up soon" she said determined in her mind to rebuild her inner wall around her vulnerability

"I'm not leaving you out here alone" Dean looked at her like she was crazy

Bela smiled at him and rolled her eyes "Dean I have managed to live successfully on my own for three months before you came along, I think I can manage"

"Maybe" Dean agreed "Still doesn't change the fact that when I came out here to get you, you were in fetal position on the floor"

"Don't be dramatic" she rolled her eyes still smirking

"Sweetheart, I couldn't make this stuff up if I wanted to" Dean's face was very serious

"I don't need a babysitter Dean, really go on ahead. I'll catch up soon" Bela urged

"I can't say it any plainer than this" Dean said standing up "I'm not leaving you alone out here so you can have a break down in the middle of the road so you can get hit by a car or taken and killed"

"My God Dean" Bela walked towards him with mocked amazement "I didn't know you cared so much"

"You're so beyond twisted" Dean shook his head at her in annoyance

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Dean" she felt feeling more like herself and less like a drooling lovesick idiot every second

Dean crossed his arms, his upper lip twitched twice as if he was stifling a sneer.

"This must be so hard for you" he said almost low enough to be a whisper

"What?" she said louder than she needed to, considering the small amount of distance between them

"Acting like this all the time, hiding behind a wall. I can see right through you, you know"

Her heart began to flutter again, it felt like a thousand butterflies had been suddenly released in her chest. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her poker face on.

"Can you?" She said trying to mock him but sounding more afraid than anything

He nodded slowly. Bela took a few steps back.

"That's good to know" she smiled at him doing her best to appear unshaken. He reached out and pulled her gently to him, she began to push him away but he just pulled her closer until she was pressed against him. He reached his hand underneath her arms, slipped into the jacket pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone. She hadn't even noticed that it had been ringing. He released her as he opened the phone and she took a step back.

"Yeah" he answered but his eyes stayed on Bela, his mouth was twisted into a cocky one-sided smirk, Bela glowered at him.

"Yeah, we're on our way now" he hung up the phone and put it in his jean pocket

"Come on, let's go. We're heading off" his smirk turning into an amused smile as he got inside the car.

Bela wordlessly walked over to the passenger's side and got in the car. Dean was still smiling as he turned the key in the ignition. A Metallica song was in progress, Dean immediately began singing along "Come crawling faster, Obey your master" he sang along practically on beat with the song.

"Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" Bela hissed. Dean turned the dial so that the music blared louder "Obey your master, master" he almost laughed the last line of the chorus at her. She rolled her eyes and peered out of the window. She wasn't even certain why she was so upset but she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Bela was dosing off in the back seat of the car despite her best efforts to listen in on Dean's conversation with Cas in the front seat.

"So can't you just fix him, touch his head and poof he's better" Dean was asking Cas

"I'm afraid not" Cas said apologetically "It seems that I lost a great deal of my abilities when the leviathan nearly destroyed me"

"So you don't have enough juice to help Sam but you have enough to see into my future and tell me that I'm going to have kids with Bela?" Dean pressed desperately

"Dean, I didn't see into your future, it's a well known fact that you would someday produce offspring with her that would le-"

"So you've known the whole time?" Dean interjected angrily "and you never thought that maybe you should tell me?"

"It never came up" The angel said flatly

"It never came up" Dean repeated in disbelief

"It's good to see that Sam is still walking for now" Cas said changing the subject

"What do you mean for now?" Dean asked hesitantly

"Well he looks like he's on the verge of a massive psychotic break" Cas explained simply

"Uh, Cas?" Sam leaned forward

"It's only a matter of time before he completely loses his grasp of reality" Cas continued

"Cas, I'm right here" Sam reminded him

"I'm aware of that Sam" Cas answered back gently before turning his attention back to Dean "He looks truly awful, as if he hasn't slept in days"

"Cas!"

"Yes, Sam?" Cas turned around in his seat to see Sam better

"Nothing" he sighed and sat back again

"Look Cas, if you can't help just leave it alone" Dean said resignedly

"I'll figure something out" Cas promised

"Well figure it out fast, between the two of them, I'm not sure who is worse off"

"Sam is worse" Cas informed him

"Thanks Cas" Dean grumbled

"Because he wasn't only in hell, he was locked in the cage with Lucifer and Michael"

"I remember" Dean said sternly

"Sorry" Cas said guiltily

"Forget about it" Dean said gruffly

"Is she sleeping?" Dean directed at Sam

Bela closed her eyes quickly right before Sam leaned over her to see her face.

"Yeah" Sam said leaning back in his seat

"Wow, I'm surprised she hasn't started up yet"

"Sometimes it takes longer than others" Sam yawned

"Is she having difficulty sleeping as well?" Cas asked flatly

"Yeah, she hasn't been able to get in a full night's sleep since we've met up with her at least and I doubt she was having better luck on her own" Dean said. He sounded sad for her. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"And how have you been?"

"I could be better, I could be worse" Dean answered

"Would you like me to drive while you get some rest?" Cas offered.

"Thanks but no thanks" Dean laughed "I'd like to get there alive"

The car fell silent and Bela drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The laughter had just begun when she heard a loud knocking sound. She woke with a jump. Dean was knocking at her window. The car had stopped, she was the only one left in the car. She got out and looked around, they were at a motel.

"Let's go, Sam's getting us all checked in" Dean said pushing her door shut

Sam and Cas walked around the corner and rejoined them holding two card keys.

"I'm going to go" Cas said looking away from the group

"You just got back, where are you going?" Dean asked quickly

"I need to try to find a way to make things right" Cas looked back at Dean

"I'll be in touch soon" Cas said before vanishing

"Well I see his disappearing abilities are still intact" Dean observed bitterly

Sam looked down at the room keys "So uh" he chuckled

"So should I just take the other room?"

Bela reached forward and grabbed one of the room keys.

"Good night boys" she said walking away from them towards her room.

* * *

><p>Bela woke up terrified and drenched in sweat, she rolled out of bed quickly and flicked on her bedroom light and looked at the clock, it was noon already. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily. When she finally steadied her breathing she walked over to her nightstand and flicked on her television just so she could hear voices. She dug through her bag and pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and a change of clothes. She watched her cloudy reflection brush its teeth over the sink as the water she had turned on in the shower began fogging up the mirror. She took a long shower, she didn't hear the phone until its last ring as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and ruffled her wet hair with it before wrapping it around her body. She heard pounding at her door.<p>

"Bela?" Dean called loudly from the outside. She ran to open the door quickly before he broke it down. Dean walked in slowly and looked around.

"Where's the fire Dean?" Bela asked him annoyed

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Dean squinted at her suspiciously

"I was in the shower" she explained impatiently. Dean looked at her up and down noticing for the first time that she was sopping wet in a towel. Bela noticed it too. She walked quickly into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What did I tell you about opening the door?" Dean called getting comfortable on her bed

"You didn't. And it was either open the door or let you break it down like a mad man"

"What if I was a leviathan?" he sounded annoyed with her

"Well if that was the case then I would be a bit out of luck now wouldn't I?" she called back at him through the door

"Yeah you think it's funny now, you won't think it's so funny if one of them decides to make you into a sandwich"

"What do you want Dean?" Bela asked walking out of the bathroom in her new outfit

"We were going to order a pizza" He said inspecting the purse she had left on the bed. She snatched it away from his hands

"And?" She tilted her head and put a hand on her hip

"And what do you think?" Dean stood up

"And I think you're a big boy who can order a pizza without my permission" she smiled at him sarcastically

"Cute" He returned the gesture "Do you want some or not"

"Is there going to be pineapple on top?"

"Ew. No. Who puts fruit on pizza?"

"It's called Hawaiian pizza and it's very good. If you ever tried a fruit before in your life you would know that"

"No we aren't ordering a pizza with fruit on it, if you want fruit on your meal order a salad"

"Fine whatever, how about garden pizza"

"Okay, now you're just making things up" Dean made a straight face

"It's a pizza with vegetables Dean" Bela rolled her eyes

"That sounds absolutely disgusting. We're getting pepperoni, if you want some you know where to find us" he said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Bela's mouth watered as she picked up her slice of pizza, which was still drooling with hot cheese. She took a large bite and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. All the flavors of the delicious tomato sauce, gooey cheese, and salty pepperoni swirled around in her mouth delightfully as she chewed. When she opened her eyes again she saw Dean looking at her like she was the strangest creature in the world.<p>

"Enjoying that pizza?"

She swallowed quickly "I haven't had pizza in so long, I had forgotten what it was like"

"And you say that I make things look like an advertisement" Dean cocked his head and took a bite out of his own slice

"When did I say that?" Bela asked confused. Dean paused for a moment and nodded as if agreeing to something in his head

"Never mind" he said after he swallowed reaching for a beer. They both sat quietly eating their pizza when Sam burst through the bathroom door, dripping wet clutching a towel around his waist

"What is it? What's going on" Sam said in a panicked voice

Dean and Bela both looked at him, eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"N-Nothing" Dean answered looking at him as if he were a lunatic

"Oh, I thought I heard" Sam awkwardly "Someone" his voice trailed off into nothing as he closed the door again slowly

"Wow" Dean mouthed before putting the beer bottle back to his lips

"So" Bela said uncomfortably "Where are we headed to anyway"

"We're headed over to Kansas City, Missouri, there have been six missing persons reports in the past month and a half"

"Do you think it has anything to do with Leviathan?" She asked also grabbing a beer

"No way" he said seriously and looked down at the floor "No, Leviathans aren't that messy. No, we're thinking vengeful spirit" he looked at her guardedly "Since when have you been interested in what we do? I thought we were sociopaths"

"Well, maybe sociopath was a bit harsh" she smiled "So where do I fit into all of these plans?"

"You don't really" Dean admitted "If you remember, you weren't exactly in the plan"

"Your plan to save the world?" Bela smirked

"My plan to tear Dick Roman limb from limb and feed it to him" Dean's lip and eye twitched simultaneously. Bela looked away from his intense expression uncomfortably.

"We about ready to hit the road?" Sam said walking out of the bathroom


	13. Chapter 13

Bela was impressed by their ability to quickly find an abandoned residence to squat in any location. They found an old abandoned house about five minutes from the city. It wasn't a place that she would have chosen but she knew better than to complain, too bad she couldn't resist.

"Yes" she said getting out of the car "This is an excellent place to stay, we'll never run out of food, what with all of the rats that will be staying with us"

Dean shot her an annoyed look that said "Don't push it". She smirked at him.

Sam inspected the house while Dean started unpacking two suits from their suitcases in what looked like it was once a dining room.

Bela considered sitting in one of the old creaky chairs but thought better of it and leaned against the wall instead. Sam rejoined them quickly.

"Two rooms, a bed in each, and one and a half bathrooms" Sam informed them

"Not too shabby" Dean pouted his lip approval

"Which room is mine?" Bela asked.

"The couch looks comfortable, you can set up camp in the front room" Dean smiled tauntingly at her.

"You can't be serious" She protested "Don't I have a say in this at all?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at her

"No" Dean answered

"No, I don't think so" Sam answered almost simultaneously with his brother

"Sam" Bela looked at the younger of the two men with pleading eyes. "there has to be a way to come to a fair decision". The boys looked at one another and then at her and began to position their hands in rock, paper, scissor, shoot formation.

"Are you serious?" Bela demanded impatiently "How old are we? Five and a half?"

"Fine, sleep here then" Dean shrugged and began lowering his hands

"Wait" Bela said quickly. She rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly before raising her hands to match theirs.

* * *

><p>Bela smiled from ear to ear as she dropped her bag onto her bed. She heard Sam laughing as he dropped his bag onto his in the other bedroom.<p>

"Always with the scissors" Sam laughed at him

"I chose rock last time and it lost to a stupid paper" Dean grumbled "Stupid game...both choose rock anyway?" He stormed around downstairs throwing his bag onto the couch "Let's go!" He yelled up at Sam who was still laughing. Bela walked down the stairs joining Dean.

"You really have a flare for the dramatic" She laughed mildly at him

Dean turned to face her halfway through the door "Shut up" he said shortly.

When the Winchesters pulled away Bela suddenly felt very alone.

"Now what?" She said out loud. She surveyed her hideous surroundings, she may have to live in horrific conditions but she that didn't mean she couldn't make it feel homey. She pulled her hair back with a rubber band and looked around for a broom, she rarely had to use one because she never had to clean too much because she had grown up with maids, and she had used a maid even when she had her apartment as an adult but she knew how to use it which was a start. Bela found a broom in an old closet that only opened partially even when she pulled the handle with all of her body weight and she began sweeping the house. In three hours she had successfully removed the thin layer of gray film from the floor, knock down all of the spider webs from the ceilings and windows, shot three rats to death and fired at a fourth whom she had hoped with all of her might was mortally wounded. She opened the door to kick the last of the rat bodies outside when she felt the cool breeze. It was a nice day, there was no real reason why she had to stay inside all day, plus she could pick up some supplies for food, she was getting hungry. Bela left a note for the boys just in case they got back before she did and she left to go hail a taxi to take her to the nearest grocery store. When she got back an hour later the boys still weren't back yet. She took the note she had left for them stuffed it into her pocket. It was getting dark outside and it didn't look like there would be any electricity, thankfully she had purchased candles and flashlights just in case. By the time she had finished lighting the candles all around the rooms, the place looked like something out of an old Dracula horror film. Bela checked her watch, it was a quarter to nine and she her empty stomach was beginning to complain loudly. She used one of her matches to light the gas stove and walked over to the sink holding a pot she had found earlier that day and had dropped in a tub of bleach. She turned the knob of the faucet but no water came out. Bela put the pot on the stove and emptied one of the gallons of water she had purchased inside of it. She opened her cell phone and browsed the Internet of pasta recipes. She wasn't chef, in fact she had never cooked a meal before in her life but Penne alla vodka sounded nice and appeared easy enough. She didn't buy any heavy cream and the only alcohol the Winchesters had laying around was beer and whiskey but there couldn't be too much of a difference she told herself. She dumped a box of pasta noodles into the pot when the water boiled as the recipe called for. When they had softened she skillfully emptied the water from the pot without dropping any noodles in the sink. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured some of its contents into the pot along with a jar of tomato sauce. When she heard the front door open she had just finished filling the last paper plate on the table.

"Wow" Sam said in astonishment "what's all this?"

Bela shrugged casually "Well I figured I'd make myself useful while you two were gone"

"You cooked too?" Dean asked in shock

"I was hungry" Bela justified handing the brothers a plastic fork each

"Bela" Sam looked at her even more surprised "Did you go shopping?"

Bela ignored him and began eating. The food tasted interesting to say the least.

"Uh Bela?" Dean started after swallowing his first mouthful

"Yes Dean?" Bela asked innocently

"What um" he continued

"Hm?" she looked at him in mock cluelessness

"What the hell are we eating?"

"Well its kind of like Penne alla Vodka" she explained "Only with a few small differences"

He watched her waiting for her for a moment "And those would be?" he asked finally when he realized she wasn't going to elaborate

"Well, the ingredients actually, like the alla vodka part" Bela looked at Sam and Dean guiltily

"Ah. I see" Dean said looking down at his plate

"Huh" Sam said thoughtfully as he pushed a soggy noodle around his plate. The two men looked up at each other.

"I'm ordering Chinese" Sam concluded walking into the front room where he had left his phone

"Dude, order me some of that sesame chicken" Dean told him close behind

Bela frowned at her plate.

"I want chicken broccoli" She called to Sam walking after him quickly


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, I think I'm going to call it a night and try to get some sleep" Sam announced after eating.

"Night Sammy" Dean flicked two of his fingers in the air in a half wave

"Night" he answered back before climbing up the stairs to his room

Bela and Dean sat in silence for a few moments, with the exception of the soft sipping sound either of them made when they drank from their beers

"So" Bela began "How did your hunt go?"

"Do you really care?" Dean asked her honestly

"Well, for the sake of conversation, why not?" Bela smiled

"It went fine, we have a lot of work to do still, it's not over yet; but everything is going just fine"

"Good"

They both fell into an awkward silence until Dean spoke up

"What did you do all day?"

"I shot four rats"

"You what?"

"I shot four rats today and kicked their bodies out of the door"

Dean shook his head smiling "And you think that I'm the crazy one"

Bela smiled back and laughing

"So Penne alla Vodka?" Dean laughed

"I think that was the first meal I have ever made from scratch in my life" Bela admitted light heartedly

"I could've guessed" Dean smiled into his beer bottle and took a long sip "well it's the thought that counts" he added after he lowered the bottle again

"I wasn't being thoughtful, I was just hungry" Bela smiled defensively feeling her cheeks burning slightly under a blush

"What?" Dean asked, his laughing smile transforming into a confused one

"I was only hungry" Bela nodded "that's why I cooked"

Dean's smile turned into an unpleasant smirk "Wow" he chortled

"What?"

"Nothing" he shook his head slightly in disapproval. Bela stared at him impatiently

"It's just that, instead of admitting that you were doing something nice for once, you would rather pretend like you were only thinking of yourself" His head was still bobbing slightly

"I'm just trying to be honest Dean, don't get all emotional on me now"

"No, you're not" Dean challenged "If you being honest than you would've told the truth"

"Oh is that what being honest means?" Bela shot sarcastically "You know I'm beginning to reconsider who really is the brains behind this whole operation between you and your brother"

"You're trying to tell me that you cleaned up the house, went grocery shopping, cooked dinner and served us, and that was all just for you?"

Bela looked away from him angrily. She was angry again. Why was she always getting so angry with him suddenly?

"I didn't think so" Dean concluded

"It's alright you know" his tone was suddenly much softer "It's alright to care about people, to do genuine nice things for others. It's part of being human"

"Thanks Dean, that's good to know, now I think I'll go write that down in my diary if you don't mind" Bela smiled rising to her feet

"Will you relax and put the knives away for a minute?" Dean pressed also rising from his seat to block her path to the stairway

"I'm just tired" Bela's smile disappeared from her face as she crossed her arms

"Fine" Dean sighed tiredly moving slightly to get out of her way

Bela began to move but hesitated. Her heart began fluttering again. She didn't want him to let her walk by but it didn't look like he was going to try to stop her.

"Good night Dean"

"Night Bela" he replied raising his eyebrows upwards in exasperation

"Night" she repeated as she began to move again

Dean's forehead wrinkled as he eyed her suspiciously. Bela's heart jumped into her throat as she began walking quickly by him.

"Bela"

She turned around to face him, the butterflies in her chest were suddenly fluttering around wildly

"Yes Dean?" her voice managed to squeeze out of her tightening throat

"Thanks for making dinner" he nodded

A voice crept into her head "Invite him to bed, don't make him sleep on the couch"

"Dean" she blurted out

"Yeah?"

"You can have the bed if you want, I don't really mind the couch" Bela said quickly. Her thoughts were racing "Stupid you were supposed to invite him to bed, not try to switch, that doesn't make any sense"

Dean was taken aback by the offer. "Are you offering to sleep on the couch for me?"

Bela didn't move.

"You wanted to rip my head off for saying that it was thoughtful of you to cook dinner, and then you offer me your bedroom?" Dean was completely perplexed

"Never mind" Bela smiled politely "forget I mentioned it" she added quickly

"Come here"

"What for?" she asked with a surprisingly steady voice

He beckoned her over with his hand without answering her. She walked back to him fast paced, trying to seem casual

"Thank you for the offer, but you can keep the bed" he said finally when they were face to face

Bela sighed and rolled her eyes "Is that what you called me over here for?"

"Pretty much" he nodded and smiled

"What are you smiling about?" Bela asked suspiciously

"It's finally getting to you isn't it?" Dean smirked

"What is? I don't know what you're talking about"

"You have a little crush on me don't you" Dean continued smirking obnoxiously

"You're mad" Bela snarled pushing him away from her

"You want me" Dean teased as she turned to storm away "Sorry sweet heart, but you're going to have to wait in line like the rest of them"

Bela turned back at him fully intending to whack him across the face with the back of her hand, but grabbed his shirt instead. Without thinking she grabbed the back of his head with her other hand, pushed his face to hers, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Almost immediately after, she released him and they stared at each other in horror. Bela turned quickly and started walking away when Dean grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him and crushed his lips on to hers. His fingers ran through the top of her hair before he grabbed a handful of it and leaned her head back to deepen the kiss. She reached grabbed his shirt and pulled him off of the wall and he reached down and grabbed one of her legs and rested it against his waist, she used her other one to pushed herself upwards and he held her suspended in the air, she wrapped her legs around him and he started carrying her up the stairs. It was a long journey, every once in a while he would slam her against the wall and shift her weight so he wouldn't drop her. When they finally stumbled into her room he dropped her on the bed. She crawled backwards towards the top of the bed with Dean on all fours in close pursuit. He reached forwards and yanked at her pants, which he then threw on the floor, she tore off her shirt and he landed on top of her. She reached down and undid his belt and he began kissing her again. His hand grabbed the nape of her neck and slid down to her shoulder. Suddenly he stopped. She followed his gaze down to her shoulder, he was staring at the massive handprint that had been welted onto her skin. She looked back at his face and bit her lip in insecurity. His eyes met hers again and his hand caressed the puffy print on her skin, he bent his head down and kissed it slowly, deliberately, and began kissing her upwards on her collar bone, then her neck, then her lips again. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him in an intimate embrace.

At 5am, Dean and Bela were laying side by side under the covers, trying to grasp what just happened.

"So, what exactly just happened here" Dean finally said with a faint smile on his face

"Stockholm's syndrome?" Bela smiled sarcastically. Dean laughed and put his arm around her pulling her close.

"We have to get Cas back soon, I don't think I'll be able to keep your hands off me now"

Bela threw his arm from around her "Can't hide the ego on you can we?"

"Come on" he said half apologetic and half teasing "You jumped my bones last night, I think I've earned some bragging rights"

"I didn't jump your bones Dean, I was simply giving you a friendly kiss goodnight"

"Do you kiss all of your friends like that?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her

"I certainly would if I had any friends" She answered lightly

"Yeah, I'm sure you would" he said draping his arm back around her, his fingers playing with tips of her hair

"You're not going to tell Sam are you?" she asked casually

"Tell Sam what?"

"About what happened earlier"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't know already, he's usually up poking around at this time" Dean said carelessly

"Well what are you going to tell him?" Bela pried

"Nothing, if he asks I'll just say that you were giving me friendly goodnight kiss" Dean looked at her with teasing eyes "Although I can't guarantee that he won't try harder to be friends with you right after"

"Can we try to be serious now Dean" she said shifting uncomfortably under his arm

"What? Relax Bela" He leaned towards her "What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried" She pouted

"Don't worry" he said leaning closer "It's okay, everything is okay"

"I'm not worried" she repeated still feeling defensive "I'm just wondering"

Her sentence was cut short by a kiss.

"Okay Romeo" she said when their lips parted again "You better get going before your brother starts wondering about you"


	15. Chapter 15

"So what are you two together now?" Sam scoffed at Dean as they sat in the front room eating the croissants Bela had bought from the store yesterday

"No" Dean looked at Bela and then back at his brother "We were just talking and then one thing lead to another. It just happened"

"But it didn't just happen" Sam said seriously "We all know that angels made it happen. This isn't you Dean or even you Bela. You two practically hate each other, what happened to us trying to find a way out of this?"

"Sam, nothing changed" Dean dismissed

"Everything changed!" Sam said irritably at Dean and then looked at Bela "Did it ever occur to you that you may have gotten pregnant last night?"

Bela didn't answer, she only shot him an annoyed look.

"Sam calm down, she's not pregnant" Dean said certainly

"How do you know that Dean? Were you two even using protection?" Sam pressed

Bela and Dean exchanged looks, they hadn't thought of that

"Great" Sam threw his hands up

"Relax Sammy" Dean said impatiently

"Relax?" Sam exhaled quickly "Dean, we are hunting Leviathan, we just lost Bobby, we have no idea what they are up to or how to stop them. I mean we are up a creek without a paddle right now, and suddenly Bela and Cas come back from the dead and all of a sudden you fall in line with whatever the angels have planned?"

"Sam, I'm not falling in line with anything okay? Cas said he was going to fix things for us so I'm sorry but we're just going to have to wait for him to straighten this out" Dean said voice rising

"Yeah well we know better than to count on Cas" Sam retorted

"What do you want me to do Sam? I don't know if you noticed but this whole situation is a little out of my hands" Dean countered loudly

"No it isn't, not completely. You two can't be left alone" Sam decided calmly "Let's go, we have a case to finish" he said grabbing his suit jacket and slipping his arms through them.

Dean sighed loudly and shot an apologetic look at Bela, and the two boys left her in the house alone again.

"She could've gotten pregnant last night" Sam's words replayed in her head. "She better not be" Bela mumbled to herself out loud. Bela walked around the house inspecting the damages. She needed to get her mind off of Sam's words. She had to get her mind off of Dean. She smiled when she thought of his name. Damn it. That's exactly what she's trying not to do. It shouldn't be too difficult to get her mind off of him if she kept herself busy. She tied her hair up again and began cleaning the house again. She was becoming a pro at this cleaning business if she said so herself, which she did. When she finished cleaning the bathroom it was 4 in the evening and her body ached from hours of scrubbing. She got up to stretch when she heard her cell phone start to ring. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw her caller id.

"I'm surprised Sam let you call me" She smiled

"Yeah well Sam isn't here right now" the voice said through the phone

"Is there a reason why you're calling Dean?" Bela beamed

"I could say yes, but you would have to wait a minute for me to come up with something believable"

"Oh please don't make me throw up" Bela grinned

"Look I can't stay long, Sammy will be back any second but I just want to ask you a question"

"Shoot"

"What color panties are you wearing?" she could hear him smiling through the phone

"Good bye Dean" Bela grinned from ear to ear

"You're right, I'd rather be surprised later"

"Oh really? How are you going to manage that with Sam keeping you on such a short leash" Bela asked moving her cleaning supplies from the bathroom

"He's got to sleep sometime"

"I wouldn't count on it" she sighed

"I've got to go, I'll see you later" he said quickly and the line went dead

"Bye" she said into the air putting her phone into her pocket

Sam and Dean didn't get back until 3 in the morning. Bela was already in bed but when she heard them tromping around downstairs she kept an eye open to see if she would be sleeping alone that night or if there was some small chance that Dean would walk through her door. She heard them coming up the stairs together and she held her breath. She heard them both walk into Sam's room and close the door. Her heart sank. She slid out of bed and tip toed silently out to the doorway of her bedroom to get a better look at what was going on. She heard them talking very low to each other, it was a light conversation. She moved closer noiselessly until she was pressed against the wall right outside of Sam's door and listened

"Ridiculous" Dean muttered

"You're telling me" Sam laughed "When she threw you down that hill I was sure you were going to break something"

"You and me both" Dean grunted " We have got to figure out a faster way to torch bones"

"Think we should start carrying flame throwers?"

"If we can find one small enough I think it would be something to look into" . Their conversation was so serious, but the content of it sounded so insane that anyone who was skeptical enough and didn't know them better would've probably called the police.

"Well I should get to sleep" Dean stretched

"No problem. You can have the bed, I'll take the floor"

"No that's okay Sammy, you have the bed. There's a couch downstairs with my name on it"

"No Dean" Sam said firmly

"Jeez man, where's the trust?" Bela could hear Dean's nervous smile

"It's gone as of yesterday, when it comes to Bela anyway. You can't seem to control yourself so I'm going to help you. A Cupid shot Mom and Dad and you see how that turned out. Think about how things could be now if the angels never messed with their lives. They would've continued to hate each other, you and I wouldn't be here, there wouldn't be an apocalypse, or the end of the world or leviathans, mom and dad would've gotten married to other people and lived happy lives. If you and Bela had kids can you imagine what kind of lives they would live? They would have to be raised as hunters in constant danger, moving from place to place just like we had to do with Dad. I know I wouldn't want to put a kid in that kind of situation"

"Sammy please, I don't need a lecture. You think that I don't know all of this already? This is the last thing that I want."

"Well then please can you cooperate a little? You take the bed. I'll take the floor. Night."

The room was silent for a few moments before she heard the blankets moving from the bed. Dean had given up. Bela snuck back into her bedroom and stared at the ceiling. Sam was right. But she didn't want to have children anyway, there were ways to avoid accidents like that. She wasn't asking to marry Dean, she just wanted to have a little fun, was that too much to ask? It was only sex after all. She turned to her side and watched to keep a better eye on the door just in case Dean managed to get away from Sam. Of course this wasn't just about sex. She admit to herself when she realized just how much she was behaving like a teenager with a crush. Cupid shot her, which means that she loved Dean whether she wanted to or not. Usually at this point, a young couple would explore the options that love had to offer them. But not for her and Dean, for them, loving each other is just another complication and source of pain in their stressful lives. She stared at the wall. Every inch of her wanted to cry but she wouldn't, not if she could help it.


	16. Chapter 16

Bela shot up from her sleep, she couldn't remember her dream but her trembling made her certain of what it was about. She ran her fingers through her sweat dampened hair and looked at the clock, it was 8am. Dean never showed up last night. When she got ready and walked down the stairs the Winchesters were eating breakfast. She walked past them and grabbed the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked with his mouthful of a breakfast biscuit

"I'm going out of my mind being stuck in this house all day, I need to get out. I need something to do" Bela said over her shoulder

Dean jumped up and walked over to her "But you're doing such a good job here getting the house cleaned up and looking nice"

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken with Martha Stewart" Bela turned to face him

"No, I'm pretty sure Martha Stewart can cook" Dean smiled looking pretty amused with himself.

"Cute Dean" Bela rolled her eyes

"I like to think so" Dean agreed happily.

"Good bye Dean" she said grabbing her jacket

"Hey" he grabbed the keys out of her hands. Sam looked from Dean to Bela unsure of whether or not he should intervene.

"Tell me where you want to go and I'll take you" Dean continued

Bela slipped her jacket on and walked out of the door.

"Bela" Dean walked after her "What's wrong? Is this about last night?"

"No, this is about me needing to get out of the house after three days"

"That's fine but why do you have to go alone?" Dean asked holding her arm to stop her from walking

"I wasn't aware I needed a chaperone" Bela frowned at him. He let go of her arm and put his hands up to show he was going to back off.

Bela turned around slowly and started walking again. She told herself not to turn back to look at him but when she finally did turn back she saw that he was going inside of the house. She faced forward again and continued to walk into town. She wondered around aimlessly from street to street, she looked through the windows of clothing shops and admired the merchandise remembering a time when all she had to do was take out a credit card to buy whatever she wanted. She peered closely at a tight fitting black dress on display, it exactly her style. She shrugged to herself and began to walk away when something caught her eye. She backtracked a few steps to get a second look at what had just seen. A young woman was standing in front of a mirror trying a red evening gown, her platinum and silver charm bracelet caught the reflection of the sun and shined brightly through the shop window. Bela walked inside, thankfully her black shirt and beige slacks matched the sales associates, she took off her jacket in a dressing room and walked over to the woman.

"Are you being helped?" Bela smiled politely at the young woman

"No thank you, I think I can handle it" the woman replied completely absorbed by her mirror image

"That looks just lovely on you" Bela smiled "Do you know I have never seen this dress fit anyone quite like this before"

The woman turned to her beaming "Really?"

"Oh absolutely" Bela nodded matching the woman's enthusiasm "It's absolutely perfect. Except" Bela stopped and looked at her thoughtfully

"What? What's wrong?" The woman looked down at herself insecurely and then back at Bela

"Nothing is wrong, I just know that there are gloves that would match this beautifully" Bela spoke fluidly as though she wasn't making things up as she went along

"Oh I don't know" the woman frowned "I'm only going to a dinner party, I don't want to be over dressed"

Bela nodded "Oh I understand, you wouldn't want to stand out"

"No, I mean I want to stand out. Just not too much" the woman explained

"Oh now I see, it's not in your character to steal the attention away from the host"

The woman looked away thoughtfully "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try them on"

Bela walked out of the store smiling as she slipped the charm bracelet into her jacket pocket and the woman stood at the register getting ready to pay for her dress and gloves.

She sold the bracelet to a local jeweler for a breath taking $15,000. She couldn't help but to feel a pang of regret when she thought about what Dean would say as she deposited the check into a brand new bank account. She shook him out of her head and withdrew $3,000; that coupled with the left over money she had made before bumping into Dean from hustling pool should be enough to buy a few essentials.

She arrived back at the house at a quarter to midnight. She struggled into the house with her arms full and dropped her load gently onto the sofa.

"Dean! Sam! I could use your help in here"

It didn't take very long for the boys to set up the portable generator she had purchased, her smile light up when the lights came on.

"You don't have to thank me" She smiled at the brothers as they stared at her suspiciously

"Where did you get the money to afford this?" Sam asked warily

"Pool" she said quickly

"You hustled enough money to but a portable generator?"

"I saved up" she defended herself "How else would I have gotten the money?"

"You tell me" Dean pressed with disapproval

"Oh come on, you two should be thanking me" she gaped at them in disbelief "I just gave us electricity"

The two boys continued to stare at her with their arms crossed.

"Seriously?" She tightened her jaw starting to get upset

"You want to know what's serious?" Dean chided "If we find out that you're starting to steal again. That's when things will get serious because that is one thing that we will not tolerate"

"Don't speak to me as if I was a child Dean" she challenged, temper rising

"I'll treat you the way you behave" Dean said in a low severe voice "And if you've started stealing and doing underhanded things again, things are going to start to get pretty unpleasant for you here"

"I don't like to be threatened" Bela said through her teeth

"That's not a threat sweetheart, that's a promise" Dean sneered. They glared at each other for a moment. The acid began to rise in her stomach and she began to feel anxious. She looked over at Sam, he was looking at her sternly.

"Well" she sighed heavily "You're welcome for the power gentlemen. Good night." She shot one more angry look at Dean before storming past them up the stairs, into her bedroom and closed the door. Stupid ungrateful bastards, they think they're so much better with their credit card scams? They had some nerve looking down on her. She had so much to say to them, why couldn't she have thought of all of this when she was face to face with Dean. She just stood there like a child who had painted on the walls with the evidence still all over her hands. She let him tear her down without a fight, without so much as a whimper. She seethed in her room for over an hour before drifting to sleep.

She watched her blood drip off his hands when he pulled the long blade from her stomach. She could taste it quickly coating the inside of her mouth as she opened it to scream.

"Come on wake up Bela" she heard faintly.

The Demon grabbed her neck and pressed the knife to her throat.

"Wake up baby come on, wake up please" the air whispered

A wide smile stretched across the demon's blood splattered face

"Wake up!" Dean yelled. Bela's eyes flew open. Dean was standing next to the bed leaning over her.

"Oh thank God" Dean sighed heavily "I thought I lost you for a minute there"

Bela's face was hot with tears. She felt light headed and hazy as if she had been hyperventilating.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded "Yes" her voice cracked on the word

"We have got to do something about these nightmares" Dean stroked her hair gently.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked from the doorway

"Yeah she'll be okay" Dean answered without taking his eyes off of her face.

"Good" she heard Sam say before his footsteps lead him away from her room

"I kept trying to wake you up, I shook you, I yelled" Dean frowned at the memory

"I heard you, I heard your voice" Bela said sitting up

Dean pushed her legs over to make room so he could sit on the bed with her

"It wasn't this bad last night, do you think that what happened downstairs could have made it worse?" Dean's eyes looked concerned and guilty. She began to piece together his words. Her eyes squinted as she looked at him remembering the argument.

"I don't think so" she said shortly

"Look, I know I came down on you pretty heavy earlier"

"Oh please, don't get apologetic with me now"

"I wasn't apologizing, I meant what I said earlier. I just know that maybe I didn't have to be so rough about it"

"Was that you being rough with me? I had no idea you were such a brute" she rolled her eyes sarcastically

"God you really are a pain in the ass, I'm trying to be nice"

"Well don't try so hard Dean, you might pull something" She spat.

To her surprise Dean started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked him guardedly

"Nothing" he smiled

"What?" she demanded

"It's just, I never noticed how cute you are when you're angry before"

"Shut up" she pushed his arm

"Come here" he scooped her closer with the arm she had pushed

"Stop it" she pushed him again but he moved closer

"Are you going to stay mad at me?" he asked with his lips inches away from hers

"I'm not mad" Bela lied

"You're not? Because you seem pretty mad" He said softly. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure

"I'm not"

"Good" he said pulling away from her "because it was all your fault anyway"

"Get out" Bela ordered

"Good night" he smiled devilishly at her

"Now" she pointed to the door. Dean walked out laughing to himself

She began dosing off again when she felt pressure at the bottom of her bed. She looked over in just in time to see Dean land on top of her. He began kissing her. Her hands moved to his face and pulled him closer. His kisses moved down to her jawline and neck. "Dean" she whispered reaching for him. He grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them over her head as his kisses moved upwards towards her lips again.

"Say it" he breathed as he bit her lip

"Say what?" her breath was shallow as her mind raced around what he could want her to possibly say at this moment

"Say it or I won't let you go" his kisses ravaged her face and neck

"I love you" she blurted without thinking. He released her arms and pulled her close.


	17. Chapter 17

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sam looked back and forth between them from her doorway in the morning. He pointed at them as if he was about to speak and then dropped his arm again. "Fine" he threw his hands up in defeat. "Do whatever you want to, I give up" He stormed away

"Sam" Dean called. Sam burst back into view

"No you know what, I can't stop you. I'm trying to help you. But it's useless. I'm not going to be your babysitter" Sam stormed off again

"Sam!" Dean yelled after him

"No!" Sam yelled back

"Poor Sam" Bela smirked

"He's right you know" he sighed and kissed the top of her hair.

"If that's the case you can get out of my bed" she shrugged casually

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to plant a kiss on her lips.

"So, about last night" he smirked at her

"What about it?" She rested her head against his chest

"I think you know"

"What?" She asked innocently

"Do you want me to remind you?" he asked deviously

"Remind me of what?"

"Of your confession"

"My con-" she suddenly realized what he was referring to. She looked up at him "Dean, that doesn't count for anything. You asked me to say that"

"No I didn't" he said confidently

"Yes you did" She protested

"No, I didn't. I said 'say it', I never said what it was" he half smiled at her

"Well what else would 'it' mean?"

"'It' could've meant anything you wanted 'it' to mean" he shrugged

"I was just saying what I thought you wanted to hear"

"Okay, you don't have to get defensive. I just thought it was sweet that's all"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but it was just dirty bed talk"

Dean laughed "Was that what it was? Keep dirty talking me like that and I'll never leave bed" he kissed her

"Likewise" Bela agreed "but I'm getting rather hungry, do you mind fetching me a sandwich?"

"Fetching you a sandwich?" He raised his eyebrows at her

"Turkey and cheese" she nodded

"You're something else" he shook his head

"I like to think so"

"You're going to make yourself useful" Sam told Bela that afternoon, walking into the house with bags. He had been gone all morning, he had left without saying a word or answering his phone. He set the bags on the table and pulled out five phones.

"Police, FBI, Federal Marshall, CDC, Health Department" He named each phone. He handed her a roll of tape from the bag and a black marker.

"When the phone rings, you answer as our supervisor" he continued "Memorize the aliases for each phone"

He turned to Dean "I made new cards for us" he looked down at the cards in his hands sadly. He handed Dean and Bela five cards, each with a different occupation and number to match the phones.

Bela looked at each card " So my names are Cassidy Spektor, Norissa Styles, Crystal Williams, Madison Brook and Dawn George. Those are creative"

"Memorize them and don't screw them up. It's important"

"Me? Screw up an alias? I don't think you remember me that well"

"You're a little different than I remember" he muttered. She ignored his side comment and looked at him quizzically

"So are you telling me that you expect me to stay here all day waiting for the phone to ring?"

"It'll keep you out of trouble" Dean tilted his head, enjoying the idea

"I don't think so boys, If you-" Bela looked up and saw a man standing behind Sam and let out a small gasp.

"Relax its just Cas" Dean said with an expression that made her seem like she had just grossly overreacted

"What are you still doing here?" Cas said into the back of Sam's neck. Sam moved quickly away and put a hand on his neck for protection

"What do you mean?" Sam asked still uncomfortable by the experience from a moment ago

"I thought you would've had your break down by now" Cas said in confusion "You looked terrible the last time I saw you"

"Okay Cas, now you're just starting to hurt my feelings"

"It's not personal, I just thought things would be moving along quicker"

"What things?" Dean asked skeptically "Is there something going on here that we don't know about?"

"That depends, are you aware that Sam is on the verge of a psychotic break?" Cas asked seriously

"Sam is always on the verge of a psychotic break" Dean defended

"Not to this extent" Cas explained flatly

"So can you fix it now or what?" Sam asked helplessly

"No, I'm sorry but I can't yet, but I think I may have found something that can"


	18. Chapter 18

"Well don't just stand there, let's hear it" Dean leaned forward extremely engaged

"I'm not positive yet, it's just an idea" Cas explained

"Well what's the idea?" Dean pressed

"It's going to sound crazy" Cas said insecurely

"What is it?" Sam asked hopefully

"Unicorns" Cas looked at them sincerely

"Did you just say unicorns?" Dean squinted at him as if that would help him understand better

"It sounds crazy I know, but I believe that they can help us" Cas said confidently

"You're damn right it sounds crazy" Dean protested

"Are you telling me that there's a such thing as unicorns?" Sam asked finally dropping his hand from his neck

"Yes"

"How come we've never seen them before or heard of them?" Dean asked skeptically

"You've never heard of unicorns?" Cas looked at Dean with doubt

"How come we've never seen them before?" Dean demanded impatiently

"They don't exist in the United States, they live in a remote wooded area in Costa Rica"

"Oh, I see, right next to the leprechaun colony" Dean rolled his eyes

"No, that's ridiculous, leprechauns live in Ireland" Cas looked at him and shook his head in confusion "I thought you would know that one Dean"

Dean put his elbow on the table and rubbed the top of the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb in exasperation.

"So the unicorns can help fix me" Sam asked trying to wrap his mind around the idea

"If I'm right then yes" Cas said reassuringly

"Okay, how?"

"They have an elixir, its primary function is to heal and restore damages both physical and mental. If we obtain the elixir, we should be able to restore you to an extent"

"What extent" Dean asked lifting his head

"I think we can restore enough of his mind so that he will be able to function in society again without hallucinations or frequent nightmares"

"Okay, so how do we get it?" Sam asked enthusiastically

"I'm working on it"

"Well can you work on it a little faster? Before Sam has a break down?" Dean urged

"Not before then" Cas admitted regretfully

"What? Why not?" Dean threw his arms out wide in desperation

"I'm on very borrowed time, it's a miracle that Sam is still standing at all. He looks like he hasn't slept in 4 days at least"

"Can you just work on it Cas, please?" Sam said softly and then Cas disappeared.

"Four days?" Dean looked at Sam astonished "You haven't slept in four days?"

"More like three days" Sam admitted "I was still able to get an hour in here and there before that"

"How are you even standing?"

"I don't know"

"This is bad Sam" Dean said bleakly

"I know Dean"

"Have you tried sleeping pills?" Bela chimed in

"No"

"Well why not?" Bela asked stunned

"There's a chance that the pills could just make me more drowsy without helping me sleep" Sam said as though he had thought of taking pills before

"Well it's worth a shot isn't it?" She pressed

"Not if it's going to just make it worse" He countered

"But you don't know that it will"

"I'm not willing to take that risk" He said firmly

"Sam, that's just stupid" Bela sighed incredulously "You do know that you can easily die without sleep"

"I know that Bela" Sam growled impatiently

"Then you also know that being with out sleep affects your rationality"

"I know that okay? I'm not stupid"

"I never said you were, I'm saying that your rationalization for not taking sleeping pills is a stupid idea and you wouldn't make that decision if your mind was functioning properly" Bela leaned forward forcefully

"I'm not going to risk making it worse" Sam yelled at her

"It's worth a shot" Dean said to his brother calmly

"No it's not" Sam argued "If you think I'm in bad shape now, imagine how much worse things can get by taking drugs to make me more tired"

"Or you can just fall asleep and your problems will be over" Bela added stubbornly

"No. Just no, okay?" Sam said firmly "It's my body and I'm not willing to take that risk"

"Sam" Bela started

"No" Sam cut her short

"Dean" she turned to Dean who was uncapping his flask. He just looked at her and shook his head as if to say leave it alone.

"Fine. It's your brother. You can let him make any life threatening, dangerous sleep deprived decisions he wants to, but remember that I'm the one who tried to help when Sam comes crashing down"

"Okay" Dean stood in the doorway getting about to leave "I'll be back in a few days". He had received a phone call from Frank earlier telling Dean to "take the lead out of his ass" so they talk about the leviathan's new project in Wisconsin.

"Take care of yourself" Dean looked over Bela's shoulder at Sam who was standing in the kitchen staring at the refrigerator, then back at Bela and mouthed "Watch him" at her and he walked out of the house.

"Dean" She followed him. He turned around to face her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He smirked and pulled her close, kissing her on her lips.

"I was talking about your cell phone" she said handing it to him

"I could've sworn that my phone was in my pocket" he looked at the phone and then back at her suspiciously.

"It must've fallen out" She lied. She had taken his phone earlier to get a few numbers out of it. Now thinking back, she could have easily just asked him for them but she hadn't thought about it then.

"Yeah, sure it did" He said sarcastically as he slipped the phone back into his pocket "Stay out of trouble" he said as he opened his car door. She waved and walked back into the house as his car pulled away. The kitchen was empty when she walked in.

"Sam?" She called looking around. The house was completely silent.

"Sam, are you there?" she peered around the corner into the dining room. It was empty.

"Sam?" she asked cautiously walking up the stairs. Each step creaked eerily underneath her feet.

"Sam, where are you?" She opened his bedroom door and looked inside. It was empty.

"Sam?" She called again, feeling around her pants for her gun. She didn't find it, she had left her gun in her bedroom. She walked quickly down the hall to her room and closed the door behind her. The door opened again instantly and Bela spun around in fright.

"You hungry?" Sam asked innocently. "Are you okay?" he added when he saw how frightened she was

"I'm fine" She said calming down "I didn't know where you had gone"

"So you had a panic attack?" he flicked an eyebrow sarcastically

"Are we going out to eat or do I have to make us breakfast?" She sighed changing the subject

"Thanks for the offer, let's go"

"Do you mind if we stop at the store first? I have to pick up a few things" She said walking past him.


	19. Chapter 19

They drove to the diner in their newly hotwired car courtesy of Sam.

"Have you been here before?" Bela asked surveying the menu

"Once, years ago" Sam said softly

"On a hunt with Dean?" She asked curiously

"Kind of, we were passing through. We had just finished a case in Rockford, Illinois. There was this deranged ghost haunting an asylum, turning people crazy" his voice trailed off at the end of his sentence

"How long ago was that?"

"It was a long time ago, we were looking for my Dad at the time" Sam closed his menu in a gesture that also suggested that he was closing the conversation

"I'm going to head to the ladies room, if the waitress comes while I'm gone just get me one of whatever you're having" She slid out of her seat and walked casually towards the restrooms. She looked over her shoulder and saw that she was out of Sam's view and snuck swiftly into the kitchen and slid into a corner away from the kitchen crew.

"He's so tall" she heard a waitress say to a coworker

"Beth, he's with someone" the coworker giggled

"I didn't see a ring on his finger" Beth said deviously

"You are so bad" her coworker laughed

Bela stifled a smile and reached into her pocket pulling out a small package of sleeping pills. She popped two out, grabbed a knife off of the counter crushed the pills rapidly with the handle, scooped the mound of pill dust into her hands and slipped back out of the kitchen and moved quickly to the door so she could meet the waitress at the door as she was coming out. The waitress walked out of the door with a tray and two glasses of water. Bela bumped into her slightly and dropped the crushed pills into one of the glasses.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Beth gasped trying to balance the tray so the glasses wouldn't fall

"That's quite alright" Bela sighed pretending to be annoyed she spun around and walked back to her seat. The waitress followed.

"I'm so sorry" the waitress apologized again

Sam looked between Beth and Bela confused.

"It's fine" Bela reassured. The waitress placed the tray on the table and reached for one of the glasses to place in front of Sam. Bela quickly reached out to grab the water without the crushed pills inside of it.

"I'll bring you some coffee on the house" Beth said and hurried back to the kitchen

"What was that about?" Sam asked reaching for his glass and taking a long gulp of his water

"Hm? Oh nothing" Bela said innocently "We bumped into each other on my way from the bathroom" she explained and took a drink from her own glass

* * *

><p>Sam had been right. Sleeping pills were a very bad idea. She knows that now, if she had a time machine then she would definitely go back and stopped herself from slipping them into his drink. How was she supposed to know that a sleep-deprived man would have known better when the answer seemed so logical. Bela peeked out from inside of the cabinet underneath the sink that she was hiding in. She could hear Sam bellowing from the next room over. She heard his gun clicking, he had finally run out of bullets.<p>

"Get away from me" He screamed. She cringed as she heard him throwing furniture around.

"Dean, watch out!" He yelled at the air. She heard a loud crash, he had thrown himself into the wall again. He grunted loudly and she heard a crash and glass shattering, he had broken another window.

"No!" He cried out running into the kitchen. She held her breath in terror.

"Where are you?" He yelled. He spun around and stared at the wall

"Put the knife down and let him go, this is between you and me" He pleaded at the wall

"That's not true, just leave him out of it" He looked as though he were about to cry. Suddenly he threw himself backwards onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet and launched himself at the air. He struggled against the wall for a moment and then ran out of the house. She cautiously crawled from beneath the sink and took out her cell phone.

"Dean? We have a small problem"


	20. Chapter 20

Dean barged through the front door less than 7 hours later, which was impressive because he was 10 hours away. He froze briefly as he looked at the house, it had been virtually destroyed. Three windows were broken, there were at least 9 bullet holes scattered around in the front room at first glance, and furniture was thrown around the room; a lot of which were broken into pieces, The couch had been stabbed several times, the knife was sunk into one of the cushions so deep that only part of the handle was visible on the outside.

"Bela!" He called frantically

"Dean" she ran down the stairs to him. He dropped his bag on the floor and held her close.

"Come on, we have to go find Sam" He said urgently and they hurried to his car

They drove around the town first, when they couldn't find him they started searching around the city. After an hour of running into shops and showing workers, and customers Sam's picture and of surveying the streets they came across a busy scene with police lights flashing brightly. Dean pulled over quickly and ran towards the commotion, Bela followed close behind. They pushed through the crowd and saw a barricade of cop cars surrounding a small area. Then they saw Sam, he was being restrained by six cops and he was still screaming and putting up a good fight.

"Sam!" Dean yelled running over to help his brother. He didn't get far, one of the cops let go of Sam and pointed a gun at Dean's chest

"Back off sir" The cop ordered

"That's my brother!" Dean screamed desperately "What are you doing to him?"

Four men in white jumpsuits ran over from what looked like an ambulance. One of them took a syringe and injected something into Sam's neck. Sam's struggling became more faint and they were able to subdue him. They lifted Sam onto a gurney and strapped him down.

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled "Where are you taking him?"

"Your brother is being taken to Three Rivers Mental Hospital" the cop informed him

"Why? Let me talk to him" Dean demanded

"Sir, remain calm. Your brother is having a psychotic break down and is being transported to an appropriate facility" the woman said forcefully

"No! Let me talk to him! What happened?" Dean pleaded, his eyes welling up with tears as the transport began to drive away with Sam

"Dean" Bela put a hand on his arm "We know where they're taking him. Let's go"

Dean dropped his head defeated. Bela pulled on his arm gently but firmly leading him back towards the car.

"Where is he? I want to see him now" Dean ordered the receptionist furiously

"Sir please be calm, I can't allow you to just-" Dean slammed his fist down hard on the counter making the receptionist jump in her seat

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Let me see my brother right now" Dean said through gritted teeth

"Excuse me sir?" A man in a white coat walked over to him "Can I help you?" he asked quickly trying to rescue the receptionist who still looked stunned by Dean's anger.

"My brother was just brought here in a gurney and I want to see him now" Dean growled

"Oh, I just saw him. Tall fellow with long hair?" He asked calmly

"Where is he?" Dean demanded

"Please, follow me into my office" The man suggested. They followed the man into an office and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. The man sat on the other side and leaned forward. He rested his arms on the desk with his hands interlaced.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The man asked politely

"What, am I talking to walls here?" Dean spat "Where is Sam?"

"Sam is being taken care of in our emergency unit. He's safe" the man said reassuringly

"Well if you don't mind, I'll be taking him home now" Dean snarled

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible Mr.-" the man paused waiting for Dean to tell him his name. Dean just stared back at him angrily.

"Well that's impossible, your brother poses a serious threat to himself and others" the man continued finally

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"He was screaming to himself on the street, vandalized public property, and then began attacking pedestrians. This man is in need of serious help. Now I'm going to assume that you're his older brother? That you have been taking care of him until now?" Dean stared back at him, his green eyes pierced through the man at the desk's eyes intimidatingly.

"Well if that's the case then you have the opportunity to make his and your life much easier by giving him the help he so desperately needs. Now I don't know much about your brother's medical history but I'm going to assume that he's a paranoid schizophrenic?" The man paused again for reassurance.

"No, he's not" Dean yelled angrily "He doesn't have any of those whacko conditions. He's not a headcase!"

"So he has never been formally diagnosed? He has been living his life all this time without medication?" The man stared at Dean and Bela in disbelief

"He doesn't need medication" Dean hissed

"Let me ask you a few questions big brother" the man said more rudely than he should as a professional

"Has your brother been experiencing hallucinations? Talking to himself a lot?"

"Yes but-"

"Yes but those are two symptoms solid indicators that your brother is a paranoid schizophrenic, and there are tons of other symptoms and I am willing to bet that he has nearly all of them" The man continued impatiently "We can give your brother the help he needs to get better, your brother is severely ill. If you want him to get any better you will let us do our jobs to make him better."

"I want to see him" Dean persisted

"You can't" he said firmly "He is extremely subdued as a result of the medication we required to restrain him. We'll give you a call when he's ready for visitors"

"No, that's not good enough" Dean shook his head stubbornly

"I'm sorry" the man stood "Here is my card" he handed Dean a business card that said Dr. Lutz along with a phone number, fax number, and address to the institution.

"If you give me your name and number, I'll get back in contact with you as soon as possible" the man took out a pen and pad

"Sarah Lennon" Bela finally spoke up after realizing that Dean was just going to keep staring the man down. She gave the Dr. her phone number and lead Dean away.


	21. Chapter 21

The car ride back to the house was quiet. Bela decided to herself that she would never tell Dean what she had done, even if she had the best intentions. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" her mind whispered to her. She shuddered at the thought. When they went inside Dean just looked around at the destruction in silent sadness. Bela looked around too, for the first time in an extremely long time, she felt a pang of guilt within her. Dean finally turned to her.

"How did this happen?" He asked numbly "I was gone for two days. Two days and this is what happens?"

"Dean, he was without sleep for a week" Bela said softly "We knew that this was coming eventually"

"I should have been here. I could have helped him" Dean sunk into what was left of the couch.

"There was nothing you could have done, believe me." Because she would have slipped the pills into his drink whether or not Dean was still around she thought regretfully

"I would've never let him walk out of the door" Dean rested his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands.

"Dean, he was shooting everything in sight, I was hiding under the sink for protection"

"He's done that before and I was able to stop him. We have to get him out of there"

"Your angel friend Castiel seems to be on to something with the unicorns" she couldn't believe how ridiculous that sentence sounded

"Yeah well Cas isn't someone to rely on, learned that the hard way" he said moving his hands from his head, down his face, and to his neck.

"It can't hurt to try" Bela nodded at him. She had never had to reassure anyone before in her life. This was a lot harder than she had pictured, she couldn't imagine why anyone would do this voluntarily.

He turned to her and smiled sadly, appreciating her effort to make him feel better.

"Why don't you head up to bed Bela, I'm going to try to get my hands on Cas tomorrow so we can get to the bottom of this. You're going to need your rest"

"Aren't you coming?" She asked hopefully

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit" He leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Good night" he smiled sadly

She walked to her bedroom and laid across her bed. So much was happening much too quickly. Sam is in a mental institution, courtesy of yours truly, it seemed as though she and Dean were suddenly in a relationship now, which was both exciting and frightening, and tomorrow would be a long day. She had never had a boyfriend before in her entire life. The word sounded weird in her mind. She was positive that she didn't want a boyfriend. What constituted as a boyfriend? They aren't just sleeping together, he gives her good bye and good night kisses. It felt down right bizarre and she had no idea how to deal with it. "Well for future reference, it may be wise not to poison his brother and trigger a massive psychotic break down" She'll make that number one on her list of how behave in a relationship. The thought was so strange to her that it was actually making her feel uncomfortable. She tried to push the thought from her mind and then thought of Sam throwing himself into the wall. "No thank you" she told her memory and moved on to the next thought, a unicorn. It stood majestically on a green hill, its long mane flowed in in the breeze. The tip of its horn twinkled brightly in the sun. It galloped towards her and gently. It looked down at her. She followed its gaze. She was holding a small child in her arms; a little girl, her long golden brown hair blew wildly in the wind. The girl looked up at Bela. Her bright green eyes sparkled brightly. Bela's eyes shot open. It was 7am. She had slept through the entire night without a nightmare. She looked next to her; the other side of the bed was just how it was before she had fallen asleep, Dean never showed up. She got showered and ready and walked down the stairs. Dean was talking to Castiel already.

"But I can't transport you both with me" Cas "I'm not strong enough anymore"

"So how the hell are we supposed to get there?" Dean nodded good morning at Bela who walked over to join them

"You would have to find another mode of transportation" Cas explained

"You want me to take a plane to unicorn land?" Dean asked sarcastically

"No, you would have to fly to Costa Rica, that's where they're located"

"So we fly to Costa Rica and then what?"

"I'll meet you there, then we can obtain a vehicle and find the colony"

"I don't know how we're going get Costa Rica money by this afternoon" Dean sighed in frustration

"I have it" Bela chimed in

"Do I even want to ask?" Dean mumbled to himself

"I doubt it" she admitted

"Looks like we're going to Costa Rica" he gave Bela a half-hearted smile


	22. Chapter 22

The woman walked down the hallway fast paced. Her high heels clicked against the linoleum floors loudly, her braids were pulled back in a long tight ponytail, the end of which swished side to side while she bounced purposefully down the hallway. She unlocked the door to the white room and saw him. She blinked hard and reminded herself to stay professional as she approached the man who had been restrained to a straight jacket.

"Good morning" she said calmly to the man. He looked up at her like a frightened animal.

"So it is you" she said to the dazed man strolling over to him slowly "isn't it; Sam Winchester?"

He swallowed and panted heavily, his eyes moved from side to side in confusion

"Don't be afraid" she said kneeling down to the floor so she could look him in the eyes "You're in the hospital"

She reached her hand up and touched his face and hair. "My name is Narissa, but I go by Rissy. I'm here to help you. I know you're in there Sam, I know you can understand me" she said in a soothing voice "I'm going to protect you"

He swallowed hard and looked at the floor. She lifted his head gently.

"I'm going to be your doctor but I'm a hunter Sam" she said softly. His eyes looked into hers helplessly. She stood up, walked over to the door and locked it. "I've heard a lot about you, you're a legend. I want you to trust me Sam, and I know what you're capable of, that's why I'm going to be honest with you right now." She walked over to him again and knelt down in front of him. Her eyes flicked from brown to green to blue to purple to gray and then back to brown. He stared at her in horrified confusion. "My grandfather was a shifter." She explained. He grunted loudly and struggled in his jacket.

"Sam, I'm not going to hurt you" She said placing a hand on his shoulder. He stopped struggling and looked at her powerless. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to protect you" She stroked his hair "You're safe Sam"

* * *

><p>"You can open your eyes now you drama queen, we've landed" Bela slapped Dean's leg<p>

"Yeah I got that when the flight attendant announced that a half a second ago"

"Oh come on grumpy, this will be fun. Have you ever been to San José?" She smiled at him cheerfully

"I've never even been to Miami" he grunted

"You're kidding" she laughed in disbelief. He shook his head no

"Well you're in for a real treat Dean Winchester, Costa Rica is beautiful" She said getting up from her seat

"Why, am I going to see you in a bikini?" he asked joining her in the aisle

"Are you flirting with me Dean?"

"That depends" he pulled their bags out of the overhead compartment "Is it working?"

"I'll let you know when we get to the hotel" She grinned and began walking off of the plane, looking over her shoulder to see Dean smile to himself

* * *

><p>"First class tickets and a five star hotel" Dean said as he dropped their bags next to their bed "I know I said I wouldn't ask" He looked over at Bela with a disapproving look.<p>

"That's right, you did" she smiled

"Bela"

"Are you seriously going to complain because I treated us to nice place for once?"

"How did you get the money to afford this?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask" She said getting annoyed

"I changed my mind" he said impatiently

"Why does it matter? We're here aren't we? Even if I did something you didn't approve of, its too late to change it now anyway so why can't you just let it go" she crossed her arms straight faced

"It matters because I'd like to know if my girlfriend is an underhanded sneaky thief" He growled

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Bela smirked dropping her arms to her sides

"Don't change the subject" Dean sneered crossing his arms . She walked over to him until she was so close she had tilt her head up slightly to see him

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry" she teased

"I'm not playing this game with you"

"What a shame, I was really hoping we could play a few before we had to leave" she pouted as she tugged at the bottom of his plaid shirt

"Stop it" he reached down and pulled her hands off of his shirt holding both of her wrists captive in one hand

"I like where this is going" Bela winked. Dean threw her wrists out of his hand and walked away.

"You are such a pain in the ass"

"Dean, you're going to have to slow down with the sweet talk unless you're going to follow through"

"Dean" Cas said appearing suddenly in the middle of the room

"I thought you were going to meet us at the airport" Dean asked still irritated

"I figured that you would need a moment to get settled in. Meet me here at midnight" he handed dean a slip of paper with an address on it. "I'll meet you in front of the boat"

"The boat? We have to take a boat?"

"We need to cross the river in order to reach the colony" Cas explained

"Alright" Dean sighed and Cas disappeared again.

"We should really teach him how to knock" Bela said throwing herself onto the bed. Dean ignored her and sat at the edge of the bed checking his cell phone

"Still no word from the hospital?" She asked pushing her foot into his back gently. He slipped the phone back into his pocket without answering.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment now Dean?" Bela laughed sarcastically. He twisted around to give her an annoyed face before turning away again

"Oh God you are such a woman" She pouted

He took his shoes off silently and climbed to the top of the bed, dropping himself on his stomach

"Dean?" She crawled over to him and shook his arm lightly. He didn't budge.

"Dean?" she shook his arm again, he didn't respond.

"Dean?" she shook his arm again "De-"

"What?" he complained loudly, his face halfway into the bed

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" she smiled. He didn't answer so she reached over to shake his arm again

"Shake me again and I swear I'll toss you out the window" he threatened half asleep

She rested her hand gently on his arm and slowly pushed it from up and down. He shot up and she screamed in delight moving quickly to escape him but it was too late, he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back on to the bed.

"Let me sleep" he ordered trapping her underneath the weight of the left side of his body. She blinked slowly, she was exhausted but she didn't feel like sleeping just yet. She reached with the arm that wasn't trapped under his stomach over to his face and caressed it with the back of her hand. She ran her thumb over the crease of his mouth and stroked his bottom lip.

"Bela" he moaned irritably

She leaned her face to his and kissed him gently. He shifted his weight slightly to release her other arm and pulled her face closer. She reached up and pushed his over shirt off of his shoulder. His hand pressed against the bottom left side of her stomach and began to drift upwards, lifting it up to her arms, which she raised so that he could take it off of her. He pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he shifted himself on top of her.


	23. Chapter 23

Two guards led Sam into Rissy's office and stood at either side of him.

"Gentlemen, is this really necessary? I'd like to give my patient one on one time" Rissy said firmly

"We were told to keep an eye on him" One of them answered

"Not on my time" She opened the door for them

"It's for your own protection" The other sighed

"Go complain about me to your superiors then, I have work to do so if you'll both please excuse me" She gestured for them to leave with her arm

The guards exchanged a frustrated look and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Sorry about that Sam" She apologized nervously "How are you today?"

"I'm alright, I don't really understand what's going on here"

"You kind of had a break down a few days ago and attacked some pedestrians so they brought you here"

Sam looked down at his feet sadly

"It's a good thing they brought you in Sam, you were in really bad shape. You look better now that you've rested"

"Does my brother know that I'm here?" he asked looking back at her

"Yes, I heard he caused quite the commotion too, he made the receptionist cry"

"He did?"

"She doesn't take being yelled at very well, if you ask me, she could benefit from a little therapy herself" Rissy smiled

"So you're a shifter and a hunter?"

"Yes, kind of. I'm only part shifter, I can change some basic physical features about myself like hair color, texture, skin color, eye color and basic things like that"

"So how did you get into hunting?"

"My grandfather was a shifter, he disguised himself as my grandmother's husband and she conceived my mother, but my grandfather came home early from work that day and they ran into each other and the shifter killed my grandmother's husband. They tried to lock her up for it but they didn't have enough evidence against her thankfully and they released her. After that she got into hunting, she raised my mother as a hunter, she used to tell her that it was the only way to stop her from being a monster like her real father and then my mother raised me in it."

"Where was your father in all of this?" Sam asked curiously

"I never knew my father, it was a one night thing"

"So how did you become a doctor?"

"After my mother died, I put hunting on hold and went to school, it turned out that I was really good at it" she shrugged and smiled "But I always kept up with what was going on underground. I know about everything. I do have one question though, the two things walking around pretending to be you and holding up banks on that killing spree, those weren't shifters. I saw the news, their eyes didn't flare up in the camera. What were those things?"

"Those are called Leviathan" He began and then stopped suddenly aware that she may be a leviathan herself.

"What's wrong?"

"How do I know you're not one of them" He asked shooting to his feet

"Sam wait calm down, I don't even know what a leviathan is" She got up slowly with her hands out nonthreateningly

"Prove it" He demanded

"Prove that I don't know what a leviathan is? How do I do that?" she asked helplessly

"I don't know" His eyes moved frantically around the room for a weapon

"Sam, calm down" she took a step closer to him

"Stay back!" He ordered. He pointed to a pair of scissors in a pencil holder on her desk "Cut yourself with those"

"You want me to what?"

"If you're not a leviathan, you'll bleed red"

"Okay, okay. Calm down" She reached slowly for the pair of scissors and opened them. She sighed heavily, pulled up her sleeve and cut a small portion of her arm. A small amount of red blood began to show. She pulled down her sleeve again as Sam began to calm down.

"Sam, have a seat" She said sitting back down in her own chair, he sat down again as well

"Why don't you tell me why you got into hunting?" She asked calmly picking up her pen and pad

"I thought you knew everything about me?"

"I'd like to hear it in your own words"

* * *

><p>"This freaking gps is going to get us killed" Dean grumbled<p>

"Are you telling me that you travel around cross country without ever using a navigational tool?"

"What do you think maps are for?" he huffed

"People who are too old to be driving"

"Shut up" he snapped

"You're awfully grumpy when you don't sleep" she teased "Did anyone ever tell you that?"

He shot her a quick warning look, she smiled

"You love to push my buttons" he muttered

"I think we established that when you were trying to sleep earlier"

_drive .8 miles, then turn right_ the robotic male voice from the gps advised

"'.8 miles'? What does that even mean?" Dean complained

_turn right_ the gps told them. Dean obeyed.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" Dean looked out of the windows, they had driven into a dead end, there seemed to be nothing but tropical forest around them.

"Damn it Cas, why couldn't you have just came along" Dean said stopping the car and hitting his steering wheel in frustration. Bela rolled her eyes got out of her side.

Dean shifted into park, grabbed his keys and got out of the car

"Where are you going?" he called after her

"Are you coming along or not? On the gps, it looked as though the river was through the forest. If we want to make it to the boat by midnight, we need to get moving"

Dean sighed and they began walking through the woods. They walked through complete darkness, the only sounds they heard were the insects buzzing in the distance, the crunching of their feet over rocks and fallen twigs and branches, and the rustling of animals in the trees.

"Well this isn't extremely creepy" Dean grumbled sarcastically

"You hunt monsters for a living and you're afraid of a little forest?"

"Well with monsters, I know what I'm getting. With this, I have no clue"

"It's probably nothing" Bela reassured him

"It's never nothing"

"I mean nothing harmful" she said at the same time she heard an animal screeching in pain in the distance

They both stopped in their tracks. The rustling in the trees became a rapid shaking, they heard leaves and large branches falling to the ground as the animal's screaming died down to nothing. Bela and Dean both looked at each other for a moment before Dean grabbed her hand and began to make his way quicker through the forest. The rustling seemed to have moved closer, the sound was getting louder and quicker. Dean and Bela began to run faster. A tree root seemed to have come out of nowhere and Bela fell to the ground practically dragging Dean down with her. He reached down quickly and scooped her up and began running again. Bela looked up and saw something jumping rapidly from tree to tree overhead.

"Dean!" She screamed as whatever it was that was following them jumped down from a tree and landed right behind them

Dean spun around and shot it in the head and the thing fell to its knees and toppled over. Dean walked closer to get a better look.

"Chupacabra" he said "I never killed one of those before" he laughed once before turning to walk again

"Nothing harmful huh?" He directed at Bela who was still holding on to him tightly

She didn't answer him.

"What nothing smart to say?" He looked down at her "Wow, I should take you on more hunts"

"I've seen demons before, I know that these things exist. I've just" her sentence trailed off into nothing

"You've just never been hunted before" he finished for her "Don't be scared. I got you" She laid silently in his arms

"Really? Still nothing? No 'shut up Dean, I'm not scared of anything'" he said doing a falsetto imitation of her voice. She blinked slowly, her eyes burned. She was so tired. His words began to drown into nothing and she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

She woke up again when they were in the boat. She was leaning against Dean's chest and his arm was wrapped protectively around her. He was so sweet to her when he didn't think she was noticing it. Cas was facing forward and there was a man standing up using a long paddle to propel the boat forward.

The boats gentle rocking was making her sick to her stomach. She swallowed hard to keep herself from vomiting. Dean stroked some hair out of her face and saw that she had woken up.

"You dosed off back there on me" he said softly

"Yeah, I was so tired" she agreed

"You didn't have a nightmare" he smiled. He was right, she didn't remember having a dream at all

"You haven't had a nightmare in a few days now"

"You must be thankful for that, you're getting a decent night's sleep for once" she smiled almost apologetically and partially sarcastic

"That's not why I'm thankful" he moved his hand up and down her arm, rubbing it gently

"Okay, don't get all gooey on me now" she said slightly uncomfortable. He ignored her protest and kissed the top of her hair. She smiled to herself when she knew he wasn't looking. The boat pulled into a small dock. Cas stepped out, followed by Dean and Bela close behind.

"This is it" Cas informed them

"This is what?" Dean looked around, they were alone. There was nothing for miles around but grassy hills and starlight.

"This is where we will meet the colony" Cas pointed to a hill in the distance at a white figure racing towards them.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a unicorn" Cas said flatly as the figure came into view. The creature greatly resembled a horse only it was at lease twice the size of one, it's horn resting on the top of its forehead; large at the base and grew slimmer until it reached a sharp point at the end that pierced the night sky. It was snow white and tall. Its silver tail and mane flowed in the wind gracefully as it ran gracefully towards them at a speed that would have been alarming had they not been so distracted by the creature's beauty. It wasn't until the unicorn was standing directly in front of them that they realized that there was a passenger on its back. The mysterious passenger had long silver hair as light as the breeze just like the creature it was riding, It appeared to be a woman, her skin was as pale as the moon shining brightly above them. Her she had one long article of silver clothing on, it looked like a silk long sleeved dress and it was as light in the wind as her hair.

"Castiel" the woman's voiced chimed "Surena will see you now" She reached her hand down and Castiel took it. She lifted him on to the creature effortlessly. Castiel did the same for Dean and then Dean for Bela. The horse turned swiftly and began running in the direction it had come as gently as a feather floated in the breeze.


	24. Chapter 24

"Dr. Mott" Rissy looked up from her charts at the sound of her name.

"Yes Dr. Lutz, how can I help you?" she said turning her attention back to the chart

"I need to talk to you about your new patient" he said irritably

"What about him?" She asked absently

"You do understand that he is an extremely unbalanced man, I prescribed him an antipsychotic when he arrived, I see that you have taken him off of it and decided to only give him an enormous amount of sedatives at night"

"What's your point?" She looked up innocently

"My point is that he fits all of the criteria of a paranoid schizophrenic, he needs to be on antipsychotics. His problem isn't going to go away with sleep"

"I agree with you, it isn't going to go away with only sleep, but his problem won't be solved by shoving antipsychotic pills down his gullet either. He isn't having hallucinations because of a chemical imbalance, he's having hallucinations because he has experienced a traumatic event" She said and began to walk down the hallway. Dr. Lutz followed her

"That doesn't rule out my diagnosis of schizophrenia" he persisted

"Dr. Lutz, don't you have your own patients to worry about?" she asked dismissively. "Listen, if you don't give this man the proper medication, you're going to put him through immense pain and suffering that he doesn't need to experience. Do the right thing and give him the damn pills" He said through his teeth

"Dr. Lutz, find me a pill that can restore the human soul and I'll prescribe them but until you can, I would strongly suggest you take a few steps back and let me do my job" She said firmly and walked into Sam's room leaving Dr. Lutz standing in the hallway frustrated and powerless.

"Good Morning Sam" She smiled at her patient who was sitting at the edge of his bed squeezing his hand

"Morning" he answered quietly

"How did you sleep?"

"I don't know, fine I guess?" he said still squeezing his hand

"Good" she wrote something in her chart

"Have you heard anything from my brother?" He asked solemnly

"Nope, not yet"

"Oh" he frowned

"Are you surprised he hasn't shown up yet?"

"No, he's probably trying to help me some other way" he nodded

"Oh right, you mentioned that he and your angel friend were trying to find a way to restore you" She recalled as she walked across the room and sat down next to him on his bed. He nodded in agreement

"Do you think that they will?"

"I don't know, but I know that Dean won't stop trying" he said with certainty

"It must be nice, knowing that you can always count on your brother after losing so much"

"Yeah" he agreed

"Can I say something off the record?" she said softly. He nodded

"I think it's going to take a little more than a special potion to make you better Sam. I think you need to heal your soul and your mind. To be honest I think that you were having major issues long before you had your soul put back inside of you."

Sam looked down at the floor. "You've had so many losses and traumatic experiences, you lost so many people who were close to you. It's a wonder that you still get up in the morning and try to keep going" she continued. "I know that when your brother comes for you, he's going to have a way to fix your soul and stop your hallucinations, but it won't do much for your mind or heart Sam. I know it sounds cheesy but I think that's where you need the most help and I'd like to be the one to help you if that's all right with you. I could come with you and help you."

Sam looked at her unhappily "Look, you're really sweet" he began "but I'm going to be honest with you. When Dean shows up to get me out of here, I'm going to be gone" he looked at her with a straight face "and I'm not going to take you with me"

Rissy stood up slowly "That's okay Sam, forget I mentioned it, it was out of line"

Sam looked away from her.

"Your session starts in two hours, I'll see you after lunch" she said politely and left the room. "What were you thinking" she scolded herself in her mind "Asking to tag along with Sam Winchester. Stupid. Be professional" She sighed heavily and walked to her office to prepare for her next appointment.

* * *

><p>The unicorn took them deep into the forest, trees whizzed past them like speeding bullets all around them. The creature navigated itself effortlessly through the woods until it came to a sudden yet gentle halt at their destination. Bela looked around, they were no longer surrounded by forest. There was only dark green grass and rivers and streams reflecting the moonlight above them. Unicorns and their people were scattered around the land, lying peacefully on the grass or by the streams and rivers. Young unicorns galloped freely next to the pale children as if they were the same species. The magnificent beauty of it all blew Bela away.<p>

"Looks like we've finally reached Narnia" Dean snickered and looked back at her looking amused by himself. Castiel dismounted from the creature and Dean followed reaching upwards to help Bela down. She put her weight on the top of his shoulders and he lowered her to the ground taking her hand when she was finally on her feet. She looked from his hand that held hers to his face feeling both moved and uncomfortable by his sentimentality. He didn't notice her, he was taking in the scenery.

"She's by Big River" the woman on the creature told them, her chimed delicately like a small bell

"Thank you" Castiel nodded at the woman and began leading the trio towards a large river.

All of the movement around them slowed down as the creatures and people stopped to look at the strangers in their land. When they reached Big River they saw a woman on the ground with a unicorn, her body leaned heavily against the creature. She looked different than all of the other people. Her hair fell in long dark brown wavy locks covering one of the eyes on her sideways turned face and fell down below her arms, which she rested gently in her lap. Her skin was tan instead of pale white like all of the others. Her eyes were dark brown and her long robe was a deep red and tied together at the waist with a bright golden rope. She was wearing bright red slippers with golden trim and a crown of brightly colored flowers that Bela had never seen before.

"Castiel" the woman said in a voice that was slightly deeper and more commanding than the woman who had transported them to the land

"Surena" Cas responded.

"Please, have a seat" Surena flowed into an upright position and gestured her hand out to the grass in front of her. They obeyed quickly.

Dean looked at Bela and smiled excitedly as if to show how happy he was to be in the presence of such an attractive woman. Bela rolled her eyes and took her hand from his. He gave her a confused innocent look but Bela turned her attention back at the woman.

"Dean, Bela, this is Surena. She is the Queen of Unicorns. Surena, this is Dean and Bela" Cas introduced and turned his attention to Surena "Dean's brother Sam is in dire need of your assistance. His soul has been damaged by the archangels Lucifer and Michael and it's destroying his mind"

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked

"I know that you have an elixir that may be able to restore him"

"Perhaps I do. But why would I let you have it?" She asked carelessly caressing the unicorn behind her

"What do you want for it?" Dean chimed in

"I don't think you have anything that would benefit me or my people" she sighed

"So what, you're just not going to help us?" Dean asked voice rising helplessly

Surena stood up in one fluid motion. "I'm sorry" she said shortly and began walking away. Dean shot up after her "Hey!" he shouted

"Dean!" Cas called after him as Dean put his hand on Surena's shoulder. The Queen spun around and raised a hand to his chest. Suddenly a light white beamed from her palm and threw him to the ground. Bela ran towards Dean who was trying to prop himself up in the grass with one arm. The unicorn Surena was laying on earlier flew in front of the queen, head lowered so that the horn pointed threateningly at Dean.

"Wait! Stop!" Bela yelled firmly at the creature and the queen "Dean is an idiot but he doesn't deserve to be killed"

The Queen walked over to the unicorn and lifted its horn gently upwards away from Dean. She stared intensely at Bela who returned the stare.

"Look, we may not have anything to offer you but could you please just help us anyway" Bela urged. The Queen sighed stubbornly.

"Please" Bela pressed as Dean got to his feet behind her

"You come into my land and make demands. Who do you people think you are" Surena spat

"You knew we were coming" Bela said firmly "Why did you agree to see us if you weren't going to help us?"

The Queen bit her lip and blinked as though she had to think about a good answer to that question.

"Fine" she said finally "Come with me and I will explain my terms" she mounted the protective creature by her side and whistled. Three more unicorns all but flew to her sides. "Get on and follow me"

Castiel climbed onto his animal with ease, Dean pushed Bela's foot upwards as she mounted her creature and struggled onto his own.

"Let's go" The Queen ordered and the four sped off quickly over hills and streams until they reached an enormous castle; in front of which the creatures glided to a halt.

"This is my home" The Queen announced dismounting from the animal beneath her, Castiel, Dean, and Bela followed her lead off of their creatures and into the castle.

The castle was very brightly lit, the walls were white with gold trim and the floors sparkled brightly reflected the light all around them as if they were made of crushed glass. There was a massive portrait hanging on the wall of what looked like a family of unicorns. One was enormous pure white, the one standing next to it was slightly smaller and cream colored and the smallest one that stood in between them was completely black.

"I see that you are admiring my family portrait" Surena smiled at the photo and walked next to Bela

"Your what?" Dean asked as if he had heard wrong

"My family portrait" Surena nodded at him reassuringly and looked back at the photo

"That's my father" she pointed at the white unicorn "That one there is my mother" she pointed to the cream colored one next to it "And that one is me" she pointed to the small black creature. Dean and Bela looked at her with eyes wide in confusion and disbelief.

"Oh I know, I've changed so much since I was a little girl" she smiled fondly in reminiscence.

"You're telling me" Dean whispered in astonishment

"So you're a unicorn as well?" Bela asked politely trying to regain her composure quickly

"Of course I am" The Queen looked at them as though they were idiots "I am the Queen after all. We are all unicorns. Right now I am in my human form so that I can speak to you in your language, in this case it's English. Now please follow me into the living room so we can discuss my terms" She said leading them into a large red room. She sat down at a small wooden table and gestured them to sit.

"What are your terms?" Castiel asked monotonously

"To understand my terms I will have to tell you a little history" she began

"When I was just a girl, my mother would tell me stories about my beautiful heritage and ancient legends. One of which has stuck with me since I was very small"

Dean gave Bela a look, she knew that he was thinking that this woman was a giant horse as a child, there was nothing small about her.

"It was a story about a special unicorn unlike any other" Surena continued "Nobody knew his name, they only called him 'Aviar Mágico', in English that means magical bird. He was unlike any unicorn before him or after because he had the magic of flight"

"That's ridiculous, there is no such thing as a flying unicorn" Cas said bluntly

Bela mused, they're in a giant castle that belongs to a talking unicorn and the only part that was ridiculous was that there could ever be a unicorn that could fly.

"That's what everyone would tell me, they used to say that there was no such thing and that it was just a myth. But I think anything is possible" she looked at them with determination

"I don't mean to be rude, but what does any of this have to do with us?" Dean asked "We can't help you with that"

"Well perhaps you can" Surena leaned forward and bit her lip optimistically "I have a theory that if maybe a unicorn should conceive a baby with a magical winged creature that the child will have the gift of flight"

"You think that" Dean said piecing together what she had just said in his mind. Bela and Dean looked at Cas at the same time.

"You want to have a baby with Cas?" Dean asked incredulously

"I don't think that the idea is to ridiculous" The queen pouted defensively

"I'm not sure I understand" Castiel said extremely confused and a little frightened

"I will make this very simple for you" Surena leaned back in her seat and looked at her fingernails casually "I will supply you with the elixir to heal your Sam if you agree to give me a winged child"

"But how do you know that it will even work? I mean, can angels even have kids?" Dean leaned forward skeptically

"Anything is possible" Surena looked up from her nails and bit her lip at them

"Well Cas?" Dean looked at the angel who sat stunned in his seat "Will you give her a baby?"

"It's impossible" The angel said firmly

"Alright then" The queen stood from her seat "you may leave then"

"Wait" Cas said quickly rising up from his chair

"No, please leave" Surena crossed her arms and looked away from them

"What about Sam?" Dean protested

"It's no longer my concern" The queen shrugged

"Wait, I'll do it" Cas said in a resigned voice

"You will?" Surena clasped her hands together in excitement

"You will?" Dean asked in astonishment

"I said I would do whatever it took to get Sam better " Cas looked at Dean with sincerity

"Wow. Thanks Cas. You know of all sacrifices to make, I don't think you did half bad for yourself" Dean laughed nervously

"Let's get started" Cas said turning to the queen

"Oh no we can't!" Surena gasped

"What? Why not?" Dean asked loudly

"I don't understand" Cas said helplessly

"I can't possibly conceive a child with someone who I am not married to" Surena objected "We must get married first"

"We don't have time for this" Cas objected impatiently

Surena crossed her arms stubbornly and pouted

Bela and Dean stared at Cas, they both held their breath half expecting Cas to call the whole thing off

"Let's just get this over with" Castiel sighed


	25. Chapter 25

"So you never cried after Bobby died?" Rissy asked Sam who was leaning back in his chair extremely annoyed

"No I didn't" he said to the ceiling

"Sam am I boring you?" Rissy tossed her pad lightly on her desk

"Do you want me to be honest?" Sam said as he shifted himself upright in his seat and looked at her in her face

"I always want you to be honest with me, you know that" Rissy leaned forward and laced her fingers together

"Okay, honestly I'm getting pretty tired of this whole Silence of the Lambs thing we have going on here where you ask me about my life and my problems and then you tell me something personal about yourself so I can trust you" he said directly

"Okay, no more personal stories" Rissy agreed "this is about you, not me"

"That's not what I mean" he exhaled shortly in annoyance

"What do you mean Sam?" she asked calmly

"You know, I don't get you. You say that you're a hunter. What are you still doing here? There are monsters out there eating people. They're up to something huge and it could mean the end of the entire world. Why are you sitting here asking me how I feel about everything?"

"Do you want to know the real reason I'm sticking around here right now Sam?"

Sam shrugged and bobbed his head in a gesture that said "Duh"

"I'm sitting here in front of Sam Winchester. The second half of the greatest hunting team to ever walk the planet, the man who took on the devil himself and made it out alive, who came out on top. I'm sitting in front of a man who had almost everything he has ever loved and cared about ripped from him at every turn and still gets up in the morning and puts the world first. My number one priority here is getting you better Sam, and not only because I know that you and Dean are going to clobber the mess out of the leviathan, but because you deserve to be happy when it's all over with."

Sam exhaled loudly and looked at her softer than before.

"Rissy, I don't know what you think you're capable of. After everything I've been through, I'm just different. There is no magic fix for me, if they can repair my soul it will be miracle enough. This is a waste of your time"

"Maybe it is, but I don't mind it so much" Rissy smiled

Sam smiled lightly "Okay, it's your time. I just have one question"

"Shoot" Rissy said pleasantly

"Aren't psychiatrists supposed to be indifferent to their patients?"

"Nope, that's a common misconception" Rissy laughed "I'm supposed to have unconditional positive regard for my patients and I have an enormous amount of unconditional positive regard towards you"

Sam laughed once and smiled gently "Okay"


	26. Chapter 26

The wedding was truly beautiful. The sun was shining brightly but the gentle breeze kept the temperature cool and clean. The queen's dress was made entirely of pink flower petals. Her long brown hair had been pulled back from her face into two braids that met in the center of the back of her head while the rest of it flowed freely down her back. Every unicorn in the colony had gathered around to watch the ceremony. A longhaired man in a silver robe stood between Castiel and Surena holding their hands together with his.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever" the man's voice sang gently his head alternating from Castiel to the queen with every "ever".

"Until the both of you die" the man concluded happily and Surena threw herself on Castiel, her arms wrapped around him in the most graceful excitement Bela had ever seen. At least twenty unicorns lined up parallel to each other and lowered their horns slightly creating a small bridge of sharp horns. Bela smiled as the young queen ran underneath the bridge laughing gleefully dragging Castiel by the hand behind her.

Dean looked at Bela and cocked his head "Don't get any ideas smiley"

"Not even in your dreams Dean" she rolled her eyes. He draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Surena ran over to them and held out her hand, a small blue bottle appeared in her hand.

"For Sam" She smiled at them

"Thanks" Dean said putting the bottle into his jackets inside pocket

Surena grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Thank you" Castiel said awkwardly "I have to speak to them privately for a moment"

Surena nodded happily and ran off to go hug her friends

"Dean, I don't know what to do" Cas looked at him nervously

"About what?"

"I've never been with a woman before, you know that"

"Oh, wow that's right, I forgot" Dean sighed "Well, I can't really show you what to do Cas"

"No, I know that. I'm just nervous" Cas said helplessly

"I'm sure she'll help you figure it out Cas" Bela smirked

"Well, I'd hate to keep you on your honeymoon" Dean said partially teasing but mostly serious "we really should get going to help Sam"

"Okay" Cas looked over at his new wife who was dancing with several other unicorns as a small band of flute players played joyfully around her

"And Cas" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder "Thank you"

"It's the least I can do" Castiel said gravely

"You got lucky, she really is quite beautiful" Bela said honestly

"Yes she is" Castiel agreed "Have a safe trip back"

"Bye Cas" Dean waved as he walked over to the unicorn that was waiting to bring them back home.

* * *

><p>"You know for a forced marriage that wasn't half bad" Dean said as they boarded the plane.<p>

"No, it was rather romantic" Bela agreed and was suddenly overcome with a feeling of nausea

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her into her seat

"Yes, I'm just feeling a bit nauseated"

"The thought of romance made you sick to your stomach?"

"Yes Dean, the thought of romance made me physically ill" she snapped at him

"It was a joke, what's with the attitude" he grunted as he loaded their luggage into the overhead storage compartment

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired" She sighed

"Why are you so tired?" He slid into the seat next to her "You slept the entire way here" he looked at her quizzically

"I don't know" she sighed and closed her eyes for a split second before they shot open again "Holy crap" she said raising her hands to her chest

"What is it?" Dean said bracing himself for the plane to begin moving

Bela touched her sore chest gingerly. Dean watched her, his eyes grew in horror at her actions

"Uh Bela, why are you feeling yourself up?" He questioned quietly

"Dean" She breathed in terror

"What's wrong?" He demanded beginning to worry

"I think I'm pregnant" Her eyes searched his wildly as the statement began to sink in


	27. Chapter 28

"And you know he really loved it" Sam laughed "He said it was fuel for him and fuel for his baby"

Rissy smiled brightly at Sam's fond memory of Dean's last Christmas before he had been dragged to hell.

"It was really something you know?" Sam nodded pleasantly

"I used to have regrets about Jess, about my dad, about Madison, about my whole life and what I did until I just stopped because I realized that everything that happened to me in the past were in the past. Its just time to move on"

"That's healthy Sam" Rissy nodded "So have you been with any women after Ruby?"

Sam laughed "I had uh. I had a few one night stands and a brief marriage"

"Oh really? What was that like?" Rissy smiled

"She had drugged me to make me think I loved her. It was straightened out"

"Well I'm glad to hear that"

"Yeah, me too"

"So before that last time, did you ever think of getting married?"

"I did once, with Jess. I never gave it much thought after that" Sam looked into her eyes "What about you Rissy? Did you ever think about getting married?"

"Sam, I'm your doctor, we aren't supposed to be talking about me" Rissy smiled shyly

"We're supposed to be friends right?" Sam grinned sweetly at her. Rissy nodded her head in defeat

"Okay, no. I never considered marriage. I've never been really good with men. I was always more into my books and hunting"

"Did you ever think of just dating another hunter?"

"I did, a few times" Rissy sighed flirtatiously "but it was only recently" She looked at him with hope in her eyes before throwing her head back

"I am the worst professional ever" she moaned "You're going to make me lose my license" she shook her head at him

Sam laughed "I don't think you're so bad"

"_Dr. Mott there's phone call for you" _a voice said over her intercom.

Rissy pressed a button "Take down their information and tell them that I'll call them back. I'm with a patient"

"_He says that it's urgent doctor"_

"Who is it?" Rissy asked the intercom box

"_He won't say, he's threatening to keep calling until he can speak to his brother's doctor"_

Rissy's heart jumped and Sam sat upright in his seat

"Patch him through" Rissy said quickly. Her phone rang for a half of a second before she picked up the phone

"Hello?" she asked. Sam was sitting on the edge of his seat

"_Who is this?"_ a voice said roughly on the other line

"My name is Dr. Mott, who is this?"

"_I'm a guy being jerked around here, I was told that I would get a phone call about my brother a week ago and I never heard back from his doctor. Now I'm being told that Dr. Lutz isn't even his doctor anymore so how about you tell me who the hell I need to talk to so I can get some answers!"_ the voice yelled angrily through the telephone.

"Is that Dean?" Sam asked softly

"Is this Dean Winchester?" Rissy asked already knowing the answer to her question

"_Yes now where the hell is my brother"_

"He's right in front of me Dean" Sam jumped from his seat half way through the sentence and grabbed the phone from her hands

"Dean?" He said breathlessly "I know, I don't really know what happened. You did? Oh thank God. How? All right tell me later. What time are you going to get me? No, that won't be a problem. Just wait outside, I have help on the inside. I'll tell you about it later. Okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye" Sam handed the phone back to Rissy who hung it back up on the receiver.

"I'm going to need your help" he sighed, a smile spread across Rissy's face at the thought of helping Sam Winchester.

"Anything you need"


	28. Chapter 29

"You're still here?" Nina the nurse on call for tonight asked poking her head into Rissy's office.

"Apparently so" Rissy said into a mound of paper work she had scattered on her desk to make her look busy

"I'm going to get some coffee after bed checks, would you like one?"

"No thank you Nina, I'll be heading out soon" Rissy said sharply

"Okay, good night doctor" the nurse said unfazed by Rissy's curt responses. Rissy looked down at her watch, she had four minutes after bed checks to sneak a man the size of a telephone pole out of a maximum-security mental hospital. There wasn't any chance that she would be able to keep her job after doing something like this, not because she couldn't pull it off, her shape shifting abilities could change her features enough so that she wouldn't be a suspect in aiding his escape; but because she had fallen helplessly in love with her hero and icon and she couldn't live the rest of her life knowing that he was out there somewhere while she was stuck in this miserable place. No, he would have to take her with him somehow. Rissy checked her watch. It was time to go.

Dean and Bela sat quietly parked down the street from the institution. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since before she took six home pregnancy tests that all tested positive. Dean stared at the gates waiting for Sam to run out, his foot was ready on the gas for a quick escape. All of their bags were packed in the trunk ready to leave Missouri and head to wherever they decided to go next. Suddenly they heard alarms going off loudly and red lights begin to blare brightly against the dark night. They saw two figures running towards them, Dean shifted into drive and sped to them. Sam slid into the car followed by a woman who shut the door behind her.

"Who the hell is she?" Dean shouted behind him as he floored it away from the hospital.

"She's the one who helped me escape" Sam explained before rounding on the woman angrily

"I told you not to come with me" he yelled angrily

"I had to" she shot back

"Alright, where am I dropping you off" Dean said impatiently through his rearview mirror

"Nowhere within the state if you don't want me to be arrested for helping Sam break out" Rissy said honestly. She hadn't shifted purposely during the break out so that she could come along

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam scolded "Why didn't you shift"

"Wait, is she a freaking shifter?" Dean yelled

"Alright! Everyone just calm down" Rissy interjected

"Yes but she's a hunter" Sam explained loudly

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean yelled back "How is she a shifter and a hunter?"

"It's a long story" Rissy tried to explain

"I don't have time for your long story" Dean growled

"Dean she helped me escape" Sam said defensively

"Another monster Sam? Really? You're banging another monster?" Dean said in disbelief

"I am not banging her!" Sam shouted

"Can we all please stop yelling so I can explain?" Rissy interjected again

"No!" Dean yelled at her

"I told you I wasn't taking you" Sam said crossly at her "Its too dangerous out here, you were safer at the hospital"

"Sam, I'm a hunter. I know the risks and I know how to take care of myself. Besides, you can use all of the help you can get and you know it"

"Rissy, I didn't want you tangled up in all of this"

"It's too late Sam, I've been tangled up since I walked into your room on the first day" Rissy said reaching for his hand

"Oh God, get a room" Dean moaned from the front seat. "Sam, here" Dean passed back a blue bottle. "Drink that, it should help you"

Sam quickly uncapped the bottle and drank the liquid inside.

"AH" He screamed loudly and fell backwards into the window of his seat unconscious

"Sam!" Rissy screamed and checked for a pulse

"Sammy?" Dean yelled

"GAH!" Sam yelled shooting up again

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked frantically

"Yeah. I'm just" Sam grunted touching his head "I'm just feeling different"

"Different how?" Dean pressed

"Lucifer is gone, I just feel different" Sam said blinking hard "God it burns"

"Yeah well you can thank Cas for that one" Dean admitted from the front seat

"Where is Cas anyway?"

"On his honeymoon" Dean answered him through the rearview mirror

"Wait, Cas got married?" Sam huffed in disbelief

"Yeah, and get this. He got married to a unicorn"

"You're kidding me right"

"Nope. Welcome back Sammy"


	29. Chapter 30

Bela woke up as they pulled into motel in Cedar Falls, Iowa. The car was tense and quiet. Dean shot an irritated look at Sam's friend and got out of the car.

"I only want to help" the woman said pleadingly to Sam

"I don't want your blood on my hands" Sam was saying to her as Bela got out car. Dean looked at her for a moment waiting to see if she was going to come with him to check in. She looked down at the floor and back at him without moving, Dean parted his lips slightly then closed his mouth tight before turning away and walking towards the main entrance alone. Bela turned back to the car and saw Castiel standing in front of her. She gasped in surprise, then exhaled in annoyance.

"Cas, you can really give some warning before you pop in like that"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, I don't have a lot of time. Surena can be very demanding"

"Well you know they say the first year is the hardest" Bela teased

"It's not that, she is just very determined to conceive, it leaves me very little time to talk" Cas explained quickly in his flat voice

"Cas" Sam walked over joining the conversation with his friend close behind

"Hi Sam" Cas nodded

"Honeymoon's over already?" Dean asked as he walked over

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time to talk" Cas said urgently

"Wow, she's got the leash on tight" Dean smiled "You know you have to let them know early Cas or"

"Dean" the angel cut him off "I just wanted to know if the elixir worked or not" Cas turned to Sam

"I think so" Sam nodded hopefully "I haven't had any hallucinations yet"

"Good" Cas sighed relieved

"Thanks Cas" Sam said sincerely

"I'm glad I could help. It all worked out for the better this way"

"What do you mean?" Sam looked confused

"I wasn't sure when you would meet your mate, everything fell together smoothly this way" Cas rationalized to Sam

"My what?"

Cas looked at Rissy, the rest of the group followed his lead

"Wait, so does that mean that I was shot too?" Sam asked eyes wide. Cas nodded at him slowly as if Sam didn't know something that was very obvious

"Wait" Dean said holding a hand up in front of his chest "So you knew that Sam was going to get shot too and you didn't say anything"

"It didn't"

"Don't say it didn't come up" Dean nearly shouted. Cas tightened his lips.

"Cas, the next time you know something that can, I don't know, change our entire lives" Dean continued angrily "Don't just wait for it to come up"

"I'm sorry. I just thought you would have assumed that since a cupid shot you, your brother would be shot as well. It seemed fairly logical to me" Cas said innocently

"Well I guess we're just slow Cas" Dean shot irritably. Cas looked away as if in agreement to Dean's words.

"I have to go now, I'll try to check in later" Cas said quickly before vanishing leaving the rest of the group staring at each other.

* * *

><p>"Angels are dicks" Dean grumbled setting down his and Bela's bags in the corner by the door.<p>

"I thought they looked rather cute together" Bela called over her shoulder as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Oh so we're talking again now?"

Bela ignored him and closed the door behind her.

"Guess not" she heard him say to himself through the door. She didn't know what to say to him. She was trying her best to push the details of her current condition from her mind, she didn't want to even think about it let alone talk about it. A little thing was growing inside of her, it was disgusting. A little Dean moving around in there, eating what she eats, drinking what she drinks, completely dependent on only her. A little girl with long golden brown hair and bright green eyes just like her father and a nose like her mother. Bela didn't want it, she never wanted children. Dean was right. Angels are dicks. When Bela got dressed and left the bathroom she saw that Sam and his new friend had joined Dean in the room.

The woman stood up "Hey, I realized that we never got introduced" she held a hand out courteously

"Bela" Bela placed her hand in the woman's

"Rissy" The woman shook Bela's hand firmly

"It's a pleasure" Bela said politely

"So what now?" Dean sighed

"We can try to find somewhere to stay, maybe some abandoned house again in Wisconsin?"

"No, I don't know about that" Dean shook his head in disagreement

"Why not? We can keep a closer eye on the leviathan from there and see what they're up to"

"I know but if we move too close we would be putting everyone in danger"

"Dean, we're all going to be in danger anyway"

"I know that Sam, but that doesn't mean that we should stand directly under their noses. That's just asking for trouble"

"What's wrong with you? A few weeks ago you would have moved us into Dick Roman's basement if you thought that would let us kill him faster" Sam urged in impatient confusion

"Yeah well things have changed since then" Dean nearly yelled with a firm voice

"What, you mean Bela? Dean, I don't want Rissy to get hurt either but that doesn't change what we have to do"

"Sam, you don't understand"

"No, I really don't" Sam leaned forward in agitation

"It's because I'm pregnant" Bela said softly

"You're what?" Sam's eyes flew open wide he looked from Bela to Dean

"Dean, you didn't"

Dean just rolled his eyes guiltily and sighed

"Great" Sam threw his hands up in exasperation "Great, now we have not only two more people to worry about, but we have a baby on the way?"

"Alright that's enough" Dean said impatiently "We didn't do it on purpose"

"Oh no?" Sam rounded on him "How many times did I warn you? Maybe if you believed in protection this wouldn't have happened"

"Sam, yelling about it now won't change anything" Rissy said in a soothing voice. Sam swallowed hard and clenched his jaw.

"So what now Dean? How are you going to raise a kid with us moving around all the time? Where is it going to go to school? Did those things ever cross your mind at all when you two were fooling around?" Sam said in a low voice but it was just as angry as when he was shouting

"You think I don't know all of this already? I have no clue what we're going to do. I'll think of something" Dean said unconvincingly

"Fine" Sam sighed heavily "So now we're the Brady Bunch"

They all sat in silence for a moment before a sideways smile spread across Dean's face. "Can I be Marsha?" he laughed inappropriately

"There's something wrong with you" Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably and straightened his face

"So, if we aren't going to Wisconsin, I'll look for a place we can stay around here"

"I'll handle it" Bela said quickly "If I have to stay in another rat infested heap of garbage I'll shoot myself in the face"

"Are you going to be staying with us now then?" She asked turning to Rissy

"Yes" Sam answered for her

"Wow, for someone who was so against the 'angel's plan' you sure are taking this whole cupid thing pretty well" Dean said sarcastically

"I like her" Sam shrugged carelessly causing a massive smile to rip across Rissy's face

"Fine then" Bela ignored the gross hypocrisy from Sam and raised an eyebrow "leave it to me, I'll find something"


	30. Chapter 31

Bela waited until Dean was passed out on the bed with his mouth open before sliding out of the bed. She got dressed quietly and searched his jacket pocket for the car keys. They jingled dully as she slid them into her purse gingerly and tip toed out of the door, closing it silently behind her.

Bela drove around the town looking for a way to make quick money. The $14,000 she had left from the bracelet wouldn't last long if they were going to be living somewhere decent and there was a very slim chance that she could make a sufficient amount of money for a place to live by hustling pool and poker. She could start stealing supernatural items again and selling them if she could get her hands on her contact list again, Dean wouldn't approve but he'd thank her in the end. No he wouldn't actually, but this was more important. She pulled over to think in front of a Mexican restaurant. It took her an hour and three tacos for her to come to a decision, she would wait until the boys were hunting and do what she was good at; procuring unique items for a select clientele. Until then, she would have to make money the old fashioned way she concluded as she pulled into a bar parking lot; hustling.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean was standing in the bathroom door in his day clothes when Bela had gotten back in and turned on the light.

"Dean, I thought you were asleep" she gasped putting a hand to her chest to portray how startled she was

"Answer the question Bela" he ordered calmly

"I couldn't sleep, I was hungry so I went to get something to eat" she didn't look at him as she put his keys back in his jacket

"I didn't want to wake you so I just left"

He walked over to her slowly until they were face to face and placed one of his hands on the small of her back and the other into her coat pocket. He lifted his hand from her pocket holding a wad of $20 dollar bills.

"Do you want to try that again?" His voice rumbled

"I thought I'd pick up some cash while I was out" She shrugged

"You mean you went to a bar and hustled some cash while you were out" he corrected

"Do you have something against making a dishonest living now Dean?" she challenged

"Pregnant women don't hustle" He said loudly

"This was a free country last time I checked" she smiled moving to the end of the bed to sit and take her shoes off.

"Bela, you are not going to go out hustling pool in the middle of the night while you're pregnant"

"Says who?" she challenged

"Says me" he crossed his arms

"Aw Dean, you're so cute when you try to tell me what to do" she pouted at him and smiled

"I'm not joking Bela"

"Well since you put it that way" she said sarcastically taking off her last shoe. Dean sat down next to her changing his approach

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt" he admit "The last thing I need right now is to worry about whether or not you're going to get shot in some bar parking lot for hustling the wrong guy. I just can't worry about that, I don't have the energy. So can you please just not do that right now? I can't make you do anything but I'm asking you. Please, just don't do it"

Bela looked away feeling a little guilty "Fine" she said finally

"Thank you" he moved some hair from her neck gently and kissed her shoulder

"Bela?"

She looked back at him, he was smiling lightly

"What?"

"I'm going to be a dad" he laughed once gently to himself

"I know" she curved one side of her mouth upwards

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her lips


	31. Chapter 32

Bela waited uncomfortably in the waiting room at gynecologist office. There was a very pregnant woman sitting across from her trying to keep a small boy entertained with a storybook but failing miserably, the boy found it much more entertaining to throw all of the toys from the play area against the wall while screaming as loud as he could. Dean, who insisted on tagging along, was flipping through a pregnancy magazine as if it was the most fascinating thing he has ever read in his life. Every minute or so he would show her a picture of a woman during different stages of her pregnancy with her stomach poking sloppily out of her shirt while protruding massively over her pants and happily say to her "that's going to be you soon" He would occasionally down at her own rapidly growing stomach and say "that's going to be you very soon". She felt like bashing his head in with the rowdy child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lennon?" a woman in teddy bear scrubs called into the waiting room

Bela stood up and began walking towards the woman

"Why did I get your last name?" Dean asked her in a low voice when he caught up to her

"Because you're supposed to be dead" she whispered back as they entered the examination room

"Okay so when was your last period?" the nurse asked taking out a pen

"Oh haven't really kept track" Bela admit

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"When did you first start experiencing symptoms?"

"About three weeks ago I started experiencing tenderness, nausea, and fatigue"

"You should have seen her" Dean smiled at the nurse "We were on a plane coming back from Costa Rica and she starts feeling herself up in front of everybody"

"Dean" Bela hissed through clenched teeth

"Okay, let's see how far along you are" The nurse directed at Bela but she was smiling at Dean

"Undress from the waist down and we'll do a vaginal ultrasound" The nurse handed her a robe and walked to the door "I'll just give you some privacy" she said to Dean and left

"I think someone may have a small crush on you" Bela smirked at him

"You are so lucky I'm a good guy" he winked at her

"Oh please don't let me hold you up Dean, by all means" she said as she slipped into her robe

"No need to get jealous now baby, you know I'm all yours" he snickered

"How charming" she rolled her eyes and sat back down on the table

"This is kind of exciting isn't it?" Dean asked while inspecting baby pictures that had been taped to the wall

"That's easy for you to say, your not the one who has to lie here bare bottom"

"Yeah, I thought about it but I figured that it would be inappropriate"

"Dean Winchester is concerned about being appropriate, now I really have seen it all"

"Our kid is going to look way better than these guys" Dean scoffed at the pictures

"He's going to take after his old man" He swung around smiling

"So not only are you implying that you are more attractive than infants"

"Which I am" he muttered

"But you are also assuming that it's a boy?"

"Call it fatherly intuition" He said strolling over

"That's not exactly what I would call it" she smirked. There was a brief knock at the door before the nurse opened the door and came inside.

"Okay lets see what he have here. Bend your knees and rest your feet at the bottom of the table" she instructed grabbing a long white object from the side of a computer and covering it with plastic and a layer of blue gel.

"What the hell is that?" Dean's face contorted with horror

"It's a camera" she explained sweetly to him "It will help us see your baby"

"Try to relax" the woman warned absently as she inserted the camera into Bela causing her to clench the sides of the table for a moment before letting go and trying to breathe easy

"Wow" Dean gasped. The monitor was facing him and the nurse "That's" his voice trailed off

"Let me see" Bela demanded. The nurse pushed the monitor slightly so Bela could see what they were seeing

"Congratulations, It looks like we have twins" the nurse informed them

"What?" Bela gasped, it felt as though her heart stopped

"Yes, see that is one head" the nurse pointed to a gray round figure on the screen "And that is the other" she pointed to another gray blob "And that's a leg, and there's an arm"

Bela couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Dean stood frozen in his spot.

"It looks as though you're about 8 or 9 weeks along here"

"That's impossible" Bela blurted when she could finally speak "That's almost two months, I haven't been pregnant for over two months"

"Well we actually start counting weeks a little before you actually conceive. Would you like a picture?" the nurse looked at Bela who was staring trance like at the monitor, then at Dean who had been frozen where he stood since the nurse said "twins".

"I'll just print one out for you" she said softly. The machine whirred loudly and the nurse held the picture out to Bela, she didn't move.

"I'll just leave it here then and let you get dressed" the nurse said placing the picture on the counter and walking out of the room.


	32. Chapter 33

They drove back to the cottage in silence. It was a small enough place to not make the boys too suspicious, but large enough for all four of them to live comfortably. She had gotten the money to buy it courtesy of an old business associate she had known before she was sent to hell. The woman's name was Chessa and she had gone hunter after her boyfriend was possessed and killed by a demon, leaving her to raise their young daughter alone. She and Chessa had run into each other when Rissy and the Winchesters were on a hunt. Chessa was on a road trip to Colorado to kill a mythical water snake that was killing people who were threatening its forest. Bela didn't feel too guilty about hiring three men to break into the woman's house and steal the magical clay spear she would use to kill the monster; Chessa should have known better than to tell her about it. It was much easier than she had thought it would have been to find a buyer who was willing to purchase the weapon for a lot of money. The snake had originated from Brazil, she sold the weapon to a very wealthy and powerful man who was having problems expanding his industrial empire, every time he tried to tear down a forest, his workers would be killed by the monster. She sold the weapon to him for $900,000. As long as she stayed frugal with her money, the boys would never have to know about that little transaction.

"Open up" Rissy had commanded Sam holding a wooden spoon covered in reddish sauce when Dean and Bela walked through the door.

Sam opened his mouth and Rissy tipped the spoon into it.

"Wow, that's delicious" Sam said grabbing Rissy and pulling her onto his lap for a kiss

"Awkward" Dean mumbled throwing the keys on to the table

"I think I may vomit in my mouth" Bela agreed

"How did it go?" Sam asked ignoring their comments. Dean handed him the picture

"Oh my god" he gasped

"Are those twins?" Rissy snatched the picture from Sam's hands "What are the chances"

Bela grabbed a beer from the table and sat down across from Sam, who in an instant reached over and snatched the bottle from her hands

"Oh right, I forgot" she grimaced

"Sure you did" Sam accused

"So what have we got?" Dean nodded to Sam's computer

"I just got a phone call from Chessa" Sam began. Bela's heart skipped a beat

"That girl who had that monster crush on you a while back?"

"Yup" Sam said after swallowing a mouthful of Bela's beer

"What did she want?"

"Apparently there's a magical water snake killing hunters and anyone else who they believe to be a threat to the forest in Colorado"

"A magical water snake? Are you serious?" Dean squinted

"Yeah, they aren't very common outside of Brazil, they're called the Boitata" Rissy chimed in

"Boitata? That sounds like a drink"

"Yeah well she needs our help, she says the weapon she was going to use to kill it was stolen"

"So how are we going to gank it?"

"Well, it looks as though we can cut its head off with a silver sword"

"Where can we get one of those?"

"Chessa says she knows a guy who can get it"

"Okay, let's go. If we haul ass we can make it there by morning" Dean said grabbing his keys. Bela turned in her seat to face him. He was just going to leave her now like this? She felt very hurt all of a sudden, why would he want to leave her? She blinked hard and told herself that those were her hormones talking.

"I think I'll sit this one out" Rissy hopped off of Sam's lap

"You don't want to come?" Sam asked getting to his feet

"I'll keep Bela company, you guys go ahead" She smiled and kissed Sam on the mouth

"We'll be back in a few days" Dean held Bela by the wrist and pulled her gently to her feet

"Call me" She shrugged casually trying not to appear incredibly hurt by his leaving

"I will" He kissed her and walked out of the door with Sam close behind

"So, now what?" Bela turned to Rissy after closing the front door

"Well I don't know about you" Rissy began, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. Her hair changed before Bela's eyes out of her usual small braids into long dark wavy locks that fell loosely down her back. Her brown eyes turned into a color that bordered between a crystal blue and gray. "But I could use a girl's night out" she smiled

"Really?" Bela was taken aback by Rissy's sudden transformation

"Why not? You're pregnant not handicapped" she winked at Bela "Come on lets get changed"

"I don't know, I'm feeling rather fat these days" Bela followed Rissy into her bedroom

"Don't be crazy, you look beautiful" Rissy reassured absently as she dug through her closet

"Thank you, that's really kind of you but"

"Red or black?" Rissy cut her off holding two tight fitting dresses up in front of her

"I always go with black" Bela nodded

"Can't go wrong with black" Rissy agreed "Okay here then, you take the black one and I'll take the red one"

"I don't know if I can fit into this" Bela smiled trying to be pleasant

"Don't be silly, you're in your first trimester and black is slimming" she dismissed with a wave of her hand

"Do you have shoes I can borrow?" Rissy asked slipping out of her pants

"Sure, I'm not sure we're the same size though"

"Hello" Rissy pointed to herself "Shifter"

"Oh, that's right"

"You know Bela, I thought that with your reputation you would be more excited to get out"

"My reputation? What reputation may that be?"

"You know, wild and free. Independent" Rissy slipped her shirt over her head "I never pictured you to sit around twiddling your thumbs because her man is away" she raised an eyebrow antagonistically

"You know your psychological babble won't work on me" Bela said frankly

"Don't get defensive Bela" Rissy smirked "I was just hoping we could talk"

Bela looked at her straight faced "talk about what?"

"Oh I don't know, girl things, the babies, boys" Rissy paused as she grabbed her towel from the chair "You running into Chessa not too long ago and the mysterious disappearance of her weapon, how we managed to afford this cottage through an occasional pool hustle. Nothing too serious"

"I don't think I like what you're implying Rissy"

"I'm not implying anything Bela" Rissy smiled sweetly "I just want to go out and have fun"

"I'm sure you do"

"I do" Rissy said from the doorway of her bedroom "I'm going to go take a shower, can you grab those shoes for me please?"

"What a bitch" Bela thought to herself and smirked, she was beginning to think that they were going to get along famously


	33. Chapter 34

"You know watching you drink is not as fun as you might imagine" Bela said sarcastically as Rissy finished her banana cream pie martini

"You're right, I'm sorry" Rissy smiled apologetically "Thanks for the drink um" Rissy had her head turned towards the man who had so graciously supplied her beverage "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Charlie" The man smiled hopefully at her

"Thank you for the drink Charlie" Rissy nodded at him and turned back to Bela "Hey what do you say? Do you want to hit some balls around?" She gestured towards the pool tables in the back with her head

"Oh, I promised Dean" Bela began to protest

"What? You're not allowed to play pool?" Rissy laughed in disbelief

"You know, for a psychiatrist, you're a terrible influence" Bela squinted at her

"I'm off the clock" Rissy shrugged innocently "Come on, just one game"

Bela rolled her eyes "Okay, but I'm breaking"

Bela clobbered Rissy, by the time she sunk the eight ball, Rissy still had four balls on the table.

"I don't know what I expected from you Rissy but this was too easy" Bela taunted

"What can I say? You have a gift" she answered but her eyes were on two men approaching them. Suddenly Bela understood, how could she have been so stupid? She's losing her touch.

"You did that on purpose" Bela hissed

"Good evening ladies" one of the men said smoothly, "do you mind clearing the table for me and my buddy? We'd like to play a game"

"We were here first sweetheart, you're going to have to wait" Rissy smiled flirtatiously

"Oh come on" the other man chimed in "There has to be a way we can all share"

"Sharing has never been my strong suit" Rissy smirked

"We'll make it worth your while" the other man smiled at them pulling a $50 out of his pocket

"We don't gamble" Rissy claimed and stood next to Bela

"Who said anything about gambling? This is just to make things interesting" The first man laughed

"No thanks" Bela started to say but was cut off by Rissy's "Fine"

Bela grabbed Rissy's arm when the men turned away to get their pool sticks

"Rissy, I told you already that I promised Dean"

"I won't tell if you don't" Rissy pouted

"You're a scheming bitch" Bela spat

"My God you're uptight" Rissy sighed "If you're that against it than fine, we'll leave"

"Sorry gentlemen but we have to get going now" Bela announced when the men came back

"Really?" One of the men said irritably

"Yes, I'm sorry" Rissy agreed "Sorry"

"Let's go" Bela shot at Rissy and led them both out of the bar

"What the hell is your problem?" Bela spat at Rissy when they were outside

"Nothing, I don't know, I just wanted to have fun. It's been such a long time since I had any fun, you know?"

Bela didn't answer

"And I don't mean Sam fun, Sam is great and I love him to death but the fun I have with him is different. Sometimes I would just like to cut loose again" Rissy looked over at Bela and shrugged

"I mean I look at you and I see a woman living a double life, on one hand you're completely head over heels in love with a man who loves you just as much"

"Don't try to deny it either" Rissy said quickly when Bela made a face

"But you still have another side to you, sometimes I feel so two dimensional. I have a wild side too"

"I'm sure you do but it's not what you pretend it is" Bela finally said "You're a hunter Rissy, you don't get much more wild than that"

"Bela what are you going to do when Dean catches on to what you've been doing" Rissy asked when they reached the car

"I only did it because we needed the money, I'm not going to do it anymore. The last time was it for me"

"You know, I've worked with a lot of addicts before" Rissy leaned her arms on the top of the driver's side door "And they always would tell me that they had some reason why they had to go back one last time, that they're last time was the last time that they would ever dip back into their destructive vice. And do you know what they do after that?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you're about to tell me" Bela tilted her head sarcastically

"They go back Bela, for one reason or another they always go back; and it destroys them and the people who care about them"

"Thank you for that Doctor, how much do I owe you?"

"That was on the house" Rissy smiled

"Come one wild one, let's get back. I'm exhausted"

* * *

><p>"Dean?" Bela turned her head slightly when she felt someone crawling into her bed<p>

"Yes baby, give me a kiss" a woman's voice said

Bela sat up and reached over to turn on her light

"Rissy, what's going on?"

"I couldn't sleep, I figured we could have a slumber party" Rissy said handing her a spoon

"You're joking" Bela rubbed at the corners of her eyes with her index finger and thumb

"What? You don't like sleepovers?" Rissy said through a mouthful of ice cream that she was eating with a spoon directly from the carton

"I never had one before actually"

"Hm. Neither have I" Rissy frowned

"What time is it Rissy?"

"Time to watch a sappy chick flick?"

"Oh God, don't tell me that you're one of those" Bela rolled her eyes

"You mean a girl? Yes I am"

"I'll pass" Bela dismissed laying back down

"Come on Bela, we're home alone. Time for girl talk; I never had a sister to talk to"

"Forgive me for not seeing the family resemblance" Bela grumbled

"You're such a grump, no wonder why Dean likes you so much, you two are the same"

"Good night"

"I can't eat this alone" Rissy said with her mouth full

"That doesn't sound like it's my problem" Bela yawned

"You know what your problem is?" Rissy said after she swallowed

"Please tell me" Bela asked closing her eyes

"You spend all of this time and energy trying to protect yourself from getting hurt, but you don't want to be alone"

"Is this going to be a habit of yours"

"Because nobody wants to be alone" Rissy continued

"I'm beginning to see why you don't have any friends"

"So why don't we just fast-forward the part when I have to break down all of your walls and barriers and skip to the part when we're best friends"

"Sounds like a plan, let me know how that goes" Bela said half asleep

"Do you always have something smart to say?"

"Only when I'm awake"

"What were you like as a child?"

Bela didn't answer

"I was a shy kid. I travelled around a lot with my mother, typical of any other hunter I guess. My mother hunted shifters mostly. It took me a long time to really realize why she hated them so much, now I know that she really just hated herself. I can blame my grandmother for that."

"Please tell me that's the end of your story"

"She died when I was seventeen, we had been hunting this one shifter that turned out to be a vampire. I never knew how she could have made that mistake, shifters are nothing like vampires as you probably know. I kept telling her that all signs pointed to vampire attacks but she just wouldn't listen to me. Now I think she did it on purpose, I feel like she just wanted everything to be over at that point. I remember the last thing she said to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and said 'Kid, you're going to be just fine'. When didn't come back the next day I decided to go looking for her, I found her at the bottom of a bridge covered in mud, they had sucked the life out of her. I buried her next to my grandmother."

"Are you sure you don't want any of this ice cream?" Rissy paused her story to take another spoonful of ice cream

"No? Okay. Anyway after that I did what any other responsible self-respecting seventeen year old would do, I hitchhiked to Las Vegas, stole some woman's driver's license and credit cards and went wild. I went to club after club, hustled money, stole money and identities, drank myself into a coma every night and woke up next to a different stranger every morning. Then I left Vegas and state hopping and repeated the cycle over and over again"

Bela sat up again "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah" Rissy said through another mouthful

"How did you end up going to college?"

"Believe it or not it was Sam and Dean who got me back in school"

"How did that happen?"

"I was on a plane going to, wherever, I cant remember now; when all of a sudden I saw them, Sam and Dean, my mom had told me about them. The Winchesters were hunting legends and there they were right in front of me. Then the plane started going down, it turns out that it was a demon possessing the pilot trying to kill us all but I didn't figure that out until later, but back then I was sure everyone on the plane was going to die. But they saved us. They saved my life and I just decided to make the best of my life after that but I never lost track of them and their lives. I went to school and got a few degrees and I never in a million years dreamed that Sam Winchester would ever look my way, now he's in love with me and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Wow Rissy, I can't believe that"

"I know, its amazing right? Sometimes I feel like it's all a dream and I'm going to wake up alone in my bed again, but this is real. This is my life"

"I would have never guessed"

"I know right" Rissy said stuffing her mouth again "So let's hear your story"

"I don't really have one" Bela said quietly

"Liar, liar pants on fire" Rissy sloshed her speech through the ice cream in her mouth

"Rissy I really am tired, let's talk about this later" Bela laid back down and closed her eyes

"Okay, goodnight" Rissy said putting the empty ice cream container on the nightstand next to her, reached over flicked off the light and slipped underneath the covers next to her.


	34. Chapter 35

Bela was a planet. She wasn't just any planet either, she was Jupiter. A foot kicked her hard in the ribs as if in retaliation to her thoughts.

"Well it's true" She mumbled out loud

"Talking to yourself again Bela?" Rissy laughed from the bed. Rissy had taken to sleeping in Bela's bed when the boys were out on a hunt.

"I swear these kids hate me" Bela breathed as she lowered herself down in bed next to her friend

"Maybe it's because you're five months along now and you haven't named them yet" Rissy shrugged

"I have thought of them, it came to me in a dream last night"

"And you've waited until 10pm to tell me this?" Rissy sat up attentively

"Well, that's because I knew that you would hate them"

"Tell me"

"Daniel and Matilda"

"Ew Bela"

"I told you that you wouldn't like them"

"I'm not the one you have to worry about liking them" Rissy smirked

"He's going to hate them too" Bela frowned

"Definitely" Rissy stretched

"Oh shut up" Bela slapped her friend's leg

They both heard the door open downstairs and looked at each other for a moment before Rissy was on her feet running to greet Sam. Bela waddled behind her slowly.

Sam and Dean were soaking with mud from head to toe.

"Oh my goodness, Sam is that you in there?" Rissy laughed. Sam reached forward and grabbed her tightly against his filthy body and she shrieked with delight. She wiped some mud with her hand across his mouth and pulled his head close for a kiss. Bela finished coming down the stairs as Sam scooped Rissy off the ground and threw her over his shoulder and leapt up the stairs while she squealed happily.

"Dean you're absolutely filthy, what happened?" Bela smiled

"You don't want to know" Dean smiled back. They heard Rissy and Sam's laughter from up the stairs as the shower turned on.

"Do I get a welcome back kiss?" Dean opened his arms welcomingly

"Are you going to wash your face first?" Bela laughed

Dean started walking towards her and she started walking backwards.

"You can try to run but you won't get far" Dean warned

"Go wash your face first and I'll kiss you" Bela demanded

Dean began walking quicker towards her and she began walking backwards quicker. She saw one of his eyes squint and she turned quickly to run but she didn't get far before he grabbed her from behind soiling her nightgown. He twisted her around and smiled

"I told you that you wouldn't get far" He teased

"You ruined my nightgown" she sneered playfully

"I'm very very sorry about that" Dean whispered

"Go wash your face" she demanded softly

"Tell me how much you missed me" He said inches from her lips

"Were you gone?"

"Not completely" he placed one hand on her stomach

"I missed you" she breathed

"Show me" he whispered and lifted her face to his for a kiss

* * *

><p>Dean walked into their bedroom in his pajamas, his hair was still wet from his shower. Bela had changed into a clean nightgown and was getting under the covers slowly while thinking of a way to tell Dean about the names she had just chosen for their children. He climbed into bed and threw an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Dean, I was thinking about names for the babies" she said casually

"Okay, lets hear them" He smiled sweetly

"It's going to sound weird, but their names came to me in a dream"

"That's not weird. Come on, what are they?"

"Well for the boy I was thinking Daniel, and the girl was Matilda"

"Well, those are interesting" He said politely

"You hate them" Bela sighed "Rissy said that you would"

"No, I don't hate them, I just think that maybe we can name them something less" He squinted trying to find the words to finish his thought

"Ugly?" she finished for him

"Eh" he shrugged

"Okay, what were you thinking, and don't say Robert or John or Mary. I know they were very important to you, but I don't want to name my son and daughter after your dead parents"

"Why not?"

"Because they're not your parents Dean. We can find other ways to respect their memory"

"Those are family names Bela, what's wrong with passing down names?"

"Nothing, I just don't want those to be their first names okay?"

He pulled his arm from around her and looked at her annoyed

"So what, now you're going to start sulking?"

"I'm just tired"

"You've been back for two hours and we're already fighting"

"We're not fighting"

"Can we just talk like grown ups for once"

"We're talking now aren't we?"

"Dean, I've been carrying two people inside of me for five months, I have another four months to go before I squeeze both of them out of me after hours of excruciating labor, if you would like to name our children after your parents then next time you should carry them" she spat impatiently

"Okay relax, don't get all pregnant on me" Dean rolled his eyes

"Daniel and Matilda. Daniel Robert Winchester and Matilda Mary Winchester" He tilted his head, leaned down to her stomach and kissed it

"Daddy loves you" he said soothingly

"I think they like you" Bela smiled

"Of course they like me, they've got the coolest dad ever" he kissed her stomach again

"Oh Dean I forgot to tell you, I got a call from a man today, he said his name was Edgar"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, he just wanted me to tell you that he called"

"I don't know who that is"

"Maybe he'll call back"

"Maybe" He said leaning back again, his forehead wrinkled in deep thought

"Try to get some rest Bela" he leaned over and kissed her cheek

"Good night Dean" she said softly before drifting off to sleep


	35. Chapter 36

Bela woke up to at least three simultaneous kicks in the ribs. She gasped in pain and looked down at her now nine month pregnant body. She heard a creaking from downstairs. The boys had gone to check in with Frank on the leviathan project and shouldn't be back until at least tomorrow night and Rissy had gone off on a solo hunt, Bela didn't expect her to be back until morning but perhaps she had come back early. Bela got out of bed, put on her slippers and slipped into her robe. The lights weren't on downstairs. She felt a chill run down her spine, something was wrong. She moved quietly back into her bedroom and fished for a gun, it was hard to see over her massive stomach but she managed to find it in her bottom drawer. She rested a hand protectively over her stomach, if there was an intruder in her house how could she escape?

She walked to her bedroom window to see if there was a way she could climb down safely. There was a ledge outside of her window, she could come down the ledge and climb down the side of the house maybe if she wasn't so pregnant but now it just seemed impossible. She heard a creak down stairs again. The window was the safest way to escape. She opened the window quietly and struggled through it as quietly as possible. She heard footsteps moving up the stairs, her heart began to race. Bela moved quickly to the end of the ledge and began to climb down. She saw the light go on in her bedroom. She hurried down the side of the house until her feet touched the railing that surrounded the back porch. She crouched down as carefully as she could, holding on to her stomach and jumped to the ground. She moved swiftly to the side of the house and saw an unfamiliar car in front of the driveway. If she moved fast enough she could hotwire the car. Her body felt as heavy as cement as she made a dash for the car, it felt as though she were in a nightmare and her feet couldn't run fast enough. Bela heard a thud from behind the house where she had just been. Whatever had been inside of her house had jumped through the window. She tried to open the car by the handle but it was locked so she smashed the window open with the butt of her gun and unlocked the door from the inside. She saw it then bounding towards her, it looked like a man but she knew in her heart that it wasn't. She got inside the car and ripped the wires from under the steering wheel into her hand, knowing that she could never escape in time as the man ripped open the car door and threw her on her side on to the pavement. She twisted and fired her gun at him logging four bullets into the top of its head but aside from the black goo running from the entry wounds, nothing happened to the monster.

"Dick will see you now" the leviathan said reaching for her. She shut her eyes and shielded her stomach with both of her hands. Suddenly she heard a whooshing noise, she opened her eyes to see Rissy in the air swinging a silver sword over her head and slicing the leviathan's head off from behind. Rissy landed with a thud beside Bela, the leviathan crumpled to its knees and fell over.

"Come on Bela let's move" Rissy ordered grabbing the monster's head off of the ground and tucking it under her arm.

Bela got to her feet as quickly as she was able to as Rissy hotwired the car. Bela got into the passengers side and Rissy sped away.

"How did you know he was there?" Bela asked trying to steady her heartbeat

"I didn't, I just came back early. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just a little shaken up that's all, I think I may be bleeding"

"From your arm?" Rissy looked briefly at the arm that hit the pavement

"No, maybe my leg because I feel" Bela broke off midsentence

"What? What is it?" Rissy asked frantically

"I think my water just broke"

"Crap" Rissy moaned. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone.

"Dean? I think you may want to haul ass back here. You're about to be a daddy" she said looking at Bela who was still sitting in shock trying to grasp what was happening.

* * *

><p>Rissy wrapped the Leviathan head inside of her jacket, put it in the trunk and then ran to the passenger's side to help her friend out of her seat. Rissy walked with Bela hurriedly into the emergency room of the hospital.<p>

"Somebody please help me, this woman is in labor" She told the person at the front desk who then quickly called for a transport to take Bela to the maternity ward.

"Bela, you know I read that it's better for babies when you don't take the pain medicine" Rissy advised over Bela's shouting to the nurses outside of her room

"Shut up Rissy" Bela snarled

"I'm just trying to be helpful"

"I don't want your help" Bela panted leaning her head back into her pillow

"Where's Dean?"

"He just called me, they're on their way Bela, don't worry. He won't miss this"

"Why is this happening to me?" Bela cried

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much" Rissy smiled

"Get the hell out of here!" Bela screamed as a doctor and a nurse came in wheeling in a cart

"I'll just wait outside for Dean and Sam" Rissy moved quickly from the room

The Winchester came bounding towards her in the hallway

"Where is she?" Dean demanded. Rissy pointed towards the room behind her and he pushed past her and ran in to see Bela.

"Sam, they found us. A leviathan attacked Bela at the house"

"What?" Sam grabbed her by the shoulders

"I have its head in my car. We should get it boxed up"

"I have to tell Dean" Sam said releasing her and starting towards the room

"Sam wait" Rissy grabbed his hand "They have enough to worry about right now, let's take care of the oozing head in the car"

Sam looked towards the room and back at her

"Where's the car?"

"I'll take you" She said leading him outside


	36. Chapter 37

"What the hell do you have her on" she heard Dean say faintly to a nurse

"I'm sorry, are you the father?"

"Yes I'm the father, what they hell does that have to do with anything? What did you put her on?" He demanded

"Sir, we put your wife on an epidural as per her request"

"Can you speak English please"

"It's to help her with the pain sir, she insisted"

"She looks drugged out of her mind"

"We're monitoring her sir, she's fine"

"She doesn't look fine" Dean mumbled approaching the hospital bed

"How are you feeling?" He asked Bela stroking the sweat soaked hair out of her face

"Much better, much better now" She sighed

"Yeah, they drugged you up pretty good. The doctor says that you only have a few hours left until they can get the babies out"

"A few hours?"

"Just a few more hours" He nodded

"I can't feel my legs"

"It's almost over baby"

"I can't feel my chest"

"Is that supposed to happen?" He turned to the nurse behind him "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It can happen" she assured

"You'll be okay, I promise" he said turning back to Bela

"What the hell do you have her on" she heard Dean say faintly to a nurse

"I'm sorry, are you the father?"

"Yes I'm the father, what they hell does that have to do with anything? What did you put her on?" He demanded

"Sir, we put your wife on an epidural as per her request"

"Can you speak English please"

"It's to help her with the pain sir, she insisted"

"She looks drugged out of her mind"

"We're monitoring her sir, she's fine"

"She doesn't look fine" Dean mumbled approaching the hospital bed

"How are you feeling?" He asked Bela stroking the sweat soaked hair out of her face

"Much better, much better now" She sighed

"Yeah, they drugged you up pretty good. The doctor says that you only have a few hours left until they can get the babies out"

"A few hours?"

"Just a few more hours" He nodded

"I can't feel my legs"

"It's almost over baby"

"I can't feel my chest"

"Is that supposed to happen?" He turned to the nurse behind him "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It can happen" she assured

"You'll be okay, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he said turning back to Bela and holding her hands

"I know" She blinked

Six hours later a son was born with a full head of dark hair and crystal blue eyes. Three minutes later a daughter was born with the same features. Dean held them one by one after Bela, they were completely mesmerized by the newborns. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the babies were passed from their arms into Sam and Rissy's, back to Dean and Bela and then to the nurse who took them away. Dean and Bela filled out the birth certificates Daniel Robert Winchester and Matilda Mary Winchester and for once in what seemed to be their entire lifetimes, everything was perfect.


	37. Chapter 38

In one month the twin's features had changed drastically. Their blue eyes turned into identical pairs of bright green, their dark black hair had lightened into shades of two different shades of brown, Danny's hair was dark and thick and Mattie's hair was golden brown and light. Mattie smiled and cooed loudly at almost anything that moved and she had a cry that could pierce through the hearts of her family in an instant. Danny was quieter than his sister, he would smile brightly but only if someone was making an effort to entertain him. A lot of the time he would take in his surroundings with a serious and thoughtful look. He resembled his father a great deal even at his young age. Mattie's features were harder to determine when it came to which parent she resembled more, but she had her mother's nose. If she had been the beautiful little girl Bela had been visited by in her dreams, the girl would grow up in closer resemblance to her mother. Dean was phenomenal with the children; it was as though he had been a father for years instead of a month. He would never hesitate to change a diaper or wake up in the middle of the night to just hold them, he was patient and sweet and everything that Bela wished that she were. Bela wasn't bad with the twins; she just enjoyed her sleep. She loved to see them smile, she would play with their feet and blow on their stomachs because she loved the both of her children dearly; there was just something different about the way Dean was with them. He was natural at it, as if he had inherited the mommy gene and was able to utilize it day in and day out, whereas Bela needed time to sleep and energize.

There wasn't a doubt that the twins would grow up as neglected as many other children of hunters, it was as though the Mattie and Danny had four parents and each one of them were wrapped around the twin's tiny fingers.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked strapping Danny into his car seat carrier.

"I've been ready to go since we checked into this crappy motel" Bela sighed

"What do we think about Mommy's complaining Mattie?" He asked the smiling child as he scooped her up out of the collapsible playpen

"See, even she doesn't take you seriously anymore" Dean snickered as he strapped his daughter into the other carrier

"Well given the fact that she finds amusement in brick walls" Bela looked around "Which I might add would be a welcome change from the absolutely hideous interior of the motels we've visited"

"You know I can't see how you have so much trouble getting these two to sleep, when you start talking it works like a charm" He grinned at her, Bela rolled her eyes in response

"Come on Bela, we don't have a lot of options right now. You know that, if we settle down again and they find us it just won't be worth the risk" He picked up the handle of Danny's carrier and looked at her seriously

"So how about we just try to make the best out of this situation"

"Where are we headed again?" Bela resigned grabbing her luggage

"Vegas, haunted casino"

"I don't suppose there's any chance that we'll be having any fun while we're there"

"Probably the same amount of fun any parents of one month old twins have. Let's go"

* * *

><p>"I don't get the point of it" Dean dropped the rest of their luggage next to the wall of their hotel room. Bela had taken the liberty of booking their lodging this time and she treated them to a nice place for once. She was just hoping that there was a small chance that Dean wouldn't ask where she had gotten the money to book it.<p>

"I'm just saying that it's an idea," Rissy said through a mouthful of chicken lo-mein "We're in Vegas already so why not?"

"It's a little pointless Rissy" Bela chimed in

"We're practically married anyway, tell them Sam"

"If you're basically married already then what's a little piece of paper going to prove" Dean said as he grabbed his container of pork fried rice and sesame chicken and sat next to Bela on the bed

"I don't think there's anything wrong with getting married" Sam shrugged

"Again" Dean added quickly

"That first time didn't count" Rissy jabbed her fork into the air purposefully

"Oh I know this" Dean said with a smirk slowly spreading across his face "Things girls tell themselves the morning after prom" He raised his eyebrows waiting for his joke to land. Sam and Rissy gave Bela identical expressions of a sarcastic "really?" and Sam just shook his head and looked down stabbing a piece of broccoli with his fork.

"Where's Mattie when you need her" Dean grumbled

"Narissa Michelle Winchester" Rissy sighed dreamily "I love the sound of that"

"I do too" Sam leaned over and kissed her on the mouth

"Tomorrow night" she breathed softly before snapping her head in Dean and Bela's direction "Save the date" she commanded

"She's been engaged for thirty seconds and she's already turned into a bridezilla" Bela smirked

"It's going to be so romantic" Rissy smiled ignoring Bela

"Can't think of anything more romantic than getting married in a casino" Dean said sarcastically

"Come on Sam" Rissy said rising from her seat "We have some pre-wedding night practice to do"

"Night guys" Sam said putting his food down on the table and grabbing Rissy's hand.

"Night" Rissy called back to them as they hurried out of the room

"I think I just lost my appetite" Dean said putting his food down next to Sam's

"Likewise" Bela agreed mimicking his action with her own container

"So, now what?" Dean bit his lip seductively at her

"I don't know" Bela stretched and pretended to yawn. "Time for bed?" She smiled teasingly and laid backwards on the bed

Dean lifted her up by her sides and pushed her gently to the top of the bed before lying on top of her. Bela ran her fingers through his hair as they started to kiss. He was reaching down to undo her belt when Danny started to cry.

Dean and Bela exchanged looks of amused frustration before Dean rolled off of her and walked over to the infant in the portable bassinet.

"What in God's name are you eating" Dean grumbled as he lifted his child into his arms

"I'll just leave you to handle that one then" Bela said getting underneath the covers

"Yeah" Dean began muttering something under his breath

"Night Dean"

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly a fairytale wedding, but nobody would be able to convince Rissy of that. Her hair was in a long French braid that reached past the middle of her back, she was wearing a long white dress she had bought from a costume store with Bela earlier that day while Sam and Dean were investigating the staff at the motel. She had Bela buy a short blue sundress because she insisted that she couldn't have a wedding without a maid of honor. It almost looked like a real wedding, the boys were in tuxedos, there was lovely music, and flowers all around. Even the minister almost looked official despite the fact that he had been dressed like John Lennon. Rissy had chosen the Beatles package despite Dean's relentless ridicule. This was the second wedding Bela had witnessed this year, if she didn't think that getting married was completely pointless she may have considered it herself. She watched in awe while Rissy recited her vows until she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked at Dean who had been staring at her and smiling mildly, she could tell that he was thinking the same thing she had been thinking just a moment ago. Mattie gurgled loudly in her car seat making Bela and Dean smile and laugh a little silently.<p>

"Because in the end, I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together"

John Lennon concluded happily

"Is he serious?" Dean looked at Rissy incredulously. She shot a look at him with fire burning in her eyes daring him to make another remark. He swallowed hard and looked away.

"Can I uh" Sam started confused "Can I kiss her now?" He asked John Lennon

"Don't ask me man, she's your wife" John Lennon smiled

"Right" Sam tightened his lips and raised his eyebrows. Rissy squealed happily and jumped at Sam who caught her in the air and kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations" Bela smiled patting Rissy on the back

"Welcome to the Winchesters" Dean said dodging one of her legs; which she had shifted to wrap around Sam's waist

"Woah guys save it for the honeymoon" Dean looked at them in disgust

They ignored him and Sam carried her while they were still kissing to the desk where they signed the paperwork, only parting lips to fill out the forms before starting up again

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Dean asked Bela when they got back to their room<p>

"I think it was a little unorthodox but it was still nice." Bela said absently

"That's not what I mean. We're here in Vegas, you think we should just get it over with?"

"Wow Dean, if you keep romancing me like this I may drag you into bed right now"

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you Bela" He sighed in frustration

"Is that what you're doing?" Bela smirked

"Should I propose to you?" Dean asked partially to himself

"Not unless you want me to vomit all over your shoes"

"Now that Sam's hitched, we might as well right?"

"What happened to marriage being pointless?"

"Hell, I've been seeing the same woman for a year" He was still talking to himself

"Has it been that long already?"

"We have kids together, I mean we're basically married anyway"

"Dean, are we getting to a point here?"

"Will you marry me Bela?" Dean held her hand gently

"If I do will you stop blathering on to yourself like a maniac?"

"It can be arranged" He grinned

"Fine, I'll marry you" Bela smiled and kissed him

"What do you think?" Dean smiled at Bela excitedly while flipping through the available wedding packages "Robocop" His mouth was in an open smile that almost made his absurd request cute. Almost.

"Absolutely not"

"Oh come on, it would be fun" He insisted rising from his seat imitating a robot "Second request, kiss the bride. You have twenty seconds to comply"

"No" She said firmly

Dean rolled his eyes and sat back down next to her.

"How about this one? It says traditional" She suggested

Dean sighed loudly and took Mattie from Bela's lap. She'd recently picked up the habit of hair pulling and she was just about to wrap her bear trap like grip around a portion of her mother's hair.

"You mean boring." he grumbled as Mattie grabbed at his pointer finger

"How about this, I pick this wedding and when we get out of Vegas we have a real one any way you want"

"Any way I want? Do you promise?" Bela asked intrigued

"Cross my heart"

"Deal. But only if you don't interfere with the budget"

"As long as you aren't doing anything illegal" Dean compromised

"Why did you tell us to meet you here" Rissy asked as she entered the chapel

"We're getting married" Dean said without looking up at them

"AHA!" Rissy exclaimed loudly and pointed at Sam "I told you, you owe me"

"Were you betting on us?" Bela raised an eyebrow at them

"Kind of, Sam just insisted that he knew his brother better than that"

"I thought I did" Sam exhaled in shock

"Yeah I did too." Dean said softly

"We're having a small ridiculous ceremony today and then we're going to have a real one later" Bela explained

"You mean we're having an awesome ceremony today" Dean corrected smiling

"Robocop" he winked at Sam and Rissy

"You have got to be joking" Rissy gasped

"This is coming from you who got married by someone who calls himself the Eggman?" Dean sneered

"How was the honeymoon you too?" Bela changed the subject

"We ganked the hell out of that ghost" Rissy smiled delightfully

"See now it just sounds wrong coming from you" Dean teased

"Shut up roboman"

"Robocop"

"Same thing" She shrugged and picked up Danny who had just woken up from his seat

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" Bela said standing up

"We're going with Robocop then?" Dean smiled from ear to ear

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes

"You're the best wife ever" He kissed her tenderly before leading them to the front desk and ordering their package


	38. Chapter 39

"Dean it's a case, since when did you get all particular about who we save?" Rissy argued

"Leviathans tried to kidnap my wife while she was pregnant. I want to get to the bottom of this and I'm not going to waste anymore time" He shouted at her through the rearview mirror

"She was almost kidnapped four months ago and I saved her Dean, and I didn't see this fire under your ass then"

"Well there's one now" Dean said firmly

"No, things don't work like this, you don't have final decision on everything. There are people dying in Indiana and I won't ignore that"

"Well you know what, I'll drop you off at the next bus station and you can go there yourself"

"Alright calm down" Sam interjected

"Wait a minute, this is about that girl isn't it" Rissy squinted

"What girl?" Bela sat up in her seat suddenly interested

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean growled

"This is about Lisa, you think you're going to run into her in Indiana" Rissy accused

"Rissy" Sam gave her a warning look

"You're crazy." Dean snarled back at her

"That woman that you lived with for a year?" Bela pressed

"That has nothing to do with it" Dean sighed

"Yes it does, that's why you don't want to go" Rissy crossed her arms and leaned back triumphantly

Bela looked at her husband next to her searching his face to see if the accusations were true. Dean glanced over at her a few times but didn't turn to face her.

He hit the steering wheel in frustration and made a sharp U-turn on the side of the road and started towards Indiana.

"GAH" Mattie shrieked before bursting into laughter

Dean glowered at Rissy through the rearview mirror who pouted innocently back at him from the back seat.

"You know chances are you won't even run into here, Jackson Township is a pretty decent sized place." Sam reassured his brother as they walked quickly across the street towards the empty house they had found.

"Yeah well we'll s-" a woman in a car interrupted Dean midsentence

"Dean?" The car pulled over next to the curb and the woman got out. Dean froze in his steps; he closed his eyes hard and turned around to face the woman.

Bela and Rissy stood on either side of Sam, each with a child in their arms.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here? Are you working a case?" The woman approached him cautiously and looked around him at Sam and the rest of the Winchesters then back at Dean.

"Hi Lisa, Uh, yeah. We're walking a case," He said awkwardly

"Well it's great to see you again. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. How about you?"

"I'm okay" She nodded

"How's Ben?"

"He's great, he's doing well in school. He joined a football team"

"Oh did he? That's great" He touched the bottom of his face nervously

Lisa blinked hard and shook her head. Dean froze for a moment then looked down at his hand. His wedding ring reflected brightly against the sun. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're married?" Lisa breathed

"Yeah Lisa"

Lisa blinked hard "Is that your wife?" her voice cracked on the word "wife" she was looking directly at Bela who kissed her son on the head.

"Dean is that your wife and kid?" Lisa's eyes welled up with tears

"Yes"

"I, uh. I'm going to go" Lisa turned back towards her car

"Lisa" Dean pleaded

"Have a nice life Dean." She said as she got inside her car and slammed the door

Dean closed his eyes hard as the woman peeled away from the curb and sped away.

"Lovely woman" Bela said sarcastically

"Don't" Dean turned around and jabbed a finger at her

"Don't what? Insult your old girlfriend?" Sam took Danny from her arms and turned to Rissy "Let's go inside". Rissy nodded and they took the children indoors

"What do you want from me Bela? Are you going to stand there and get worked up over a woman I was seeing two years ago?"

"I'm not the one getting worked up here Dean. Standing there looking heartbroken and ashamed"

"Look, I am really not in the mood for this right now" Dean growled

"Well if it will cheer you up, why don't you go after her" Bela shrugged

"Shut up"

"Hold her tightly and tell her it wasn't your fault. Cupid made you do it"

"I said shut up" He snarled

"Tell her the truth, that if it had been up to you, you would have chosen her instead"

"Bela, that's not true" he shook his head in disbelief

"I'm not an idiot Dean, and I can remember back to earlier this year when Cas told you that we were going to be with you. The first person you thought about was Lisa"

"That was a long time ago"

"Not that long ago Dean" Bela shook her head

"I didn't know you back then. Not the way that I know you now"

"You loved her didn't you?" Bela dug her thumbs into the belt loops in the back of her pants

"A long time ago yes I did." He admit

"But not that long ago" Bela looked away

"Can we just move past this please? I love you and I love our family. I have never felt the way about a woman the way I feel about you and I'm not so sure that has everything to do with the angels Bela" He walked towards his wife until they were inches apart "Because to be completely honest, even though you were a huge pain in my ass and I wanted to shoot you in the face, I loved you even before they dragged our asses to hell and I thought about you everyday after I got back"

"Everyday?"

"Well no not really, but I did during special times"

"Oh really? What special times?"

"Special times when I was home alone and my other special time websites were down"

"You're a pig" Bela smirked

"Come here" He pulled her close and kissed her


	39. Chapter 40

"There have been five deaths within the last three months, all at the same company, all of them pretty high up on the corporate ladder, and they all died from freak accidents" Rissy passed out newspaper clippings about the victims.

"Hector Lawrence, Executive Chairman, dies of suffocation in his car. They found him with the windows rolled up leaning against his locked door still holding onto the handle. "

"Well you don't see that happen everyday." Dean mumbled

"Or any day ever" Rissy agreed before she continued "Stuart Bell, President, was killed by a pack of wolves four feet away from his house while out walking his dog; and get this" Rissy paused for dramatic effect "It was in broad daylight"

"And nobody helped him?" Sam asked surprised

"One of his neighbors called the police but was too afraid to go outside" Rissy shook her head

"Marcus Charles, CEO, burned to death after the cigarette he was smoking spontaneously combusted"

"Well you know they say cigarettes can kill you" Dean smiled at his joke

"Right" Sam dismissed "So why would something be trying to kill off executives"

"Well, I have a theory. Someone is out to get them" Rissy raised a finger pointedly in the air

"That's some great detective work there Sherlock" Dean tossed his paper down on the table

"I wasn't finished. Anyway, I think someone is out to get them from within the company, maybe a disgruntled employee or someone trying to be promoted"

"Okay, but how?" Sam asked thoughtfully "Witches?"

"Let's go find out" Rissy beamed

* * *

><p>"I mean of all the times for her to drive down our street, what are the chances that it would happen right as I'm about to walk into the freaking house" Dean complained as they pulled into the parking lot of the large building.<p>

"I think that it was good that she stopped by and saw you. Now you both have the closure that you needed to move on" Rissy shrugged from the back seat

"That wasn't closure, that was just her walking up and seeing me giving something to someone else that I could never give to her"

"Okay first of all you weren't 'giving something to someone' you were giving something to Bela, your wife"

"I didn't mean it like that" Dean sighed

"And" Rissy continued over him "isn't the general basis of any break up?"

"Yeah but this was different Rissy, I didn't leave because I didn't want to be there, I left because I literally couldn't"

"And now you have a hot wife and two beautiful children to show for it, poor baby"

"I'm not saying that I regret it. I'm just saying that I feel bad for what I did to her, I should have never knocked on her door"

"Life happens, she's a big girl; she'll get over it" Rissy dismissed casually

"It's hard to believe that you didn't choose to stay in psychiatry with that sensitivity"

"I'm just being honest Dean, it's been two years already. What does she expect? Last time I checked she's the one who pulled the plug on you guys anyway so I don't see what her problem is"

"Hey isn't that Chessa?" Sam asked sticking his head out of the window.

The three hunters watched a woman in a reporter's attire walking towards the parking lot. Sam and Dean got out of the car, Rissy followed.

"Chessa?" Dean asked approaching the woman

"Dean?" The woman beamed "Sam? Small world huh?"

"Yeah. Chessa I thought you were taking some time off from hunting after the water snake" Sam asked confusedly

"Yeah well when I heard about this one I decided to get something done about it you know?" The woman turned her attention to Rissy "Oh, hello there. I didn't realize these boys were stringing along another girl on this case. I'm Chessa" The woman extended a hand

"So I gathered" Rissy smiled back and shook her hand firmly "Rissy"

"Nice to meet you Rissy, anyway, what do you guys think? Want to get a go at this together?"

"What've you got so far?" Dean asked curiously

"Well I just got out of an interview with the newly appointed CEO Finn Jacobs. I think he's our guy" She nodded seriously

"Let's go talk about this somewhere else" Rissy suggested

"I'm about five minutes from here, my motel is around the corner" Chessa jabbed her thumb over her shoulder

* * *

><p>"So it looks like our friend Finn recently travelled to Spain on vacation" Chessa said holding the door of her room open for them, the Winchesters filed inside.<p>

"So?" Sam asked as she closed the door behind them

"So" Chessa began walking to her fridge "would anyone like a beer?" she interrupted herself. They all said yes and she passed them each a cold bottle "So, three days after he got back people started to die and Finn, who had been passed over for promotions many times over began to move up the corporate ladder" Chessa winked smartly as she took a sip out of her own beer

"Well that kind of rules out witch then" Rissy frowned

"How do you figure?" Chessa asked resting the beer bottle on her leg

"Well I mean, there has to be a coincidence between Spain and the murders, why would he need to go to Spain first in order to start killing people, why wouldn't he have started earlier?"

"So what do you think, demon deal?"

"Nah, they would've just promoted him, they don't kill so many people for deals" Dean added doubtfully

"Do you know where in Spain he travelled to Chessa?"

"Nope"

"Alright, give us the address and we'll check it out tonight." Sam said rising to his feet

"Wait, this is my gig. I don't want you guys to box me out on this one okay?" Chessa put a hand on her hip

"Wouldn't dream of it" Dean smiled as he headed towards the door

"I mean it Dean, I don't want a repeat of Colorado"

"Speaking of which, did you ever figure out who those guys were who robbed you?" Sam asked from the doorway

"No, but I know the bitch that hired them and when I get my hands on her, she's going to wish she had never came across me again"

Rissy squinted her eyes "a woman hired those men to steal your spear? A hunter?"

"Hunter my ass" Chessa rolled her eyes "She's a snake eyed bitch who steals anything she can get her hands on. She'd sell her own grandmother to the devil if she thought she'd make a buck"

"Right, well we'll check in tonight Chessa" Dean smiled politely gently guiding Rissy out of the door to join Sam

"I mean it guys" Chessa called after them "This is my case too"

Dean flicked two fingers in the air to say goodbye and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Tonight we'll go over there and ask him about what he did in Spain. Rissy" Dean turned back in his seat to face her<p>

"Hm?" Rissy had been staring out of the window thinking about what Chessa had said about the thief who had stolen her spear. If Dean ever found out that Bela was behind the theft he'd flip his lid.

"What are we boring you?" Dean squinted

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Robert De Niro when you squint like that Dean?" Rissy smiled

"Can we try to stay focused for five minutes?" Dean said impatiently

"Okay, you two interview Jacobs and I'll do what?"

"Thinking that maybe you can sneak in through a window and see what you can find on the guy"

"Sounds good to me. Can we go get something to eat now? I'm starving"


	40. Chapter 41

"Hello Mr. Jacobs, my name is Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Smith, no relation. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the recent deaths of some of your colleagues" She heard Sam say as she snuck around the large house. Rissy climbed a tree in the backyard that was leaning over the window ledge on the second floor. When Rissy climbed onto the ledge she saw white curtains flowing gently outside of one of the windows; which was strange. Rissy hadn't noticed any open windows when she was on the ground. She slid backwards through the window cautiously and turned around, suddenly a dim light came on and she was standing face to face with a woman. Rissy caught her breath; her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears. The woman was wearing a long full white skirt speckled with golden thread, she had a small shirt that covered her small flat stomach until it reached just above her belly button which was bare. The shirt matched the pattern of the skirt down to the golden trim and tassels. On her small feet she wore small golden slippers that pointed upwards towards the sky. Her eyes were a deep gray and her eyelashes were long and dark. Everything below her breathtaking eyes to below her chin was veiled with a thin white cloth rimmed with gold. Her hair was as red as a strawberry and pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Oh" Rissy breathed out trembling "Oh, I uh" Rissy clasped her hands together nervously "I guess you're probably curious as to why I climbed through your window just now" Rissy swayed awkwardly as she spoke. The woman took a step towards her with out a sound.

"You see, I'm with the uh" Rissy cleared her throat "the uh electric company and sometimes we have to do surprise bedroom inspections" she nodded

The woman put her index finger in front of her own mouth in a gesture that Rissy recognized very well from when her mother would tell her to shut up on a hunt.

Rissy closed her mouth tightly and the woman advanced until they were inches apart then raised her hands to Rissy's temples and touched them gently with the tips of her fingers.

Rissy's eyes shot open wide and suddenly she saw Andalusia Spain, it was as if she were watching a movie; only instead of watching it from a theater, she was watching it from inside of the film itself. She saw the woman with the red hair, surrounded by gypsies in a small community. They were speaking a language that she didn't understand until suddenly she could as if they had begun speaking English.

"Good day beautiful Sala" An old woman smiled at the red haired woman. The woman smiled politely back and ducked into a small tent. A man was sitting inside on the ground playing the guitar; it was her father. His wife had died of illness years ago and she was taking care of him now. She has to care for her father and the village. They counted on her powers to heal and periodically grant the wishes of the community to ensure their prosperity. She was a chosen one, in her family, every few generations a chosen one was born with magical powers. They can grant wishes at their will but also in moderation. If a chosen one used his or her powers too often, it would drain their life force and kill them.

Sala was betrothed to a young man named Raul, they were to be wed in three days and later that evening they had a premarital celebration. The entire community gathered around Sala's father, three other older men playing guitars. It was a sound that Rissy had never heard before. The sound was so unique and fast paced and it all flowed together so harmoniously as if they had all practiced for months on the exact rhythm they were going to use in the song, but in reality they were only playing the strings that had felt right to them spontaneously and unplanned; which made the music all the more beautiful. And everybody danced.

The scene fast forwarded in front of Rissy's eyes and slowed down again when everyone was asleep. Sounds of gunfire blazed loudly through the night. Sala's father grabbed her shoulders and ordered her to stay inside before he scrambled out of the tent. She heard shouting and screaming from outside, she poked her head through the opening and saw a group of strange men on horses open fire on her unarmed people. She saw men grabbing screaming women and dragging them on to their horses or herding them into a large wagon. She saw her father grab a small boy about to be trampled by a horse and shield him with his body. The man on the horse pulled the reins of his powerful animal so it came to an abrupt stop. The man on the horse reached into his holster and pulled out a gun. Sala screamed and ran towards her father as fast as she could carry herself. The man pulled the trigger and Sala's father fell to the ground causing Sala to fall to her knees screaming in agony. Four of the horsemen made a circle around her. A tall man with a rifle dismounted from his horse and approached her. As Sala looked up at the man rage ripped through her body. Her long red hair flew violently in a sudden harsh wind that had appeared from nowhere. Her gray eyes shot out white lights illuminating the night sky. She let out a deafening cry and two of the horsemen burst into flames and fell to the ground writhing in pain. The horseman who stood in front of her raised his rifle and hit her over the head with it hard and the world went black.

She dazed in and out of consciousness for what felt like at least a day until a man dragged her from the basement they had thrown her into and pushed her in front of a man in a suit.

"Wow, she's beautiful." the man breathed in English "she looks like she has a little cut there on her face, I hope you guys weren't too rough"

"No sir, she fell" her captor nodded

"Thanks" The man put a suitcase on the table and opened it; there were stacks of neatly wrapped American 100 dollar bills "This is for you"

The man pushed Sala gently forward "Nice doing business with you" the man smiled greedily at the money

Rissy's vision was fast-forwarded again until they reached the house that she was in now.

"But you can call me Finn" the man was saying, "Do you have a name beautiful?"

Sala stared down at the floor.

"That's fine, you don't need to have a name" The man laughed and led her inside of the house.

"It cost a lot of money for me to get you beautiful, but I think you were worth every single penny. I have some work for you to do for me."

Sala moved her fingers away from Rissy's temples and Rissy's vision was gone.

"Come on Sala, I'll get you out of here" Rissy grabbed the woman by the wrist and started pulling her through the window. The woman moved hesitantly in fear.

"I won't hurt you, I'm here to save you Sala" Rissy said soothingly "But we have to move now"

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Jacobs" Sam shouted loudly from the first floor

"Yes, have a nice night" Dean called out loudly.

"Let's move, now" Rissy guided the woman quickly out of the window and followed close behind. They rushed to the tree, climbed to the ground and ran towards the car with Rissy leading the way with a firm grip around Sala's wrist. She opened the back door and helped Sala inside before diving inside and slamming the door behind her.

"Go!" Rissy shouted and Dean peeled away from the curb and sped down the street.


	41. Chapter 42

"So she's a gypsy?" Dean asked trying to grasp what Rissy had explained to them when they reached the house.

"Yes, but she's just like a genie" Rissy nodded

"Like an I'll grant you three wishes that go horribly wrong type genie? Sam frowned suspiciously

"Kind of, only she grants more than just three wishes, she can grant what ever she wants to as long as she doesn't do it too much too quickly or she'll die. That horrible man bought her and he made her a slave to do all of his evil bidding"

"His evil bidding Rissy? Really?" Dean squinted sarcastically

"Yeah" Rissy said defensively "What else would you call it?"

"I'd call it a load of crap." Chessa said walking the kitchen

"Chessa? How did you find us?" Sam gaped

"I didn't know you were hiding" Chessa folded her arms tightly across her chest. "I followed you because I knew you guys would screw me over again"

"We did not screw you over" Dean rolled his eyes

"Oh yea? Well my mom used to have a little saying, 'if he's dicking you around and playing with your mind then he's screwing you' and that's exactly what you both are doing to me" Chessa glared

"You're mother sounds like she needs psychiatric evaluation" Dean sneered

"I wouldn't get into crazy families if I were you Dean, you might get your feelings hurt"

"What do you want Chessa?" Sam sighed

"I want to know what the hell is going on Sam, I thought we were friends and associates, now I'm not so sure" Chessa shook her head in disappointment

"We are friends Chessa, we literally just got back from seeing Jacobs right now" he explained

"Fine. Well I'm here now so what are we going to do about this"

"Right now I'm thinking we go back and gank that son of a bitch Jacobs" Dean said with a hard face

"And what about her?" Chessa nodded her head towards Sala "She killed three people, are we just going to let that go?"

"She didn't have a choice, that dick kidnapped her and forced her to do it" Rissy stood in front of Sala protectively

"She's a monster who killed three people." Chessa said firmly

"She's not the monster, that dick who held her hostage is the monster"

"She's dangerous Rissy" Chessa squinted at her "She can kill again"

"She won't" Rissy crossed her arms stubbornly

"You don't know that" Chessa threw her hands up incredulously

"Let me worry about that okay?" Rissy shrugged

"Who are you? I hardly know who you are! What are you a hunter? I've never heard of you before" Chessa looked over at the boys "Who the hell is she anyway?"

"She's my wife" Sam rose from his seat and threw an arm around Rissy

"You're what?" Chessa stared at Sam wide eyed

"She's my-"

"I heard what you said" Chessa raised her hand to silence him "You're married? When did you get married?" Her voiced wavered

"A few months ago" Sam said apologetically

"Well congratulations, I didn't know" Chessa smiled slightly

"Thanks" Rissy smiled politely

The door opened in the front. Rissy's heart jumped into her throat, Bela was back from shopping and Chessa was still here. She closed her eyes tightly; her friend was in trouble now.

"Dean? I'm home" they heard Bela call from the front room. "I got some real ingredients for Penne alla Vodka this time. Figured I could maybe redeem myself for last time"

Chessa froze, her eyes opened widely.

"Rissy isn't the only one who can cook" they heard her mumble "Oh and Danny did the funniest thing today" She paused her story abruptly when Chessa stormed into the front. Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion and sprang after her.

"Crap" Bela sighed

"Bela?" Chessa fumed "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She lives here" Dean defended "You two know each other?"

"Know each other? She's the bitch that paid those men to break into my house" Chessa fumed "She lives here?"

"She did what?" Dean's face was washed over by confusion and shock

"That bitch had three men break into my house in the middle of the night and steal my spear" Chessa shouted

Dean turned to his wife "You didn't" He closed his eyes and swallowed hard

"The hell she didn't" Chessa said through her teeth

"Dean, I can explain" Bela started nervously

"The hell you can, my daughter was in the house! I should shoot you in the face!"

"Okay calm down, if anyone is going to be shooting my wife in the face it's going to be me" Dean growled

"You're wife?" Chessa gaped "You have to be kidding me! You married Bela?"

"You hired men to break into her house in the middle of the night?" Sam stared at Bela in disbelief

"It wasn't like that." She said defensively

"No I'll tell you how it was" Chessa jabbed her finger at Bela "It was strange men breaking into my house while my daughter and I slept. My kid still has nightmares about it. She's completely traumatized"

"You're a hunter. I doubt that I'm the one who traumatized her" Bela rolled her eyes

Chessa lunged at Bela but Dean grabbed her by the waist and swung her away from his wife quickly. He turned to Bela "Shut up" he ordered

"I want it back" Chessa panted fixing her shirt; which had ridden up when Dean grabbed her

"I sold it" Bela looked at the floor

"Well this just gets better and better" Dean chuckled solemnly. Matilda screamed loudly from her car seat on the floor next to the grocery bags and began to laugh causing Danny to smile hugely in his own seat. Everyone stopped to watch the twins laugh in unison. Dean finally looked back up.

"Apologize to her." he said to his wife

"Sorry" Bela said quickly

"What? You're sorry? Is that supposed to make everything suddenly okay?" Chessa squinted at Bela incredulously

"No, but we're going to talk about it" Dean answered for her

"You know what? I've had enough of this. Screw you" She spat heading towards the door. "Lose my number" she called over her shoulder before slamming the door behind her.

"Rissy, Sam, can you please take the twins upstairs" Dean said softly to the ground. Sam and Rissy picked the twins up silently and brought them up the stairs.

Dean and Bela stared at each other for a long moment before Bela sighed and spoke

"Dean"

"Don't. You know I don't even want to hear it because anything you say next will be a lie" He interjected gruffly.

"That's not true, I did it for us Dean, you have to believe that I did"

"No you didn't. You did it for yourself; if you were concerned about us then you wouldn't have done it at all. No, the truth is that this was about you; it always has been and always will be about you Bela"

"Dean we had no money, two children on the way, and no place to live. Do you honestly believe that we could have survived without money? Or do you think your credit card fraud is the only illegal activity that you condone"

"It's not about which illegal activity I do or do not condone Bela, this is about you sending men to break into a woman's house while she and her daughter were sleeping to steal from her. You know that little voice in your head you hear when you're about to do something really dumb or heartless?" Dean tilted his head and leaned towards her "You don't have one" He yelled

"I had to do it, we didn't have many options at that point. It was worth it in the end" Bela shot back at him

"Well the ends always justify the means with you don't they sweetheart" He glared

"They do when the ends include me" She glared back "It was a judgment call I had to make to help my family"

"News flash Bela, I'm your family. I'm your husband; which means that when you have to make a 'judgment call'" He imitated quotation marks with his fingers when he said "judgment call"

"You include me!" he continued loudly "Because nothing for nothing but your judgment sucks" Bela turned her head away from him in anger

"How much?"

"How much what?" She sighed in frustration

"How much did you sell it for?" He yelled impatiently

"Almost a million" She said bitterly

"You sold something for almost a million dollars?" He gaped "Where the hell have you been keeping it?"

"It's safely away. It's in a bank account"

"And it never crossed your mind that you should tell me about it?" He was still in disbelief

"I knew you wouldn't understand" She looked at him with pleading eyes

"Bela. I don't know what to say. I have nothing to say to you" He shook his head in sad disappointment "because there is no trust in our relationship. None. And I can't do this. I can't share my life with someone who I can't trust"

"What are you saying Dean?" Her eyes widened as his words began to sink in

"I'm saying that I can't live this way Bela. I just can't." He said softly

"Are you leaving me?" She could hardly breathe; tears welled up in her eyes. He looked down at the floor and then back at his wife in silence

"Dean please, you can't. Not like this, not after everything we've been through"

"Bela how can we make a marriage work if I can't even trust you to not hire a gang of thieves to break into someone's home in the middle of the night? You made nearly a million dollars by selling stolen property and you never told me about it"

"You knew who I was before Dean"

"I don't know what to tell you. I tried to make this work between us; I swear I gave it my best shot" Dean said sadly

Tears streamed down Bela's face "It doesn't have to be this way. Cross my heart, I won't ever hire people to rob Chessa again" she tried to smile. He stared at her sadly then looked at the floor

"Please Dean" She pleaded softly "I was only trying to help us"

"I know" He sighed heavily "but Bela I just don't know what to do anymore"

"That's okay, neither do I" She moved closer to him "But it's not in your character to stop trying Dean. Not when something is important to you. This is just a minor set back"

"Minor set back" He laughed one sarcastic breath

"I've heard before that the first year was the hardest" She smiled at him hopefully

"I have a feeling that with you it will never be easy" He blinked slowly with resignation

"You're no picnic either Dean but with your unrestrained aggression and borderline alcoholism, and my dazzling charm and cheery disposition I think we can make it work"

"Don't be cute. I'm pissed at you." He said firmly

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was sorry?"

"Sweetheart I wouldn't believe you if you told me that you were a woman right now"

"Is it because I put my hair up today?" She smiled

"Stop. I'm really not in the mood"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked sadly

"Can you promise me you won't do anything stupid like this again?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Would it be the truth?" He stared at her flatly

"I don't know. Probably not" She admit

"Can I at least trust you to come to me first before you make decisions like that?"

"You can try" She frowned "I'll try"

"Bela I don't want to hear about you trying. From now on I want to know about everything you're thinking. If you start thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to steal, tell me about it so we can find a better way to make money. If you feel like stashing tons of money away and hiding it from me, tell me about it because I'd like to know. If you decide to try cooking again even though you're a disaster in the kitchen, I want to know about it so I can order out."

"I have the right ingredients this time" She pouted

"Bela if we're going to make this work things are going to be different. You're going to have to earn my trust and that's going to take a while"

"Okay"

"And you're going to have to trust me. You're gage for right and wrong is pretty much non-existent so you have to listen to me"

"Fine"

"Now before we move on from this, is there anything else you have to come clean about so we can tackle it now and start off fresh?"

Bela's mind flashed to the sleeping pills she had slipped into Sam's drink that had caused his massive psychotic break down.

"Nope" she lied

"Are you sure?" he pressed

"Yes." Bela answered with fake confidence

"Okay" he nodded and opened his arms, she wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her

"Don't ever threaten to leave me again"

"You're a pain in the ass." he whispered into her hair "I'm sorry". She smiled until she saw a figure in her peripheral vision. She let go of Dean and stared at the woman poking her head out looking terrified from the kitchen.

"Oh I forgot" Dean explained after noticing the woman as well "That's Sala, she's a magical gypsy and she's going to be staying here for a little while"

"Of course she is" Bela sighed "Pleasure to meet you" she called to the woman

Sala just stared back in confusion and fright.

"Okay" Bela turned back to Dean "So are you hungry? I'm making my world famous Penne alla Vodka tonight."

"Sounds lovely." He grumbled sarcastically before lowering his lips to hers for a gentle kiss


	42. Chapter 43

"Uh Bela" Sam said after finally managing to swallow "This is"

"Great" Rissy finished for him "You did a great job"

Dean stared down at his pasta in confusion

"Thank you Rissy, I knew that if I had the right ingredients I could pull it off"

"Well you did" Rissy smiled "I do have one question though, that texture of the noodles, is that al dente?"

"Yes it is"

"I see, I like it, it's very crisp" Rissy, Sam, and Dean tried to hold back laughter

"It's supposed to be al dente" Bela defended

"I know, it's great honest. I've never had crispy pasta before" She laughed loudly with the boys

"Oh sod off" Bela pushed her plate into the middle of the table and crossed her arms

"Ok, all in favor of never letting Bela cook ever again say?" Rissy could hardly laugh out the words. The boys' hands shot up in the air in agreement

Sala looked around the table in confusion and continued to eat

"Here you go Sala, you don't want to eat that" Rissy smiled gently removing the plate from in front of the woman. "I'll make us all something"

"Well I was going to make dessert but now I'm not so sure I want to" Bela raised an eyebrow stubbornly

"Thank you?" Sam pouted and began laughing again. They heard Danny cry softly over the baby monitor

"I guess I'll just go where I'm wanted then" Bela rose from her seat and started upstairs towards her son

"Hey Dean, what do you think she was going to make for dessert? Maybe pie?" Rissy teased

"Don't even joke like that" Dean looked at her seriously

Rissy took three apples out of the bag of groceries Bela had brought home

"I'm not" She smiled. Sam walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist

"That was thoughtful" He directed at Dean

"I'm going to go check on Danny" Dean sighed standing from his seat "Hide those" he pointed at the apples in Rissy's hand.

* * *

><p>Bela woke up sweating. She had seen it again, the wicked grin and blood stained knife. The red walls all around her, the hooks; it was all back. She moved Dean's arm from around her delicately and moved from the bed. She needed air. After checking in on the twins she opened a window in the hallway and stood next to it as the cool breeze washed over her. There was a light on downstairs, she heard a faint noise that sounded like funk music. She walked down the stairs and saw Sala planted in front of Sam's laptop, (which Rissy had taught her how to use earlier so she could watch a movie) watching something. Bela peered over the woman's shoulder and saw a blonde haired man sitting on a bed with a blonde woman behind him. He was looking directly at her through the camera.<p>

"Oh dear, are you watching porn?" Bela's forehead wrinkled as she took a closer look.

"With out me you have zero shot at killing Lucifer " the man was saying. Bela's eyes widened "Where on Earth did you get this?" she asked the woman picking up the DVD case. Sala pointed to one of Bobby's old boxes. Bela ran up the stairs to wake her husband and tell him what was going on.

"Oh, that's from a long time ago" he yawned "I thought we told you all of this already, Sam went to hell and lost his soul, that whole thing"

"Oh yes, that's right" Bela remembered, "Why do you still have that DVD?"

"What can I say? Bobby was a pack rat, the man saved everything" he shrugged.

Suddenly there was an enormous flash of bright light that burst in the entire house. There was a loud crash as every window in the house shattered to pieces. The twins woke up with a start and began screaming in fear and confusion. Dean grabbed his children and handed them to Bela before quickly running into the hallway nearly running into Sam who had raced from his room at an almost identical speed. The men hurried down the stairs followed closely by Rissy who was carrying a rifle. Bela peered cautiously over the railing to see what was happening and saw the bright light take the form of a man. Suddenly the light was gone and the man from the DVD stood in front of them. Sala squealed in delight and leapt at the man wrapping her arms around him as he stared at her in confusion.

"Gabriel?" Sam breathed. Dean and Sam gaped at the man eyes wide. Dean reached out a hand and pointed Rissy's rifle; which had been aimed at the man's head towards the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gabriel asked as he began taking in his surroundings

"Did you do this?" Sam looked at Sala "Did you bring him back?"

Sala squinted as she tried to piece together what Sam could have been trying to say to her. She pointed to herself and then at the computer screen. She closed her hands together tight and closed her eyes to replay for them what she had done earlier. Sala clapped loudly and then pointed back to Gabriel.

"You can bring people back to life?" Dean said softly. Dean and Sam looked at each other intensely

"Is anyone going to tell me what's happening around here?" Gabriel asked trying to gently remove Sala from around his waist

"Sala is a gypsy genie or God, or something" Rissy tried to explain "She saw you on the computer and brought you back"

"Wow, so Lucifer and Michael?"

"He's back in the cage, they both are down there" Sam nodded

"Wow, how did you manage that?"

"Long story" Dean said quickly before turning back to Sala "You can bring people to life Sala?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Can you bring Bobby back?" Dean ran to Bobby's old boxes and started digging through them

"Sam? Sam!" He called before Sam could answer, "Help me find a picture will you?"

"Whoa!" Gabriel exclaimed as he removed Sala's hand from his rear "This one is a little frisky isn't she?" He chuckled and winked at her "I like that"

"Gross" Rissy's top lip rose slightly in disgust

"I don't think we've had the pleasure" He looked at Rissy

"Oh, I'm Rissy, Sam's wife"

"Right, how could I forget? The Gospel of Winchester, that's right. Wow is it time for you two to start trading in the old Impala for a station wagon already?" He called over his shoulder at the boys who were digging furiously through boxes

"No, just Dean has kids" Rissy said politely "Twins"

"So I take it that you haven't figured out that you're pregnant?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her

"I'm what?" Rissy gasped. Sam and Dean froze and stared at Gabriel

"Relax, I'm just kidding" Gabriel smirked at them. Rissy let out a sigh of relief and the boys started searching again

"Or am I?" Gabriel added slyly

"Well is she or isn't she?" Dean called impatiently pausing his search again

"Do I look like a Doctor to you?" Gabriel said sarcastically. Rissy put down the rifle and grabbed her coat and keys. "I'm going to the store, I'll be right back." She said at the door and left.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled, "He practically raised us, how do we not have even one picture of the guy"

"I think we burned it after Ellen and Jo died" Sam frowned

"Great" Dean threw his hands up in exasperation

"Wait!" Sam grabbed Dean's arm "Crowley"

"What about Crowley?"

"He took a picture of Bobby when they made that deal remember?"

"Holy crap you're right. We need to summon Crowley" Dean smiled and then stopped "Wow, I never thought I'd be happy to say that"

* * *

><p>Dean dropped his match into the bowl to complete the summoning ritual. Suddenly the king of hell stood before them. Bela remembered him instantly, she had sold him the colt before she died in a last ditch effort to save her life. She ran back up the stairs and placed the children back in their cribs before returning to her post on the steps to watch. The demon sighed and blinked hard in annoyance.<p>

"Well well, Sam and Dean. A pleasure as always" Crowley lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"Hi Crowley" Dean smiled sarcastically

"I hear you boys tied the knot. Mazel tov"

"Thank you, you remember my wife Bela" Dean gestured his head towards the stairs. Bela sighed; she hadn't wanted to be seen. She walked down the stairs and stood next to her husband.

"Ah yes, how can I forget? This is the lovely girl who gave me the colt and tried to have you killed multiple times if I'm not mistaken"

"We've all done our share of crazy things" Dean smirked putting an arm around Bela's waist

"Right. Well the angry vengeful sex must be fantastic."

Dean tilted his head and smiled in agreement. Crowley turned to Sam.

"And you married a shifter. Can't say I'm surprised, you've always had a thing for" Crowley paused as Sam took a challenging step forward

"Well monsters actually" Crowley finished

Sam started walking towards the demon but Dean reached out a put a hand on his chest to restrain him.

"Cool it" He ordered and gave him a stern look

"Well as lovely as it is chatting it up with you boys, Titanic is on Lifetime and I don't want to miss the art scene" Crowley smirked slightly "Kate Winslet"

"You have a picture of Bobby on your cellphone, we need it" Dean said seriously

"I beg your pardon?"

"When Bobby made that deal with you, you took a picture of that little moment you had" Dean put emphasis on the word "moment"

"Ah yes, that. I'm sorry I don't have it" the demon shrugged casually

"What do you mean you don't have it, why not?" Dean demanded

"Well I was going to have it laminated and framed so I could hang it over my mantle, but I couldn't take seeing his face every day" He said sarcastically "it was just too painful"

"Don't be a smart ass" Dean nearly shouted

"I said I don't have it. Are we done here?"

Dean stared off to the side completely crushed.

"Right then. Evening gentlemen" Crowley nodded before vanishing

Bela put a hand on Dean's back and stroked it gently. He tilted his head back and ran a hand through his hair. Sam threw himself backwards on the sofa.

"So" Gabriel said awkwardly "I guess we're done here for now" Sala stood up tall to give the angel a kiss.

"If you boys don't mind, I'm going go reacquaint myself with the living" Gabriel winked at Sala causing her to squeal delightedly and they both disappeared.

Bela put a hand at the back of Dean's neck and gently pulled him close. He sighed resignedly and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright. I'm alright." He said kissing her hair. Rissy burst through the door holding a plastic bag and a gallon of water.

"What did I miss?" Rissy looked around in confusion at the tension "Where's Sala?"

"Getting 'acquainted' with Gabriel" Sam rolled his eyes "What did you get?"

"Tests" Rissy lifted the bag "pregnancy tests"


	43. Chapter 44

All three of the tests resulted positive. Rissy was pregnant. As Sam and Rissy sat at the kitchen table silently, Bela couldn't resist speaking.

"So I guess you take back everything you said before then Sam?"

"Bela, not now" Dean shook his head at her

"Oh come on Dean, he ripped us to shreds when I got pregnant and now we can't say anything in return?"

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Sam glared at her

"Sure I do, Rissy explained it, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

Rissy started to cry, "It means our family will be complete" She beamed, her eyes running like faucets

"Oh Sam! This is a dream come true!" She exclaimed happily

"Are you kidding me? This is not a dream come true Rissy. This is bad" Dean stared at her incredulously

"Why?" She sniffled still smiling

"Because we have all the same issues that Dean and Bela are going to have to deal with raising children and more"

"What do you mean and more?" She shook her head in confusion

"Rissy, you're a shifter which means"

"Which means what Sam?" She asked him as if her heart were about to break

"Which means they're going to be" Dean added

"Going to be what?" She looked back and forth between the brothers "going to be monsters? Like me." She said softly

"No Rissy, I don't mean that" Sam held her hands

"Then what?"

"It's complicated" He sighed

"How?" She sniffed and sat up straight in her chair "We're married and now we're having a baby"

"No, we're hunters and we're having a baby"

"Sam, you're not happy about this. If you aren't happy about this I don't know what I'll do." She said into her lap

"Rissy" He sighed sadly. She looked up at him in pained disbelief and pulled her hands back.

"Rissy" He pleaded as she stood up from her seat

"Don't" She said firmly and hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Sam rested his head in his hands.

"I'll go check on her" Bela frowned

* * *

><p>"How did I know I'd find you here" Bela said as she entered her bedroom with a container of ice cream and two spoons<p>

"It's not fair" Rissy cried into Bela's pillow

"Oh sweetie" Bela sat down next to her sobbing friend

"We're married, why shouldn't we have a baby?"

"He's only concerned about it's future honey" Bela rubbed Rissy's back soothingly

"If you and Dean can do it so can we" she wailed

"What's that supposed mean?" Bela frowned

"No offense but you and Dean are a disaster half of the time" Rissy reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue

"None taken" Bela couldn't argue with that

"And you two are still great parents. Sam and I are so good together, we deserve this"

"Rissy, it's not easy raising a child like this. We move from place to place, Dean is hardly home and the twins are more than just a handful"

"Well regardless, it's too late. I'm already pregnant so he should just accept it"

"He'll come around. Every guy gets like this at first, hunter or not" Rissy nodded and wiped her eyes with the tissue

"Now are you going to eat this ice cream with me or not?" Bela handed her a spoon. Rissy smiled and hugged her friend "Bela you're such a mush"

"Don't tell Dean" Bela dug her spoon into the dessert

"I think he'd love mushy Bela" Rissy said through a mouthful of ice cream

"Oh yes, I can see it now. Dean would be sitting right where you are and we'd be feeding this to each other and we'd watch chick flicks all night"

"Maybe he'd surprise you" Rissy shrugged

"That's not me anyway" she shook her head

"Whatever you say" Rissy smirked. They heard a gentle knock at the door; Sam was standing in the doorway with Dean behind him.

"Rissy are you coming to bed?" Sam asked softly

"I'm sleeping in here tonight" She tightened her lips stubbornly

"What?" Dean barked from behind his brother

"I think we should talk" Sam persisted

"Maybe tomorrow" Rissy shrugged casually

"Where did she say she was sleeping?"

"Rissy, come talk to me. I'm sorry."

Rissy looked at Bela who nodded at her to go with him. Rissy swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. Sam reached out his hand for hers; she took it reluctantly and they left the room together.

Dean walked into the room and looked at the ice cream

"Speaking of Lifetime," he grumbled

"I thought we could feed it to each other" Bela laughed lightly

"Are you feeling okay?" He raised and eyebrow at her before kissing Danny's head in the crib

"I was only kidding" Bela pulled the container into her lap and took a spoonful

"Sweet dreams Mattie" he stroked his daughter's hair

"So it looks like you're going to be an uncle"

"Looks like we're going to need a bigger car" He sighed pulling off his shirt

"Dean Winchester driving a minivan, who would have ever thought" Bela chuckled

"Man I miss my baby" He sighed climbing into bed

"The Impala? Do you think we'd even all fit inside?"

"Not the way this family is growing"

"Where are we headed next?"

"Seattle, some psychopath is chopping off people's hands and feet and Sam thinks it's a case"

"You don't?"

"Nope, but he's convinced so we can go check it out"

"What about the Leviathan?"

"I talked to Frank just now, he said it's still a dead end right now"

"Well it's past 2am, when are we leaving?"

"Few hours" Dean closed his eyes

"Who's driving?"

"I have the first shift"

"Oh, because I was thinking maybe Sam or Rissy could drive"

He opened one eye "Why?"

"No reason" she put her hand under his shirt

"Bela it's been a long night"

"You're right. I was only kidding" She removed her hand and flicked off the light

"You've been doing a lot of that recently" He turned towards her

"Good night Dean" she faced away from him

Bela felt Dean's hand stroke her leg "You really wanted me to feed you ice cream didn't you" he smiled

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Pass it to me" He ordered

"Good night"

"You're adorable." He teased

"Shut up"

Dean reached across her and turned her head towards him by her chin with his pointer finger and thumb. She swallowed hard; her heart was fluttering. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I thought you were tired" she breathed

"I was only kidding" he smirked and pulled the shirt over her head


	44. Chapter 45

"Hey look at this" Sam pointed at his screen at a news article "CEO Finn Jacobs died in his house last night. It says here that he was trampled to death by horses"

"Creative, can't say the bastard didn't deserve it" Dean shrugged putting a fresh diaper on his son.

"You look like crap" Sam looked at Dean suspiciously

"Yeah I was thinking you could drive the first shift"

"Twins keep you up all night?"

"Something like that" Dean smiled slightly at Bela.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was something like that" Rissy said coming down the stairs with her bags "Let's get this show on the road"

"It's a boy" Rissy burst through the front door holding a picture of her sonogram

"Congratulations, you knew it would be" Bela smiled "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"She wants Jeremy" Sam sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife

"Jeremy?" Dean wrinkled his nose

"Jeremy Jude" Rissy nodded

"Dada" Mattie cried out from her playpen grabbing at the air.

"What is it sweetheart?" Dean leaped over to her and scooped her up. She rested her head against him gently. Her hair was soft and wavy, just like the girl in Bela's dreams. The twins had begun making sense out of their babbling earlier that month. Both of their first words had been "Dada" much to Dean's delight but "Mama" soon followed. Mattie loved to grab anything she could her hands on; which was usually something that belonged to Bela. Danny didn't speak as often as his sister but he watched the adults talk a lot. He would stare at them in a way that sometimes made Bela feel that he could understand everything they were saying. Both of the twins could stand on their own for small periods of time, Mattie preferred to crawl around at lightening speed while Danny seemed determined to learn how to walk. For twins they were remarkably different; Danny was quiet and attentive, Mattie was loud and carefree, Danny had straight dark brown hair and Mattie had wavy light brown hair. Danny's nose was pointed like his father's while Mattie's was rounded at the end like Bela's. Danny was taller and loved to be read to, Mattie could play peek-a-boo for hours (thankfully so could Rissy). The most they had in common was that they had identical bright green eyes just like their father. Bela smiled as she watched her husband and children smile at one another. They were the most important things to her in her entire life and as second chances go, this time around wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>For the next few months the Winchesters breezed through their lives as if they were living in a fairytale. The boys went on hunts as they used to and Rissy read baby books and helped Bela look after the twins. For a few months Leviathans were a distant thought, and aside from Dean's slight obsession with what he claimed to be Bobby's ghost and contacting Sala to bring him back to life somehow, life was close to perfect. Dean was even drinking less much to everyone's surprise. When Jeremy Jude Winchester was born they had officially reached perfection. The child was somewhere in the middle of his father's white complexion and his mother's tan. His hair was jet black and curly; he looked 100% human except for one small detail. Jeremy's eyes shifted color on a regular basis, when his mother held him for the first time they were brown like hers, when his father held him they were a dark green, when Dean held him they were bright green, when Bela held him they were blue green. Jeremy's eyes changed to whichever eye color he saw. Sometimes each of his eyes would be a different color, most often one would be brown and the other green. The twins had begun to walk slightly and their vocabulary had grown by their first birthday. "Dada" and "Mama" had promoted to "Daddy" and "Mummy" (both twins had picked up a bit of Bela's British accent on a few words). Mattie had upgraded from just grabbing objects to throwing them as well, most often it would be food or something fragile for her amusement. Danny shadowed all of the adults as they moved around the house and imitated their movements a few times a day before getting bored and finding a new way to entertain himself with his sister, which ranged from shouting matches where each of them would scream at the top of their lungs loudly and laugh to tipping things over just to watch them fall. Mattie and Danny would both have full length babble conversations with her parents and aunt and uncle and Bela wasn't sure, but she could swear she saw a freckle on Danny's face just days after he turned one.<p>

"I'm telling you, it's a freckle. I swear he looks more and more like his father" Bela told Rissy while hovering over her son after his diaper change

"That's generally what happens when people have kids Bela, they tend to look like their parents" Rissy yawned and flopped down on her bed. Jeremy hasn't slept through a single night since they brought him home from the hospital two weeks ago and it was taking a toll on everyone in the house.

"I'll let you get some sleep, I'll take the kids into my room for a while" Bela scooped Danny into her arms and looked down at her friend. Rissy responded by snoring softly already fast asleep. Bela wheeled Jeremy's crib into her bedroom. The house looked like a daycare center. She looked outside; it was a beautiful day, when the boys got back maybe they could go to a park. She rolled her eyes; she really was a housewife now. She sighed heavily, even Rissy would be working again soon, doing something that she liked to do, but there wasn't room for Bela's talents in this family. Not in Dean's world. The door opened downstairs, the boys were home again. She grabbed a twin in each arm and walked down the stairs to greet them. Dean took his squirming daughter from Bela's arm and kissed her.

"Daddy" Danny reached for his father and Dean grabbed him too

"I was thinking we could go to a park." Bela said loudly over Dean's excessive kissing noises

"Sure, why not" He said into Danny's hair

"Great. I'll go get my things" Bela went upstairs to grab the diaper bags and Jeremy so that Sam and Rissy could get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day?" She tried to smile as they strolled the children on the sidewalk leading to the park<p>

"It was okay, it was a day. Glad to be back" He smiled at her "How were the kids?"

"They were a handful, they miss you. They're much better now though, they always are when you come back. It's funny, I spend all day with them and they still like you more"

"Well can you blame them?" Dean teased. When he saw that Bela wasn't laughing he changed his manner

"Bela they don't like me more, they're just excited when I come home. Like dogs or something"

"Yes but if I call them animals than I'm 'Mummy Dearest'" She rolled her eyes

"Okay, What's going on with you?" Dean stopped walking and looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been sour for a week"

"How would you know? You're never around" Bela scoffed

"So this is about my job?" He squinted suspiciously

"No, this is about nothing. I was just making conversation"

"Bela-" He started

"Abby?" A British man's voice shouted from at the other end of the sidewalk. She could feel the blood drain from her face. Her heart jumped into her throat and pounded against it mercilessly. Her eyes moved slowly in the direction of the familiar voice. She could feel Dean doing the same. The man walked hurriedly towards her.

"Abby is that you?"

"Who's that?" Dean asked quickly before the man reached them

She couldn't answer. She couldn't even breathe.

"It is you Abby" The man grinned and grabbed her for a hug. She remained limp in his arms. Dean pulled her gently but protectively from his grasp.

"Abby, don't you recognize me?" The man beamed

"Ye-" she managed to exhale

"Hi, I'm Dean. I don't think we've had the pleasure" Dean reached a hand out to the man with a fake smile

"Hello Dean, I'm Arnie" The man took his hand and shook it "The pleasure's all mine. So Abby this would be your?"

"Her husband" Dean answered for her curtly still smiling "And you are?"

"I'm her cousin" Arnie pat Bela on the shoulder "You're married? Look how time flies"

"I'm sorry, you're her cousin on which side?" Dean squinted

"Her father's side." Arnie glanced quickly to Dean and then back to Bela "A great man he was; rest in peace. He would've been so proud to see you now Abby. You know you look just like him, a spitting image. That's how I recognized you from across the street. I said that girl looks just like my uncle"

Dean wrapped an arm around Bela's waist, he looked as though he were fighting hard against himself not to attack the man. Bela swallowed hard, her chest burned.

"Still quiet little Abby eh? Nothings changed in that department I see" Arnie laughed, Dean chuckled rudely under his breath; he was losing his patience

"Look Arnie" Dean sneered as he spat the man's name "It was really something running into you but we're real busy"

"Well you have to let me buy you lunch so we can catch up. I was just about to meet up with Aunt Midge, you remember Midge don't you Abby? I just helped her move here from London. She has to meet you and your family. Are all of these yours?" He gestured to the kids. Bela nodded stupidly while Dean glared.

"You really must come see Midge" Arnie reached out to put a hand on Bela's shoulder again but was knocked backwards a few steps by Dean's hand which had flown to the man's chest to block his approach.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Dean challenged

The man winced and rubbed his chest where Dean had hit him "I'm sorry, do we have a problem?" He asked in confusion

Dean licked his lips and bit it "Not yet we don't, but you see if you try to touch my wife again," Dean pointed at Bela "when I'm through you, not even 'Aunt Midge' is going to be able to identify your body" he ended in a threatening growl

Arnie took a few steps back "Abby?" He pleaded to her "I don't understand"

"I'll tell you what Arnie, I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get out of my face until I lose my temper" Dean's face was terrifyingly cold as he stared the man down

Arnie stumbled backwards over his own feet still pleading to Bela with his eyes

"ONE" Dean shouted loudly and Arnie hurried back in the direction he came.

"Are you alright?" He said softly to her pushing the hair out of her face. Bela blinked back her tears and nodded.

"I'm fine Dean, can we just go home? I'd like to go home"

"Sure we can go home, come on let's go" He rubbed her arm soothingly. Bela gave him a brief polite smile and started quickly towards the car.


	45. Chapter 46

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked her after tucking the children into bed

"About what?" Bela said without looking up from the book she was reading. When he didn't answer she glanced at him to see him giving her a look. They both knew what he was referring to.

"Not particularly, no" She turned her attention back to her book

"Our pasts keep catching up to us don't they? Me and Lisa and now"

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Bela snapped

"I just don't want you to" He frowned and shrugged "Bury this, I don't know"

"Yes because you're such a shining example of wearing your heart on your sleeve" She rolled her eyes

"Can we put away the fangs please?" He sighed heavily "I'm trying to help you"

"I don't want your help" Bela barked at him before throwing her book on the floor next to her and flicking off the lamp on her side

"Look Bela, I get that you're going through a hard time right now, I do; but you're not mad at me" Dean slipped into the bed beside her

"I'm not mad at anybody. I just don't want to talk about it"

"Fine"

"Good night Dean"

"Night Bela"

* * *

><p>Bela shot upwards panting. Her nightmares were becoming more frequent again; she just hoped that they would stop again soon. Dean stirred next to her, she moved quickly out of the bed and into the hallway. An exhausted Sam was in his room bouncing Jeremy on his shoulder while he cried quietly. She snuck past his room and down the stairs. She searched Dean's pockets for the car keys; they weren't in there. She walked into the kitchen and checked the table, then underneath it.<p>

"Where the hell are they?" She groaned

"Looking for these?" Dean was standing in the doorway, arms crossed with the keys dangling by the ring off of his pointer finger.

"Dean" She blew a fallen hair out of her face

"Going somewhere?" He looked at her seriously

"I just wanted some air" She walked over to him and reached for the keys but he held them higher

"Where are you going Bela?"

"I told you. I want some air"

"Good, I'll come with you"

"Am I being held prisoner here or something? Am I not allowed to go out on my own?"

Dean lowered the keys again and Bela took them from his hands

"Thank you" She squeezed past him and walked to the front door.

"I'll be back in a bit" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dean still watching her from the kitchen doorway.

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast; she didn't even know how it happened. What had started off as innocent hustling turned into stealing again. It felt wrong in so many ways but it was so empowering, she felt like herself again. She had regained a piece of her that went missing when she was trying to live in what she now considered "Dean's world". Things were different this time around though because even though he didn't say it she knew that Dean knew what she was up to again, he just didn't seem to have the energy to try to stop her. He was in a downward spiral, he never gave up his search on finding a picture of Bobby, and he focused all of his energy on it. Whenever Bela would walk into the house again she would find him with a half empty bottle of Jack or a flask digging through one of the hundreds of boxes that Bobby kept. They would just stare at each other for a moment and look away, their conversations were brief and cordial, it hurt but Bela didn't know what else to do. Rissy had a better idea.<p>

"Enough" she bellowed one night as Bela put on her jacket to go out. Rissy's eyes were black with exhaustion from so many consecutive sleepless nights taking care of Jeremy.

Sam, Dean, and Bela all turned to face Rissy.

"I've had enough of this." She continued stalking towards Bela.

"You two are pathetic, do you know that?"

"Rissy" Sam gave her a look

"No Sam, I've had enough of this" She jabbed a finger at him and then turned back to Dean and Bela

"Are you two aware that you have children? While you're here drinking yourself into a coma and you're out acting like a 16-year-old runaway, your children are here with me and Sam wondering where you are. Do Sam and I not have enough on our plates already? We have to babysit you and your kids?"

"Rissy" Bela glared

"What? What is it? You're back to your old ways. You haven't grown as a person at all, you're still a child and you need to grow the hell up Bela. I know what you've been through"

Bela looked frantically at Sam and Dean

"They didn't tell me Bela, I'm a psychiatrist. I picked it up. I'm sorry about what happened to you but this has to stop"

Dean uncapped his bottle of whiskey and put it to his lips, in a flash Rissy was in front of him grabbing it from his hands.

"No more" She shouted. Dean reached for the bottle and she slapped his arm away and she took off running for the kitchen. She held it open upside down and emptied the liquid into the sink

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean ran towards her but Sam caught his arm.

"Get the hell off me" Dean yanked himself away from his brother

Rissy ran around the house grabbing every bottle of alcohol she could find and started throwing them outside on the pavement. Dean grabbed her from behind just as she had thrown the last of it.

"God damn it Rissy" He shouted releasing her. Sam held onto his wife protectively

"It's time to grow up Dean. I won't let you ruin our family. I won't let you destroy Mattie and Danny's lives. They deserve better than that."

Rissy turned to face Bela who was standing in the doorway "And Bela, I don't care what Dean lets you get away with, if you take a step out of that door without one of us again I'm going to kick your ass"


	46. Chapter 47

It took three showers for Sam to get all of the glitter out of his hair and off of his body from the clown attack and that was with Rissy's help. Dean and Bela got the rest of their things packed up inside of the car. The past couple of weeks were weird for them; they were living their lives as if they hardly noticed each other. Dean was in a good mood from his last hunt with his brother, it was written all over his face but he hadn't said a word directly to his wife even in the retelling. From the outside everything would appear to be completely normal and happy. They still laughed, took care of the children, and stayed social with their friends. On the inside everything was different, it was wrong, and even though neither of them spoke about it, despite appearances, they were falling apart at their very core.

"Got everything?" Dean asked her breaking their silence for the first time in two days

"I think so" She nodded at him. They lingered in front of the trunk of the car for an awkward moment before Dean closed it and started towards the house to get the children. She almost called for him; she almost ran to him, spun him around and kissed him so they could make up and everything was almost better. She almost knew what to say to him to make all of their problems go away, she almost told him that even though they had screwed everything up before, they could start over fresh and they would be stronger for it. She almost did. She almost. He went inside and closed the door behind him; she sighed resignedly and got in the back seat of the car.

* * *

><p>"Let me see your slinky?" Rissy reached over to the backseat with her hand opened<p>

"No way get your own" Dean pushed her hand away and began playing it again

"Daddy, see" Mattie reached towards the slinky and began squirming in her seat

"Go to sleep" He ordered

"Daddy see" She demanded squirming harder

"No way, you'll break it"

"Dean really" Bela frowned

"Daddy!" Mattie shrieked

"Fine, you animal" He handed Mattie the slinky

Mattie's eyes grew with her smile as if she had just received an amazing treasure

"Say thank you to Daddy" Bela stroked her daughter's hair gently

"Tank you Daddy" Mattie said brightly

"Yeah yeah" He huffed

"Yeah yeah" Danny mimicked happily

"Danny those aren't good manners" Bela corrected

"Yeah yeah" he giggled

"That's great role modeling Dean" Bela shot at her husband

"Danny, listen to your mother" Dean yawned

"Yes Daddy" Danny agreed

"Good boy" He pat his son's leg gently

Bela rolled her eyes and glared outside of her window. "Yes daddy indeed" she thought bitterly to herself, "I spend all day with them and they don't pay me any mind but let him say something to them and its 'yes daddy'". She took a deep breath, there wasn't any reason to feel jealous, and they were only kids. They didn't know any better yet; besides, she was trying to make up with Dean. The last thing she wanted was to have another stupid reason to have an argument.

"Oh but when I ask to see it you push me away" Rissy complained from the front seat

"Well when you start being my one-year-old daughter let me know so I can give you a turn"

"I'll get you your own slinky" Sam comforted his wife

"No that's okay" Rissy sighed, "I hope she breaks it" she turned in her seat to smile devilishly at Dean

"Sam can you please tell your wife to stop harassing me"

"Sam can you please tell your brother that he's an infant"

"Alright that's it, one more word and I'm going to turn this car around" Sam mumbled sarcastically

Rissy stuck her tongue out at Dean. Jealousy flooded through Bela like a tidal wave as she watched Dean and Rissy make silly faces at each other. She and Dean hardly spoke and here he was with Rissy teasing and carrying on like two children having the time of their life. She took a deep breath and tried to rationalize her thoughts, they weren't flirting, and Rissy would never do that anyway. She was crazy about Sam. He was the center of her universe and she would never betray him like that. She would never betray her either because they were friends. Dean loved her, that was guaranteed also, he couldn't possibly think of Rissy in that way. No they were just like brother and sister and that was all.

"Shut up Dean, you're going to wake up Jeremy" Rissy accused him as she looked over at Bela's arms cradling Jeremy. He fussed slightly in his sleep for a moment and went limp.

"I'm going to wake him?" Dean squinted "Turn around"

"I'm going to try to catch a few z's Sammy, wake me when it's my turn" Rissy faced forward and stretched

"Okay"

Bela felt the urge to reach over and kiss her husband, more to prove a point than anything but when she looked over at him and saw him dozing off on his door she lost her nerve. She tried to reach her hand out casually and rested it next to his but the way the car seats were positioned made her arm fall uncomfortably over her daughter's legs while her fingers dangled hopelessly off of the side of the chair.

"You know we should really get a bigger car" She called to Sam in frustration

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing, maybe a van or something" He responded unfazed by her attitude

"Yes because this is just ridiculous"

"Alright, next town we pull into we'll switch"

"Good" she huffed

"Are you okay?" he asked her through the rearview mirror

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know; you seem a little edgy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam" She smiled quickly. Sam continued to watch her for a few seconds suspiciously before turning his attention back to the road.

"Okay" he sighed quietly


	47. Chapter 48

"No way, I've been home forever. I want in on this one" Rissy said firmly

"It doesn't make sense for all of us to go" Dean shook his head

"That's true, you sit this one out Dean." she suggested

"I don't think so"

"Only one way to settle this" Sam nodded seriously. The three hunters held out their fists in rock paper scissor shoot formation.

"Come on, if you can't beat Dean of all people" Sam said from the sidelines after winning two rounds. Dean threw out rock and a half of a second later Rissy threw paper.

"I win!" She shrieked happily

"No, you cheated" Dean shouted and looked at Sam for a ruling

"She won" Sam shrugged

"Really Sam? Picking your wife over your own brother?"

Sam smirked at Dean as if to say "and you wouldn't?"

"Yeah I'd probably do the same" He nodded "It still sucks though"

"To the witnesses" Rissy grabbed her son from the playpen and kissed his face all over "I love you baby, we'll be right back" she placed her son down again gently, grabbed Sam's hand and headed out of the door.

* * *

><p>"No Daddy! Do by self!" Mattie screeched as Dean wrestled her diaper on<p>

"Mattie, hold still sweetheart" He said patiently

"No! Daddy! Peas do by self" she cried loudly

"Maybe next time" He strapped the diaper together and pulled her pants on. Mattie's lip quivered

"Uh oh" Danny said as he watched from the playpen

Mattie wailed loudly as tears poured down her face as if her eyes were open faucets. Dean tossed his daughter in the air and caught her. She smiled and giggled briefly before she remembered that she was sad and began crying again.

"Don't cry honey" Dean sang in no particular melody and swayed around with her. Mattie screeched; her face was beet red as tears flowed down her face. Dean placed her down on the changing table, lifted her shirt, put his lips on her stomach and blew out loudly. Mattie screamed in laughter.

"Again Daddy" she shrieked, Dean blew her stomach again.

"Daddy!" Danny reached for his father from the playpen and Dean scooped him up and repeated the action on his son.

Bela watched from a chair in the corner bottle-feeding Jeremy.

"You're a natural." She said to her husband

"What?" He called over the screaming twins

"I said you're a natural." she said louder

"Oh. Thanks" He nodded placing the laughing twins on the ground

"So? How are enjoying your day off?"

"This is a day off?" He laughed sarcastically

"Well I mean a day not hunting"

"Oh, well it's okay" He shrugged

"That's nice"

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before Dean started towards the kitchen

"Dean!" she called after him desperately. He turned around to face her.

"Can you-" she thought frantically about what to say next "get me a glass of m-milk"

"Okay?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion

He came back a few minutes later, after Bela put the Jeremy and the twins down for a nap, with a microwave meal in one of his hands and a cup of milk in the other. He handed her the cup and sat down next to her.

"Thanks" She smiled. He nodded and filled his mouth full of mac and cheese

"Dean, I've been thinking," she blurted out

He looked at her and waited for her to finish her sentence

"What?" he asked with his mouth full when she didn't continue

"I think we should have sex" She looked at him seriously while her stomach fluttered wildly

"Excuse me?" He swallowed the food in his mouth

"We're obviously in a rut and I think it can be fixed if we have sex"

Dean tilted his head briefly and laughed once "Wow"

"What?" She demanded defensively

"Nothing, its just that things don't work like that Bela" He shook his head at her

"Why not?"

"Because sex doesn't magically fix things"

"This is coming from you Dean? Mr. Don Juan?" She was losing patience with him

"I know, it feels weird saying it but it's true. What ever it is that's going on between us right now isn't going to be fixed with just having sex." He said gravely

"Oh and your method is better? Hardly speaking for days at a time?"

"No it isn't." he admit

"Then what?" She tightened her lip in frustration

"Then I don't know, we talk about things, try to rebuild things from the foundation"

"Talk about what? Our problems?"

"No. We don't have to talk about 'our problems'"

"Then what Dean?" she sighed

"I don't know" He rubbed his eyebrow and shook his head. They sat silently for a few moments before Bela put a hand on his leg

"Well while we figure it out, can we have sex?"

Dean frowned in thought and sighed "Fine"

* * *

><p>"We should do this more often" Bela smiled and rested her head on Dean's chest. He wrapped his arm around hers and stroked her wrist with his fingers.<p>

"How long has it been anyway?" she sighed

"One month, two weeks and five days" He said without missing a beat

"Not like anyone's counting." she laughed

"This still doesn't change anything" he picked up his thumb and dropped it purposefully back down on her arm

"Not even a little?" she challenged

"Only a little"

"Would you like to change things a little bit more?" She looked up at him and smirked

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"You're a pain in the ass." he grunted as he slipped out of the bed

"Dean if you keep up this flattery I'm going to have to drag you back into the bed"

"Lady, I'd like to see you try" He challenged as he yanked his pants on

"Lady?" She pouted.

Dean leaned over and kissed her "Get dressed"

"What's the hurry?"

Dean reached over to the baby monitor and turned up the volume. Mattie was calling out for them.

"Come on" He gestured his head towards the door, slipped his shirt on and left the room

Bela sighed heavily and started to sit up when a man appeared suddenly in the bedroom

"Ah!" Bela screamed and grabbed dragged the blankets to her chin

"Castiel" She growled

"I'm sorry I startled you" Cas put a hand up apologetically

Dean burst back into the room with his gun aimed high. When he saw that it was only Cas he let out a sigh of relief and tucked the gun back into his jeans.

"Cas, where the hell have you been?"

"With Surena. Dean I need your help"

"What ever you need Cas, what's up?"


	48. Chapter 49

"So she was right, it was possible" Dean blinked slowly absorbing all of the information

"She is completely defenseless during the birthing process because she cannot phase. The colony can do it's best to defend her against them but their forces are considerably weakened without Surena to guide them in battle. Most of their efforts will be to protect the queen at all costs leaving the rest of the colony to fend for themselves."

"And these uh" Dean gestured his hand so as could repeat the monster's name

"Cadejos" Cas finished

"Cadejos, are what exactly?"

"They're evil spirits that manifest themselves in the shape of large dogs"

"How large?"

"Usually the size of cows"

"Right, and how do we kill it? Iron?"

"Most have tried machetes"

"Has it worked?"

"No."

"Okay" Dean nodded and bit his lip "How long do we have to get this whole thing sorted out"

"She's due to deliver in five days"

"So we have five days to figure out what we're dealing with, how to kill it, fly to Costa Rica, and kill them all before they attack the colony"

"Yes. Please hurry"

"Oka, I'll tell Sam when he gets back"

"Where is he?" Cas sounded annoyed in his robotic voice

"He's working a case right now"

"Dean. We don't have time for this" Castiel demanded impatiently

"Cas-" Dean started but the angel already disappeared

"So I guess we're going back to Costa Rica then?" Bela shrugged

"Oh no, you're staying here with the kids where it's safe" He gave her a look as if that were the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard

"Are you telling me that it's going to be safer for me here with three children and a bunch of indestructible monsters that can attack me at any moment?"

"Good point. Alright I'll give Frank a call to get the kids their passports" He reached his hand out towards her

"What?"

"Money, these things aren't free"

"Dean I haven't got any-"

"Come on" He said flapping his fingers impatiently

"It's in my purse" She scrunched her mouth stubbornly

He raised an eyebrow and walked out of the room

* * *

><p>"What happened to the Ghoul?" Bela asked as Rissy and Sam put their gear down in the back room<p>

"Cas took care of it" Sam made his mouth into a one-line smile and dropped the duffle bag from his shoulder

"Did you find out anything about the Cadejos?" Dean asked joining them in the room

"We stopped by the library on the way back and found out a little about them. According to the lore, they're spirits that take the form of gigantic black dogs, except they have goat's hooves and red eyes."

"Well that's not scary at all" Dean grumbled

"The lore says that they're hard to kill but when they die their bodies disappear"

"So why would these things be after the unicorns?"

"I don't know, because they can maybe? Cas did say they were pretty weak without their queen. Evil spirits don't usually need a lot of incentive to be evil" Sam rationalized

"Okay, so they're spirits, I'm thinking rock salt and iron?" Rissy suggested

"That only slows down spirits, it doesn't kill them and I doubt they have any bones to burn" Sam shook his head doubtfully

"These aren't typical spirits, I think salt bullets and iron are our safest bet, if not then we'll try anything else we've got" Dean added "How many are there?"

"They travel in threes so probably only three"

"That's not so bad" Dean smiled hopefully

"Three enormous evil spirits that we aren't sure how to kill" Sam scoffed

"Well if you say anything that way" Dean smirked slightly

"What are we going to do with Bela and the kids?" Sam nodded towards Bela

"In case I forget to say this later, I just want you all to know how much I deeply appreciate being lumped in the same category as three infants" Bela smiled sarcastically at Sam

"I was thinking they could just stay in a hotel until we got back" Dean answered

"I also appreciate being talked about as if I'm not even in the room" Bela added

"Sounds good" Sam continued to Dean ignoring Bela

"We'll only be about a few hours away anyway and I'll proof the room just in case"

"Because it isn't as if I've had any experience with the supernatural before" she folded her arms with attitude

"Bela we all know that you can take care of yourself, I think that's been established" Sam rolled his eyes

"Good, so you know then that I can proof the hotel on my own"

"Fine, you can do it on your own" Dean threw his hands outward defensively

"Okay" Rissy chimed in awkwardly "Let's get going then"

"What's the matter with you?" Dean whispered to Bela as they walked out of the room

"Nothing, just because I'm not a part of your little hunter gang doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing" she shot back

"Gang? What are you talking about?"

"Yes your little hunter gang with Sam and Rissy"

"I'm not in any gang, you're crazy" He dismissed

"Oh! Dean I forgot to show you!" Rissy ran towards them excitedly and pulled the front part of her pants a few inches and revealed a small tattoo

"It's the same one that you and Sammy have" She beamed

"Yeah I see that" Dean said in astonishment

"Yay! I'm officially in the gang" Rissy clasped her hands together happily

Dean gave Bela and apologetic look. She just rolled her eyes and pushed past them

"What's going on with her? She heard Rissy whisper

"Nothing she's fine"


	49. Chapter 50

"When I leave, salt the doors too" Dean instructed

"Dean, I'm in a hotel miles away from the battlefield, I think I can manage" Bela smirked

"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances"

"Aw, you do care" She teased

"Take this" He handed her a shotgun "Shoot first, ask questions later"

"I've never fired one of these before, can you show me how to hold it?"

"Don't be a smart ass. Be careful" He nodded seriously

"Likewise. You promised me a proper wedding and I expect you to keep it."

"Yes ma'am" He leaned over and kissed her "I'll call you when we get there"

* * *

><p>"These are probably the creepiest woods I've ever been through" Rissy muttered<p>

"Yeah keep your eyes out, last time I went through here I had to kill a chupacabra" Dean warned

"I thought those only lived in Mexico" Sam crunched over some fallen branches

"Apparently not" Dean shrugged

"What time do we have to be at the boat?" Rissy looked at Dean

"Midnight"

"And why did we leave so early?" Sam asked his brother

"So we don't have to travel through the woods at night?" Dean said sarcastically

"Makes sense" Sam agreed

"I can't wait to meet a unicorn. Is it weird that I'm excited right now?" Rissy smiled

"Is it weird that you're excited that we're going to try to save an entire village of helpless creatures from three gigantic evil dog cow goat spirits? No not weird at all." Dean grunted as he stepped over a large root

"What's the queen like?" Rissy gushed

"She's cute"

"She has quite the hold on Castiel doesn't she?"

"Yes she does" Dean chuckled

"How romantic"

* * *

><p>"Mattie, Mattie sweetheart, don't touch Mummy's-" a loud crash ended Bela's sentence before she could. Her make-up kit was smashed to pieces and powder was everywhere. Bela grabbed her daughter off of the dresser and placed her on the floor.<p>

"Danny don't eat that" Bela ran to him, pulled him off of the ground and carried him to the sink to wash the rock salt off of his hands.

"Mummy" Mattie called to her holding up Bela's white dress to show her the picture that she had just scribbled on it with a purple crayon.

"Mattie!" Bela gasped, "Give me that" she snatched the dress out of her daughter's hands. Mattie's lip quivered and her eyes welled up.

"No, no don't cry" Bela pleaded but it was too late; Mattie began to wail loudly, Danny and Jeremy followed soon after.

Bela sunk to the floor and grabbed her hair. Danny stopped crying and waddled to her, he touched her face lightly with his finger.

"Mummy?" he pouted

"Hey there kido" She stroked his hair gently. Danny climbed into her lap and reached his tiny arms out for a hug. She cuddled him in her arms for a moment before Mattie noticed what was going on and decided to join her brother in the hug. Bela held them both and rocked them gently. Jeremy continued to cry loudly until Bela placed the twins back onto their own feet and rocked him on her shoulder.

"How about we give Mummy a little break?" She smiled down at her children.


	50. Chapter 51

"How much per hour is it?" Bela asked the receptionist at the hotel daycare center.

"Señora it is 51,000 colones per hour for each child" The woman responded politely

"Do you accept US currency?"

"Si Señora, that will be one hundred dollars for an hour for each child"

"Okay here you go, $600" Bela handed her a wad of cash and leaned down to kiss the children goodbye

"Mummy will be back in a few hours. I love you" She kissed all three of them on the cheek and hurried off towards the lounge area for a few hours off.

* * *

><p>Bela lay in the patio chair next to the pool when something caught her eye. A man two seats away from her had something tucked away in his belt that reflected brightly in the sun. She recognized it instantly, although it was hardly visible to the public eye, the man was carrying a silver knife in his pocket. She had a gut feeling that this man was a hunter. He was a handsome man, his skin was like rich hot chocolate, he was tall and lean but his muscular physic was still quite visible in his tight black shirt. It would be a pity to steal from such a beautiful specimen but chances like this don't come by often. Sometimes it felt good to do what she knew she was good at, even if the rest of her family didn't approve.<p>

She stretched and moved casually out of her seat. The man shifted to rest his head on his arms that were folded behind it. She walked by him and grabbed the knife from his belt inconspicuously but it snapped back quickly into its place above his pants. "Shit, it was attached to a bungee." She cursed herself. The man sat upright and looked at her.

"Sorry about that" She said apologetically

"Did you just try to steal my knife?" The man laughed incredulously in a North American accent

"Terribly sorry about that" She smiled "I was admiring it from over there" she pointed to her former seat

"So you tried to steal it?" He smiled still in shock

"You're a hunter?" She asked suspiciously

"How did you know that?" He squinted

"You might say that I have an eye for that sort of thing" She smiled politely

"Really?"

"Although I'm slightly confused, any other hunter would have chopped my hands off at the wrist by now"

"Well I'm more of a foot guy" He smiled "Name's Mark" he held a hand out towards her

"Bela" she shook his hand firmly

"Are you a hunter Bela?"

"Not quite" She laughed brightly to herself

"Well Bela, would you like to have a seat?" He gestured to the empty chair next to him

"No, I can't. I should get going actually. There's a sea breeze over at that bar stand that's calling my name" She smiled

"Sea breeze? I'm more of a martini man myself" He responded to her smile with a dazzling one of his own

"Martini man? That sounds like a bit of an oxymoron if you ask me"

"What can I say? James Bond paved the way." He laughed "I was thinking of heading to the bar anyway, would it be too much of an imposition if I joined you for a drink? There's something about drinking alone that always makes me feel so-"

"Pathetic?" She suggested.

He laughed, "You can say that"

"I don't know Mark" She grinned

"Come on, sitting next to me at a bar is the least you can do after I let you keep your hands"

Bela rolled her eyes "Okay come on"

"So is it correct to assume that you're American?" She asked him

"Yes ma'am, New Jersey born and bred" He nodded

"So what brings you to Costa Rica?"

"My mom. She moved down here after she retired. She loved the sun, I'm here for her funeral, I came down here to pay my respects for a few days before heading back to the States."

"I'm sorry to hear that" She said before taking a sip of her drink

"So what about you Bela, are you here for business or pleasure?"

"A bit of both, but mostly neither actually" She said setting her drink down

"Are you always this mysterious?" He said into his martini before taking a large gulp

"I used to be." She said softly playing with her straw.

"So do you always bring weapons to the pool?" She changed the subject lightly

"I always bring my weapons everywhere, you never know" He nodded

"Yes that's right, you may have to gank the abominable beach ball." She laughed

"What? What does gank mean?" He joined her laughter

"I have no idea" She shook her head "I'm pretty sure it means kill"

"I'm going to have to use that one"

"Sorry, I think that one has been patented" She smiled

Her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bela, I just wanted to check in and tell you that we're out of the woods, we're going to be waiting here until nighttime for the boat"_

"Okay"

"_How are things over there? How are the kids?"_

"Everything's fine" She said quickly

"_Let me say hi"_

"Uh, they're sleeping right now, I don't want to wake them. I'll let them know you rang"

"_Is that music I hear in the background?"_ He asked suspiciously

"No, it's the television"

"_Where are you Bela?"_

"I'm in the room"

"_Bela please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone"_

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence, I appreciate it" She shot back

"_Just be safe okay? That's all I want."_

"I am being safe. I'm not a complete idiot"

"_Alright, I'll give you a call in a few."_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

Bela hung up her phone and tucked it into her back pocket. Mark was trying to hold back a laugh "Your old man?" He asked

"He likes to think so" She sighed

"Brother?"

"Are you always this nosey Mark?" She raised an eyebrow

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry" He smiled apologetically

"My husband" She shrugged "I should really get going though, it was nice to meet you Mark"

"The pleasure was all mine"

She reached into her purse and took out her wallet

"The drink was on me" He put a hand up to stop her

"Well then, thank you. See you around" She waved


	51. Chapter 52

"You know you should really try to be nicer to Bela" Rissy said as Dean hung up the phone

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you talk to her like you're her father and she's some screwed up kid of yours that you wish you never had"

"Wow. Sounds like you've had some experience with that" He shot sarcastically

"Don't be an ass, I'm serious. Why do you treat her like that?"

"Treat her like what? Like she lies all the time and gets herself into trouble?"

"And you don't?" She challenged

"Guys come on" Sam intercepted

"Dean your entire career is based on deception and trouble" She shook her head at him incredulously

"That's a job, she does it for fun"

"Well it used to be her job too and she was good at it, now she doesn't have one"

"She was a thief"

"So? It was still her job, just because it wasn't important to you doesn't mean that it didn't mean something to her"

"So what, I should just let her go off and break into people's houses in the middle of the night? Put little girls in danger because Bela wants to make a few extra bucks on the side? You know what she's capable of Rissy. If I don't watch out for her bad things will happen"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't watch out for her Dean, I'm just saying that you should cut her some slack. She's completely out of her element here. Imagine how you would feel if you had to stay home all day and night taking care or three kids while your friends and family are all off working together"

"You make it sound as if I have her locked away in some prison"

"I'm not saying that you have her locked away in prison, but she is kind of in one if you think about it. Her whole life turned upside down Dean, she was given this new life and was forced to adjust to it instantly. All I'm saying is that she doesn't have it as easy as you think"

Dean sighed and took out his phone

"Bela?"

"_Hello Dean"_

"How are you?"

"_Dean is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Well you just called not five minutes ago asking the same question"_

"Yeah I know, I kind of just wanted to hear your voice"

"_Are you feeling okay?"_

"Yes. I just miss you"

"_Okay?"_

The line was silent for a few moments as if she was waiting for him to elaborate

"_I miss you too."_ she finally said

"I was thinking that when I got back, maybe we could do something, just the two of us."

"_Like a date?"_

"Yeah, like a date"

"_Oh. That's sweet. Okay, that sounds nice"_

"I love you"

"_You're not hurt are you Dean? Because you promised"_

"What? No. I'm just saying that I love you"

"_Oh. Thank you then"_ She said suspiciously _"Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yes Bela, I'm okay. I'll call you a little later"

"_Okay. Bye"_

"Bye"

"_And Dean?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you too"_

Dean hung up the phone and looked at his sister-in-law. "Are you happy now?"

"Are you?" She asked him seriously

"No, not really" He admit

"Why not?"

"Because I miss her." He stated matter-of-factly "I have to hang freaking Mickey and Mallory Knox all the time"

"Mickey and Mallory Knox?" Rissy wrinkled her nose

"Characters from a movie." Sam rolled his eyes

"Well why don't you and Bela go out on a hunt together?" Rissy suggested

"Bela on a hunt? First of all she hates hunting"

"She used to hate hunting"

"And I'm not going to take her along so she can get herself killed"

"She knows how to take care of herself"

"With people yes but not with hunting, she's not a hunter. Last time we came through those woods" He gestured behind them "I ended up having to carry her halfway. No way."

"It was just a thought" Rissy shrugged

* * *

><p>"Open wide" Bela put the spoon next to her son's mouth. He opened his mouth and she emptied the contents inside of it.<p>

"Now you Mattie, open wide for the train." She said picking up the spoon in her chair. Mattie closed her mouth tightly

"Come on sweetie, open up. It's yummy"

"No" she threw her hands up to her mouth. Some people in the surrounding tables looked over briefly at them.

"Mattie you need to eat darling, open up" She said quietly

"No!' Mattie squealed "No Mummy!"

"Matilda. Stop screaming and open your mouth right now" Bela hissed

"No no no no no no no!" She cried loudly throwing the bowl off of her chair and onto the floor. Bela slammed the spoon down onto the table and grit her teeth.

"Looks like you can use some help" A man smiled at her

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Bela squinted

"What am I doing in the restaurant of the hotel I'm staying in?" He laughed

"Oh. Right. Well, thank you but I think I can manage" She said wiping off Danny's food covered face with a napkin

"Okay, suit yourself" He shrugged "Are all of these yours?" he looked around the table at the three children

"Look Mark, no offense but I'm a little busy." She dismissed

"Alright, I'll just leave you to it then." He smiled politely

"Thank you"


	52. Chapter 53

"Is that what I think it is?" Rissy breathed as the creature ran towards them

"Yup" Dean sighed

"It's-"

"Beautiful" Rissy finished her husband's sentence and held onto his hand

"Actually I was going to say huge." Sam corrected "But it's beautiful too"

The unicorn stopped lightly in front of them. There was a woman on top of the creature wearing a silver robe floating gently in the breeze.

"Welcome back friend" her voice chimed like a song as she lowered her hand down to help them onto the large creature. The horse turned swiftly underneath them and began running in the direction gliding through the air gracefully in the direction it had come. The unicorn took them through the forest; trees flew at the speed of light by them. When they arrived at the colony Rissy was awestruck. Never in her entire life had she seen anything as beautiful as the scenery around her. Castiel appeared in front of them on a unicorn of his own.

"I'm glad you came." He said quickly

"We didn't have much of a choice" Sam smirked

"Surena is in critical condition." Cas continued

"Your wife? Oh my goodness Castiel, is she going to be alright?"

"I'll take you to see her"

Rissy caught her breath as Sam helped her off of the creature. The enormous castle in front of her shone brightly in front of her. Bright lights glimmered through the windows

"Oh Sammy, how beautiful." She grasped onto her husband's hand.

"This is where you live?" Sam gaped at the angel

"Yes" Cas nodded and he lead them inside. The three hunters followed the angel up a large crystal spiral staircase with a red velvet carpet down the center. Rissy felt like she was walking through a fairytale. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was a princess ascending to her throne hand in hand with her prince charming. Her illusion didn't last very long however, her foot miscalculated the distance of the next step and she stumbled forward. Sam caught her firmly.

"Are you okay?" He laughed

"I'm perfect" She twinkled

"I know" He smiled

"Oh brother" Dean rolled his eyes "Can you two get a fricking room?"

"He's just jealous." She laughed softly to Sam who had now positioned his arm around her shoulders to prevent any future falls. Castiel lead them to the top of the steps and down a large hallway into an open room.

The queen was lying at the far end of the room in an enormous half-circle bed with a gigantic red blanket draped across it. She shot upwards when she saw them enter.

"Friend! Oh my friend! Welcome!" She beamed as she flung the blanket from her body.

"Surena, stay in bed" Cas told her as she scooted from the bed holding her massive stomach with her hand. The woman paid him no heed as she waddled towards them. Her long silky red robes flowed as lightly as her long brown hair as she moved towards them as quickly as her body would allow.

"Hey, how are you" Dean smiled as he bent down slightly for a hug. Surena held him close smiling widely

"I am so happy to see you my friend" She released him and pointed to her stomach "Do you see? I told you that it was possible. Didn't I tell you that it was possible? And now you see, it was really possible" She beamed

"I see that" He nodded

"And where is my other friend?" She looked around at the unfamiliar faces then back to Dean.

"She's at a hotel with our children" He gestured his head towards the door

"Oh congratulations" She giggled and turned to Sam "Is this your Sammy?"

"Sam" Sam corrected and held out a hand towards her. The queen pushed his hand away and grabbed him close for a hug

"Oh" He said in surprise and pat her on the back

"And who are you my friend?" She asked turning to Rissy when she broke the embrace

"I'm Rissy, Sam's wife" Rissy smiled and held her arms out for a hug, which the queen enthusiastically accepted.

"I thought you said she was in critical condition Cas" Dean muttered

"She is" He assured

"Surena please" Castiel turned to his wife pleadingly

"Please excuse my silly husband" Surena reached out and took the angel's hand in hers

"Surena you don't look so well" Dean said seriously "Maybe you should lay down"

"Come now, let's have tea" She ignored and sat down at a small table near the entrance of the room. "Please sit"

They all obeyed her wishes and sat around the table.

"So do you know why these things want to attack you Surena?" Sam leaned forward towards her

"Yes of course I do" Surena shook her head at him as if he had said something ridiculous

"And?" Dean pressed

"And what?" She turned to him confused

"And why are they trying to attack you?" Dean said impatiently

"Because I banished them from here and had a good deal of them executed"

"Why?" Rissy gasped

"They are evil spirits, they were murdering helpless humans" Surena shrugged

"Oh"

"So how do we kill them? Iron? Salt?" Sam asked

"You must pierce them through the heart" Surena illustrated with her hands an upward stabbing motion

"With what?"

"Something long and sharp" She nodded

"Alright. When do you think they're going to show up?"

"They should be here very soon. I think maybe around now"

"How do you know?" Cas asked urgently

"Because the baby is coming right now"

"Now as in right now?" Dean tilted his head forward and poked the table with his finger to emphasize "now"

Surena bit her lip "Yes, the baby is coming now"

"Your highness" A man breezed into the room "The first alarm has been triggered. We must go to the birthing room for your protection."

"They're here" Surena sighed wearily

* * *

><p>"It's time for bed Jeremy sweetheart." Bela said quietly to the fussy baby<p>

"Mummy?" Mattie yawned from her crib

"Sleep time Mattie" Bela answered as she lowered Jeremy gently into his cradle

"Sleep" Danny echoed

"That's right" Bela flicked on the television and turned to BBC. There was something about the British news that had the children off to sleep in no time.

"Mummy?" Mattie blinked slowly

"Sleep" Danny said again and the twins drifted off to sleep. Bela smiled, the children were developing very British accents "Your father is going to love that" she mused to herself. Dean was so all American, who would have thought that his children would speak as though they were born and raised in London. Her mind drifted back to the phone call she had just received. They were on their way to battle now. She knew better than to worry about him, he could easily take care of himself. He said he was going to surprise her when he got back. He was being so nice to her since he left, Rissy probably had something to do with that but she didn't mind. Perhaps things would be able to head back to the way things were. Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it, things were bad before too but maybe now things can get to where they were in the middle. She could try hard too; they both of them could try harder. She could be sweet and romantic if she wanted to be. "I could try it, could be nice" She said to herself.


	53. Chapter 54

"Dean!" Sam cried out as the large spirit knocked his older brother down and stood above him. Sam lifted his shotgun level to the creature's face and fired at the Cadejos. The creature shook its head and turned on Sam. Dean took the fraction of a second that he had while the creature was distracted and rammed a sword through the left side of its chest. The creature yowled in pain, sunk to the ground and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Two down, one to go. A unicorn charged at the Cadejos racing towards the palace and drove its massive horn through the creature's ribs. The Cadejos screamed and knocked the unicorn to the ground before taking off again towards the castle. Sam fired at the spirit until it stopped running and turned to him. The spirit howled loudly and charged at him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and started shooting the creature but it didn't stop. Rissy saw this entire scene happening as if it were in slow motion. The spirit crouched down low to the ground ready to pounce and suddenly she was back in real time. Rissy grabbed a knife from her holster and threw it at the spirit. The knife circled through the air like a bullet and hit the spirit in the shoulder. The Cadejos yelled out in pain, Rissy sprinted as fast as she could towards the creature until she was underneath it.

"Rissy no!" Sam yelled

"Rissy!" Dean screamed simultaneously with his brother

Rissy drew her sword from her holster and plunged it into the creature's chest. It screamed loudly and snapped at her. She twisted the sword as hard as she could. The Cadejos screamed and writhed over her.

"Rissy! No!" She heard Sam scream and the last thing she saw was the spirit falling down above her before the world went black.

Rissy opened her eyes slowly. The bright light was blinding, she blinked her eyes a few times to adjust and saw Sam sitting at the side of her bed, he was holding her hand against his forehead, his head was facing the floor. Black dust coated his hair and clothing as well as her arm and possibly her entire body. Dean, who was sitting at the foot of her bed, saw that she was awake, hopped off of the bed and sprang towards her.

"Rissy" He said worriedly. Sam picked up his head; his face dirty face was streaked with tears.

"Rissy!" He jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey there handsome" She croaked, her ribs ached horribly. Sam kissed her lips desperately and smiled at her.

"You, you idiot" he laughed shakily "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I- I wasn't" She smiled weakly, "I just had to save you"

"You could've got yourself killed" Dean said sternly

"He's right" Sam sat back down beside her and held her hand in his "I don't ever want you doing something like that again do you hear me? I thought I lost you" Sam's eyes welled up and spilled over.

"You can't lose me that easy Winchester" Rissy smiled

"Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again Rissy" He nodded seriously but couldn't help but smile at her. Dean gave her a look of distress.

"I mean it Rissy, what you did was stupid and reckless" He chided

"Dean, I had to save Sam, I didn't have a choice"

"Dean. Lay off" Sam said firmly

"No, I'm not going to lay off okay? She got out of this alive because she was lucky" He fumed

"Dean!" Sam yelled

"It's okay Sam" Rissy rubbed his hand lightly

"No it's not. Dean she saved my life" He shot at his brother

"Yeah and if she's not careful, she's going to end up dead" Dean shot back

"Would you have rather that I let the spirit get him?" Rissy reasoned

"I would have handled it." He said stubbornly

"Oh really? How?" Sam challenged "There was no way you would have gotten to me in time Dean and you know it"

"Look I'm just saying to be more careful!"

"He's right" Rissy interjected before Sam could argue back. The men turned to her in heated confusion

"He's right" She continued reassuringly "I should have been more careful. I'm sorry Dean"

Dean looked to the side away from her and then back up at her "I uh- I'm going to go check in with Cas" he said softly and exited the room

"Sammy" Rissy stroked his hand gently

"I'm sorry about that Rissy" He apologized for his brother

"It's okay, it only means he cares. I'm actually really flattered" She smiled comfortingly "He just doesn't want to lose anymore family Sammy, he can't take it anymore"

"How are you feeling?" He kissed her hand

"Pretty darn lucky" She whispered. He leaned over and kissed her again.

"How is the baby?" She asked remembering that the child should be born by that time

"She's healthy"

"Aw that's nice. What did they name her?"

"Angelina, but Surena is a little put out right now"

"Why?" Rissy frowned

"The baby was born without wings, she thought that maybe she would have them at birth but she's keeping her fingers crossed that they will grow in soon"

"I hope so for them"

"Me too" He stroked her face

"I guess I'm going to be taking it easy for a while until I get all healed up"

"Well the medic will be in soon, they say they have something that will get you up and moving again so we can get back safe"

"Unicorns rock" she laughed lightly then winced as the pain shot through her ribs

"Be careful" Sam jumped in his seat a little

"I don't know about you babe, but I'm ready to go home" Rissy grinned


	54. Chapter 55

"Dean, Sam, and Rissy. I can never thank you enough for all of your help" Surena smiled from her bed. "I could have never survived without you"

"It was no problem" Sam nodded

"Is there anything I can ever do to repay you?" She asked bouncing the small baby in her arms

"Please. It's all part of the job" Dean smirked extremely pleased with himself. Rissy rolled her eyes,

"Come see Angelina!" Surena demanded happily. The three hunters walked over to the bed to see the child in her arms. It looked like a regular human baby with black hair.

"Brown eyes, just like her mama"

"She's beautiful" Rissy gleamed. She thought of her Jeremy, she missed him so much. A wave of longing rushed over her and she wanted nothing more than to hold her son in her arms.

"Yes I know, just like her mama" Surena bounced the child gently in her arms and stroked her hair "One day she will grow wings"

"Anything is possible" Dean pat Surena on the back

Castiel walked them to the transporter unicorn that would take them to the boat.

"Sam, Dean, I can't thank you enough" He echoed Surena's sentiments "I'll be in touch and if there is anything you need-"

"Actually Cas there is one thing" Dean interrupted "Crowley had a picture of Bobby on his cellphone, he says he doesn't have it but I don't know for sure. All we need is a picture of him"

"For sentimental value?" Cas said understandingly

"No Cas, to bring him back" Dean corrected

"How is a picture going to get him back?" Cas squinted in confusion

"We have a friend who does that sort of thing"

"What kind of creature has that sort of power?" Cas shook his head

"We think she's a gypsy or genie or something," Sam added

"Where is she now?"

"Last I saw her she ran off somewhere with Gabriel" Dean flicked his hand into the air

"Gabriel was destroyed"

"She brought him back Cas, she brought him back just because she was a video of him" Dean explained

"That doesn't make sense. I'll have to investigate" Cas said monotonously "I'll be in touch" he repeated before vanishing

* * *

><p>Bela packed all of their belongings into their suitcases. She spent an hour collapsing all of the portable cribs and the playpen, packing away all of the toys and baby accessories, and another hour just getting the children ready to go. It felt nice to have everything in order for a few moments before the hunters got back. When the walked into the hotel room there was instant chaos. The children and Rissy were shrieking in excitement and the hunters shared their exciting experience with the unicorns and the Cadejos. The excitement didn't settle until they boarded the plane home. Bela had just settled in the seat next to Dean when she saw Mark dragging his luggage through the aisle. He stopped and looked at her in shock.<p>

"Mark, sweetie if I didn't know better I'd think you were following me." She half teased suspiciously

"I could say the same to you" He smirked charmingly "That your old man?" He nodded towards Dean who had been watching the Mark apprehensively since Bela had addressed him.

"This is my husband Dean" Bela introduced. Dean reached out his hand and shook Mark's firmly.

"Nice to meet you Dean"

"Dean, this is Mark. He was staying at the hotel"

"Pleasure" Dean smiled condescendingly

Mark glanced behind him at the line of people watching him impatiently "Well I better get to my seat" He chuckled "Maybe I'll see you guys around sometime"

"Maybe" Dean said still smiling

"Bye" Mark nodded and scooted away

"I see you had an okay time while we were away"

"Are you jealous?" Bela laughed incredulously

"No" He scoffed unconvincingly "I'm just saying that you make friends easy"

"Oh yes I know, we got matching heart tattoos that say best friends forever. Would you like to see it?"

"Ha funny" He laughed sarcastically "So what were you up to while I was gone anyway?"

"You mean besides the affair?" She scowled at him as he gave her a warning look

"What do you think I was doing? I was taking care of the children" She hit his leg playfully

"You know I was thinking that maybe you could use a break from babysitting for a while"

"Wouldn't that be a dream?" She chuckled

"I was thinking that maybe it wouldn't have to be" Dean rubbed her arm gently

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should take some time off and get away for little while. Take a small break from all of this" Dean shrugged

"Really? What about the Leviathan" she whispered

"They aren't going anywhere yet, plus the last time I spoke to Frank they were doing something with boats. We don't know what they're up to now anyway."

"Some time off? That sounds lovely. Where are we going?"

"Nope. That's a surprise" Dean smiled extremely pleased with himself

"Oh come on Dean. You know I don't like surprises." She complained

"Too bad" He kissed her

Her heart fluttered in anxiety and excitement but she kept an amused and slightly annoyed. A surprise getaway, how sweet and dare she say romantic?

"When are we leaving?" She pressed

"As soon as we get back we're packing up and hitting the road so try to get some sleep on the plane" He advised. The plane started to roll forward, Dean clutched onto his armrest tightly.

"You're telling me to get sleep? Look at you, you look as if your seconds away from a heart attack"

"Shut up, I'm getting better"

"Well hold on to Danny, he rolls when he sleeps so he needs both of your hands on him"

Dean let go of his chair and wrapped his arms around his sleeping son.

"He is so cute isn't he?" He stroked Danny's hair softly

"Yes, he's adorable" Bela agreed

"Just like his Dad" He laughed at an inside joke to himself

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just Surena was so adorable" Dean smiled at her "Never mind" he shook his head as she watched him quizzically

"A romantic getaway" She sighed to herself "how exciting"


	55. Chapter 56

"Really Dean, is this all necessary? I look like a complete idiot" She walked cautiously through the airport blindfolded "I already know that we're in an airport so this is ridiculous"

"The airport isn't the surprise, it's the destination. You can take those off when we board now get the lead out before we miss our flight"

"I'd be a more cooperative walker if I could see where I was going"

"Hence me holding your hand. I won't let anything happen to you"

"Have you ever tried walking with a blindfold on? I feel like I'm going to run into a wall"

"You do know that that means I'd have to be walk through a wall first for you to do that"

"It's the sensation Dean, it feels like I'm going to walk into something"

"Yeah it's called being a control freak." He grumbled

"Hey! I saw that" Dean yanked her arm as she reached up to her blindfold

"This would be a lot easier if you would just tell me where we were going." she moaned

"No now shut up and let me be romantic"

"But you're doing such a good job already" She mocked

"Don't make me carry you the rest of the way"

"But"

"I mean it, next complaint I hear from you and I'm throwing you over my shoulder"

"Where did you learn romance from? Old Tarzan movies?" She felt him release her hand and knew what was coming next. She crouched down defensively "I'm sorry I'm sorry, don't do it I'll shut up I swear"

"Last chance Bela." He threatened grabbing her hand again

She rolled her eyes under her blindfold. She was so tempted to retort in some way but she wasn't going to chance it. She had to hand it to him though; he was really trying in his own threatening, forceful, controlling way and however excessive and annoying the gesture was to her, it was the nicest, sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and if for nothing else, that alone would have made her love him forever, with or without Cupid.

* * *

><p>"Sammy can you check Mattie's diaper?" Rissy cooed into Jeremy's feet<p>

"Again? I swear these kids go through a pack of these a day"

"Aw who's a poopie monster?" Rissy tickled her son

"Gross?" He raised an eyebrow

"Oh Sammy, everybody poops"

"Can this please be the end of the conversation?"

"Shammy" Mattie giggled as Sam picked her up and placed her on the changing table

"Hold still Mattie." He said as he struggled with her pants

"No!" She shrieked, "Do byself!"

"Mattie" He said dodging her flailing legs

"Baby stop playing around with her and change her diaper" Rissy laughed

"I'm trying to" He grumbled as he seized his niece's legs in one hand

"Come on, it can't be that hard, Bela does it all the time on her own"

"Hey, be my guest" Sam gestured with his free hand to the writhing baby

"Okay grumpy, I think it's time for lunch"

"No!" Rissy heard Mattie screaming loudly as she walked into the kitchen

* * *

><p>"Okay now this is where I drawn the line" Bela said stubbornly pushing his hands from her ears<p>

"Come on don't give me a hard time." He said above her protests "This is the last thing I promise"

"No Dean"

"Shh come on" He reached his hands up again to cover her ears

"Ridiculous" she grumbled, "I'm going to find out where we're going once we're on the plane anyway"

He picked up his hands and whispered into her ear "Well, we're not on the plane yet sweetheart"

"Dean"

He covered her ears again

"If you honestly believe that sitting on an airport floor with blindfolds on and your hands over my ears is romantic" She crossed her arms

"I know you hear me." She pouted

She didn't know how she had been asleep but the way her body ached her it had to have been at least an hour. She could hardly feel her legs. Dean guided her into her seat and removed the blindfolds.

"Okay Dean, we're on the plane. Where are you taking me?"

"I'll give you a hint. Led Zeppelin"

"You're taking me to a rock concert?"

"I wish." He grumbled

"Dean, you're not making any sense, what are you talking about?"

A voice came on the intercom and said _"good afternoon and thank you for flying Air Britain. You have boarded the 2pm non-stop flight to London, England. We hope you enjoy your flight-"_

But Bela couldn't hear the attendant anymore. Her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Dean, you're taking me to England?" She breathed. He smiled at her.

"But why?"

"I have a few things planned" He shrugged

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't know what to say?" He emphasized the "you"

"Wow, I'm liking this already" He teased

"I haven't seen London since I was little girl" She said softly

"I know, but don't be scared"

"I'm not scared." She said quickly

"Because I'll be there with you." He continued ignoring her interruption

"Okay if you keep talking like that I'm going vomit all over your shoes" She rolled her eyes

"Shut up. I'm going to be sweet and this is going to be a romantic trip whether you like it or not."

"How charming" She raised an eyebrow at him despite herself.

"Be nice." She thought to herself

"You're damn right I am" He half smirked


	56. Chapter 57

Rissy leaned into Sam on the park bench. So this is what it felt like to be normal. This is how life would be if she wasn't a hunter. It was just her, Sammy, her son in the stroller beside her and her niece and nephew playing in the sandbox.

"This is so nice" Rissy sighed happily "Can you imagine if this was our lives? If it was all just lunches in the park and staying home with the kids?"

"It's a nice change of pace" Sam agreed

"It is. I love not being violent and guarded for once in my-" She was saying when something caught her attention. A woman holding a little boy was shaking a finger at Mattie

Rissy lounged off of the bench with Sam pushing Jeremy close behind.

"Is there a problem here?" Rissy demanded at the woman

"Is this your daughter?" The woman hissed

"She's our niece, what's the problem?" Sam squinted

"Your niece took my son's toy right from his hands"

"And?" Rissy challenged

"And I was telling her not to steal!"

"You wagged your finger in her face. Who gave you the right to tell her anything?"

"Well if she knew any manners" The woman huffed bouncing her crying son

"Excuse me? She's a one-year-old baby. And you have some nerve!" Rissy growled

Sam crouched down to his niece who was on the verge of tears "Come here sweetheart" He said scooping his arms

"Just keep your niece away from my kid and his things and there won't be an issue" The woman spat

"How's this for an issue" Rissy took a slow step towards the woman

"Rissy" Sam put a restraining hand on her shoulder

"If you ever put your finger in her face again" Rissy continued "I'll break it off and feed it to you"

"What did you just say to me?" The woman gasped

"You heard me." Rissy growled. The woman gave Rissy a horrified look and left quickly with her son. Rissy picked up Danny off of the floor and looked over at Sam who was staring at her.

"What?" She asked innocently

"What the hell was that?" His eyes twitched

"What? She was in her face" Rissy defended gesturing towards Mattie

"And you think that threatening her was the best way to handle that situation?"

"She was out of line" Rissy shrugged. Sam shook his head at her disapprovingly

"What?"

"Nothing" He said strapping Mattie into her side of the twin stroller

"Nothing? Really?" Rissy pressed

"Yes. Nothing"

"Are you mad at me now?"

"No, I'm not" He gave her one quick laugh "How about ice cream?"

"How about ice cream Danny?" Rissy tickled her nephew who shrieked loudly in delight

"I think that's a yes Sammy" Rissy laughed

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Wow Dean, you really splurged on the hotel." Bela said surprised and impressed as they walked down the hallway to their room<p>

"Only the best for my woman" Dean smirked

"How did you manage to afford all of this anyway?"

"I took some out our bank account"

"You're using the money from the spear? I thought you wouldn't want to touch that money given the source" She scowled

"Well we can't exactly give it back so we might as well" Dean slid his card key into the large door at the end of the hall.

"Not too shabby" She nodded. She tried to take a step forward but Dean stopped her

"No, we're doing this the right way" He said scooping her off of her feet and into his arms

"Dean! What on Earth are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold"

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" She laughed

"Well we never had an official honeymoon or wedding night so"

"We never had an official wedding." She said as he set her back on her feet and pulled her close against him

The bellhop placed their bags in the corner and waited. Dean looked over at the young man suspiciously

"You waiting for a show or something pal?"

The man's eyes grew wide in shock and embarrassment

"Dean" Bela shot him a look and took out 15 euros to hand to young man

"Thank you very much and please excuse my husband, he's a little grumpy from the flight"

"That's quite alright ma'am. Thank you very much. Enjoy your night." He said as he bowed out of the room. Bela turned to Dean after the door shut.

"What?" He said innocently

"Can we try to be a little refined while we're here?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to having people carrying my bags around"

Bela rolled her eyes and took her coat off.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm going to change into my pajamas" Bela said hanging her coat up on the hook on the wall

"It's only eight"

"Dean, we've been on the plane for hours. I don't know about you but I'm beat"

"No, no, no, I've planned this entire vacation out from start to finish. We're going out to eat first and then we can sleep"

"But I'm so jetlagged" she complained "Don't you just want to climb into this nice soft bed and close your eyes?" She lowered herself onto the bed. Dean crossed the room and climbed over her on the bed.

"You can sleep later" He said kissing around her jawline

"But the bed is so comfortable" She said through shallow breath

"I know." He said as he moved down to her neck

"Dean" She gasped

"But right now" His hands slipped under her shirt "It's time for dinner" He got up quickly dragging her to her feet by her arm while she groaned loudly.

"What is this stuff?" Dean looked down at his plate in confusion

"You ordered the quail" Bela blinked hard trying to stay awake at the table

"I know that but what's all of this extra stuff" He pushed cabbage leaves around his plate with his fork

"That would be cabbage"

He sneered at his plate in disappointment

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a burger place we can stop by on the way home"

"Okay, don't get cranky." He said jabbing into his meat with his fork "This is nice"

He was right. The atmosphere was very pleasant; they were at a classy restaurant on the patio portion outside. The moon was shining brightly above them reflecting its light on the slightly dampened sidewalk from the rain they had just missed when they arrived. Bela looked across the table at Dean trying his best to enjoy his meal for the sake of their evening. He looked so handsome in his suit. This is how things should be for them. Champagne, nice clothing, and candlelit dinners at classy restaurants; she had spent so long traveling across the country in that cramped car and dumpy hotels that she had forgotten what it felt like to enjoy elegance. And for no reason at all, he had decided to give it to her even though he was completely out of his element he did all of this just to put her in hers. For no reason at all? This overwhelmingly sweet and romantic gesture was done only for the sake of being sweet and romantic? "Yes" she thought to herself "what other reason could he possibly have for doing all of this" She took another sip of her coffee and smiled at Dean as he chewed through a forkful of cabbage.

"It's not half bad." He smiled unconvincingly after he swallowed

"I bet" She tilted her head and smiled "Would you like to switch plates?" She said lifting up her plate of lamb ribs

"Oh dear God yes" He said quickly trading her plate for his

"I'm surprised that you didn't order that from the start" Bela laughed

"I was trying something new" He said through a mouthful of meat "But you can't beat the classics"

"No, you can't" She agreed

* * *

><p>"Bela says that this always works like a charm." Rissy said flicking on the television and turning to BBC<p>

"Well that explains the accents" Sam sighed rocking Jeremy's cradle gently with his foot

"I think it's so cute the way they talk" Rissy said dropping down on the couch next to him and resting her head on his shoulder

"What do you think Dean and Bela are doing right now? Dinner? A romantic walk? Making love?" She pouted longingly

"Rissy" Sam whispered into her ear

"Yes Sammy?"

"I don't want to think about Dean having sex"

"I wish we could go away somewhere." She pouted ignoring him

"Well you know we can go somewhere right now" He nodded his head towards the bedroom door

"I don't mean like that, I mean like away away. On a romantic vacation like Dean and Bela"

"Well it's not all romance for them" He said rubbing her shoulder

"What do you mean?"

Jeremy whined a little in his sleep and Rissy held her breath so that he wouldn't wake up again. Sam rose silently from the couch and waved Rissy to follow him.

"What?" She whispered when they were in their bedroom

"Why are we still whispering?" Sam asked softly. Rissy laughed softly "Why did we leave?"

"I wanted to take you on a romantic vacation" He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist

"Oh? Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you want to go?" He said into her neck

"Paris?"

"Where ever you want"

"Take me to Paris Sam" She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh la la!" She giggled as he fell backwards onto their bed pulling her down with him


	57. Chapter 58

The sunlight peered brightly through curtains and into Bela's eyes. She shot upright and looked around. She had forgotten that she was in London for a moment. She looked next to her and saw Dean sprawled out face down and to the side with his mouth hanging open. She slid back down next to him and stroked his face. Dean blinked his eyes open.

"Morning" She smiled

He threw his arm around her and pulled her closer. She leaned in for a kiss and he shifted her so that she was lying on top of him. He combed his fingers through her hair and a hand down her back. Bela tugged the bottom of her nightgown upwards and he released her back to help her take it off. When they had successfully removed it from her head, Dean stared at her for a few moments as though she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bela felt herself blush as she lowered her mouth back down to his lips.

"You know I don't usually give it up on the first date like that." Dean said as he came out of the shower

"If your wondering if I still respect you" She began but frowned in realization "Was that really our first date?"

"Officially yeah" He said digging through his bags for clothes

"No" She said doubtfully

"Yes"

"Wait" She smiled triumphantly "What about that night we went out to that bar? Do you remember? My first night with you and Sam back in Chicago"

"That doesn't count" His furrowed his brow at her

"Why not?"

"You were too drunk to know what was going on, I had to carry you inside"

"It still counts. We had a great talk and it was a lot of fun." She argued lightly

"You don't even remember what we talked about" He pulled a black t-shirt over his head

"That's because it was so long ago" She shrugged

"That's because you were piss drunk." He corrected

"Well Dean, what did we talk about then?" She crossed her arms and smirked

"You apologized for trying to kill me before, you thanked me, and you said that you liked me" He gave her a cocky smile

"I did not" She shook her head "You would have told me about it back then"

"I didn't want to talk about it back then."

"Why not?"

"Because I liked you too, and I didn't have an excuse because I was sober." Dean confessed

"Aw what a mush" She teased

"Shut up. Are you ready?" He asked heading towards the door

"Yes. Although I can't understand why you won't tell me where we're going now"

"It's a surprise." He said impatiently guiding her out of the door

"You know that there's a fine line between romantic and annoying"

"Well I definitely wouldn't call this part romantic" He mumbled

"So just annoying then?"

"Necessary" He nodded conclusively ending the conversation

* * *

><p>"Rissy" Sam walked into living room holding two cartons of apple juice<p>

"Hm?" She responded distractedly into the block tower that she and Danny were building together

"Can you tell me why you've started drinking the new apple juice before you've finished the old one?"

"Oh yeah, I don't like drinking apple juice from the bottom of the carton" She dismissed

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't like it, it's kind of like eating table scraps you know?" She made a disgusted face

"How is this like eating table scraps at all?" He squinted incredulously "It's juice, the same juice from the top of the carton is at the bottom of the carton. It all gets mixed together"

"I know, I just don't like the concept of drinking the juice at the bottom. I know it's crazy right?" She pouted

"Yeah" He assured her

"Sorry, I know it's weird" She said back into the block tower

"Can you just finish it next time?" He pressed

"Why don't you finish it hon? You don't seem to have a problem with bottom juice"

"No I don't because there is no such thing as 'bottom juice'"

"It'll be like team work" She smiled at him "Like kids eating Oreo cookies, one takes the cream side and the other takes the other side"

"That's not team work, nobody likes the side without cream" He shook his head

"So you admit that nobody likes the bottom juice then" Rissy pointed a finger at him

"Okay, now I'm confused" He closed his eyes

"The top juice is like the cream side and the bottom juice is the other side of the cookie"

"No it isn't!" He exclaimed "Look just finish the juice next time okay?" Sam called as he walked back into the kitchen

"Well then can you stop flipping the toilet paper roll the wrong way in the bathroom?" She called back

"What do you mean the wrong way?" He asked returning to the room with a Sippy cup of juice for Mattie

"You always put the loose part on the outside when it should be on the inside so it doesn't rip"

"What are you talking about?" He sat on the floor next to her

"When you pull the paper when the loose part is facing the outside it rips easier Sam" She explained as if he were dense

"That's interesting." He mumbled

"The toilet paper thing?"

"No, the fact that a psychiatrist has obsessive compulsive disorder"

"I do not have obsessive compulsive disorder Sam, I just like things the way I like it"

"I wonder why I never noticed it before" He continued to himself

It's a serious disorder Sam don't make jokes" She frowned

"I'm not laughing." He said seriously

"You want to talk about bad habits Mr. I like to take super hot showers without opening the door or cracking a window"

"Hot showers are a bad habit?"

"Not having ventilation is a bad habit. It grows mold"

"We're never in a place long enough to grow mold"

"Take a look at the bathroom ceiling. There's mold growing"

"Sham" Mattie climbed into Sam's lap with his help

"Hey there Mattie" He said sweetly rubbing her cheek

"And speaking of hot showers" Rissy continued "It would be nice if once in a while I could take one"

"I'm not sure what that has to do with me"

"You use all of the hot water and I'm stuck taking a cold shower when you're done"

"Why didn't you just say something before then?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to argue" She shrugged

"So you let it bother you this whole time and now you're annoyed"

"I'm not annoyed" Rissy sighed "You're right, I should've said something earlier. Now listen to us, bickering like an old married couple"

"I know, we're starting to sound like Dean and Bela" Sam half smiled

"Oh jeez, never say that." Rissy laughed "If you ever treated me like Dean treats Bela I'd tear my hair out"

"What do you mean 'like Dean treats Bela'" Sam laughed

"You know, always trying to change her and fit her into a mold"

"He's not trying to fit her into a mold" Sam's laugh began to fade

"Well I mean he doesn't like her being the way she is"

"You mean a lying manipulative thief?"

"After all of this time that's all you think of her?" Rissy's smile faded

"No, I think that's what she used to be before Dean and now she's a sweet, caring, and infuriating woman"

"Well that's good to know because she thinks that you're great" Rissy tightened her lip

"I think she's great too." He said defensively "You just didn't know her before she changed, she was pretty bad"

"Well can you blame her considering her circumstances?"

"Did I say I blamed her?" Sam asked impatiently "I just said that she used to be pretty bad which she was. If you'd have known her back then you would agree but you came along afterwards"

"Oh yeah that's right, silly me" Rissy rolled her eyes

"What's your problem today?" He threw his hand up in exasperation

"I don't have a problem" Rissy spat

"Clearly you do because what ever I say turns into an argument"

"Right Sam, you're the victim and I just twist everything around so we could fight"

"Yeah, it kind of feels like that right now"

"You're really something do you know that?" Rissy stood up

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Jeremy, would you like me to ask you for permission first?"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded angrily

"It's just that you and your brother seem to like to control every single situation and keep extra close tabs on your wives" She shrugged

"What does my brother have to do with anything?"

"It's about you both needing to control everything"

"When do I ever try to control you?" He set Mattie down and stood up as well "Because I asked you not to waste juice?"

"This is not about juice!" She shouted

"Then tell me what this is about" He raised his tone to match hers

Jeremy started crying in the other room.

"Great you woke the baby" She sighed and walked to her child with Sam close behind

"Just tell me what's wrong" He pressed

"Nothing, you just got defensive about Dean and I got defensive about Bela, lets just let it go and move on okay?" She bounced Jeremy lightly in her arms

"Fine" He shook his head and left the room


	58. Chapter 59

"Okay you can open your eyes" She heard Dean say as the car pulled over

Bela opened her eyes and looked around. They were at a cemetery.

"Dean, now don't take this the wrong way but"

"I told you this wasn't a date" He interrupted getting out of his side of the car

"What is this then?" She said closing the door behind her

"I hate this" Dean said at the car "I don't think I could ever get used to driving on the wrong side"

"You're changing the subject." She said cautiously as he took her hand and began leading her through the graveyard

"I know. I've been thinking a lot about us recently, about what we fight about and why and I just thought that maybe we if we get to the root of one of our problems, things would get a lot easier"

"Oh God, you're not planning on killing me are you?" She smirked

"I'm serious Bela" He stopped walking and looked directly at her "This can go one of two ways in my mind. Worst case scenario you hate me for this."

"For what?" She asked suspiciously

He turned his head to the space a few feet in front of them; she followed his gaze and felt her heart drop into her stomach. The large polished tombstone in front of them read Charles Henry Barrett. She looked back at Dean and clutched his jacket "Why did you bring me here?" She demanded

"For closure" He said softly as he removed her hands from him

"I don't want to be here. Take me home" Her eyes stung as she fought back tears

"I will, I promise sweetheart, after this"

Bela looked back at her father's grave and tried to compose herself. She wiped her eyes and straightened her posture. "After what? Hm?"

"After you leave this behind. You've buried your past inside of you and instead of letting it go, you just lug it with you. It's time to say goodbye. Now I know this isn't easy, I do. But I'm right here and I'll help you through it if you want"

"Why are you doing this to me Dean?" She whispered no longer able to hold back her tears

"Because I love you Bela." He said sadly taking a few steps away from her.

It took three hours for Bela to accept the fact that they weren't leaving until she was able to face her past. In her mind she told herself to just pretend to say goodbye and good riddance so they could get far away from this place and never look back. She looked to Dean who was watching her from several feet away and back at the grave. This wouldn't be too hard; she could fake it. Bela walked in front of the tombstone and looked down at it.

"Hello there" She said casually "How are you today?"

She looked back at Dean; he seemed pleased to see her speaking. This would be a piece of cake after all.

"I'm talking to a tombstone" She shook her head "I guess I don't really have to, Dean would take me home if I made him but he seems to think this is going to help our relationship so I'll humor him"

"Dean is my husband by the way" she added, "I'm married now. Are you surprised?" She looked down at her feet. "Of course not, you're dead. Sorry about that" She smiled and looked back at her husband wondering if she had stood there long enough for him to think she tried.

"It's funny how things turn out isn't it?" She blurted without thinking "That I should be standing here at your grave now years later for the sake of my husband" She said turning back to the grave.

"He's American, you would hate him. Oh God I look like an idiot" She heaved, "What the hell do you want from me Dean? Do you want me to stand here and say that I forgive him and cry? Do you want me to tell him that he was a heartless bastard who ruined my life? Well I won't. Because I'm not hurting anymore, I'm not that stupid little fourteen-year-old girl sitting helplessly in her bedroom waiting for her mum to come and save her. I take care of myself." Bela flipped her hair back. "Is this the part when I tell you that I hate you? Is this where I break down and cry and tell you that I trusted you and you betrayed me? That I still can't wash your stench from my skin you repulsive contemptible rat slime? Because I won't do it, because I don't have to do it, because you're dead and I'm not. Not anymore. Now I have a husband and two beautiful children I understand what it is to feel love. I don't hate you, you sick sadistic prick, and I'm okay now. I have been for a long time. Thank you for your time and give my regards to Mum." She turned and walked away passing Dean on her way to the car. He followed silently behind her until they got inside. She stared outside of her window for a few quiet moments then turned to him.

"You're a bastard." She said softly.

Dean looked down sadly and said, "I know"

"You really crossed the line this time." Bela glared at him as he stared gloomily at the floor by his feet

"I think I need" She started and got quiet

"What?" He looked up

"I think I need sex right away" She nodded

"Bela, are you sure you-"

"Now Dean" She demanded reaching over and grabbing his face

"Bela we're at a cemetery!" He pleaded as she reached down and undid his belt

"Just wait, I'll take you back to the hotel and-" he was cut off with a passionate kiss. He waited it out and when she moved to his neck he spoke again.

"Bela I know that this is hard for you but- oh my God" he trailed off in a gasp of pleasure "Can we at least move to the back seat?" He managed to say. She responded by unzipping her jeans and kicking them off of her legs before climbing back on top of him.

"This is so wrong" He grunted helplessly as she pulled his head to her neck


	59. Chapter 60

"So you're telling me that I should have just let him get away with that?" Rissy shouted as they stormed back into the house with their groceries

"I didn't say that but you didn't have to behave that way either" Sam yelled back

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I'm supposed to let random strangers yell at Mattie"

"She threw a glass jar on the guy's head Rissy!"

"Oh well I see whose side you're on"

"It's not about choosing sides, it's about right and wrong. She knocked over a glass of jar pickles on the guy's head"

"What was his head doing so close to the ground anyway?" She crossed her arms

"He works there, I don't know. Price checks? Why does it matter? I'm just saying that if a kid dropped a glass jar on my head, I'd be pretty angry too"

"Ok but would you scream at a little baby? She's a baby Sam, a little tiny baby who didn't know any better and who can't defend herself. We're supposed to be protecting her"

"If I was there at the time I would have defended her but by the time I got back to the cart you were being asked to leave"

"Now that was an overreaction." She grumbled

"You had the guy in tears. What did you even say to him?"

"I just asked him why he thought yelling at a one-year-old girl would validate his pathetic life. How was I supposed to know that saying that would cause the man to start blubbering like a little girl?"

"Maybe because you're a psychiatrist and you know how to get to people" He eyed her suspiciously

"You think I did that on purpose?" She gasped

"I'm not saying anything." He grumbled as he put the groceries away

"She accidently tipped over a jar Sam. She was yelled at and I defended her, I'm sorry, but if it happened again then I wouldn't have done it any differently"

"Then you're not sorry"

"Well maybe I'm not, because I was right and you know it"

"You were right to defend her but you didn't have to take it to that level"

"I disagree" She put a hand on her hip stubbornly

"I'm so tired of fighting about this" He sighed in exasperation

"Yeah well that makes two of us" She rubbed her eyes with her index finger and thumb

"Let's just move on from this. It's over."

"Okay. I'm sorry I got so mad at you, kiss and make up?"

"I'm sorry too" Sam leaned over and kissed her

"I'll make us some dinner" She smiled. Suddenly her hair turned blonde and short, her skin lightened several shades and her eyes turned sky blue.

"Uh Rissy?"

"Yes darling?" She said seductively

"Why did you shift into Marylyn Monroe?" He stammered

"Why what ever do you mean?" She said in her imitation Marylyn voice

"You know what I mean"

"I just wanna be sexy for you" She licked her lips

"Can't you just take your clothes off? Because this is freaking me out"

"What's the matter Sam? Don't you like Marylyn?"

"Can you please stop talking like that now?"

"I wanna be loved by you, just you and nobody else but you." She sang

"Yeah goodbye" He huffed and walked out of the kitchen

"Is this better for you Sammy?" She stood in the doorway

"Salma Hayek?" He chortled

"Come on, you're the one guy in the world who can have any woman he wants in the world without cheating"

"Yeah but, I only want one" He smiled

"Aw Sammy" She smiled and ran to him and threw herself into his arms

"Yummy" Danny cried on the verge of tears

"Sam, can you?"

"Yeah I got it" He started towards his nephew

"I'll go make us dinner" Rissy skipped into the kitchen as she transformed back into her normal form

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Dean answered his cell phone still groggy from the sleepless night with Bela in the hotel room.<p>

_"Dean? It's Sheriff Mills, Jody?"_

"Dean, it's on speaker phone" Bela groaned

"Oh hi Sheriff, what's up?" He yawned

_"Nothing, just checking in, its been months since I've heard from you boys and I wanted to make sure that you guys were still alive"_

"Yeah we're alive"

_"How is the family?"_

"Great. I'm actually not at home right now, I'm in London"

_"Yeah Sam told me. Well I hope you have a safe flight back and it wouldn't kill you to call and check in once in a while so I don't have to worry"_

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I just" Dean suddenly shot upright "Jody, you've arrested Bobby before"

_"Yeah, loads of times a while back, why?"_

"So you have mug shots of him then" Dean said quickly in excitement

_"Yes? Why what's going on?"_

"I'll explain it when I get back, just get all of the pictures you can find and I'll meet you"

_"Okay Dean, when are you getting-?"_

"We're taking the next flight home" He said and hung up

"What's going on?"

"Get up, we have to go now" He picked off her shirt from the floor and threw it on the bed

"Where's the fire?" She said sliding out of bed obediently

"She has pictures of him Bela, put it together"

Then it hit her. Sala can bring back Bobby through the pictures. But there was still a small problem.

"But Dean we don't even know where she is. Last clue we had was that massacre in Spain when all of those underground slave traders were murdered and that was so long ago"

"She's with Gabriel so that's a start" He said throwing their things into their luggage "We'll pray to him and if that doesn't work we'll pray to Cas and he'll find them"

Bela slipped on her clothes from the day before and met him by the door.

"We're going to get him back Bela. We're going to get Bobby" His mouth twitched in a brief hopeful smile.


	60. Chapter 61

"I thought we were getting the next flight out, this isn't the way to the airport"

"There's still one thing we have to do" Dean said as he pulled the car over at the cemetery.

"You brought me back here?" Bela frowned

"Come on" He commanded and ran out of the car to the trunk. Bela followed him

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded as he took a shovel out of the trunk and ran towards through the graveyard

"Finishing some unfinished business"

"I don't understand Dean. Dean! What are you doing? Someone will see you!" She yelled at him as he started digging in front of her father's tombstone

"Keep your eyes open." He panted

"You still haven't explained what the hell you're doing"

"He's a monster in my book" He grunted heaving a massive pile of dirt to the side of him "Which means the bastard needs to be deep fried extra crispy"

"That's ridiculous and unnecessary Dean, I don't need you to burn his bones"

"I'm not" Dean grabbed his lighter from his jacket pocket and threw it to her.

* * *

><p>"Hi Jody" Rissy threw her arms open and hugged the sheriff as she walked inside of the house<p>

"Rissy you look amazing" She smiled and returned the embrace "How's the baby?"

"He's great, he's grown so much"

"They grow like weeds don't they" Jody laughed taking off her coat "Hey Sam"

"Hey" He reached in for a hug as well

"So I brought all of his mug shots and I managed to grab a surveillance tape of him from a few weeks before he died when he was at a bank"  
>"Wow that's great!" Rissy gasped, "How did you get it?"<p>

"There was a hold up not too long ago and when you told me that your friend could bring people back through video's I decided to dig through all of the footage"

"You watched two years worth of footage?"

"No, I just went through the time right before he died"

"Thanks" Sam nodded at the tape

"So when do we get going?"

"Dean's plane just landed so maybe a half hour." Sam said popping the tape into the VCR "In the meantime we can try to call Gabriel again"

"He isn't answering his phone?" Jody asked innocently

"It's not that kind of call" Rissy chuckled

"Gabriel" Sam started with his eyes closed "Can you please answer our prayer and come here because we need you and Sala. It's important" He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Why won't he answer?" Rissy frowned

"Uh" Sam closed his eyes again "Castiel can you please come here we need you to help us fi-" His prayer was cut off by a gust of wind. They turned around and saw Castiel standing behind them.

"Oh my God!" Jody gasped and clutched her chest

"Sam"

"Cas, we need your help. We've been trying to get in contact with Gabriel, we need Sala"

"Unfortunately I doubt he'll answer you"

"What? Why?" Sam demanded

"He's trying to avoid me. We had a small disagreement." Cas said guiltily

"About?" Sam probed

"About Sala, I went to investigate what she was" Castiel's mouth was a straight line "She's a genie by the way"

"We knew that already." Rissy said impatiently

"I spent some time with them in Spain, she's been routinely bringing back people from her gypsy community back to life whenever she can, and when I told them about my family she became very excited"

"What's the problem with that?" Sam squinted in confusion

"She wants to start a family of their own now"

"So?" Rissy frowned

"So the offspring of an angel and a genie would have tremendous and unpredictable powers"

"So?" She repeated

"So I told them that I couldn't let that happen, the consequences of their actions could be catastrophic." Cas said firmly

"Castiel it's none of your business" Rissy crossed her arms

"The power that this child would possess would be infinite" He defended

"Yeah. You said the same thing about that kid in Nebraska" Sam huffed

"You mean the Anti-Christ?"

"He had the potential to do a lot but I have yet to hear about him doing anything at all"

"We got lucky with him, and it's only been three years. He can easily come back"

"So you can have a magical family but he can't?" Rissy glowered

"My family can't destroy the world with a snap of a finger." Cas growled

"Okay, okay everyone just calm down" The sheriff intervened moving into the center of the room "Castiel is it?"

"Yes" The angel nodded

"Castiel, look we need them so can you please just get bring him here so Sala can bring our friend back?" She pleaded. Castiel watched her from a moment and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Did he say if he would be back?" Dean asked solemnly on the couch an hour after he and Bela got back home<p>

"No but I'm sure he will. I saw it in his eyes" The sheriff assured him

"Plus he owes us big time" Rissy said through a mouthful of apple

"He'll show Dean" Bela rubbed his back soothingly

"I wouldn't count on that." A voice said from the corner of the room "Not until long after we leave anyway, we have an agreement"

"Gabriel" Sam and Dean heaved in relief

Gabriel walked towards them hand in hand with Sala. "Cas told us about what you're planning to do"

"Yes, can you help us, please?" Dean said moving towards them

"You know, I'm surprised at you Dean. After all of this time, you haven't changed at all. You would rather bring back Bobby instead of using her magic to kill that head leviathan that you hate so much"

Dean blinked hard taken aback. "I hadn't thought of that"

"Like I said, you haven't changed" Gabriel smirked

"Well can't she do both?" He looked over at Sala "Can't you do both?"

"Sorry, no can do Dean" Gabriel shrugged "You see Sala here has already used up two of her wishes for now. You only have one left. So what will it be?"

"Bring back Bobby" He tightened his lips stubbornly

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"No backsies?" Gabriel smiled

"Do it. I'd rather kill that son of a bitch myself anyway"

"Okay" Gabriel sighed and turned to Sala, he spoke in rapid gypsy Spanish to her and she nodded. Sala took a few steps forward and pointed at the television; which was paused on Bobby's image.

She closed her eyes and reached her hands out towards the screen. There was a large flash of white light that filled the entire house and suddenly vanished. When Bela opened her eyes again she saw a familiar figure standing in front of them.

"Bobby?" Dean breathed

"What the hell?" The man gasped

"Bobby!" Dean and Sam ran over and grasped him close

"Boys?" Bobby held them tightly

"How sweet" Rissy whispered to Bela as the three men broke the embrace and looked at each other fondly

"It's been a hell of a time without you" Dean smiled, his eyes spilling over with tears

"How long was I out for?"

"Almost two years" Sam laughed also crying

"Ahem" Jody cleared her throat loudly. Bobby looked over at the woman and they locked eyes.

"Hey there Sheriff" He said awkwardly

Jody smiled ran towards him and planted a hard kiss on his mouth.

"Hi Bobby" She smiled

"Well then" He fidgeted in shock

"Someone gonna fill me in on the past two years?" He finally managed to say after a few moments


	61. Chapter 62

"Sleep tight sweetie" Bela kissed her son and daughter on their heads while they slept. She had missed them so much while she was away, she hoped they behaved but she wasn't going to ask about it, she'd rather not know. Rissy had gone to bed a little while ago after feeding Jeremy and Dean, Sam, and Jody were still talking with Bobby downstairs, Sala and Gabriel were long gone by then. Bela almost joined them when she heard Bobby whispering. She moved quietly to wall next to the staircase and crouched low to the ground so she could hear them.

"Two years and you still haven't killed the leviathan?" She heard Bobby saying

"Well we've been pretty busy" Dean explained

"Yeah I see that. I've been meaning to ask you about that" Bobby said in a low voice

"I know it's weird but things are different now"

"If you say so" He sighed "So I've been gone for two years and the both of you settle down and have families complete with two kids and a dog"

"Which one of the kids would be the dog?" Dean joked

"Maybe I should've gone sooner seeing as though I seemed to be the only thing holding you back"

"Yeah well you can blame cupid for that one"

"How are you going to keep hunting? You gonna string those kids along with you in a minivan?"

"Bela's been with them mostly"

"Well that sounds like a smart idea" He grumbled sarcastically

"Bobby" Jody said disapprovingly

"I'm sorry, it's going to take some getting used to"

"Bobby do you remember what the leviathan were up to when you were in Roman's office?" Sam asked

"Nope. I don't even remember being in his office. Last thing I remember was, hell I don't even know"

"Well that's helpful" Dean scoffed

"Well you try dying and coming back, see how much you remember"

"We're just glad you're back at all." Dean said seriously

"So now what?" Bobby said after a few moments of silence

"Now I guess things can get back to the way they were before" Sam suggested

"I don't think that's going to be possible Sam" Jody huffed "You and Dean are both married with kids, everything is different"

"It hasn't slowed us down so far"

"It has. A few years ago you two would have been going at the leviathans head first, not that that's a better way. I actually prefer you being smart about this whole thing but we should decide what to do about all of this now. Our family grew" Jody explained. "Our family" Bela thought to herself wondering if any of the boys had caught what she had just said. "Bobby doesn't even know what hit him" Bela mused.

"I'd especially like to know what you're planning on doing with a half shifter kid Sam" Bobby added

"Actually he's more one-eighth shifter." Sam corrected

"Well I can't exactly say I'm surprised" Bobby said sarcastically

"Rissy's great" Sam assured him

"Like I said, this whole thing is gonna take some getting used to"

"Well it's getting late" Bela heard Jody stand from her seat "I don't know if there's enough room here for you with the kids and everything but I have a hotel nearby if you need some extra space"

"Why thank you sheriff, that's very thoughtful of you" Bela could hear Dean's smile as he spoke

"Uh well okay" Bobby agreed hesitantly

"Good night boys, I promise I'll bring him back to you first thing in the morning" she promised

"Take your time" Dean said still smiling

"Have fun you two" Sam smiled as well as the door closed

"Bobby and the sheriff, it's a good night" Dean laughed

"It's almost scary how well things are going for us." Sam agreed

"Hey!" She heard Dean knock on the wooden doorframe

"What are you superstitious now?" Sam scoffed

"You can never be too careful" Dean mumbled

"Can't argue there." Sam agreed

"Alright I'm heading to bed, see you in the morning"

"Night"

Bela shot up and moved swiftly into the bedroom and underneath the covers as Dean bound up the stairs. She pretended to be asleep when he crawled into bed next to her and stirred slightly when he began kissing her shoulder.

"Hm? Dean?"

"Are you going to keep pretending to sleep?" He smirked

"What ever do you mean?" She said flatly not bothering to try to convince him

"Have fun eavesdropping tonight?"

"Not really, not much to listen to" She shrugged

"I'd rather it like that" He smiled widely

"Look how happy you are" She smirked "who would have thought that after all this time it would take an old man to make you smile"

"Among other things" He kissed her cheek

"Oh don't make me blush." She teased

"You know I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Speaking of which" He said moving closer

"What a romantic"

* * *

><p>The house was extremely crowded. Nine people cramped in one small room was enough to make Bela start feeling as though she were extremely claustrophobic, granted that three of the nine people were babies, the room still felt too tight to move. She looked from happy face to happy face surrounding her and felt very out of place. The five other adults shared stories about hunts and filled their long lost friend in on everything that happened while he was gone down to the very last detail while she just sat there smiling politely. Even when the conversation shifted to Bela's cooking she was didn't have a chance to say much before Rissy and Jody began swapping recipes. She looked down at the floor where Mattie and Danny were banging their toys, was it strange she would feel more at ease if she joined them?<p>

"Well this all works out doesn't it?" Jody laughed, "You don't have to worry about dragging the kids around everywhere, they can stay at my place while you guys are away"

"Don't you work all day?" Rissy asked

"Yeah but now that Bobby's back he can take care of them. I don't think it's a good idea for him to go out hunting so soon after he got back"

"Bela doesn't work either" Sam added "Usually she stays with them while we're gone"

"Oh well that works too, that's even better. Now you can enroll the kids in school when these guys are out" Jody said to Bela

"I don't know enough room for everyone in your place Jody" Bobby said doubtfully

"We can get something bigger to fit us all into" Dean said quickly "Wifey here managed to get her hands on some serious cash a little while back so we can all pool together and get something big enough"

"That's fine by me." Jody concluded happily

"Where exactly would we be living then?" Bela raised her eyebrows annoyed by her exclusion of the decision

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota"

"Lovely" Bela huffed sarcastically, Dean looked at her quickly picking up on her negativity

"It's about eight hours away from the leviathans so it isn't too bad and I have a lot of money saved up. Living on my own doesn't cost much"

"House hunting, how exciting" Rissy smiled through a mouthful of sandwich


	62. Chapter 63

It was an eventful month. They bought a four bedroom, two and a half bathroom house in Sioux Falls and moved all of their things in, they even stocked up on baby supplies and toys. If she didn't know better, with a house like that, she would have believed them to be a normal extended family living together. Rissy and Jody cooked together while Bobby, Dean, and Sam watched sports on television or talked about the leviathans and the children played with their new toys.

"Who wants pie?" Jody called from the kitchen

"Is that even a question?" Dean called back. Bela walked into the kitchen with the other two women.

"I feel like I'm walking in on a scene from Leave it to Beaver" She said haughtily

"Are you going to join us?" Jody smiled

"Oh no, Bela couldn't cook a bowl of cereal" Rissy laughed

"Right then. I'm going out" Bela rolled her eyes

"Oh come on I was just joking. Sort of" Rissy pouted

Bela walked into the living room and grabbed her coat.

"Are we going somewhere?" Dean asked as she grabbed Dean's car keys off of the coffee table

"I am." She corrected

"Okay?" He frowned

"I'll be back in a bit"

"Are you going to tell me where you're going at least?"

"Store."

"When will you-"

She closed the door behind her before he could finish his sentence. If she stayed in that house another moment she would shoot herself in the face.

* * *

><p>Bela rode around town a few times to clear her head knowing that when she went back she would be right back in that strange world that she no longer fit into; that she never fit into really. She pulled over at the grocery store and went inside, she may as well make this little excursion useful. "Dean's darling housewife in aisle nine buying Pampers for their two children" she thought bitterly to herself as she drifted away into a sitcom situation in her mind. A gray scale picture of a cartoon heart on satin sheets appears across the screen with the script words "I Love Bela" written elegantly across the center. The theme song of "I Love Lucy" plays for a moment and the screen goes black.<p>

FADE IN (Black and white)

INT. Living room- Daytime

A very clean yet homey room. Everything is in perfect order.

BELA in a long button top dress with her hair in an intricate bun is dusting a coffee table with a feather duster humming merrily.

The front door opens, RISSY enters wearing a pantsuit, her long braided hair hangs loosely down her back and sways as she approaches BELA.

RISSY

(Cheerfully)

Hi there Bela

BELA

Rissy, you're back from your hunt. How was it?

RISSY

Let's just say that the only thing that vengeful spirit will be haunting now is are it's smoldering ashes

AUD. LAUGHTER

BELA

(Shaking her head)

Oh Rissy

RISSY

(Shrugging)

You know me!

AUD. LAUGHTER

RISSY

(Looking around the room in shock)

Bela are you still cleaning up this house?

BELA

Well Dean will be back soon, I don't want this place to be messy

RISSY

Better he come home to a mess than an empty table.

BELA

You're right. Oh no Rissy, Dean will be home any moment. Will you help me throw something together fast?

RISSY

(Speaking directly to the audience)

You know me!

AUD. LAUGHTER

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INT. Living room- Evening

The front door opens again. DEAN and SAM enter covered head to toe in dirt

SAM

Rissy! Bela! We're home!

RISSY runs into view from the other side of the room

RISSY

Sammy!

She throws herself into SAM's arms and gives him a kiss

RISSY (CONT'D)

I'm so glad you're home!

DEAN

Yeah we gave that demon a ganking he won't ever forget

Dean pauses confused by his words

DEAN (CONT'D)

Or remember for that matter

AUD. LAUGHTER

RISSY

Well you certainly gave this carpet a ganking it will never forget

AUD. LAUGHTER

RISSY

(Scolding)

Bela spent all day making this place nice for you

DEAN

(Rubbing his belly)

I sure hope she made something nice in the kitchen. I am starving

AUD. LAUGHTER

RISSY

(Biting her lip guiltily)

Well…

BELA enters from the other side of the room holding a bowl

DEAN

(Happily)

There you are sweetheart

BELA

(Hesitantly)

Hello Dean

DEAN

(Pointing at the bowl)

What have you got there?

BELA

(Biting her lip)

Dinner?

DEAN

(Grabbing the bowl)

Great! I'm starving

RISSY and BELA exchange worried looks as DEAN picks up the spoon from the bowl and lifts it into the air. The spoon appears to be covered in slime.

AUD. LAUGHTER

DEAN

(Closing his eyes in disgust)

Bela, what the hell is this?

AUD. LAUGHTER

BELA

(Looking down at her shoes)

Cereal

AUD. LAUGHTER

SAM

(Pointing at RISSY in disbelief)

I thought you said you would help her cook

RISSY

(Propping her hands up defensively)

I did! That's why it didn't burn!

AUD. LAUGHTER

Dean walks to the coffee table and places the bowl down on top of it. He turns to BELA and places his hands on his hips.

DEAN

(Shaking his head)

Bela, you have some explaining to do

BELA

(Facing the camera)

Ehh…

AUD. LAUGHTER

FADE OUT

Cartoon heart on satin sheets reappears with the words "THE END" scrawled across it as the theme song plays.

Bela snapped out of her daydream when she heard a familiar voice from the next aisle over. She pushed her cart to the end of the aisle, peered over the corner, and saw him.

"But I still don't understand, what's the difference between jelly and jam?" Mark was asking an annoyed employee

"Sir, I really don't know" the employee sighed

"Mark?" Bela accused as she stalked towards him

"Bela?" Mark gasped in shock "Bela what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same" She crossed her arms as the employee escaped past her

"Well I guess it's a small world after all" Mark chuckled

"Not that small" Bela raised an eyebrow

"Well it's nice to see you again too." He said with a fading smile. She stood with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation while he turned back to the jams and jellies on the shelf.

"If you absolutely must know, I'm in between hunts right now and I passed through this town. Decided to get some supplies"

"I haven't heard of any hunts going on right now"

"Yeah because you know everything" He grumbled and turned to her "Oh wait but I forgot, you probably do with Dean Winchester being your old man and all"

"I stay updated" She tilted her head challengingly

"Well as hard as it may be to wrap your head around, Dean Winchester doesn't know everything going on everywhere" He glared

"You sound bitter Mark"

"Not at all, I just don't think highly of people who don't think highly of me and your old man doesn't think too highly of me" He shrugged

"He doesn't think about you at all" She defended

"Good to know. Can I get back to my jam now?"

"By all means" She gestured to the shelf and took a few steps back

"No rug rats today I see" He said peering back at her

"Are you a hunter or a detective?"

"Is there a reason you're being so nasty to me? Have I offended you in anyway?" Mark frowned

"It hasn't exactly been my day and running into you here was a bit of a surprise you understand"

"That's what you're like when you're surprised? Remind me never to throw you a birthday party" He smirked

"Well I better run" Bela said turning around

"Where are you off to?" He said trotting to catch up with her

"I don't think that's any of your business"

"No it's not" He admit, "Where are you off to?"

"No offense Mark but you're intruding on my 'me' time." She said shortly

"Your 'me time' to buy diapers?"

"Will you please mind your own business" Bela stopped pushing the cart and looked at him severely

"Okay" He threw his hands up defensively

"Thank you" She rolled her eyes and turned to her cart again

"What's bothering you anyway?" He asked casually walking beside her

"Mark!" She stopped the cart again

"I'm just saying, every time I see you, you look so miserable. I know there's a smile under all of that strain, I'd hate to see it go to waste"

"Well you're in luck then because you don't have to. I doubt we'll be seeing each other again" She put a hand on her hip

"Doesn't have to be that way" He smiled innocently "You are allowed to have friends aren't you?"

Bela glared at him so hard that she half expected his face to melt under her gaze

"I really push your buttons don't I?" He half smiled "Either that or I have horrible timing"

"Good afternoon Mark." She dismissed and began walking away again

"I knew John you know" He called after her. Bela turned to face him

"John Winchester. I knew him." He said walking towards her nodding

"How?" She raised her eyebrows

"His dad and my dad worked together on a hunt once when I was a kid"

"And?"

"And my dad never made it back" He flashed a quick frown

"Well welcome to the club, I hear that used to happen all of the time"

"See what I find most intriguing about you is your overwhelming sensitivity" He scowled

"I don't think I've ever been accused of being sensitive before. I don't know how to take that" She gave him a fake frown

"I like you Bela" He laughed "And not in a home wrecker I have a crush on you kind of way. I just like your style. You have a lot of old fashioned wise guy style with a hint of mystery"

"Are you trying to sell me something?" She squinted

"No" He smiled "But I would like for us to be friends. It's a tough world out there and you can never have too many friends"

"Oh Mark, I don't know what to say" Bela smiled sarcastically

"That's a first" He laughed, "So what do you say? Friends?" He reached out a hand sideways for a handshake. Bela looked down at his hand, back to his face and smiled.


	63. Chapter 64

"We need to put a vent in the bathroom" Dean grunted as he lowered himself down on the couch next to his wife

"Why?" She asked inattentively as she flipped through channels with the television remote

"There's mold all over the ceiling. It's disgusting"

"Oh yeah I've noticed" She said settling on a station playing Casablanca

"Oh come on, a chick flick?"

"It's Humphrey Bogart" She defended

"It's black and white"

"It's a classic" She leaned into him

"You mean boring" He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her

"Oh by the way, I ran into someone at the store today. Do you remember Mark?"

"No"

"You met him on the plane home from Costa Rica"

"Oh your little hotel buddy." He said sarcastically "Small world"

"That's what he said"

"I wonder what he's doing all the way out here if he was on the plane to Oregon"

"He said he in between hunts"

"He's a hunter?"

"Yeah. You may know him actually" She said lifting her head up to make eye contact "He said his father hunted with yours a long time ago"

Dean squinted and frowned "He didn't put that in his journal. What's his dad's name?"

"I didn't ask. He said he didn't make it back from the hunt"

"Good old dad" He smirked and took a swig of beer

"Guys what's up with all of the juice?" Jody asked from the doorway of the kitchen

"What do you mean?" Bela asked resting her head against Dean's chest again

"There are three different orange juices opened and they're all half finished, two half finished gallons of milk, and at least a dozen half empty bottles of water"

"See I thought they were all half full" Dean chortled

"Did you do this?" She asked sternly

"No" He defended

"Dean, don't lie to me." She chided

"I'm not lying"

Jody eyed him suspiciously and walked back into the kitchen as the front door opened. Sam and Rissy walked in the holding the children.

"Hey how did the check up go?" Dean asked them as they took off their coats

"Doctor says Jeremy will live to see another day." Sam said setting himself down on the couch next to his brother.

"The poor man thinks he's going crazy" Rissy laughed, "Jeremy's eyes changed at least three times while we were in the office and the poor guy thought he was imagining it. Kept rubbing his eyes and doing double takes"

"Poor guy" Bela sighed.

Sam looked at the television, then back at Dean. "You're watching Casablanca?" He raised his eyebrow

"Hey. Ingrid Bergman." Dean raised a finger in the air pointedly

"Right"

"Now that's someone I wouldn't mind seeing Rissy shift into" He raised his eyebrows and smiled at Rissy

"What am I not hot enough now?" Rissy smirked

"No you're hot, I'd just hate to see your abilities go to waste"

"Well I'd only be able to do some face features, eyes, nose, hair-"

"She's not going to shift anymore" Sam finished for her

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we talked about it and she's going to stay the way she is"

"So you're telling me that you're married to a woman who basically change into any woman you want at any time and you don't want that?" Dean blinked incredulously

"I like her the way she is" Sam said firmly

"Okay Crazy Mcweirderson" Dean turned back to the movie

"Well then" Rissy said walking towards the kitchen "What would you like for dinner?"

"Chicken?" Sam suggested

"Yeah. I think I'm going to make steak" She nodded and walked out of the room

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were strange. It was as though there was a ghost in the house trying to play with their heads. Jody noticed it first when the toilet paper in the bathroom started changing direction every couple of hours during the day before disappearing entirely, when she asked about it, nobody had any explanations so she just started putting the toll on the back of the toilet. Dean noticed the next strange occurrences when he went to get a snack and found an entire box of Oreos with only the cream side missing leaving only the bare chocolate parts in the sleeves. The day after the Oreo incident while Bela was showering a huge breeze blew in through the window. When she tried to close it she had noticed that it had been jammed open, Dean had to use all of his body weight just to close it again. The next day the window had been nailed shut and the day after that there was a giant hole cut through the center of it. That was the last straw for Jody; she demanded that all them have what she called a "family meeting" after dinner that night.<p>

"I just want to start this off by saying" Jody folded her hands on the table seriously and looked around the table at all of them "What the hell?"

"That's some way to start a family meeting" Bobby mumbled

"Really. What the hell is going on here? There is a gaping hole in the bathroom window, now I have to go out and buy a new one granted that the wall isn't broken down when I get back" She looked directly at Sam and Rissy "I want to get to the bottom of this right now. Sam?"

"Wha-"

"Stop. I know that some of this is on you" She looked at Rissy "and you too. Now can you tell me why you're both acting like children?"

Rissy looked around the table at everyone staring at her "Jody, I don't know what you mean"

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"This is what I'm talking about now I want to hear from you both right now"

"What do you want to hear?" Rissy crossed her arms

"The truth young lady" Jody said sternly

"The truth is that Sam is the one who took the toilet paper out of the bathroom"

"What?" Sam shot up in his seat and jabbed a finger at his wife "She broke a hole through the window"

"That's only because you nailed it shut!"

"I nailed it shut because you kept jamming it open" He accused

"I jammed it open because you don't know how to open a freaking window when you take a shower!" Rissy shouted

"Alright you two stop yelling right now!" Jody clapped her hands together and the room fell silent

"But" Rissy started

"Did you hear what she said?" Bobby leaned forward furiously "Look at you two, bickering like two damn fools. You should be ashamed of yourselves breaking this house apart with your useless squabbling. What the hell is wrong with you anyway? You two want to go kill each other, do us all a favor and do it outside." Bobby leaned back "like a bunch of idjits" he grumbled

"What is happening between you two anyway? You used to be so good together all the time. I half expect this from Dean and Bela, not you guys" Jody shook her head in disapproval

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean's forehead wrinkled

"This isn't like you two at all." She continued ignoring Dean "Now I don't want to get into your personal business but what ever it is that's happening in your personal lives is spilling over into ours."

"I just" Rissy sighed and shook her head

"You just what Rissy?" Jody asked in a softer tone

"I just feel that sometimes Sam doesn't like that I'm part shifter" She admit

"What? That's crazy. Why would you think that?" Sam gaped at his wife

"The way you never want me to change my form" She frowned

"Because I said I like you the way you are? That's a bad thing?"

"But that is the way I am Sammy, I'm part shifter"

"So? Does that mean you should just change into random people in movies and I should love it?"

"No, but if I do it shouldn't matter"

"Well it does matter. I'm not going to lie" Sam shrugged a shoulder and leaned back in his seat

"I noticed it does. Why can't you just accept me for who I am?" Rissy put her head in her hand and leaned on the table

"Who is that? Marylyn Monroe? Or is it Ingrid Bergman today?"

"Sam" Dean cautioned softly

"You can be such an asshole." Rissy said standing up from the table with her eyes brimming with tears

"I'm an asshole because I like the way you are without you altering yourself" Sam rolled his eyes

"No. You're an asshole because you're ashamed of what I am. Because deep down you think that I'm a monster and you don't want to admit it to yourself. That's why you don't want me to change. Isn't it?" Rissy stared into Sam's eyes. He met her gaze for a moment then looked down at the table.

"Isn't it Sam?" She pressed on the verge of tears

"Sometimes" He said honestly

"I thought so." She said taking a few steps back

"I just wanted one aspect of my life to be normal"

"Well, your wife and kid are part monster so I think you're going to have to try again" Rissy looked up towards the ceiling fighting back tears

"Rissy don't" Sam pleaded guiltily

"Please excuse me" She whispered and left the room

"Rissy!" Sam called after her as she grabbed the car keys and left the house. Sam chased her outside but she had already gotten into the car.

"Rissy wait!" He banged on the car window as she pulled out of the driveway before speeding away leaving him standing alone outside as the rest of the family watched from the front door.


	64. Chapter 65

Rissy didn't come back until 10pm that night. Dean and Bela waited with Sam on the couch pretending to watch a movie. She walked in as though nothing was wrong with a big smile on her face.

"Mama hit the jackpot tonight" She smiled waving a large wad of cash in the air

"I called you like ten times" Sam said standing from his seat

"Oh?" She shrugged her coat off "I didn't hear my phone. The music was loud." She pouted casually

"Where were you?"

"Bar, Sammy, where else?" She laughed and pat his cheek "Hey guys" she nodded at Dean and Bela who currently were staring at her and Sam

"Hey" Bela nodded back

"How ya doin'? Dean smiled flicking two fingers up in a wave

"What are you watching?" Rissy dropped herself on the couch next to them

"Oh uh Sleeping in Chicago?"

"Sleepless in Seattle" Bela corrected quickly

"Oh I love it" Rissy sighed

"Are you coming to bed?" Sam asked softly

"No. You go ahead." She answered without looking up. Sam turned away reluctantly and walked up the stairs

* * *

><p>Rissy spent that night in the nursery. Bobby lectured Sam on things you shouldn't be fool enough to say to a woman ever, especially when that woman is your wife and Dean and Bela watched from the sidelines for once as the tension waged on between the married couple. When Bobby had come across some signs of a haunting a few towns over Rissy opted to sit out this time around.<p>

"Are you going to say goodbye to your son? It's okay. He won't bite" Rissy mocked from the kitchen table into her newspaper

"Why wouldn't I say goodbye?" Sam shot

"I don't know, you may not want him to shed on you or something" Rissy shrugged

"Jeremy doesn't shed." He growled

"Thank God for that, he almost seems normal." She laughed sarcastically

"Alright you know what?" Sam tossed the duffel bag from his hands onto the floor and stalked towards her

"I've had just about enough of this"

"Something on your mind sweetheart?" She folded the paper downwards to make eye contact

"Stop acting like I have a problem with you and our kid"

"Hey, you're the one who said that you wished we were normal" She shrugged

"I said I wished an aspect of our life was normal"

"Oh well that's much different" She nodded

"But I'm not even normal Rissy, I don't want to change you or Jeremy. I wouldn't have married you if I felt that way"

"Oh so that confession the other day? You admitting to me that you wish I was different?"

"I didn't mean I wish you were different. I just mean that I think there's a whole different side to you that you're not telling me about" He accused loudly

"What are you talking about?" She threw her paper on the table

"Rissy you act sweet and nice all the time and that's one side of you but I can tell that there's something underneath it that you aren't telling me about"

"Oh I see now, this is because I stood up for Mattie isn't it? Well let me tell you something Sam, shifter or not I still would've behaved the same exact way"

"This isn't about standing up for Mattie. This is about you getting pissed off at me every time Dean and Bela have a fight, or you getting pissed off at me because you want to shift into random actresses on television because you think I'll find it sexier and I ask you not to"

"That's right Sam, turn it all around on me"

"I know, I admit that I think it would be easier if you were completely human but that's not why I don't want you to change."

"Why don't you want me to change then Sam?"

"Why do you want to change?"

Rissy and Sam glared at each other in a tense silence before Dean walked into the kitchen and knocked on the door.

"Hey, I won't want to interrupt anything but we really have to get going"

"Come with us" Sam said to his wife softly

"I can't. I'm too upset with you" She sighed

Sam shook his head and huffed. "Fine" He walked out of the kitchen scooping up his duffel bag as he walked.

Bela held Jeremy out to him when he reached the front door; Sam kissed his head said goodbye and walked out of the door with Dean close behind.

* * *

><p>Rissy, Bela, and Jody sat on the couch together eating the Chinese food that Jody had brought home for them after work. Rissy sat with her feet up hugging her knees with a pillow and staring at her cell phone lying perfectly still on the coffee table.<p>

"You know I hear that if you stare at it long enough" Bela pointed to the phone with her plastic fork "The frequencies from your brain can actually cause the cell phone to ring all on its own"

"Why hasn't he called me?" Rissy groaned

"He's going to call you" Jody reassured "He just needs some time to cool down. You know how men are, they just need their space sometimes"

"He could at least check in from time to time"

"They left an hour ago, are you serious?" Bela laughed

"Still" Rissy mumbled

"If you want to hear from him so badly be a big girl and call him"

"No way. He's wrong so he should call me" Rissy declared stubbornly

"But why hasn't he called yet?" She moaned loudly

"Ok. That's enough of that" Jody stood up and put her food down on the table

"What do you girls say to a night out? Bobby can watch the kids and the three of us can go nuts"

"Are we going to a bar?"

"No. Is that the only place you go for fun?" Jody frowned

Rissy and Bela nodded simultaneously.

"Wow. Well tonight we're going to do something fun"

"Like what?" Bela put her food down next to Jody's

"Movie?" Jody suggested

"Sam and I used to watch movies." Rissy pouted

"Maybe ice cream"

"Sam and I used to get ice cream"

"Get our nails done" Jody looked challengingly at Rissy

"Sam" Rissy paused for a moment and then threw herself across Bela's lap

"Sam has nails!" She wailed

"Okay that's enough!" Jody grabbed Rissy's arm and dragged her to her feet

"Bobby we'll be back later okay hon?" She called out

"Have fun" They heard Bobby say distractedly from the study

"Watch the kids." She said herding Bela and Rissy out of the door.

* * *

><p>After the movie, ice cream, and manicurepedicure, Jody took them to the roller rink.

"Neither of you have ever roller skated before?" Jody gaped at them as she slipped her feet into her skates

"I've ice skated before" Bela put her roller blades on

"I was always either traveling or hunting or going to school." Rissy said as she struggled to put on her blades

Jody pat her leg and Rissy put her foot in her lap.

"Well you haven't lived until you've gone skating" Jody smiled as she fastened Rissy's blades.

"Come on, baby steps" Jody grabbed Rissy by the wrist and dragged her into the rink.

After an hour of clinging onto the side rail for dear life, Rissy decided that they would all be much better skaters if she had a few drinks in her system. After a quick break and five beers later Rissy and Bela proved that theory wrong.

"At least I let go of the railing" Rissy laughed as she flew across the rink

"Will you two knock it off" Jody reached out and caught her by the arm before Rissy bulldozed into the young couple she was heading towards.

"Oop! I think I just did" Bela laughed as she rolled towards them holding a decorative wheel from the rink walls.

"Alright, we're going home" Jody said sternly

"Come on Jody. I thought you wanted to have fun." Rissy complained as Jody lead her to the car

"I was having fun until you two decided to act like a bunch of teenagers"

"She's right. You're very irrespondible" Bela chastised

"Irrespondible?" Rissy cackled, "What does irrespondible mean?"

"It means that you've had one too many" Jody got into the drivers side of the car and brought them home

"Jo-Jo?" Rissy yawned when she flopped down on the couch

"Yes?"

"Tonight was great. All of it; thank you."

"Your welcome. Next time we do this let's try to go easy on the alcohol"

"Yes ma'am" Bela saluted throwing herself down next to Rissy. Suddenly Bela's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, I just wanted to let you know that we're here safe"_

"Well that's great honey, I'm glad that you called me to tell me that right now so thank you honey. That's just great." Bela slurred

"_Are you drunk?"_

"Okay give me that" Jody took the phone from Bela's hands, which flopped down limply onto the couch

"Hey Dean"

"Is that Sammy?" Rissy lifted her head up groggily

"Yeah these two had the bright idea to start drinking and I guess they just forgot to stop. That's okay; I'm keeping an eye on them. The kids are fine; they've been with Bobby all night. Okay put him on"

"Jody, is that my- is that my Sammy?" Rissy crawled towards Jody

"Hey Sam. She's fine. You could try, do you want me to just give her the message?"

"No!" Rissy whispered loudly "No! Give me the phone!"

"She's been waiting for your call all night. Alright here she is" Jody handed Rissy the phone

"Hi Sam. That depends; do you think that hanging out with two awesome ladies is having fun tonight? No don't. If you apologize now it won't count for anything because it'll be too easy. Firstly of all, you'd be doing it over the phone instead of to my face, third you would be doing it while I was heavily influenced by alcohol, and three you wouldn't mean it. No I want a real apology Sam, and lots of make up sex after if I decide to forgive you, which I may not."

"Okay I think that's enough" Jody retrieved the phone back from Rissy

"Yeah just call back tomorrow. Okay boys be safe. Bye-bye." Jody turned to the two women who were almost completely passed out on the couch and sighed. She positioned Rissy on one side with her head on a pillow propped up by an arm rest and repeated the gesture on the other side for Bela then covered them with a large blanket.

"Night Ladies" Bela heard faintly as she drifted off to sleep.


	65. Chapter 66

"Mummy! Mummy!" Mattie screeched from downstairs. Bela covered her head with her pillow. Her head was pounding from the night before. She closed her eyes tightly and hoped that someone would quiet Mattie down soon so that she could get a few more hours of rest.

"Baba! No!" There was a loud crash and she assumed that Mattie had thrown something at Bobby seeing that he was the only "Baba" in the house. Bela lifted the pillow a few inches and squinted at the clock until the digital numbers came into focus, it was after 12pm so Jody was already at work.

"Mummy!" Mattie screamed at a pitch so loud Bela thought her eardrums would burst.

Bela groaned and slipped out of bed. The sunlight assaulted her eyes through all of the open windows.

"Mummy!" Danny smiled as Bela dragged herself into the kitchen. There was baby food splattered all over the floor and walls. Bobby was standing by the sink cleaning mashed banana and French toast off of his shirt.

"Morning" Bela grumbled as she pulled a seat next to her daughter in the highchair.

"Nice of you to join us" Bobby said sarcastically

"She wasn't too much trouble was she?"

"No she's a dream"

"Mummy" Mattie reached and squirmed towards her mother

"Good morning you little monster" Bela picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Mooring." Mattie replied

"There are some people in here having a birthday soon aren't there?" Bela pinched Danny cheek lightly in his chair

"Yeah well, I think their terrible twos came early"

Bela smiled and wiped her daughter's face with a napkin from the table.

"How's Dean? Have you heard from him this morning?"

"Yeah, they're on their way back right now"

"So soon?"

"Some hunters beat them to the punch"

"Anyone we know?"

"We'll find out soon enough, they're coming back together tonight."

"Dinner guests? How normal" Bela smirked

* * *

><p>Bela and Rissy cleaned the house from top to bottom. They knew that they would only be entertaining other hunters but Bela couldn't help but to get excited to have visitors over for dinner. Jody made her self-proclaimed "world famous roast" and Rissy made apple crumb pie while Bela decorated the dining room with candles, lace placemats, and a center piece of fresh cut flowers.<p>

"Wow look at this" Rissy said from the doorway

"You don't think it's too much?" Bela backed up next to Rissy for a better view of the entire room.

"For a bunch of rugged old hunters? No way" Rissy pat Bela's back reassuringly

"Good." Bela shrugged and walked into the kitchen

"Alright, I have to go." Jody said placing the roast on the stove

"Where are you going? They should be back any minute"

"I just got a call from work. I really have to go, I'm really sorry. Give my love to Dean and Sammy okay?" Jody grabbed her car keys and left.

Bela had just finished placing the plates in the center of all of the placemats when the front door opened.

"Bela? Bobby?" Dean's voiced called from the front. Bela went to greet him with Rissy walking reluctantly behind her trying to mask her excitement to Sam again. Dean grabbed Bela close and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

"Miss me?"

"Not a bit" She smiled

Sam was waiting by the door with his arms around his back.

"Hi Rissy" He smiled

"Hey" Rissy said nonchalantly

"I have something for you"

"What?

Sam brought his arms to the front of his body revealing a large teddy bear and a bouquet of different color roses.

"Oh Sam" Rissy breathed as she took the gifts from his hands, "Nobody's ever bought me flowers before"

"They're all different colors. It doesn't matter what you change into baby, you're always going to be a rose to me" He leaned his forehead on hers

"Oh Sammy" Rissy whined and threw her free arm around his neck.

"I love you" He whispered and kissed her lips

"So where are our dinner guests?" Bela said trying to peel her eyes away from the gross display of public affection next to her

"They were parking when we got to the door" Dean nodded his head towards the door

"Knock-knock" a familiar voice said as he knocked on the already open door

"Mark?"

"Hey Bela" Mark smiled sweetly

"You're the other hunter?"

Mark extended his arm out and a woman walked into his embrace

"Chessa?" Bela frowned

"Hi Bela"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Bela said trying to smile politely

"I didn't either" Chessa sighed, "This was his idea" She made a gesture with her eyes up at Mark

"We should all be friends" Mark kissed Chessa's hair

"Are you two together?" Bela shook her head in mild disbelief

"Yup" Chessa said shortly

"Well then" Rissy said clapping her hands together "I'm starving, let's eat before the food gets cold. I have to put these in water anyway. I hope you all like roast beef"

* * *

><p>The tension at the table was so thick that Bela had an urge to reach over to the knife from the center of the table and slice right through the pressure. Chessa was actively trying not to glare a hole into Bela's forehead by avoiding any eye contact at all. Dean was shooting looks between Mark and Bela, and although he was smiling, Bela could tell that Dean was very annoyed by Mark's over friendliness with her. Sam and Rissy watched awkwardly as though they were on the sidelines of an extremely uncomfortable fight while Bobby just stared suspiciously and intently at Mark.<p>

"And the only thing to do at that point was to drop the match into the casket and watch that sucker burn" Mark was telling them about how he and Chessa had killed on their last hunt.

"And then these guys showed up and I guess the rest you all know" Mark shrugged happily and threw an arm around the back of Chessa's chair.

"So how did you two meet any how?" Bobby chimed in

"I feel like I've been talking forever, do you want to tell them this one hon?" Mark said to Chessa

"Sure" Her smile quickly faded as she turned from him to the rest of the table

"He saved my life"

"Oh?" Rissy nodded and took a sip of her wine

"Yeah. It was crazy, I was hunting what I had thought was a shifter but it was completely impervious to silver. When I shot it, it just spilled out black goo instead of blood. Needless to say I thought I was completely done for when it started towards me but then out of nowhere here comes Mark to save the day" She pat his hand fondly

"Mark just barged in and just pushed me out of the door and told me to run to his car parked outside so without thinking I ran as fast as I could to the car and got inside and we sped away. Turns out that Mark had been tracking the same thing. What did you call that thing again babe?"

"Leviathan" Mark said knowingly

"Wait, how did you know about Leviathan?" Dean leaned forward suddenly very serious

"Bela told me about them"

Bela choked on the water she had just started to drink. Dean hadn't known about Bela keeping in contact with Mark since their last run in.

"Are you alright?" Sam placed a hand on her back

"Fine" She managed to say after she caught her breath

"Still breathing hon?" Dean asked without taking his eyes off of Mark

"I'm okay" She nodded

"Yeah, Bela told me about them not too long ago and thank goodness too huh Chess?"

"Yeah" She agreed reluctantly

"So do you two speak often?" Dean smiled widely and gestured his fingers between Mark and Bela

"We keep in contact." Mark answered quickly

"Well that's nice. Nice to hear" Dean picked up his wine glass and put it to lips

"Yeah well Bela was nice enough to keep me updated with the new kids on the block, what their weaknesses are and everything they're capable of"

"Is that so?" Dean took a big gulp

"So who wants pie?" Rissy stood up quickly. Everyone at the table was silent.

"I'll go get us some pie" Rissy left the room

"So you saved Chessa and the Leviathan just let you two go?" Bobby pressed

"Yeah. I know it's weird, from what Bela told me I thought that we'd never escape from them in one piece. I started carrying around borax though just in case"

"Smart idea" Dean's sneer was so subtle that only those who really knew him could have picked it up

"Can't take credit for that idea" Mark winked at Bela

"Of course you can't" Dean laughed "Not with this one here looking out for you" Dean pat Bela's hand.

"I'm a lucky guy" Mark's eyes lingered on Bela's face and she turned away evasively

"You know, to have friends like her around" he concluded finally

"Aren't we all" Dean squeezed her hand less than gently and released it

"Crap Mark, what the hell are you trying to do?" Bela cursed him in her thoughts

"Pie time!" Rissy burst back into the room with the dessert

* * *

><p>"So Mark, I heard your dad worked with mine a while back" Sam finally spoke up after a few moments of silence<p>

"Yeah, that's right" Mark nodded

"What did you say your last name was again son?" Bobby asked thoughtfully

"Nichols"

"And your daddy's name?"

"Brian"

"Brian Nichols? I think I know about him. He was a pretty big deal"

"He was a good man"

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree" Chessa smiled fondly at Mark who returned the gesture

"So have we made any progress on finding out what the Leviathan are up to?" Mark turned his attention to Sam

"We?" Dean blinked as though he were astounded by Mark's assumption that they were a team

"That factory they were building should be done now"

"How did you" Dean stopped in the middle of his question and looked at Bela "Oh I know" Dean leaned towards Mark and spoke to him very directly

"Look, I'm glad you want to help out but we've been on this for years now. We can handle it"

"Well that's the problem isn't it?" Mark smiled "It's been years and you're still 'handling it' I think it's time for some fresh blood don't you?"

"Honestly, I couldn't give flying rat's-"

"Okay I think it's time to get going" Chessa stood up "It's been lovely as always" She added sarcastically

"Already?" Mark looked up at her in confusion

"I'd like to see my daughter Mark, let's go please"

"Well thanks for coming by" Bobby said also rising from his chair "I'd walk you out but I got to hit the head. Old age"

"That's fine, we know the way out" Chessa assured

"No. We'll walk you" Sam insisted


	66. Chapter 67

"We should get together again soon" Mark seemed to direct only at Bela

"Yeah we'll do that." Dean answered for them before closing the door a bit too quickly behind their guests.

Rissy, Sam, and Bela stood silently for a few moments while they watched Dean; Bela braced herself for an explosion.

"Well how awkward was that?" Rissy laughed loudly breaking the silence

"I think I need a nice hot shower to wash off the tension from that dinner" Rissy's forced laughter died out quickly once Dean finally turned away from the door and faced his wife.

"You want to tell me what that was?"

"What?" Bela pouted innocently

"Don't 'what' me. Mark!" Dean threw his arm in the direction of the door

"You want me to tell you what Mark is?" She smiled playfully "Well he's a man-"

"Don't start. I'm seriously not in the mood"

"What? Are you mad that I was talking to him"

"Talking to him? Oh. Is that what that was?" He said condescendingly

"Yes Dean. That's what that was"

"You've been having this entire relationship with a random stranger behind my back. Telling him everything we know"

"He's a hunter. It's a good thing I did tell him because look what could have happened. I saved Chessa's life"

"You don't know this guy from a hole in the wall!" He stalked towards her "And all of a sudden this guy comes along and you're an open book? After years of secrecy and keeping everything to yourself, you meet some guy and suddenly you start going off like a car alarm?"

"It wasn't like that"

"How was it then Bela? How about you tell me how it was" He folded his arms "Huh? Because from where I was sitting, all I saw was a guy I hardly know making googley eyes at my wife all night while he told me about a secret friendship you both are having behind my back while you tell him all of our inside information"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe information about the Leviathan shouldn't be a secret? Maybe you should tell other hunters about it so they can be prepared and even help out?"

"That wasn't your decision to make" Sam glared at her

"Oh right, I forgot that I'm not a part of your little hunter squad you have. I'm just supposed to stay home and stay out of it"

"No. Don't try to turn this into a pity party for you" Dean growled "Because nobody's going for it. No. What you did was wrong, and the fact that you snuck around to do it was even worse"

"You're right, next time I want to say something to somebody I'll ask for your permission first" She smirked

"Oh that's real cute" He sneered "But what you did may as well been a cheating"

"Oh" She said in mock surprise "I was cheating on you now yeah?"

"Maybe not physically but intellectually oh yeah"

"You're deranged" She spat

"Okay you two, let's not get carried away here" Rissy said softly "Dean, Bela wasn't cheating on you, and Bela try to see Dean's perspective. He feels betrayed"

"Betrayed, because I talked to someone on the phone? Do you want to know what my life is like when you are all gone? It's four walls for me. While you're away hunting together, I am here all by myself." Bela said through her teeth

"So you go sneaking around with some random guy you meet because you're bored?"

"I wasn't sneaking around"

"Oh no? What would you call it then huh? You talking to him and giving him hunting tips behind my back"

"I didn't tell you because you get so jealous"

"I do not get jealous" He shook his head

"I'm not allowed to have any friends"

"Oh you can have friends sweetheart, you can have any random character with a shady past you want. No, it's the sneaking around that I can't take."

"What did you expect? I'm on such a tight leash around here always trying to do what you approve of or else"

"What?"

"You hold me hostage in this house. I talked to Mark because he allowed me to be who I am, I was allowed to gain my identity back"

"Oh your identity? What's that Bela? Thieving, lying, screwing people over for your own personal gain"

"That's not what I mean"

"Well then explain to me what you mean then." He yelled "Because as I remember you were a lying, manipulative, cold hearted bitch before and the only thing in the world you had was money. Now I tried to understand to that given your past but enough is enough. I flew you out to London just to get closure so you can move on from that"

"I have moved on, but if you think taking me to England meant that I would conform to your idea of what I should be-"

"I didn't expect you to conform to anything" He jabbed his finger at her

"Oh really? While you're out hunting and doing what you've always done, what you've always been good at, guess who's at home cleaning and watching the kids, and staying locked inside of the house so that I don't upset my dear husband Dean"

"Oh you know what you're right. I'm really sorry about that." He nodded "I'm sorry you had to sit here all day taking care of our kids, as if I don't know, you're their mother or something. I'm sorry that you have a family who loves you and cares about you. You're right. I've been torturing you all of this time. Boo hoo cry me a freaking river."

"Don't patronize me"

"Newsflash Bela, nobody is forcing you to be here!" He threw his arm in direction of the door "The door is right there sweetheart, you can leave anytime you want to"

"Do you think that I won't Dean?"

"I can honestly say that I could care less what you do right about now cupcake" He dropped his arm limply at his side

"Can we all just calm down please?" Rissy pleaded

"You don't care yeah?" Bela continued

"Yeah"

"Well then, it's been fun" Bela went upstairs and started packing her things inside of her luggage bags.

"You two are being crazy! What the hell is this all about? Dean, stop her!" Bela heard Rissy ordering from downstairs

"Stop her? Why should I? I've been trying to 'stop' her since we first got together. No, she can go if she wants to. It's not my job to watch her all the time"

"Dean, she's your wife. You love her"

"Love has nothing to do with it" Dean shouted loudly "No, sometimes when you love something you have to let it go"

"Sam, say something" Rissy pleaded

"Dean."

"Oh well thanks Sam. That helped" Rissy grunted in exasperation

Bela grabbed Daniel and Matilda in her arms and walked down the stairs

"No." He reached out and snatched Danny from her arms

"Give him back to me"

He handed Daniel to Sam and reached for Mattie.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and maneuvered her body away from him. Mattie started to cry loudly. Dean reached under Bela's arms and tried to wrestle his daughter from her grasp.

"Let go!" He yelled

"Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother

"Get off of me!" Bela screamed

"Let her go!" Dean pried Mattie from Bela who fell backwards on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bobby ran towards them

Dean crouched down low to the floor so that he and Bela were eye level

"I don't care what you do, you can stay or you can go, but you are not taking my kids do you hear me?" He growled

"They're mine" Bela hissed

"Daddy" Danny cried loudly

"Now you listen to me" Dean pointed a finger at her threateningly "If you try to take them, I will hunt you down"

"That's enough!" Bobby hollered over the crying twins "I have had it with you two. Do you two realize that your kids are right here watching you? You stupid selfish morons, do you think that they need to see this right now? You two have your heads shoved so far up your Asses that you can't see what's going on here?"

"What are you talking about Bobby?" Dean rose slowly to his feet

"I'm talking about the damn trap that you fools walked right into"

Dean reached down instinctively to help Bela to her feet; she glared at his outstretched hand and stood by herself.

"Where you two even listening at dinner? That Mark friend of yours certainly ain't a hunter. At least not anymore."

"What are you saying?" Bela huffed

"I'm saying that we just ate dinner with a damn Leviathan that's what"


	67. Chapter 68

"Something just wasn't sitting right with me about Mark's Leviathan story, it just didn't add up so while you two idjits were at each other's necks I did some research on Brian and Mark Nichols" Bobby said scrolling through web pages on his computer. Dean leaned over Bobby's shoulder at the screen and occasionally shot a look at Bela who was bouncing Mattie on her shoulder to stop her crying.

"What did you find?" Sam leaned over his other shoulder

"Everything he said about Brian Nichols was true, he worked with your dad on a hunt once. Knowing John, he was probably used as a distraction while he went to go burn the bones."

"Poor guy" Rissy frowned

"Leaving Mark to fend for himself, his mother died when he was little by a ghoul from the looks of it. He settled down, stopped hunting got married and started a family complete with two kids and a dog "

"So how do you figure that he's a Leviathan?" Bela asked confusedly

"About two years ago, the same time Cas went berserk and released these damn things from purgatory, Mark's entire family went missing, according to his neighbor who discovered the scene, the only thing that they found in the house was blood and black guck"

"He probably tried to defend them the only ways he knew how" Sam speculated

"Which we all know won't work on Leviathans" Bobby agreed, "They had a burial service for the whole family only now Mark is still alive and he seems to have an invested interest in you Bela" He said now looking directly at her

"A Leviathan tried kidnapping her once when she was pregnant with the twins" Rissy added thoughtfully

"And nobody thought that maybe that was relevant?" Bobby looked around at them in surprise

"We had no idea what they were up to. Hell, we still don't" Dean defended

"What would the Leviathans want with Bela?" Sam asked in confusion

"Mark's a Leviathan?" Bela said softly

"Well that explains a lot" Dean sighed straightening up "He's been following us since Costa Rica"

"I can't believe I was so stupid" Bela breathed, her mind was numb

"But what I don't get is, if they knew where we were all of this time, why not just kill us? Why take so much time following us around to try and get to Bela?" Sam squinted trying to piece things together in his mind

"Beats me" Bobby shook his head

"What did you tell them?" Dean moved from behind the table closer to Bela

"I didn't. I didn't tell them anything." Bela said still reeling at this new information. She sunk down onto a chair. Dean walked over to her, took Mattie from her arms, handed her to Rissy, and crouched down in front of Bela.

"Bela, I need to know what you told them"

"I just, I told him how to protect himself, I told him whatever we knew about them. I didn't mean to. I didn't know" She put her head in her hands

"I know" He sighed reluctantly

"Wait, does that mean that Chessa is a leviathan too?" Rissy gasped

"No. She had a cut on her arm that was healing up. She's still human" Sam shook his head

"Wait so Chessa is alone with him? She's dating a Leviathan? Why hasn't he killed her?"

"This is the weirdest damn thing I've ever heard" Bobby scratched his head

"We've got to warn her" Sam sprung from his seat

"Whoa whoa, Sammy wait a minute" Dean stood up and put a restraining on his brother's chest

"If we tell her right away and she freaks out, he could end up killing her. We need to make sure they aren't together right now."

"I'll give her a call and find out where they are" Sam agreed and took out his cell phone

"How could I be so stupid?" Bela whispered. Why did she trust him so blindly? What had she been thinking? She knew better than that. She couldn't believe that she had made such a stupid mistake to trust a complete stranger. She looked at Dean; he looked at her briefly, it was all over his face that he was biting back his frustration; he looked away from her and walked over to Sam.

"Chessa said that Mark dropped her off at home and left" Sam hung up the phone and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rissy followed him into the front room

"I'm going to bring her here"

Dean grabbed his keys and looked Bela in the eyes for a brief moment.

"We'll be back soon" he told her and left with his brother

* * *

><p>"Lucy honey go play" Chessa told her daughter numbly as she sat pale-faced on the couch. The four-year-old walked away from her mother reluctantly to the alphabet blocks in the corner of the room and sat down besides them.<p>

"Would you like a juice or something sweetheart?" Dean smiled asked the little girl. Lucy shifted uncomfortably on the floor and began stacking the blocks.

"Okay" Dean bit his lip and raised his eyebrows

"So" Chessa blinked hard "What you're telling me is, I have been in a relationship with a monster for a month and a half" She swallowed hard, when she opened her eyes they shot around the floor wildly

"He stayed at my house, played with my daughter-" Her voice cracked and she broke down into sobs. Lucy got up, ran over to her mother, and put her head in her lap.

"Mommy?" Lucy whimpered

"Sam, can you please take her upstairs?" Chessa sighed heavily

"I'll take her." Jody, who had been completely floored by what she had been told since she came back home from work, walked quickly over to Lucy and picked her up

"Thank you" Chessa nodded as Jody took her child away

"So what are we going to do?" Chessa turned to Sam and Dean

"We find the son of a bitch" Dean growled

"And find out what they're planning" Sam added

"How? Are we going to torture him?" Chessa clenched her fist

"That's the idea" Bobby nodded

"Can I do it?" Chessa said through clenched teeth

"Okay let's slow down for a second" Rissy put her hands up "We should call Frank. We haven't heard from him in a while and I think we should figure out what's going on at his end of things. I think we should split up; some of us go check out the factory they built, and the rest of us find Mark-"

"And juice his ass" Chessa spat

"Exactly, but we have to find his ass first so why don't you call him up?" Dean suggested

"But I wouldn't call him tonight. I told him that I was going to sleep, that would be suspicious"

"Tell him you woke up and you miss him, it's not that hard"

"I'm not going to take any chances with this Dean, he's a smart guy and he'll see right through me and then what?"

"Look we really don't have time for this." He said shortly

"You're right, we should be half way to Wisconsin by now trying to destroy whatever they cooked up"

"Of course it would be easier to know what that is if he had Mark here" He spat impatiently

"Well I'm not laying myself on the line as bait so I can get myself killed"

"We wouldn't let anything happen to you" Sam assured

"Oh no? Well forgive me for being skeptical but you Winchesters don't exactly have an impressive bait life to death ratio"

"I'll do it" Bela spoke up. The room fell silent as all eyes turned to her.

"You'll do what?" Dean squinted at her

"I'll call him. It will be easy for me, I'll tell him that you and I had a fight and I need to go somewhere to talk, he'll come"

"No. You're not going to walk right into his trap Bela." He said firmly

"Oh, but it's okay to use me?" Chessa huffed

"I don't know if you noticed but he's been after Bela the entire time" He threw a hand in Bela's direction

"Yeah? If that's true than why hasn't he just taken her? Obviously she isn't what he's after"

"She's right Dean, this is our best shot" Bela agreed

"No!" He said loudly "I'm not taking that risk"

"This isn't only about you Dean" Chessa yelled back at him

"Stay out of it" He snarled at her

"Stay out of it? I was in a relationship with a monster for a month! A monster who if I'm not mistaken, you're dumb friend let out in the first place so don't tell me to stay out of it. I'm in this whether you like it or not and I'm not going to let you mess this up because you're being overprotective over the one person with the best shot of pulling this off" She jabbed her finger at him

"Cas!" Sam smiled

"What?" Dean and Chessa asked him at the same time

"Maybe Cas can help us stop them! I don't know why I haven't thought of it before. Maybe if we get Cas to open the door to purgatory again we can throw them back in"

"Yeah I'm sure if we ask real nicely Dick will round everyone up and let us toss them back in. Bobby can you please get Dick's secretary on the phone and set up a meeting?" Dean turned to Bobby

"Yeah. I'll get right on that." Bobby said staring at Sam

"I'm not saying that it will be easy, but maybe we can ask Cas or Crowley or Death to open the door again"

"Yeah well I don't think they're going to be much help Sammy. Cas and Crowley definitely won't have the power anymore, especially since Cas hasn't had his mojo since the Leviathan got out and Death, well just say I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for him to help us."

"Even if Death won't help us, Cas can help us kill Dick, if he dies they all will come crumbling down. It's worth a shot" Sam shrugged

Dean thought for a moment.

"Alright call up Cas"


	68. Chapter 69

"Well? How was it?" Mark laughed as Bela's straw began slurping air bubbles at the bottom of her glass

"Yeah" She smiled nervously

"Hey" He said after a moment of staring at her "Come take a walk with me"

Bela glanced out of the window briefly to see if Rissy was still watching but she couldn't see past the bushes.

"Sure" She said sliding out of her booth as he threw a couple of bills down on the table for the milkshakes

"Come on let's go." He said heading towards the back of the diner

"Mark sweetie, I think you're going the wrong way"

"No, I want to go out back" He waved her to follow him

"But" Bela looked out of the window, she and Rissy hadn't planned for this

"What are you nervous?" Mark smiled

Bela smirked and followed him out of the back entrance praying that Rissy would figure out where they had gone and that this didn't mean the end for herself.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mark asked as he strolled down the sidewalk next to her

"Shoot" She smiled but her heart was racing as they slowly moved farther and farther from the diner

"You're so strong willed and independent. How is it that you got mixed up with someone like Dean?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well no offense, but you two don't exactly come off as the match made in heaven" He chuckled innocently

"You'd be surprised"

"It's just that, you aren't like any woman I've ever met before, or anyone for that matter"

"What about Chessa?" She raised an eyebrow

"Chessa's a sweetheart. She'd probably be as jealous as Dean if she knew I was here with you"

"Why are you here with me Mark?" She asked trying to sound casual as possible

"Why?" He laughed; "Because I want to be" He stopped walking and turned to face her

"Because when I'm with you I can be laugh" He looked down at his hands "Where I come from there isn't a lot of that"

"Oh yeah?" She nodded

"And because when I'm with you it's the only time I can be myself" He shrugged with a half smile

"And who is that Mark?" She peered at him

"I don't even know anymore" He shook his head "but here, tonight, I'm beginning to think that maybe that doesn't matter"

"Does it?" Her heart fluttered in her chest harder with each question she asked

He ran his hand over his short dark hair and sighed

"Yeah. It really does"

"So Mark, who are you?"

He looked at her directly and frowned

"Bela, you already know what I am don't you? That's why you're here"

* * *

><p>Rissy shifted her weight from one leg to another to ease the cramping from being in one spot for so long. She heard a rustling sound and turned her head slowly to see what was moving in the leaves next to her. A raccoon was staring at her, its long grey body was arched high and its teeth were bared.<p>

She reached out slowly for the gun on her holster when it suddenly took off running away from her. Dean and Sam bound towards Rissy in enormous leaps.

"Where is she?" Dean demanded

"They went into the diner" Rissy sighed and pointed to the window where they had been seated

Sam and Dean looked in the direction where she was pointing

"I don't see them" Sam moved forward for a closer look

"What?" Rissy shot towards the diner

"I thought you were watching them!" Dean cried as he yanked the door open and flew inside

"I was! They were right there!" Rissy gestured to the table where Bela and Mark had just been sitting

Sam ran over to the seating hostess

"Excuse me miss, have you seen-"

* * *

><p>"What?" Bela breathed<p>

"Come on Bela, lets not play dumb. You're better than that." He took a step towards her and she took a step back

"I just had dinner with a bunch of hunters, and not just any hunters, the Winchesters and Bobby Singer who for the record, is supposed to be worm food right now." He laughed, "I knew that you were coming for me, I just didn't think you would come alone, but here you are" He smiled as though he were incredibly impressed

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I could have killed you a thousand times already if I wanted to"

"Then what do you want? What was this all about? What do you want from me?"

"We were supposed to kidnap you a long time ago, we were going to kill you and Sam's wife so that we could crush him and Dean, a little pay back for being such a pain in our asses"

"Well you had plenty of opportunity so why didn't you?" Her voice remained surprisingly calm despite the adrenaline pulsing through her body making her feel faint

"I told them I had a better idea" He strolled closer slowly

"Your kids Bela, your kids are very important. They can be used as a useful leverage when it comes to some of our more powerful adversaries"

"My kids?" Her blood froze in her veins

"Matilda, Daniel, Jeremy, and John Winchester" He nodded

"What?" She felt dizzy

"John obviously hasn't been born yet but he's coming and when he does it will be a complete set. The Winchester bloodline is a crucial part of this whole master plan that angels have set a long time ago, we got the whole scoop from your friend Cas. If we have the kids, we'll be untouchable."

"No. No you can't you slimy disgusting monster face bastard." She was shaking with rage and terror

"Bela calm down, I'm telling you all of this for a reason"

"What? What do you want from us? What do you want? Why can't you leave us alone?" She screamed

"I don't want to hurt you. Believe it or not Bela, I actually like you a lot. I don't even know if the kids will be enough to keep us in power or not, I just wanted to buy some time" He reached out to touch her shoulder

"Don't touch me, stay away!" She cried out

"Bela I'm sorry, I don't want things to be this way. I'm telling you I'm not on their side."

Bela clutched her hair, they were going after the babies, they were going to kill them all and take the babies from them.

"I just want to get away from this whole thing. I don't want to be a part of it"

He grabbed her by the shoulders desperately

"Let's just get out of here Bela, can we just go?"

"Rissy!" Bela screamed as loud as she could "Rissy! Help me!"

Mark covered her mouth tightly with one of his hands

"Bela?" She heard Dean yelling frantically in the distance

She tried to scream into Mark's hand but all that came out was a muffled groan

"I'm so sorry" Mark whispered into her ear as he raised his hand and the world went black around her


	69. Chapter 70

"Bela?" She heard Dean faintly as she blinked her eyes open. His arms were wrapped around her protectively as he held her body securely in his lap

"Dean"

"Where did he hurt you?" He demanded fearfully as he inspected her

"Dean I'm okay" She said sitting upright

"What the hell were you thinking? How could you do something like that without even talking to me about it?"

"He told me what they're after" Her head was still pounding and she grasped onto him tightly

"Dean, they're after the kids"

"What?"

"He said that they're important, that they're going to be used for leverage so they won't be challenged by the angels when they take over"

"What now?" He gasped raising them both up from the ground quickly sending shooting pains through her head

"No, they're waiting for the last baby to be born, a boy named John"

"Are you pregnant?" His eyes ran wildly over her body

"No, I don't think so. I think that he wasn't supposed to tell me. Where's Rissy?"

"She and Sam went after Mark. Come on let's go" He held her tightly against himself and started guiding her back in the direction of the diner

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home and then I'm going to meet up with Sam and Rissy"

"No, I should go with you" She squirmed in his arms briefly but even the slight movement shot pain through her head and neck

"Are you kidding me? You can hardly stand; I'm taking you home now. Cas and Surena are on their way to help us, we have plenty of back up."

"What about Chessa? Is she going too?"

"She and Bobby are heading up to Wisconsin to go see Frank. Are you alright?" He caught her as she fell heavily on him

"Maybe I should get you to a hospital"

"No I just need to sit down, my head is spinning, he really whacked me good"

"I'm going to rip his freaking lungs out" He growled as he reached under her legs and scooped her into his arms, "Don't fall asleep okay baby? We'll be home soon. Jody will take care of you"

* * *

><p>Sam pushed Rissy's leg up and she pulled herself through a window of the warehouse Mark had disappeared into. She landed lightly on a metal balcony overlooking the ground stories below. Sam appeared next to her with a soft thud as the light came on below them. They saw several leviathans walking to the center of the room talking to each other softly. Rissy lowered herself so that she was flat on the ground and Sam followed her lead.<p>

"Edgar" Sam whispered into her ear as one of them stepped out in front of the others

Edgar gestured to a chair and Mark walked over and sat down in it

Sam and Rissy exchanged quizzical looks and looked back at Mark who was surrounded by a small semicircle of other Leviathan.

"Speak" Edgar commanded in a soft but threatening voice

"Will it make a difference what I say?" Mark shrugged solemnly

"No. Dick already gave the order"

"Then why should I say anything?" Mark chuckled hopelessly

"He's curious"

"And where is the all great one, I'm surprised he's not doing the honor himself"

"He has another engagement"

"Wow, I never realized how unimportant I was"

"Are you getting the picture?" Edgar crossed his arms but his voice remained calm and serious "Speak" he commanded again

"I don't know what you want me to say, you won't understand"

Edgar and the other leviathan just stood there watching silently

Mark shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before sitting up straight in his seat

"You won't understand okay? I hardly understand" His voice was a mixture of anger and confusion

"I don't know what happened, I just felt something for her. Something you don't know how to feel. Something I didn't even know I was capable of feeling. It's almost human. I just care about her."

He threw his hands on his head

"I know it's weird, I know it is. I didn't know I could feel for anyone before but it happened."

His hands dropped limply to his sides and he shook his head vigorously

"Why am I even trying to explain this to you, you can't understand something you've never been able to feel. You know Dick preaches about loyalty and sticking together but what do you know about loyalty? What do you know about anything? What do any of you know about anything?" His voice cracked as his volume grew "We have no sense of loyalty at all, if someone steps out of line or is a little different we kill them. You want to know something? They're better than us. These humans may not be perfect, they're stupid and they hurt each other and kill each other but they're better than us because they have something that none of us will ever have. They love each other. They have loyalty to one another because they care. They will live for each other and die for each other and that's what makes them better than us" Mark cried

Rissy grabbed Sam's hand tightly. She had an overwhelming urge to cry as she watched Mark squirm underneath their gaze. She looked around at the other Leviathans; there were four of them not including Mark and Edgar. Sam tugged at her lightly as if to say "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no"

"I don't regret it either, and you know what, I think they'll win. I think they're going to take you down because they have heart and they'll keep on trying until they do. They try."

Rissy shifted her hand quickly until it was the size of Jeremy's and slipped out of her husband's grip leaving him clinging onto the excess skin. He made a horrified face as he dropped what was in his hands and she took off crawling softly to find a way to the lower level. When she finally reached a pillar she could climb down Sam grabbed her again.

"Stop" He whispered firmly

"Sammy we don't have time"

"It could be a trap"

"Hello, psychiatrist. I can tell real emotions"

"Wait until Dean gets here"

"He wont last that long, we have to save him, besides won't it be nice to have a leviathan on our side?"

She leaned forward and kissed him before he could protest again

"I love you." She sighed and turned back to the pillar

* * *

><p>The house was in shambles. Jody and the kids were gone and the house looked like it had been picked up and shaken by a giant. There was borax and spilled all over the floor and black goo smeared on the walls. Dean had tried to reach Jody but the calls went straight to voicemail and as their world came crashing down on them, Dean's cellphone started to ring. He put the phone to his ear but didn't say a word. As he stood there and listened to the voice on the other line, Bela watched Dean harden in front of her eyes as if he was transforming into stone. He closed the phone and held it so tightly in his hand that it looked he would crush it to dust in his grasp. Dean walked into the kitchen and back out again just as fast holding an ice pack, without a word he took her by the arm and lead her back out of the front door. As he closed the passenger's side door for her and made his way to the driver's side, her brain slowly began functioning again. They took the kids and Jody, that was Dick who had just called Dean probably telling him where to find him, and they were on their way right now. Bela suddenly felt extremely nauseated, she felt back the urge to vomit as Dean picked up his phone again and tried to call Sam and then Rissy without success. He left them brief voicemails about where they were heading and why and hung up again.<p>

"Put the ice on your head" He said numbly as he sped through a red light, his voice as well as the angry honking from cars outside was dim and dreamlike but she obeyed.


	70. Chapter 71

Rissy and Sam charged at the Leviathan with the nozzles of the borax containers held high at the monster's head level. Their false skin burned off like as if they were spraying streams of acid instead of cleaning fluid. Rissy charged at Edgar and pulled the trigger on the hose. It clicked once, nothing happened, Edgar strode towards her, she clicked again, still nothing and now he was only steps away. Rissy swung her container at his head but he caught it in one hand.

"Sam" She began to say before Edgar's free hand closed around her throat. She grabbed Edgar's wrist to ease the pressure on her neck as he lifted off the ground.

"Rissy!" She heard Sam shout as blackness slowly crept into her vision

Suddenly Edgar dropped her to the ground, his head followed a few seconds after and then the rest of his body. Mark stepped over Edgar, the blade he used to decapitate him still dripping with black. He reached down to her and she took his hand. He yanked her to her feet and smiled. Sam raced over to her and pushed her tiny braids out of her face as he checked her for injuries.

"Are you alright?" He panted

"I'm okay" She assured and turned to Mark who was looking around at all of the temporarily disabled Leviathan.

"You may want to look away for this part" He huffed as he loosened his shirt collar.

Rissy and Sam went outside to wait for Mark while he finished devouring Edgar and the others.

"Any word from Dean?" She asked Sam as she tied her hair back into a ponytail

"Oh I don't know, I turned my phone off before we went inside" Sam reached into his pocket and took his cellphone out

"Hey Mark, hurry up already!" Rissy shouted through the warehouse door.

"That didn't go half bad huh Sammy?" She smiled happily wiping black ooze from her fingers onto her shirt. "Sammy?" She looked up from her hands at Sam who stood frozen with the phone to his ear.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Anxiety rose from the pit of her stomach in a tidal wave. He hung up the phone, and turned to her, his eyes wide with terror.

"Dick has the kids"

* * *

><p>Surena marveled at the city lights, as they grew brighter and larger during their descent. Her only regret was that her first plane ride had to be under such dire circumstances. She turned her head to her husband who was concentrating on accelerating the plane. He had already shortened the trip by several hours and although though the voices from the air sounded calm and happy, Surena knew that they must be frightened and confused.<p>

Castiel draped his coat over her shoulders when they moved out of the airport and into the rain.

"Come on, we must hurry" He said grabbing her hand and leading them quickly through the parking lot. He stopped in front of a small vehicle and opened one of its doors. Surena got inside and looked around. Everything was so strange. Castiel moved to the other side of the vehicle and climbed inside next to her. He touched a large wheel that was protruding from the inside of the vehicle and it roared to life like a wild beast.

"Oh my goodness!" Surena's heart skipped a beat as the machine purred beneath her

"Mi amor, would it not be easier if I just changed my form and took us where we need to go?" She pleaded with her hand over her heart

"That's sweet Surena, but I think it would be rather alarming to people if they saw a unicorn racing through their towns"

"But amor, have you ever used one of these things before?"

"I've seen Dean and Sam drive many times before" Cas stared ahead, both hands gripped tight on the wheel "Strap in"

She bit her lip and looked around for something to strap herself with. She found a small belt like cloth strip next to her seat with a buckle at the end of it.

"Is this the strap?" She asked inspecting the shiny silver buckle

"Yes" He reached over, grabbed the strap and clicked it into a small pocket on the other side of her seat "Hang on"

* * *

><p>Chessa and Bobby arrived at Frank's trailer in record time. All the lights were on and there was music playing so loud that they could hear it from the outside. Chessa went to the backseat of the car and took out her shotgun, something about this whole scene was making her feel as though she had stepped right into the middle of a horror film already in progress. Bobby walked up the steps first and pushed the door open, no he touched the door and it opened on its own, the latch had been busted.<p>

"Well that don't look good" Bobby grumbled as he took a few steps inside and surveyed the scene. There was blood splattered all over the walls and the shattered computer monitors that Frank had been using for surveillance. There were overturned tables and chairs strewn on the ground and Frank was nowhere to be seen.

"Good Lord" Chessa breathed

Bobby walked over to the monitors, shards of glass breaking under his feet with every step he took. A picture of Dick Roman smiled back at them smugly on the top of an article about his newly completed establishment in Wisconsin and latest addition to Roman Enterprises.

"What is it?" Chessa asked leaning over for a better look

"Looks like a medical facility"

"What the hell?" She skimmed the article; it was true, the Leviathan's big project was a medical facility

"This don't make a lick of sense" Bobby shook his head

Chessa felt anger and confusion welling up inside of her; she had a sudden urge to blow up the facility. She had an overwhelming desire to watch it all go up in fiery black smoke so dense, reaching so high and far, there wouldn't be a visible star in the night sky three cities over. She turned and walked out of Frank's shattered home into the cold night air. Bobby followed a few moments after with his ear to the phone.

"I'll let her know, and be careful you hear?" He said softly to the caller before hanging up the phone and giving her a remorseful look

"Let me know what?" She asked afraid to hear the answer

"That was Sam, he and the rest of them are going after Dick right now"

"Why tonight? What's the hurry? They couldn't have waited for us to come back?"

"He's got Jody and the kids Chessa. Lucy too" He frowned

She felt the blood drain out of her face leaving her feeling extremely cold. She couldn't breathe. They have Lucy. They have her Lucy. She dropped her gun on the ground and screamed from the bottom of her lungs, from the pit of her stomach, from the souls of her feet, it shook her entire body and released every bit of air from her body through her open lips. Bobby was on her in an instant, catching and holding her where she stood before her knees completely gave out.

"No!" She screamed shoving him away with a burst of energy and strength that appeared out of nowhere. She scrambled to her gun and picked it back off the ground.

"Take me back!" She demanded

"Okay but we won't get there unti-"

"Shut up!" She lifted the gun and aimed it at his face "Take me back right now God damn it. Take me back right now"

"Okay Chessa" He had his hands up defensively, his voice was soft and soothing "Okay I'll take you back, just don't blow my head off okay?"

Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably, her arms fell limp and she doubled over

"My baby, my poor baby. I should have protected her, my poor baby. Take me back"


	71. Chapter 72

Dean's face was as hard as rock as he armed himself with his weapons. Bela's head pounded mercilessly in a rhythmic thumping that was commanding her to sleep. Matilda and Daniel were going to be two-years-old tomorrow and Jeremy had just begun to walk; his first words were juice. She fought to stay conscious and the overwhelming urge to vomit as Dean rattled around in the trunk. She opened her car door and took a step outside. The trunk slammed shut and Dean walked over to her.

"Hey" He put a hand under her chin and tilted her drooping head back so it was level with his "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired. Let's go" She tried to sound confident

"Your speech is slurred, I think you have a concussion" He lifted her eyelids and shined his flashlight into her eyes

"We have to go get the children"

"You're not going anywhere" He said firmly "Not in this condition. Sam and Rissy will be here soon, Rissy will make sure you stay awake." He said releasing her head gently

"We don't have time to lose." She protested

"You're telling me but we don't have a choice right now" He grumbled "I'm going to tear that son of a bitch limb from limb"

"Do you think they're okay?"

"They're fine" He gave her a look that told her not to go there

"Do you think Sam and Rissy killed Mark?"

"They better have for his sake, because if I ever see him again" He cocked his head threateningly

She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder

"Come on Bela, don't sleep" He pushed her head up again gently so that she was sitting upright

"I'm slowing you down" She frowned "Every second counts"

"I'm not leaving you here alone. I told you I'll go when Sam gets here, I won't be able to take him alone anyway"

As if on cue a car pulled into the space next to them. Sam and Rissy leapt out of its doors as soon as the engine shut off.

"Dean" Sam said approaching his brother

"Rissy, I need you to stay here with Bela, she has a concussion" Dean said to them when they got closer

"But I have to-" Rissy protested wide eyed

"Stay here with Bela" He spat impatiently "She has a concussion and can't be left alone" His voice trailed off at the end of his sentence as he saw Mark walking up behind Sam and Rissy. He pulled the spray nozzle from his belt and aimed it at the Leviathan.

"Dean no!" Rissy shouted grabbing the nozzle and pointing at the ground

"What the hell?" He shouted back his eyes burning with fury

"He's here to help." She said through her teeth

"What?" He stared at her incredulously

"Dean, its true. We just saved him. He's on our side" Sam confirmed

"What? He's on our side? He knocked my wife unconscious! He's a freaking Leviathan! I leave you two alone with him for two seconds and now we're trusting a freaking Leviathan?"

"I know it's crazy but it's true." Sam said calmly

"Oh yeah I'm sure. Sam let me ask you a question, haven't we worked with enough monsters not to freaking trust them? I mean come on!"

"Dean!" Rissy shouted, "We don't have time for this! They have my baby boy, niece, and nephew in there and I'm not going to stand here arguing to you that we have another ally. We'll explain it all later but for now let's go get my kids!"

Dean took a few steps back panting in anger.

"I'll stay here until Cas and Surena get here and then I'm coming in." Rissy said calming down again

"Fair enough" Sam agreed

"Dean" Bela said softly and he turned around to face her "Be careful yeah?"

He brushed her hair back and pulled her forward lightly to kiss her forehead

"I'll be back soon. I love you"

"I love you." She whispered and he set her back slowly and turned to Mark

"When this is over, you're first on my list" he said sincerely before starting across the street to Roman Enterprise's home office

Surena climbed out of the car window she had just kicked open with her foot and landed swiftly on the rocks below her. Castiel appeared next to her and inspected the wreckage.

"I don't understand I imitated Dean exactly" He shook his head

"My love, I think you have to slow down when the light turns yellow" She bit her lip at him

"Dean usually accelerates when the lights turn yellow"

"But everyone else slowed down and it turned red right after. When the red light comes on the other machines go. Maybe Dean does it wrong"

"No. I must have just missed something"

"Corazón please, just let me take you there" She sighed

"Surena we don't have time to argue. If people saw you in that form the results would be catastrophic."

"But Castiel we are wasting time. Give me the address, and you go and meet them, I will catch up"

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you on your own, you've never been outside of your colony before. This place is much different than you're used to"

"I am a Queen, I can handle anything"

"Yes but you're a queen of a place very different from here Surena"

"Do you find me incompetent?" She put her hands on her hips

"No but Surena-"

"No buts! Castiel you will go help your friends right now. Give me the address and go"

He touched her temples and suddenly she knew the exact address of their destination.

"Surena" He began again

"Ah" She put a finger up to silence him "vete. Go now, I will be there soon"

"Wait!" She yelled as he took a step back "Give me a kiss"

He leaned forward and kissed her lips

"Okay now go, what are you waiting for, go!" She clapped her hands together quickly and he vanished. Surena sighed heavily missing her husband already. She circled around the broken car and climbed up the grass hill they had careened off of; at the top of the hill she found the road again. Cars whizzed past, their bright lights beamed brilliantly in the night. She looked across the road at the other side; it looked like a densely wooded area. If she could get past the cars and into the woods, she could shift unnoticeably and catch up with her husband and her friends. She pulled up the bottom of her long dress and took a deep breath as she took her first step into the oncoming traffic.

* * *

><p>"What's the square of 144?" Rissy asked Bela absently as she stared off towards the building where her family was being held captive.<p>

"Twelve"

"What's four times four?"

"Sixteen" Bela answered wearily

"Damn, I should be in there" Rissy swore under her breath

"Cas and Surena will be here soon" She said seconds before Castiel appeared before them.

"Cas!" Rissy closed her eyes and inhaled deeply "Right on cue"

"Where are Sam and Dean?" He asked her hurriedly

"They've already gone inside, where is Surena?"

"She's going to catch up"

"Well where is she? I have to get in there already they need my help! My kids are in there I can't stay here all night!"

"Why are you waiting here?" He squinted at her in confusion

"Bela has a concussion, I've been out here waiting with her to make sure she doesn't fall asleep"

Castiel reached over and touched Bela's head instantly relieving her headache.

"I'll see you inside" He affirmed and vanished

"You're better?" Rissy asked looking her up and down

"Yes, perfect actually" Bela nodded

"Then let's get the hell going"


	72. Chapter 73

They burst through the double doors heavily armed and ready for immediate combat. What they didn't expect was to find the lights on and a petite woman, or leviathan more likely, sitting calmly at the reception desk. Rissy charged towards the woman with her weapon still raised in anticipation while Bela took slower cautious strides behind her.

"Where are they you big mouth bitch?" Rissy snarled

"Floor seventeen, the big conference room at the end of the hall, you won't miss it." The receptionist said completely unfazed by Rissy's blatant hostility "He's been expecting you" She added with a quick smile

Rissy stared at the woman for a moment, her eyes squinting threateningly, before she turned to Bela and said "Seventeenth floor"

"Thanks" She said turning back to the woman and pulling back the trigger back on the hose she had been pointing at the woman's face.

They could hear the receptionist crying in agony until the elevator had taken them more than halfway to the second floor.

* * *

><p>Surena lowered her horn and her long red robe slipped to the ground outside of the building Castiel had told her that he would be. She shifted back into her human form and got dressed quickly and looked around. The building was so tall, she had never been inside of a building such as this before but now was not the time to marvel at magnificent structures. She walked around to the front entrance and peeked through the large glass doors. She saw a woman holding her face and sobbing in pain. Surena backed away from the door and looked for a different way inside. She went to the side of the building and lowered her head, her horn protruded from her forehead and pressed against one of the long glass windows. She traced the window with her horn and took a few steps back to catch the glass in her arms. The horn shrunk back down into her forehead and she placed the glass down lightly on the ground.<p>

"I'm coming my friends." She whispered as she climbed into the building through the new entrance she made.

* * *

><p>"Stop the car" Chessa said after almost an hour of silence. Bobby didn't ask any questions, he pulled over to the side of the road and shifted into park. As soon as the car had come to a complete stop Chessa got out of the car and ran into the middle of the empty road. They were still hours away from home. This was taking too long, there had to be another way.<p>

"Chessa?" Bobby asked approaching her cautiously

"We aren't going to make it there on time, there has to be a faster way than this?"

"Well we can start by getting back in the car" He nodded towards the car tentatively

Chessa closed her eyes, ran a hand through her hair, and tried to think.

"Don't you think we ought to-" Bobby began to say before he was silenced by Chessa's finger, which she had just raised deliberately into the air.

"There has to be a faster way, a smarter way to do this. We're hunters god damn it, we're smarter than this."

"Chessa, no offense but they got my girl and my grandkids, we ain't going to go nowhere fast standing here with our thumbs up our Asses"

"An angel maybe? Can't we just call an angel and zap there?" She asked herself out loud

"How? The only angel we got had to take a plane over here 'cause he don't got enough juice to zap people places anymore"

"Are you telling me that during all of your little adventures and run-ins with angels during the freaking apocalypse that you only have one disabled angel on your side? One?" She hissed through gritted teeth

"Well, we could try one more but he's not exactly keen on answering his phone"

"Bobby! It's worth a shot! Who is it?"

"Gabriel"

"Call him"

* * *

><p>The walk down the hallway to the conference room seemed to stretch on forever. Their footsteps pounded softly against the heavy red carpet leading to the large polish white oak doors at the end of the corridor. Rissy and Bela stopped outside of the doors and took a deep breath. Rissy raised her weapon in the air and Bela gripped the silver door handle tightly and swung it open. When they barged inside of the room they were instantly grabbed and restrained by two large men. Bela yelped in pain as the man holding her injected a syringe into the side of her neck.<p>

"Let go of her you bastard" She heard Dean protested groggily. The man released her and she stumbled forward seconds before Rissy did the same holding the side of her neck where she was injected.

"Hello ladies, so nice of you to finally join us. Please, have a seat." Dick Roman smiled from one end of a large wooden table. Dean, Sam and Mark were sitting in large black seats as if they were attending a meeting. Dean and Sam were hunched over slightly, the syringe must have been filled with some sort of sedative, and she was feeling the effects already.

The Leviathan that had injected her grabbed her by the arm and guided her into an empty seat opposite Dean. The other Leviathan tried to reach for Rissy but ended up getting sprayed in the face. He yelled and raised his hands to protect himself while the other Leviathan grabbed Rissy behind. She kicked and screamed in his arms, her fingers never releasing the trigger from her grasp as she tried spraying him over her shoulder.

"Rissy" Sam yelled in a daze

"Sammy!" She screamed back elbowing the leviathan repeatedly in the head. The leviathan with half of a face ran over and grabbed her legs. When they finally wrestled her in a seat next to Bela she used her last bit of energy to spit in one of their faces.

"Well, now that that's behind us let's say we have a little chat" Dick raised his eyebrows

"Oh go to hell in a hand basket" Dean snarled droopily

"I want you to show you something" Dick smiled. He grabbed a tiny remote from the table and flicked on the small television behind him. Mattie, Danny, Jeremy, and Lucy appeared on the screen

"My babies" Rissy moaned "Give me my babies you revolting gob of snot"

Dick chuckled and looked at her directly "Now Narissa, I'm surprised at you. You're a creature, a daughter of eve and yet you hunt your own kind. Slaughter them mercilessly without a second thought and that's what you do for a living. Why do you do it? Does it make you feel human?"

She glared back at him, her hands were clenched into fists that would be much tighter and more threatening if she had the energy to make them so.

"Because you know what I see when I see you?" He continued, his arrogant smile unwavering as he spoke

"I see a slimy rubber skinned little bitch who is a less impressive version of us, and as if being a murderous sewage dwelling bottom feeder alone wasn't disgusting enough, you take it a step further because you're in denial"

"Hey Dick" Dean's top lip curled up, his heavily lidded eyes glowering "You're ugly"

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Dick asked rising up from his seat

"Because you get lonely?" Rissy glared "Or were you not hugged enough when you were just a blob? It's okay you can tell me, I'm a doctor"

"You know, I find it amusing that you continue to test me knowing that I have your children captive" He smirked threateningly

"You son of a bitch" Dean growled

"What do you want from us?" Sam snarled

"Just a little understanding" Dick shrugged "I'm not a bad guy, I'm not here to destroy the world as you would put it. People, I'm here to help"

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night cupcake" Dean grumbled

"Your species has needs, so does mine. My goal is to merge those needs so we all end up satisfied. That building that your little friend was monitoring is a medical facility"

"A medical facility? What the hell are you planning on doing with a medical facility?" Dean squinted in confusion

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to cure cancer"


	73. Chapter 74

"Saving millions of lives a year" Dick concluded at the end of his slideshow presentation.

"What's the catch? What do you have to gain?" Bela's voice echoed in her head as though she were in a dream

"Now you're asking the right questions, our cure has a few side effects that in the long run will benefit us."

"What kind of side effects?" Sam squinted

"You remember the Turducken sandwich from a couple of years back? Your friend Bobby Singer got shot right outside of the warehouse."

"You're going to turn everyone into zombies." Sam slurred

"Yeah and hulked out cannibal monster movie rejects" Dean snarled weakly

"Those were minor setbacks, we've perfected the formula and incorporated it with our cure. Patients will be complacent and docile-"

"And then what? You eat them? Drug everyone up so they're nice and docile so you can eat us without a fight" Rissy clenched her fists weakly

Dick smiled "We give you what you want, prolonged and peaceful lives and you give us what we need. It's synergy"

"It's diabolical"

"I prefer synergy" Dick nodded

"Why are you telling us this anyway?" Sam shook his head "You know we're just going to stop you"

"I'm telling you, Sam, because you're going to die tonight. Each one of you at this table is going die tonight minus one. Starting with you." He pointed at Mark who had been sitting silently in his seat for what seemed like an eternity. "But we'll get to that in a moment." Dick strolled to the television screen in the corner of the room; the children were still on the camera. Bela couldn't see very well, everything was so foggy but it seemed as though they were playing with toys.

"You had a lot going for you Mark. I have to admit; you had me going for a while. You had a lot of promise; that whole bit about the kids, as a bargaining chip was pretty clever. I thought you were going places."

"Sir please I-" Mark began but was silenced by Dick raising his hand

"You fell in love with a married woman, and not just any married woman, a Winchester" Dick shook his head incredibly amused "Something tells me that even if I didn't kill you tonight, Dean would have done the honors eventually"

Mark hung his head solemnly

"And then you killed Edgar, how did you manage that one?" If Bela didn't hear the venom behind his words, she may have been fooled into thinking that he was actually impressed

"I had help sir" Mark answered timidly

"That's fantastic, really I'm impressed. Teaming up with the Winchesters. Well it wasn't a complete loss, your little escapade. The whole kids thing you tried to sell me may not be such a bad idea but for different reasons. You were right. The Winchester children will be important in the future."

"But you're missing one" Bela wasn't sure whether her words were coming out as clever and perceptive as she had intended but she hoped that the sedative pumping through her veins didn't have too much of an effect on her poker face. Sam and Rissy turned slightly towards her in confusion.

"He's coming. Jeremy is almost two years old now which means Narissa is about a month pregnant."

"What?" Rissy gasped

Sam and Rissy sat stunned in their drunken stupor. Had they been completely sober without sedation, their reactions would probably have been the same.

"I'm going to keep you here with us for another couple months until the baby is born."

"Like hell you will" Sam roared and tried to stand unsuccessfully before slumping back in his chair.

"I'm going to use your children as soldiers. They have tremendous importance in the future, that's why the angels took such care getting you four lovebirds together. It would be foolish to squander that kind of power. I bet you don't even realize or bothered to find out what they're role is in the future."

"So what are you going to just stand there and monologue at us or are you going to tell us what their 'role' is?" Dean growled

"You don't really think that you stopped the apocalypse do you?" Dick asked in a half smile

"Well yes actually" Dean tilted his head sharply

"You humans, that's what I admire most about your species, you have such spunk. So much optimism." He chuckled "You didn't stop the apocalypse. You just postponed it"

* * *

><p>Sala's hair blew back majestically in her high ponytail as though her hair was as light as the air itself. The deep strawberry red strands flowing like veins pumping blood in the dark night. Chessa hadn't realized the first time around how breathtakingly beautiful the strange creature was but as Gabriel spoke to the woman in a language Chessa would never understand, it was impossible to ignore her radiance.<p>

"Well?" Bobby asked when Gabriel turned back to face them "Will she help us?"

Sala nodded her head softly and smiled.

"You only have one shot at this so make sure you ask it right." Gabriel advised

* * *

><p>Surena was beginning to think that Jody may have been right about her being too heavy to crawl around in the air ducts as it broke and crashed through the ceiling sending them tumbling to the ground of a storage room.<p>

"Uh oh" Surena bit her lip as she scrambled to her feet and helped Jody to hers, knocking the falling brooms and mops away from them as she did.

"Are you okay?" Jody winced holding her side

"Oh no, you're hurt" Surena gasped watching blood seeping through Jody's fingers. Surena reached down and torn a long strip of cloth from her robes and tied it tightly around the wound.

"Thanks" Jody grunted, "I'm sorry you had to ruin such a pretty dress"

Surena raised her leg, there was a long slit where she had ripped the cloth

"Nonsense my friend, do you see? I look sexy now" She smiled politely

The two women froze as they heard footsteps approaching. Surena closed her eyes and held her breath just hoping that they would not be found. The doorknob turned slowly, Jody grabbed Surena's hand tightly and the door swung open.


	74. Chapter 75

"No. We stopped the apocalypse; Lucifer and Michael are locked in the pit. There isn't going to be an apocalypse." Bela heard Dean saying, his voice echoed in her head as though she was underwater listening to a conversation on the surface.

"Just as I said, you humans are so optimistic. I admire it. Jeremy will turn two in around seven months, Rissy will give birth in a little over eight months and then everything will be all set. When the apocalypse comes they'll fight for us and when it ends again we can resume our lives as though nothing had happened." Dick smiled

"I'm going to kill you myself." Dean growled seething with rage

"I'd love to see you try" Dick laughed "But do you want to know the truth?" Dick strolled over slowly, his mouth curled into a sneer

"Even you did manage to kill me, you wouldn't be able to stop me. That's the beauty of the whole thing. You will never be able to stop me Dean. There are thousands of us around right now and we blend right in. If I died one of them will just pick up where I left off."

"Sounds like a roach infestation if you ask me" Dean's mouth twitched threateningly

"They're a very resilient species too, they can even survive an atomic bomb" Rissy added

"But God help one of them when they end up under my shoe" Dean snarled

Dick laughed "Alright. Now that you know everything, how about we move this along?" He gestured the two leviathans towards Mark and they began to walk over. Mark leapt from his seat and raised his hands to them, as if that would have slowed him down, as if he had a chance.

* * *

><p>Surena and Jody ran behind Castiel, collecting the fallen leviathan heads that he severed in his path and placing them in the plastic garbage bags they had grabbed from the storage closet that Castiel had found them in. Leviathans were swarming out of nowhere, it seemed as though every time one leviathan fell another two appeared out of thin air. Castiel was forging the path ahead of them as leviathans poured into the hallway, but now they were closing in from both directions.<p>

"Castiel!" Surena screamed as the leviathan flooded in behind them. Castiel stood in front of the women as the monsters circled around them. Surena closed her eyes and clutched the back of her husband's shirt. Angelina, she may never see her little baby again. "Si me muera hoy, Angelina, mi bebé, no llores. Nunca una lágrima. Mamá te quiere" She whispered softly to herself. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the entire building. Castiel turned around and wrapped his arms around her and Jody until the light vanished. When Surena opened her eyes all of the leviathan were gone, liquefied into rivers of black ooze. A woman walked slowly towards them, her red hair hovered in the air as if it were weightless and flowed effortlessly as she walked slowly towards them. Her eyes were bright white lights and one of her arms were outstretched, palm raised in the air, a glowing white light floated in its center.

"Sala" Castiel sighed in relief

Sala lowered her arm gently but did not break her slow deliberate pace, her eyes were still glowing brightly as she walked past them and continued down the hall. Surena held on to Castiel's hand tightly in one hand and Jody's hand in the other and they followed.

* * *

><p>Chessa yanked the door open to the conference room. Two leviathans were closing in on Mark. Without thinking twice she pulled two long knives out of her belt and threw one at each of the creatures. They stopped in their tracks and turned to face her. When they turned their faces Mark reached out and grabbed the knife out of the leviathan closest to him and swung it at his neck, nearly hacking it off on the first try. He swung again and the head tumbled to the ground. The other leviathan charged at her and grabbed her by the throat. She felt excruciating pain as though there were needles pumping through her blood from the area he was touching. Her heart began to pound so hard that she could feel each thump inside of her ears and behind her eyes. She looked over at the three other hunters and Bela sitting at the conference table watching helplessly like half dead zombies. In the next instant she was released. The leviathan who had been holding her screamed in pain, steam rose from behind him, Mark had sprayed him with one of the Winchester's weapons. Chessa took the opportunity to grab the silver sword from its case resting on her back and swinging it around, slicing off the screaming leviathan's head and sending it crumbling to its knees. Chessa looked back at the conference table, Dick was gone. "Where is he?" She panted<p>

"He went out the door" Dean groaned weakly pointing at the door on the other side of the room

"God damn it." She spat

Chessa raised her blade sword to his neck and squinted "Give me one reason why I should slice your head off right now"

"You just saved me" He frowned

"I didn't want them to have the honors you slimy sack of ooze"

"Okay but can we do this later? He still has the kids Chess, let's go save the kids"

Chessa slipped the sword back into its case behind her and started for the door.

"Stay here and make sure nothing happens to them, and I swear to God Mark, if they get harmed in any way at all, you're going to wish I let those sons of bitches have you"

"Yes ma'am" He nodded and she left.


	75. Chapter 76

Cas walked into the conference room a few moments after Chessa left and touched Dean, Sam, Rissy, and Bela on their foreheads, healing them instantly.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he sprang from his seat towards the door

"Where did he go?" Sam growled as he followed his brother out of the room with Rissy close behind.

"Do you have the kids?" Bela asked the angel

"I believe that Gabriel has located the children. They're safe" He reassured

"Gabriel is here? Is Sala here too?" Her heart beat frantically in excitement, Sala could easily wipe out the leviathan without a second thought.

"Yes, Sala is here, she's going to open the door to purgatory"

"What? Are you joking me? Whose bright idea was that?" Bela's stomach twisted into a knot

"Chessa wished it" Cas squinted at her in confusion by her apparent anguish

"Why didn't she just wish they were all dead?" Bela shouted "They're all over the place! Thousands of them! What the hell was she thinking?" Her voice pierced the air so sharply that the pitch stabbed her own eardrums

"Bela. Calm down, you're hyperventilating" Mark said worriedly from a safe distance away although it was clear that he was fighting a deep urge to come to her

He was right; she was already feeling dizzy. She clutched onto Castiel's arms for balance and grit her teeth, Chessa wished for the door to purgatory to be opened, their one chance at certain victory over the leviathan was completely wasted.

"Sala doesn't possess enough power to kill all of the leviathan at once, as you said there are thousands of them around the country that we know of. We'll be lucky if the Roman Empire hasn't expanded overseas. Throwing Dick back into purgatory will at least slow them down until we can track down the rest of them." Castiel explained gruffly and she slowly loosened her grip on his arms. He hadn't moved an inch to comfort her during her episode and a small part of her mind wondered how Surena could possibly live so happily with a creature so apathetic and suddenly she missed the safe and warmth of Dean's strong and gentle arms. She missed her home and her children and Jeremy, who more of a son to her than a nephew. She missed Jody and hoped desperately that she was all right, she wasn't on the monitor Dick had showed them. Her mind spun in circles, her blood felt like ice pumping through her veins chilling her entire body.

"I have to go find Surena" Cas said seconds before vanishing from her sight leaving Mark and Bela alone together.

"Sorry about knocking you unconscious. I really didn't-" Mark began taking a step towards her. She shot him a look that would have killed him if she had the ability, but since she didn't, it only succeeded in stopping him in his tracks. Bela reached down and grabbed her container of Borax. Mark took a few steps back with his hands raised high in defense but she just walked past him out of the door and down the hallway to find her family.

* * *

><p>Sam had once told her that on the last hunt he and Dean had gone on before running into Bela, a time traveling god had told him that his and Dean's future was covered in black goo. Rissy had already pieced together that the god was referring to a conflict with the leviathans; she just hadn't figured that he had meant it so literally. Sam, Dean, and Rissy had been in a long corridor with their weapons raised up high in anticipation for the leviathans charging towards them from the opposite end but they hadn't sprayed a single drop before the leviathans exploded in front of them like balloons filled with thick black oil soaking the three hunters from head to toe. Rissy sloshed the filth from her eyes with her fingers and shook them vigorously towards the ground. When she could opened her eyes again she saw Sala walking slowly past them, eyes white with her hand raised up, a small beam of white light hovering in the center of her palm. Dean looked at Sam and Rissy in shock and then moved to catch up with Sala.<p>

"Hey!" He called after her but she didn't slow her pace

"Hey Sala!" He placed a hand on her shoulder but she moved effortlessly from underneath it leaving him standing there with his arm still raised

"Dean, let's just go find the kids" Sam shouted after his brother

Dean ran a hand across the top of his head causing the hair that had been plastered to his scalp to stand up like black spikes.

"I'll go look for the children, you and Dean go find Dick" Rissy took her husband's hand in both of hers and held on tightly.

"Alright. Be careful" He nodded at her and pulled his hand from her vice like grip "I love you" He added with a kiss. His slippery lips mushed against hers briefly, pushing some of the excess goo into her mouth. It was thinner in her mouth than it appeared on the outside, it was also blobby, warm, and it tasted faintly of copper and old cream cheese. She tried to spit it out frantically as Sam and Dean took off down the hallway but she could feel some of it sliding slowly to the back of her throat.

"Sam!" She choked

"Rissy! What's wrong?" Bela barked at her as she half ran and half slid down the hallway until they were face to face

"I think I swallowed a Leviathan" Rissy coughed, "It's sliding down my throat"

Bela dropped her container on the floor, placed one hand on Rissy's back and jammed two fingers from her other hand into Rissy's mouth. Bela removed her fingers just in time to avoid the retching that followed.

"Better?" Bela pat Rissy's back hard

"Yeah. Thanks" Rissy croaked

"Where are Sam and Dean?"

"They went to go find Dick" Rissy wiped her mouth with her sleeve "We have to get the kids, come on"

"No. Gabriel has them; Cas told me that they're safe. Sala's going to open the door to purgatory"

"What? Here? Tonight?" Rissy's eyes opened wide in astonishment "But there are so many leviathans out there still"

"I know but if we can get Dick then maybe we can slow them down at least" Bela repeated Castiel's sentiments and tried to believe it but Dick's words were still haunting her _"__If I died one of them will just pick up where I left off." _

Rissy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a man's voice screaming in pain outside. Bela and Rissy froze for a moment and then took off running for the front door passing a puddle of what used to be the receptionist at the front desk. They realized where the screaming was coming from immediately after bursting through the shiny glass double doors into the cold wet night air. A giant black unicorn stood with it's neck fully extended forward and head tilted downwards, the end of it's horn was buried deep within a tree on the outside of the woods surrounding the property. From the center of the horn hung a man gargling the most terrible scream Bela had ever heard in her entire life. Surena had impaled Dick Roman. Sam, Dean, Jody, Rissy, Mark, Chessa, Bobby, and Bela just watched in awe and disgust at the sight unsure of whether they should be happy or terrified by the display. Castiel walked slowly to the screaming monster and touched his leg, which was suspended only inches off of the ground, and Dick Roman went limp. Surena took a few steps back releasing her horn from the tree and Castiel slid Dick off of her horn. When she shifted back into human form her face and hair were dripping black.

"Wow" Dean breathed "Not bad" He smiled at her

She smiled back widely extremely pleased with herself. Gabriel appeared in front of them.

"Are you guys about done clowning around out here?" He cocked his head

"We got Dick" Rissy told him slowly, taking it all in

"Well that's interesting to know" He raised his eyebrows

"No I mean-"

"I know what you meant" He cut her off quickly and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were all inside the conference room again. Sala stood with her back towards them and the small beam of light from her palm was beaming intensely at the wall.

"It should be any minute now" Gabriel nodded "And then all of the leviathan in the area are going right back home"

Mark staggered backwards towards the door but Dean raised the hose of his container to his face.

"Yeah I don't think so cupcake." He growled

"Dean. Please" Mark's pleading eyes were wide with terror

"Dean" Rissy gasped, "He helped us! No friendly fire!"

"He's no friend of mine" Dean snarled

"Please Dean I was just trying to help" Mark begged, "I saved you and your family. I protected you from them!"

"Yeah well I guess I'm just a dick" Dean cocked his head condescendingly

"I put my ass on the line for you so many times. Tell him Bela, I told you" Mark turned to Bela desperately

She watched him hesitantly. A piece of her wanted him chopped to bits and thrown back into purgatory with Dick Roman but she had a deep feeling that through it all, in his own warped way, he had been behind the scenes trying to keep them safe. Mark stared at her pitifully and completely at her mercy.

"That may be hard for her to remember seeing that you hit her on the head so hard"

"He did buy us some time." She admit sourly

"That's just the concussion talking" Dean dismissed

"She doesn't have a concussion!" Rissy yelled at him "Castiel healed her. Dean let him go"

"What do you think Chess?" Dean asked over his shoulder to Chessa who was watching the scene unfold with her arms crossed across her chest

"Kill the bastard" She shrugged "One less monster on my plate"

"Chessa please. I'm so sorry" Mark's voice dipped down low to an almost whisper

"Bite me." She snarled

"She doesn't mean literally." Dean added with a sneer

"I don't understand" Surena frowned "Why is this? Why are we fighting if we are all friends?"

"It's complicated" Sam sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Tick tock" Gabriel warned. Castiel disappeared from the room and returned with a bag and a bunch of boxes.

"The other leviathan heads" He explained to nobody since they were all watching Dean and Mark except for Bobby, his eyes never left Dick. Dick blinked his eyes open and looked around.

"Bobby Singer, what a pleasure"

"This time the pleasure's all mine" Bobby smiled menacingly

"You're not still mad about the whole me killing you thing are you?" Dick smirked

"Hard to stay mad when you have friends in high places" Bobby reached behind him and Chessa placed the handle of the sword from the case on her back into his hand.

"This must feel pretty good for you." Dick smiled brightly "You know what I think?" He began but was cut short by Bobby slicing his head completely off

Dean took his gaze off of Mark for a moment to look back at Bobby.

"I didn't want him to start monologuing again" Bobby shrugged

"Yeah I don't blame you" Dean agreed gruffly and turned back to Mark. The wall started to crumble apart under Sala's beam.

"Dean, I keep my mouth shut about a lot of things but maybe we should give him a second chance" Jody said calmly

"Why?" Dean hissed

"I had a couple" Sam shrugged solemnly

"Oh jeez Sam" He turned to him slightly "You too?"

"You weren't at the warehouse Dean. I think he's pretty legit" Sam sighed

"You think? Am I taking crazy pills or something here?" Dean looked around the room at his family "There is no way in hell I'm letting him go. Are you forgetting he killed Mark, the real Mark and his entire family? His kids included? No. No freaking way"

The hole in the wall grew larger as Sala concentrated all of her energy into it.

"I'm sorry" Mark's eyes dropped in defeat

"Who died and made you boss damn it!" Rissy lunged at Dean's arm and grabbed the nozzle of his hose tightly in her hands "We don't need to make a decision about this now"

"Uh yeah you do" Gabriel chimed in as another piece of the wall broke behind him. Dean peeled Rissy's hands off of the hose as she glowered at him.

"He's not a monster" She shook her head "Not anymore"

"Why do you care so much?" Dean squinted at her

"Because people change. Please" She said softly "You forgave Sammy, you forgave Castiel, maybe one day you'll be able to forgive him too and if you let him die like this you'll regret it forever"

"They're different"

"They're not" She shook her head

Dean took another survey of the faces around them; he could see that all of them except for Chessa and maybe Bobby had at least some sympathy for Mark. He blinked hard and sighed heavy as if he had lost a battle. Bela stepped forward and took his hand into hers and squeezed it.

"If I even think you're going to step out of line again. I'm coming for you" Dean said through his teeth

"We all are" Sam added

"Don't let me down" Rissy warned

"I won't" Mark smiled weakly and opened the door

"Oh and Mark" Dean called out. Mark turned to face him and Dean wrapped an arm around Bela's shoulders.

"If you try to contact my wife ever again, I'll do something a hell of a lot worse than bib you"

Mark turned away wordlessly and left the room.

"Wow" Chessa shook her head at Dean incredulously and gestured her arm towards the door that Mark had gone out of "Really Dean?"

"I know, I'm with you on that one" He grumbled

It only took a few moments before the wall broke down enough for the boxes, bags and Dick to be pulled inside of it, black ooze that had drenched the entire building burst through the doors of the conference room and flew into the gaping hole, drenching the whole lot of them as it passed. After what felt like an eternity the wall reappeared and Sala fell backwards into Gabriel's ready arms.

"Is she alright?" Surena gasped and ran to her

"She will be" Gabriel said, his face twitched in annoyance at what Sala had to go through to clean up their mess

"Where's my kid?" Chessa asked impatiently

Gabriel snapped fingers and all of the children appeared before them.

"Mommy!" Lucy shrieked and ran to Chessa who scooped her up immediately and showered her with kisses. Rissy, Sam, Dean, and Bela did the same to their children who had seemed completely unfazed by everything that had happened that night.

"Let's go home" Bela sighed into Danny's soft hair


	76. Chapter 77

Chessa's throat burned from her daughter's surprisingly strong arms latched around her neck but she didn't mind. She walked quickly out of the building with her arms looped under Lucy's legs to support her weight. Lucy hadn't said a word since her initial cry of "Mommy" inside of the conference room but Chessa knew that they were thinking the same thing, I'm tired and I missed you, lets just go home. The quiet rhythmic tromping of Chessa's combat boots splashing subtly on the damp pavement in the parking lot were almost soothing to her as she felt her life slowly moving to where it should be with every step she took away from the disaster behind her. She inhaled a deep sigh of relief before she heard a loud thudding coming up quickly behind her. She spun around quickly with her gun raised high and ready to fire at whoever was approaching her.

"Whoa take it easy!" Dean skidded to a halt with his arms raised defensively at his chest

Chessa rolled her eyes and slipped the gun back into her holster "What is it Dean?"

"You took off so fast. I didn't have a chance to thank you for what you did back there. It was nice to have some back up for once"

"I just wanted my daughter back" She sighed

"Still. Thank you" One side of his mouth curved upwards slightly in a quick appreciative gesture and fell back down into a straight line with the rest of his lips

"Oh. Well, you're welcome. It was nothing." Chessa said hesitantly. She could count on her fingers how many times she had been thanked for doing her job and even then she wouldn't make it past one hand.

"And about Mark-"

"You should've killed him" Chessa cut him off, her raw anger beginning to rise in the pit of her stomach. "I would've finished him off for you if I knew you were going to bitch out at the last second"

"I didn't bitch out" He shook his head calmly

"Yes you did" She nodded defiantly "You let him just walk right out of the door regardless of the fact that he's a murderer and a monster and it's your job to kill dicks like that"

"Think about it Chessa, he's a leviathan who is completely on his own. He helped kill Dick and Edgar; I wouldn't exactly say he's on everyone's good side right now. I'm willing to bet you anything that he's number one on Leviathan's most wanted list"

"You don't think he's going to make it do you?" Chessa couldn't help but smile a little at Dean's theory. The thought of Mark getting eaten alive or bibbed was giving her perhaps a touch more satisfaction than she should have gotten.

"All I know is that my hands are clean. He helped us with Dick and I let him go. What happens to him now isn't my problem" He shrugged

"Okay" She smiled and nodded "I can live with that"

"So now what do we do about all of the medical facilities?" Dean bit his lip in thought.

"I had a few ideas for them. Torch'em. Big explosions and lots of fire"

Dean paused for a moment then laughed

"What?" Chessa asked defensively

"Nothing" He said composing himself "It's just that, I don't know, I knew that you were tough and everything but I always considered you"

"Weak?" She snapped starting to feel insulted

"Delicate" He corrected, "I can see now that you're just nine kinds of crazy just like the rest of us"

"You have no idea" She smirked feeling a bit more at ease

"I can get on board with that though. There may be other leviathans out there willing to pick up where Dick left off but why make it easy for them. When they start up again, we'll be waiting. In the meantime, would you like a ride home? I don't think you're going to get too far walking."

"Sure." Chessa smiled, the Winchesters were infuriating but aside from Bela, Chessa had to admit that they were pretty likeable

"You know you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need" Dean added sincerely

"No thanks" Chessa rolled her eyes playfully "I don't think I'd survive living on Cupid's love boat very long without getting sea sick. Not to mention I hate your wife"

"Yeah I get that"

"But a ride would be great so I'll take you up on that" She added quickly

"You got it. So, friends?" He reached a hand out to her and she unhooked one of her arms from underneath Lucy to shake it

"Friends" She agreed "conditionally. You know it's kind of weird seeing you so chipper Dean. I didn't know you had it in you"

"What can I say? I feel good. Ganked Dick, I got my kids and my family, and nobody who I cared about got killed. I'm chalking this up as a major win." He breathed a quick laugh and gestured his head towards her "You don't seem your usual self either, I think I even saw you smile a few times without pulling a muscle"

"I don't suffer from chronic grumpiness Dean." She laughed, "I just like to be treated with respect. Plus I hate your wife just in case you didn't know"

"No you mentioned that" He grinned

"Just making sure"

* * *

><p>"So my kids officially have had more parties at two-years-old than I have ever had in my entire life" Dean laughed as he dropped the put the left over birthday cake in the refrigerator.<p>

"I wouldn't exactly call this a party" Bela smiled back "The only outsiders who came were Lucy and Chessa. Who, by the way still hates me."

"She'll warm up to you." He said absently licking cake frosting off of his finger

"She wanted to kill me not too long ago"

"Yeah well, so does everyone else who's known you for more than three minutes" He smirked

"Ha ha" She pouted. Dean smiled and walked over to her

"Come take a walk with me" He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But the kitchen is a mess" She felt a shudder run down her spine and her heart flutter as he kissed her neck gently

"It'll still be here when we get back" He nuzzled his head into her collarbone "Come on" He released her waist, grabbed her hand, and she let him lead her out of the door.

The air was cold; Dean took off his jacket and held it open for her, she slipped her arms into the sleeves and shrugged it into place. He took her hand in his and they strolled along the sidewalk together slowly.

"The stars always seem brighter on cold nights don't they?" He asked looking up at the sky, his words came out in puffs of white with every breath.

"They're beautiful." She agreed

"Today was a success. I think the kids had fun." His dimple flashed quickly in a half smile

"Yeah. The kids get along famously with Lucy, maybe they'll all be close friends some day"

"Like normal kids" Dean smiled hopefully "At least as normal as any kids born in this kind of life can have"

"I've seen stranger things happen" She nodded

Dean slowed his pace and leaned back against a large metal gate separating the sidewalk they were walking on and a lush garden. They had been walking for longer than Bela had realized.

"It's been one hell of a week" Dean sighed heavily

"Well isn't that the understatement of the century" She chuckled

"But we came out on top again. No matter what happens, we always seem to come out on top."

"Well you and Sam have been through it all, I wouldn't expect any less from you two by now"

Dean reached out, grabbed her lightly by the edges of his jacket and pulled her slowly to him until they were only inches apart.

"I was talking about us." He said softly

"Well I don't know if 'on top' is a bit of an exaggeration than Dean, it wasn't even a week ago that we were on the verge of another massive break down with you prying Matilda from my arms. I think we always manage to stay afloat if anything"

"Well when you float you're still on top of the water aren't you?" Dean shrugged

"Partially"

"We make it work"

"We try to make it work"

"You're a pessimist" He squinted

"I'm brutally honest." She challenged

"You're extremely deceptive"

"When it's necessary" She dismissed

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Room on the bed would help, did I ever tell you that you're a bed hog? I have to use all of my strength to push your dead weight off of me in the morning"

"You love it. Plus you hog the blankets"

"You snore" She shot back

"You make me crazy"

"Likewise"

"I love you so much" His eyes seemed to twinkle romantically in the moonlight. She took a deep breath; it was all she could do to stop herself from melting away into his arms.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He brushed a loose hair out of her face

"That was the plan wasn't it?" She asked raising her left hand to show him her wedding ring

"I want to fall asleep every night with you by my side and wake up every morning with you underneath my arm and leg trying with all of your might to push me off of you" He smiled softly

"Aw that's sweet" She smiled back

"I've never met a woman, or anyone actually, who can push my buttons like you do. You're absolutely infuriating and most of the time I just want to grab you by the neck and shake you"

"Well then. So much for sweet" She raised her eyebrows "You know you should write poetry, I'd be surprised if Hallmark didn't try to buy this material. It's pretty golden"

"Shut up, I'm trying to build up to something." He snapped

"Take your time" She rubbed his arm

"As enraging as you are, I still wouldn't change one single thing about you"

"Not one thing?" She gave him a look of doubt

"I mean I could easily do without the sneaking around and secretiveness" He admit "but that doesn't mean I would change you to live without it either. It's part of who you are and like I said, I love you"

"Aw Dean, I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you are seriously getting your way with me tonight"

"Sweetheart I could get my way with you if I dropped my pants" He smirked "But that isn't what I'm getting at" He added "Because to be honest, I would've gone crazy over you with or without Cupid's help" He took one of her hands into his and lowered himself down into a kneel

"Dean what on Earth?" She frowned

"Bela Winchester, will you marry me?" He smiled at her sweetly and added "Again"

Bela couldn't help the nervous giddy laughter that erupted out of her throat.

"What are you nervous?" He laughed

"I mean, its just such a big commitment" She tried to roll her eyes but instead she just smiled harder

"You're right. Maybe we shouldn't" He began rising to his feet when she threw her arms around him.

"Yes Dean, I'll remarry you"


	77. Chapter 78

Although it felt silly when they announced that they were engaged again to the family, Rissy had reacted with a rush of enthusiasm that Bela had secretly counted on to make her second wedding feel legitimate. From dress shopping to flower arrangements, decorations, and wedding invitations; Jody and Rissy made everything real for her, made everything normal despite the fact that she was about to remarry her husband. Two days before the wedding Gabriel and Sala answered their RSVP with a surprise visit to Bela and Dean's bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Yeah I know it's short notice" He was saying to Dean as Bela rubbed the sleep from her eyes "But I was still pretty peeved at all of you for having Sala clean up your mess with the leviathan, which she's still recovering from by the way, but when she heard about your wedding she couldn't stop talking about it. Weddings are a pretty big deal in her tribe so she's really excited"

He wasn't lying. Sala was beaming at them, her smile was so wide that it looked like her lips might tear in half from being pulled so hard for so long. Her hands were clasped together tightly and raised high so that her chin could rest on it with ease.

"Uh, thank you. We're glad you could make it" Dean nodded still half asleep

"I thought you would also like to know that it's customary in her tribe for Sala to grant one wish for the new couple."

"Wow really?" Dean seemed pleasantly surprised. Bela was feeling much more awake now and she could tell by Dean's tone of voice that he was as well.

"Yes really." Gabriel nodded "Most people wish for their first born to be a son, or that their kids would pick up a trade or excel in life in some area"

"Wow! I don't know what to say?" Bela gasped, "That's so sweet"

"But you're not in her tribe are you?" Gabriel cocked his head and squinted his eyes at them

"Well, no but" She began

"Exactly." He said shortly

"Okay, then why did you bother-" Dean shook his head

"But, fortunately for you two, you won't be able to convince her of that" He interrupted "One wish"

"Wow, um" Bela began and started thinking of what they could wish for. Money is always a good wish, they don't make a lot and it would definitely come in handy with Rissy and Sam's new baby on the way. They could wish that all of the children excelled in school or in life in general. Possibilities flooded her mind until Dean interrupted her thought process.

"Adam" He said "My brother has been locked in the pit with Lucifer and Michael for years. I'd like for him to be brought back in one piece please"

"No. No absolutely not. You had your one resurrection wish. She's still recovering from the whole purgatory thing." Gabriel snapped firmly

"You said we had one wish. That's the wish" Dean pressed

"Are you deaf? I said no" Gabriel snarled

Sala looked at them confusedly. She didn't understand much English but she didn't have to know the language to understand that there was a conflict about the wish. Dean reached over to his nightstand and pulled a picture out of a drawer. Bela watched him in shock, she had forgotten that Dean had a little brother; she would have never guessed that he kept a picture of the man in his top drawer. He held the picture up for Sala to see.

"What did I say?" Gabriel shouted at him but Sala placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"No Sala" He implored but she wasn't listening to him. She reached out and took the picture from Dean's hands and nodded softly.

"Dean you selfish-!" Gabriel spat as the room flooded with white light. Bela shielded her eyes with her blankets until the room got dark again. When she opened her eyes a blonde haired man stood before them with a look of shock and confusion on his face. Sala was doubled over and clutching onto Gabriel tightly for balance. The angel was glowering at Dean with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Bela thought for sure that he would snap his fingers and Dean would be taken from her but instead he vanished with the gypsy in a rush of wind. Sam and Rissy burst through the door with Bobby and Jody close behind.

"Adam?" Sam gasped

"Wh-Where am I?" young man sputtered

Dean threw the blankets off of his body and grabbed his brother tightly in a close embrace

"Dean?" Adam asked slowly returning the gesture "What's going on? Where am I?"

Dean released him and took a step back "It's a long story. Why don't we go downstairs and talk about it"

"I'll go put on some tea" Jody sighed


	78. Chapter 79

There were few takers for Jody's tea, only Bela and Bobby; and Bela was pretty sure he only accepted the offer to be supportive of his girlfriend. The rest of them settled for beer as they sat scattered around the living room listening to Dean and Sam giving their brother a brief overview of what he had missed during his time in hell. He seemed surprisingly capable of soaking it all in, maybe because he had his own experiences with the supernatural already but Bela suspected that the alcohol made the information a lot easier to swallow as well.

"So what do you remember?" Dean asked cautiously, probably testing to see if Sala had granted his entire wish of bringing Adam back in one piece and without any screws loose or complications like Sam had faced.

"Uh" Adam shrugged and leaned forward on the couch he had been sitting on across from Dean. "I remember that angel, the older one"

"Zachariah?" Sam offered

"Yeah" Adam nodded "I remember him telling me that I was just bait for you guys so that Dean could say yes to Michael, and then you showed up and killed him and tried to save me but it was too late. Then all I remember is a white light and the next thing I know I'm here"

Dean sighed deeply and relief washed over his face. Bela wondered when and if he would start feeling sorry for draining Sala for this wish. And he thought she was the cold one.

"So, does this mean you'll be able to bring my mom back?" Adam asked hopefully

"I don't know about that" Dean frowned

"What? Why not? You said your friend brought me back" Sadness and confusion washed over Adam's face

"Sala did us a special favor Adam" Sam said coolly "And she could have died in the process"

"So she won't save my mom?"

"Your mom doesn't need saving kid, she's in a better place" Bobby chimed in

"I'm sorry Adam, I am" Dean shook his head remorsefully, "I know it's rough to lose people close to you, to lose family, but I found it to be a lot easier to handle when you surround yourself with people who care about you. No I know we haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other but what Zachariah said was right. Family is the most important thing to us. It's really the only thing."

"And you're our brother" Sam added

"Which automatically makes you a top priority" Dean continued, "No matter what happens you will always be our brother and we'll always have your back."

Adam ran a hand through his hair and tensed his jaw in a gesture that eerily resembled Dean and Sam respectively. Bela began to wonder just how many generations of Winchesters those mannerisms have passed down from.

"You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want" Jody offered with an understanding smile "We have a spare bed in the nursery"

"Thank you, that's very kind" Adam bobbed his head politely

"Wow this place is going to be jam packed with Winchesters" Rissy smiled and touched her belly gently

"Milligan" Adam corrected, "No offense but my last name is Milligan. After my mother"

"None taken" Dean put up a hand permissively

"Adam I know this will take some time to get used to but as long as you know that we're all in this together, I think we'll be just fine" Sam said reassuringly.

Adam just nodded back at him. Bela couldn't help but to feel sorry for the poor kid, he had no idea what simply being related to these boys meant for him. Not that Sam and Dean meant any harm, their fierce devotion and loyalty was both incredibly impressive and endearing, but being a part of this family reminded Bela a lot of the Eagles' song Hotel California. _"You can check out any time you like but you can never leave"_. Oh brother, she was spending too much time with Dean to even think of that reference, his taste in music was surprisingly contagious.

"Well" Bela yawned loudly rising up from the table she had been sitting on "It is officially the day before my wedding and I would like to get some beauty rest"

"Wait, I thought you two were already married" Adam looked from Bela to Dean squinting as though he misunderstood something

"We are" Dean stretched rising from his chair "Welcome to the funhouse"

* * *

><p>The morning of the wedding was chaos, somehow Bela had thought that this would have been the easy part, all she had to do was get her hair and nails done, slip into the dress, and meet Dean at the altar but apparently it was much more complicated than that. Rissy, who was still pretty crabby from the lack of sleep the night before because she and Jody had stayed up all night making the cake, was twisting and yanking Bela's hair in and out of curlers, pins, and hot irons with such tenacious expression on her face that Bela didn't dare complain. Jody, who seemed to fair a bit better than Rissy without sleep, applied the make up on Bela's face as gingerly as she had frosted the cake while she chewed on her bottom lip, focusing as though she were in the middle of creating a masterpiece. Surena hummed distractedly next to her while she concentrated on delicately weaving a crown of pink, white, and blue flowers of an unknown origin into a crown. Bela hadn't planned on getting married with a floral arrangement on her head because personally she believed it to be pretty tacky but Surena had thrown a fit at the thought of a bride getting married without some sort of crown on her head. In the end, after some coaxing on Rissy's part, Bela agreed to wear it just to quiet her down. After her hair and make up were finished Jody ran out of the room to get the dress. Bela peered out of the window at the field where she would soon be repeating her vows. Somehow getting married inside of a church seemed ridiculous so they both agreed that an outdoor wedding would be best. The field was quite lovely even before all of the careful decorations of pink, white, and blue flowers and ribbons; which had all been Surena and Rissy's idea anyway. What had sold Bela on the location, what she had found most beautiful were the mountains in the distance that could be seen so clearly from the altar. Her heart fluttered anxiously when Jody appeared again, dress in hand. She was already married to Dean, she had been for over almost two years so there really wasn't any reason to feel nervous, but somehow this made it feel more real. She had joked a lot about their last ceremony not counting but she didn't realize how much she had meant it until now.<p>

"Something old" Jody announced after the dress was on and laced up tight. She handed her a pair of pearl string earrings that matched the beading of her dress perfectly.

"Are you sure this shouldn't be something borrowed? These are very beautiful" Bela ran a finger over them gently. These were expensive earrings; she couldn't help but wonder how on Earth Jody managed to afford something like this on her meager salary.

"No, I want you to have them" Jody smiled "They were a gift from my mother who got them as a gift from my grandmother. I'm passing them down to you and one day maybe you can pass them on to Mattie"

"That's so kind of you Jody. I don't know what to say"

"Thank you will work just fine" Rissy suggested, she was still very grumpy but her attitude now was a marked improvement from earlier.

"Thanks Jody" Bela smiled politely

"You're welcome Bela" Jody grabbed her and hugged her tightly

"Okay something blue" Rissy rifled through a bad she brought with her and pulled out a blue garter.

"That one is easy enough." She sighed as she tossed it to Bela "Plus it's brand new so we just killed two birds with one bullet"

"I'm pretty sure it's a stone." Bela grunted as she yanked the garter up her leg

"Why would you kill a bird with a stone" Rissy squinted

"Why would you kill a bird at all" Surena chimed in looking slightly offended as she stood up and walked over to join them

"It's just an expression." Rissy laughed

"Which you got wrong anyway." Bela added

"And something borrowed" Surena said placing the flower crown on top of her head "I want that back right after the ceremony because it is mine"

"You look so beautiful" Jody smiled brightly

Bela turned to face the mirror in front of her. She was beautiful but in an ordinary way. So this is how normal people feel when they get married. A second time. To their current husband. Guess she wasn't that ordinary after all. She rubbed the ring finger on her left hand where the wedding band used to be. Soon Danny and would walk down the aisle with it on the pillow so she and Dean could put them on again. She envisioned the scene in her mind. The flower girls, Mattie and Angelina will dust the path down the center of the aisle with pastel colored flower petals. Then Sam and Rissy would walk down the aisle and take their places next to the altar as best man and maid of honor respectively. Then Dean would join them, probably walking a bit too fast to be graceful but nobody would notice because all they would be concentrating on was how dashing he looked in his tux. At least that's all she would be concentrating on if she were watching him in the audience. Next Danny and Jeremy would make their way down the aisle each holding on to one side. Then Bobby would walk her down the aisle and give her away and Castiel would officiate. The guests, Surena, Castiel, Chessa, Lucy, Adam, and Jody (since Gabriel and Sala most definitely wouldn't make it) would stand and clap after she and Dean shared their second first kiss as man and wife.


	79. Chapter 80

"Excuse me" Sam boomed standing up from seat. Because of the record breakingly small amount of guests in attendance at this wedding, they had decided that they would all sit only two adults at a table each at the reception with the exception of Adam who sat with Sam and Rissy. All of the chatter quieted down so they could hear the best man make his toast.

"Thank you" He continued after he had everyone's full attention "Uh, I'd like to propose a toast to my brother Dean and his lovely renewed wife Bela". There was laughter and the sound as clanking as everyone tapped their silverware against their champagne glasses. "For all of you who don't know how these two came to be, I'll tell you it was unforgettable. Dean and I were at this diner over in Buffalo, New York discussing a case and I guess it must have been out lucky day because who but who is our server" He smiled over at Bela. She felt her face burn hot, she was blushing but she couldn't help but laugh. "Her hair was black back then, and much shorter if I remember correctly. Anyway Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when she was walking away his eyes were glued. Especially when she was walking away." More laughter. Bela could remember that day as clear as a bell, except Sam had left out the part that he was watching her as well. "Ever since then these two have been to hell and back, it was touch and go for a while and I swear there were sometimes I thought that they were going to kill each other" He paused because it was getting difficult to talk over the laughter. Once Rissy's lingering laugh quieted down he started again "But they made it through it all. Like they were made for each other. I watch them grow as a couple in front of my eyes everyday. Learning valuable lessons from each other like don't talk to strangers" He raised his glass at Bela "And whiskey is not a good substitute vodka when making penne alla vodka".

"Hey! Stop picking on me!" Bela shouted over the hooting and howling of his audience.

"And if you leave your kids alone with a British woman and British entertainment, they will ultimately develop a British accent" He laughed at his thinly veiled Dean joke with full knowledge that it was another playful jab at Bela. "But seriously" He said quieting the laughter down again "Bela is a magnificent and beautiful intelligent woman and I don't think Dean could have found a better match a thousand times over. I couldn't ask for a better sister and I'm glad to have you so welcome again to our family and may God have mercy on your soul"

Rissy's speech was much better. It was short sweet and to the point. "To Bela and Dean" She announced raising her glass high

"To Bela and Dean" Everyone repeated

"To my best friend and my favorite brother, you two have been through thick and thin together and I really admire you both. There are times when I think that you both are so opposite that you balance each other out, Bela the yin to Dean's yang, but at the same time you're both so similar. Like two precious gems cut from the same stone. Bela is beautiful, polished, and elegant while Dean is rough and uncut. You both are different shapes and have different qualities but when it comes down to it you're both irreplaceable jewels. Now I know Sammy took a few playful jabs at Bela"

Everyone laughed in remembrance.

"But I won't take any at Dean to avenge her. I just want to wish you both luck and happiness. And patience, endless patience for those really hard days because they will come again and again. So let's take the lessons we've learned and apply them okay? No talking to anyone dad, I mean Dean doesn't check first and be sure to be home every night by seven pm."

There were fewer laughs during Rissy's speech but Bela, Surena and Jody thought it was pretty funny and that was all that really mattered to Bela anyway.

* * *

><p>Chessa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Those toasts were awkward as ass but apparently she was the only one who noticed. She couldn't have been more relieved when it was time to dance. She pulled Lucy up by her arms and placed her back down onto her own feet and began shuffling around much to her daughter's enjoyment. This is how life should be, happiness and dancing with her daughter. She knew that weddings usually made single people feel alone but she didn't feel that way at all. Her life was complete with her daughter. The song changed, this one was a little faster paced so she swung Lucy backwards, guided her gently to her own feet and begun twirling her around. After a few minutes of twirling and swinging and jumping around started to feel tired. The stamina of a four-year-old is amazing she mused as Lucy continued to hop around with no signs of stopping.<p>

"May I cut in?" A man asked from behind her. Chessa straightened up and turned around to face him. She had never seen him before, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, but he still looked familiar in a strange way.

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired" She smiled politely

"I was, uh, talking to her" He laughed with fake embarrassment and pointed to Lucy causing to Chessa instinctively lift her daughter into her arms.

"So how do you know the Winchesters?" She asked trying to change the subject

"Dean's actually my brother" He nodded his head in Dean's direction

"What? I didn't know Sam and Dean had another sibling" Chessa shook her head doubtfully

"Yeah, I'm only related on our father's side. Different mothers. It's a pretty long story"

"Oh, well nice to meet you then"

"Adam" He offered when she paused

"Adam. I'm Chessa"

"Nice to meet you Chessa"

"So are you a friend of Dean's or Bela's?"

"Dean. Definitely only Dean" She said quickly. Adam laughed and nodded in understanding "I don't know Bela all that well either"

"Consider yourself lucky"

"So how about that dance?"

"No offense Adam, you seem like a nice kid, I just don't trust any Winchesters with my kid"

"Well lucky for you then I'm not a Winchester"

"You just said-"

"I said we're related on my dad's side but technically I'm a Milligan. My mom's name"

"Oh. Well still, thanks but no thanks" She said as politely as she could

"Well if you need a break from dancing maybe we could sit at your table? To be honest sitting with Sam and Rissy is a little-"

"Nauseating?"

"Understatement" He smiled

"Oh my friend!" She heard Surena exclaim as she hurried over to them "You must come and bring Lucy to dance with Angelina. She wants to dance and dance but I do not want to dance so much with her"

"Nice to meet you Adam" Chessa said quickly and left with Surena strangely relieved to be away from the young man.

"I see you made a friend?" Surena said softly as they walked away

"Doubtful" Chessa said flatly

"Why not? I think he likes you. I am good at seeing these things" Surena watched Adam as he moved back to his seat

"Because he's a damn kid and he's trouble. There's no way I'm getting myself mixed up with some damn kid. Especially not a damn Winchester kid" Mulligan she reminded herself in her mind. Like it mattered. They were all the same any way.


	80. Chapter 81

Bela placed her hands around the knife and Dean wrapped his hands around hers as they cut the first piece of cake together. The cake was decorated to look like a cherry pie as a compromise for Dean. When it came time to feed each other they had the same idea, smashing a chunk of cake simultaneously into the other one's face. Bela couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, she was so happy she made him promise to give her a proper wedding because this moment would never be forgotten. Her face was beat red from laughing when he began eating the smeared cake from her face. Her dress was probably ruined, what a short and lovely life it had. Spoken like a true hunter's wife. Suddenly she felt flushed with fear. Things were so good now; could they last? Could they do the impossible and live full and happy lives? Maybe they should apologize to Sala and Gabriel. Just in case.

She looked around at her huge family. Cas and Surena slow dancing in the center of the floor, Bobby sitting whispering into Jody's ear while she laughed, Rissy and Sam in the corner kissing as though they weren't in public, Chessa, well Chessa she didn't care for but Lucy was twirling around with Mattie, Danny, Jeremy, and Angelina as if she didn't have a care in the world. She must take after her father. Angelina had grown so much since Bela had seen her last. Her hair had darkened to jet-black and her brown eyes had spots of blue. If she didn't have such an adorable baby face, she would have been quite frightening. She wondered if she ever got her wings, if they did would they even notice them?

The night ended all too soon although Surena was exhausted from such a long day. Everyone was leaving and Bela and Dean had already left in a shower of flower petals. Castiel picked their daughter up in his arms and she rested lightly on his shoulder. Sam and Rissy had offered to take them back to the hotel and had left to go get the car but had yet to come back. Surena stroked Jeremy's hair softly as he slept in her arms. His skin tan and hair was short and coarse much unlike his father but he had the same face shape. The resemblance was unmistakable. Her thought process was interrupted by Chessa's strained voice in the parking lot.

"I told you I'm fine. Your place isn't even in this direction and I had one glass of champagne like four hours ago. I don't need a designated driver"

"I'm just trying to be helpful" Adam sighed

"I don't need your help kid"

"Why do you keep calling me kid? I'm twenty-five years old"

"Like I said, you're a kid"

"And how old are you?"

"Thirty" She challenged

"Oh really? That's amazing, you don't look a day over sixty" He rolled his eyes

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means stop acting like some kind of senior citizen. I was just trying to be polite"

The car pulled up just as Surena thought maybe she should go over there and break up the fighting. She looked into the car, Sam's tie was loose and the top buttons on his collar were missing. She sighed and climbed into the car fastening Jeremy tightly as Castiel closed the door behind him.

"Does your brother have a safe ride home?" She asked craning her neck to see Adam and Chessa as Sam peeled out of the parking lot

"Who Adam? Yeah. He's fine, he drove"

"I think he likes Chessa"

Rissy laughed, "Yeah I saw that too, well I don't think she shares his sentiments, poor guy."

* * *

><p>"Okay let me make this easy for you right now" Chessa said slamming the rear passenger door after strapping her daughter in<p>

"You seem like a really nice guy and I know what you're trying to do and I'm flattered. Really I am, but I just don't have time for this at all"

"For what? All I did was offer you a ride home, its called trying to be nice"

"And I said thank you but no thank you, now a nice boy would turn and walk away"

"Consider it done" Adam threw up his hands in defeat

"Fine. Good night" She exhaled deeply as she climbed into the driver's side and sped off. Damn kid.

* * *

><p>"Well how was that for a 'proper wedding'" Dean grinned at her propping himself up by his elbow on his pillow.<p>

"Adequate" She sighed

"Adequate" He repeated with a laugh

"So now I'm officially married. And to Dean Winchester no less"

"Lucky girl" He threw an arm around her

"Charming" She rolled her eyes and he pulled her close for a kiss

"Do you think we can make it? Like all the way?" She asked softly

"Baby I'm pretty sure we've been all the way and back a few times tonight alone"

"I don't mean that you barbarian" She nudged his arm "I mean all the way into a retirement home. Do you think we'll last that long?"

"You mean our marriage?"

"I mean our lives"

"I don't know. There are a lot of things out there gunning for us. The leviathans are still pretty much top contenders. That's why we have to take them out first, now that we've slowed them down it shouldn't be too much different than hunting down any other type of monster"

"I suppose not" She frowned

"Plus I won't let you die" He smirked

"Well I doubt Gabriel and Sala would be too eager to help us if I did considering what happened last time you called in a favor"

"Was it that bad?" He asked guiltily

"You might want to send them a fruit basket just in case" She shrugged

"Yeah. Maybe"

"So. Dean Winchester, now what?"

"Now, Bela Winchester, this" He leaned over and kissed her

"Smoothie" She breathed as he moved down to her neck


	81. Chapter 82

"Hey Jude, don't be afraid" Dean sang to Jeremy as he giggled happily "Don't be afraid." He echoed

"Hey Jude!" Mattie laughed

"Dean, you get them calling him Jude and I'll kill you" Rissy frowned

"Hey you picked the name sweetheart" He dismissed

"It's his middle name, if I wanted him to be called Jude I would've made his first name Jude"

"Tough cookies" He teased and poked her in the stomach "Where's John?"

"With Sammy and the rest of them downstairs"

"Well come on, we should get going" Bela grunted as scooped up Danny in her arms. He looked like a clone of his father now. A miniature version only with darker hair, if he looked like this at four, she could only imagine how he would look when he was a teenager.

"Piggy back ride Daddy" Mattie reached up to her father and he knelt down to oblige her. Daddy's little girl, she looked much more like Bela now, she had the shape of her eyes, nose and face. The only traits she seemed to inherit from her father were the bright green eyes and attitude. Danny was more quiet and calculating so Bela liked to think he inherited that from her.

"Okay guys I have the camera all set up! Let's get this show on the road!" Jody called up to them.

Bela had been right about Angelina, she was almost four years old now and although she still had baby features, the child like features made her look more intense. The tiny blue specks in her eyes seemed to have multiplied; now her eyes had almost a checkered look about them with brown and blue. Half angel and half unicorn, could they have underestimated the potential of that kind of hybrid? Oh well. Only time would tell.

"Where the hell is Adam? He was supposed to be here by now" Dean glanced impatiently at his watch just as the front door opened

"Hello?" Adam called out on cue

"In here" Bobby called back as he fiddled with the controls on the camera

Adam walked in the room with his arm around his pregnant wife's waist. She had blown up to the size of a balloon.

"Really packing it in there aren't we Chess?" Bela raised an eyebrow

"Bite me" Chessa snapped

"Yeah bite me" Lucy mimicked

"Hey Lucy watch it. Don't talk like that okay?" Adam said firmly

"Sorry daddy"

"That's my girl"

"I remember the last time we took a group picture like this" Cas mumbled grimly

"That was different" Sam put a hand on his friend's shoulder

"It was right before Ellen and Jo died" Cas continued

"We remember" Dean shot him an annoyed look "This is different. This is more of an insurance policy. Now if one of us dies, we can always come back"

"If you say so Dean" Bela scoffed

"They're not mad at us anymore" Dean defended

"Yeah but that don't mean we should push our luck either" Bobby shrugged

"When don't we push our luck" Dean smirked

"True" Sam agreed

"Alright everyone shut up and smile" Jody ordered as the timer ran out and the Winchester/Singer-Mills/Milligan/Whatever Castiel's last name could possibly be family took their first family portrait. For that short while they didn't think about the possible coming apocalypse, leviathans, armies lead by their small children. For that short while they were happy once more.

**The end (for now) if you want I could write a sequel. Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! I really really appreciate your support for my first ever story. I hope you like this (temporary?) ending. **


End file.
